Nuestro amor será leyenda
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Volver a casa, luego de vivir en Londres prácticamente toda mi vida fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. En Los Ángeles la conocí y en Forks me enamoré de ella, de Bella Swan, la mejor amiga de mi hermana.
1. Los Ángeles

**Nota: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA.**

**

* * *

**

**Nuestro amor será leyenda**

Volver a casa, luego de vivir en Londres prácticamente toda mi vida fue lo mejor que me ha pasado.

En Los Ángeles la conocí y en Forks me enamoré de ella, de Bella Swan, la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: LOS ÁNGELES

**Edward POV**

Tenía unos días de haber llegado a Los Ángeles desde Londres. No había ido directo a Forks porque mi hermana Alice tenía un importante trabajo ahí y me había pedido que la acompañara y luego nos iríamos juntos a casa. Mi hermana tenía 17 años, pero ya era todo un personaje en la industria del modelaje, no porque fuera modelo, sino porque era representante de una, y no de cualquiera, sino de Rosalie Hale, modelo principal de Victoria's Secret y nuestra cuñada, pues era la novia de nuestro hermano mayor Emmett.

Alice había dicho que ahora tenía a otra modelo y que era por ella por quién estaba en Los Ángeles. Nos alojaríamos en El Renaissance de LA, uno de los hoteles con más lujo en la ciudad.

-Alice, ¿Por qué un hotel tan caro para solo un fin de semana?- le pregunté al entrar.

-Pues no quería que pasaras trabajo hermanito. Además, no lo estás pagando tu, así que no te quejes y disfruta- dijo Alice y con su típico andar de bailarina, fue a la recepción y pidió las llaves de las habitaciones.

Subimos por el ascensor y llegamos a nuestras habitaciones, estaban una al lado de la otra. Dejé mi equipaje en mi habitación y me fui para la de mi hermana.

-Enana, ¿ya me puedes decir por qué me trajiste a LA?- pregunté mientras me acostaba en la cama y encendía la TV.

-Querido hermanito, te invité a LA porque creí que sería buena idea que vivieras algo diferente a lo que tenías en Londres… ¿A que no tenías novia, Edward?- preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, si quieres que viva algo diferente… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunté.

-Mañana Bella tiene una sesión de fotos para Roxy en Playa del Rey y en la noche podemos ir los tres al club Avalon- dijo sonriendo

-¿Quién es Bella?- pregunté ladeando mi cabeza y levantando una ceja.

-¡Mi mejor amiga!-gritó Alice- ¡Tienes que conocerla Edward!- chilló de nuevo y ahora daba brinquitos en su lugar, como cuando estaba pequeña.

-¿Tu mejor amiga es una modelo?- pregunté divertido.

-Si Edward, es una modelo, pero no es como tu crees, no es como las demás modelos huecas, ella es excelente, además… creo que te va a gustar- dijo Alice.- ¿Todavía te gustan las morenas?- preguntó mi hermana sonriendome.

-Si enana, ¿por qué?- pregunté.

-No, por nada- dijo moviendo sus manos- Bella llegará en cualquier momento, se va a quedar conmigo y tú estás acostado en su cama- dijo.

Mi hermana hablando y la puerta abriéndose. Entró la chica más linda que había visto en mi vida…

-BELLA- gritó mi hermana, quién brincó sobre mí y abrazó a la chica, abrazó a Bella.

Bella era una chica delgada, no tan alta y de piel blanca, casi como una muñequita de porcelana. Su rostro era muy lindo, era realmente lindo y su cabello era marrón y caía casi hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Ella abrazaba a mi hermana y daba brinquitos con ella. Ambas se voltearon y Alice sonrió con suficiencia, se había dado cuenta que me había quedado viendo mucho a Bella.

-Hermanito, te presento a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Bella Swan- dijo mi hermana mientras empujaba ligeramente a Bella para que se acercara a mi.

Rápidamente me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella, y le tendí mi mano.

-Encantado de conocerte Bella, mi nombre es Edward- dije a modo de presentación.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¿Cuándo llegaste de Londres?- dijo Bella- Lo siento, lo siento, es que Alice me ha contado tantas cosas de ti que ya siento como si te conociera como al resto de tu familia- dijo con voz de ángel mientras sonrojándose y tomó mi mano. El sonrojo se hizo mayor cuando notó como crecía una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros. Ella retiró lentamente su mano y la mía pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera.

-¿Conoces a mi familia?- pregunté sorprendido.

-Claro, es que mi papá vive en Forks y he pasado algunas semanas de vacaciones con él- dijo sonriendo. Bella tenía una linda sonrisa y fue cuando vi sus ojos.

Eran de un marrón chocolate que lograba hipnotizarte en segundos. Un precioso color de ojos para una chica tan linda como Bella.

-¿En serio?- pregunté- ¿Y por qué nunca te había visto en Forks?

-Creo que nuestras vacaciones no coincidían- dijo riendo- Alice, ¿Cuál es mi cama?- preguntó Bella.

-Justamente de la que se ha levantado mi caballeroso hermano, quién te va a ayudar a meter tu equipaje… ¿Cierto Edward?- dijo Alice sonriendo malignamente, de nuevo, me había quedado viendo a Bella. "Debes dejar de quedártele viendo de esa manera, tonto" me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

-Claro- dije acercándome a Bella para tomar su equipaje- Permíteme- dije y cuando pasé a su lado, su aroma me inundó por completo. Olía a una mezcla exquisita de fresas y flores. De nuevo, quedaba perfectamente con ella.

Coloqué la maleta sobre la cama. Era una maleta enorme y ella llevaba un bolso en su espalda.

-Cielos Bella, tienes mucho equipaje- dijo mi hermana al ver la maleta.

-Es que te tengo una noticia Al- dijo Bella sonriendo más que antes.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Habla de una vez!- chillaba mi hermana mientras brincaba con Bella.

-Me voy a Forks- dijo sonriendo.

-Mentira- dijo mi hermana.

-De verdad Al, me voy a vivir un tiempo con Charlie- dijo riendo ahora.

-¿Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía, es tu papá?- pregunté sin creerlo. Muchas veces había cruzado palabras con el jefe de policía, pues era el mejor amigo de mi papá, pero nunca imaginé que él tenía una hija, y mucho menos que esa hija era Bella, la mejor amiga de Alice.

-Me estas mintiendo Isabella Marie Swan- dijo Alice todavía en estado de negación.

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte amiga?- preguntó ella cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y torciendo un poco la boca en un gesto que la hacía ver muy linda.

-¡BELLA, TE VAS A FORKS CONMIGO!- gritó mi hermana cuando aceptó la realidad del asunto.

-¡Si!- gritó Bella.

-No me lo creo, todavía no me lo creo- decía mi hermana- ¡Tengo cuatro años rogándote que te mudes a Forks con Charlie y al fin me haces caso! ¡Rose se va a poner como loca!- chilló mi hermana. Había olvidado lo escandalosa que podía llegar a ser,

-Si Al, ya Charlie habló con Carlisle y vamos estudiar juntas- dijo Bella y ahí entré yo en razón.

Esta chica no solo era la mejor amiga de mi hermana e iba a estudiar con ella, sino que también iba a estudiar conmigo, pues Alice y yo teníamos la misma edad, éramos gemelos, pero no nos parecíamos en nada.

-Por lo menos no voy a ser el único nuevo este año- dije sonriendo.

-¿Te quedas en Forks?- preguntó Bella con el asombro marcado en el rostro.

-Si, voy a terminar mis estudios con mi hermana, ese fue el trato- dije riendo.

-Más te vale Edward, nos quedan dos años en el instituto y no pienso hacerlos sin ti- dijo Alice quien había corrido a abrazarme.- Es más, ahora puedo decir que no pienso hacer mis dos últimos años de instituto sin alguno de ustedes dos señoritos- dijo Alice señalándonos a Bella y a mí.

Estuvimos riendo un rato y Alice me contó como había conocido a Bella en el supermercado de Forks.

-me dio muchísimo miedo la primera vez que vi a un duende vestido como princesita que corría hacia mi diciéndome que le gustaba mi sudadera- dijo Bella entre risas.

-Claro, era una sudadera rosada con una carita feliz al frente- reía Alice- Pero lo mejor fue cuando hice que le quitaran los frenos. Edward, ¿puedes creer que Bella pasó 4 años con frenos? Ella ya tenía una sonrisa muy linda y el idiota de su odontólogo no le quería quitar los frenos.- dijo mi hermana quién terminó con tono molesto.

-¿Tuviste frenos?- le pregunté a Bella, quien cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban se ponía de un adorable color rojo.

-Si, los peores cuatro años de mi vida- dijo sonriendo- pero por lo menos valió la pena- terminó con una gran sonrisa, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes.

-Tienes una linda sonrisa- dije sin pensarlo.

Alice sonrió mucho y Bella se sonrojó más.

-Gracias- dijo y bajó su mirada. Qué linda se ve cuando se sonroja esta chica.

-Edward, nosotras vamos a bajar un rato a la piscina… ¿vienes?- dijo Alice al ver que nadie decía nada.

-Claro, me cambio y las acompaño- dije levantándome de la cama.

-Nos vemos abajo- dijo Alice quien prácticamente me empujó fuera de su habitación. Me giré para ver de nuevo a Bella y ella me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, cuando nos vimos a los ojos, el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hizo presente nuevamente y me fui a mi cuarto con una linda imagen de Bella rondando por mi mente.


	2. Comienza el Trabajo

CAPÍTULO 2: COMENZANDO EL TRABAJO

**Bella POV**

Alice había echado a empujones a Edward de la habitación. No sé por qué, pero cada vez que él me veía a los ojos, sentía como si me derritiera. Los ojos de Edward eran del mismo color que los ojos de todos los Cullen, un perfecto tono de marrón- dorado, muy lindo para ser sincera.

-¿Qué tal mi hermanito?- preguntó Alice de golpe.

-Se parecen mucho- dije intentando sonar lo más desinteresada posible. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me interesaba en un chico.

-Naaaah- dijo Alice- yo creo que ustedes se parecen más.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunté.

-Ambos aman hacer música y a ambos les gusta la fotografía, aunque a ti te gusta que te tomen fotos y a él le gusta tomar fotos- dijo Alice riendo.

-¿De verdad a Edward le gusta la música?- pregunté sin creerlo.

-Sí, mi hermano aprendió solo a tocar el piano, y lo hace excelente. Y tu que, sabes tocar la guitarra le deberías enseñar tu talento… Tal vez la deberías bajar. Me encantaría escucharte de nuevo, tengo tiempo sin escucharte- dijo Alice batiendo las pestañas y haciendo pucherito.

-De acuerdo- dije riendo- ¿Siempre haces eso cuando intentas convencerme de algo?- pregunté y ya sabía la respuesta.

-Claro, Bella- dijo ella riendo conmigo- Vamos, cámbiate, ya quiero escucharte cantando.

Me apresuré a abrir la maleta más pequeña, donde tenía la ropa para el fin de semana, pues en la grande había montones de otras cosas, para cuando llegara a Forks.

Una de las cosas buenas de trabajar como modelo para Roxy era que por ser una marca playera, siempre teníamos sesiones en playas muy lindas y nos regalaban algunos de los trajes de baño que utilizáramos.

Saqué uno de mis bikinis favoritos, uno azul rey strapless, que decía Roxy por todos lados.

-¿Representando a la marca?- me preguntó Alice al ver mi traje.

-Siempre- dije riendo.

Me cambié rápido y tomé mi sombrero de playa, mis lentes Ray- Ban, una falda y salí con mi guitarra y con Alice a la piscina del hotel.

Había poca gente en la piscina, pero algunas de las personas se nos quedaban viendo y comentaban entre ellos si sabían quiénes éramos. Algunos si sabían nuestros nombres, pero otros no.

Nos sentamos bastante alejadas de la gente.

-Bella, ¿Porqué no te quitas el sombrero?- preguntó Alice.

-Es que… Bueno, ya que.- dije y me quité el sombrero.

-¿Qué vas a tocar?- preguntó Alice emocionada.

A Alice siempre le había gustado mi música, pero cada vez que intentaba enseñarle a tocar la guitarra, salía corriendo diciendo que en su familia ya había un músico y que a ella le tocaba solo la parte de la moda.

-No lo se- respondí pasando mi mano por las cuerdas de la guitarra.

-¿Qué te parece si tocas algo viejo?- preguntó Alice.

-Claro- dije riendo. A Alice siempre le han gustado las canciones viejas.- Creo que voy a ver que tal me sale "I Can't make you love me".

-Siiii- chilló Alice mientras se acomodaba en su silla reclinable.

Afiné un poco la guitarra y comencé a tocar y a cantar.

Turn down the lights;

Turn down the bed.

Turn down these voices

Inside my head.

Lay down with me;

Tell me no lies.

Just hold me close;

Don't patronize.

Don't patronize me.

'Cuz I can't make you love me

If you don't.

You can't make your heart feel

Something it won't.

Here in the dark

In these final hours,

I will lay down my heart

And I'll feel the power;

But you won't.

No, you won't.

'Cuz I can't make you love me

If you don't.

I'll close my eyes,

Then I won't see

The love you don't feel

When you're holding me.

Morning will come,

And I'll do what's right;

Just give me till then

To give up this fight.

And I will give up this fight….

-Tienes una voz hermosa, Bella- dijo una voz aterciopelada cuando terminé de cantar. "Esa voz…" pensé mientras lentamente me giraba lentamente para encontrarme con esos ojos dorados que me hacían sonrojar.

-¿Verdad que si hermanito?- dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba- Siempre me ha encantado escuchar a Bells cantar, tiene una hermosa voz. A mamá también le gusta, al igual que al resto de la familia- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Creo que exageras Alice- dije un poco apenada.

-Claro que no Bells, eres una gran cantante- dijo abrazándome nuevamente. Alice era una chica muy afectuosa.

-Es cierto Bella- dijo Edward sentándose en la misma silla reclinable en a que yo estaba.- Nunca había escuchado a alguien que cantara tan bien como tú lo haces- dijo Edward viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Gra- Gracias- dije tartamudeando.

-Solo aprecio lo que veo- dijo Edward sonriendo torcido… ¿Cómo es posible que él tenga esa sonrisa que lo hace ver tan hermoso?.

-¡Hey, Babosos! – Nos gritó Alice a Edward y a mi- De repente los perdí a ambos- dijo sonriendo de una manera que no entendí, pero hizo que Edward se sonrojara.

-Ehhh…- intenté decir algo, pero de mi boca salió solo una vocal. "Muy inteligente Bella" me golpeé mentalmente.

-Enana, ¿Qué tienes planeado para el resto de la tarde?- preguntó Edward captando la atención tanto de Alice, como la mía.

-¡Oh, cierto!- chilló Alice y luego se acomodó en su silla- Creo que deberíamos descansar lo que nos queda de tarde y cenaremos a las 7 en el restaurant del hotel, mañana es un día un poco ajetreado para todos. Tenemos la sesión de fotos en la playa a las 7 am y no estoy segura de la hora a la que termina, luego tenemos que hacer las compras obligatorias en el centro comercial y en la noche vamos a Avalon- dijo Alice mientras aparecía su laptop frente a ella, como por arte de magia, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ella la había bajado y se había puesto a trabajar en el cronograma para nuestro fin de semana en Los Ángeles; el cual, por causa del chico que estaba sentado frente a mí, parecía que había cambiado de tono, a uno más feliz y quizás, mucho más interesante.

-¿Estás segura que van a dejar entrar a tres menores de edad en Avalon?- preguntó Edward ladeando su cabeza.

-Edward Cullen, me hiere tu falta de confianza- dijo Alice armando un teatro de la pregunta- ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando?- dijo fingiendo estar enojada.

-¿Y me puedes informar con quién se supone que estoy hablando?- dijo Edward siguiéndole el juego a Alice.

-Solamente con la representante de las dos mejores modelos de la industria y con la persona que logrará que tres menores entren el día de mañana al club Avalon- dijo levantándose y parándose frente a Edward.

Él solo sonrió y se levantó. Era una imagen graciosa, Edward le llevaba mucha altura a Alice.

-Enana, ¿y tú sabes quién soy yo?- preguntó Edward sonriendo.

-Edward Cullen… ¿no?-dijo Alice no muy segura de sus palabras.

-Exacto, y también soy el hermano malvado que te va a tirar a la piscina en este momento- dijo Edward riendo mientras cargaba a Alice y la tiraba a la piscina. Todo esto con mucho cuidado, no sabía cómo, pero Edward trataba a Alice como si fuera una muñequita de esas que se pueden romper en cualquier momento.

-EDWARD- gritó Alice cuando salió a la superficie.

No pude contener las risas y me acerqué a Edward en el borde de la piscina.

-¡Dejen de reírse!- gritó Alice y Edward y yo reímos más todavía y en ese momento pasó algo que no sé como describir.

Creerán que esto es imposible para una chica que puede caminar con tacones de 10 centímetros, pero me resbalé descalza e iba cayendo directamente al suelo, pero en un rápido movimiento Edward me había tomado por la cintura, sin embargo, gracias al piso mojado, ambos caímos directamente al agua.

Cuando salimos a la superficie, lo primero que vi fue a Alice muerta de la risa, pero lo que me sorprendió realmente fue que Edward no había retirado sus manos de mi cintura, donde se estaba haciendo presente la misma corriente que había sentido cuando tomé su mano, solo que ahora era mucho mejor.

Mis manos estaban en sus hombros y me estaba viendo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó nervioso.

-Si, gracias- dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-Parece que no eres muy buena con el piso mojado, ¿no?- preguntó mientras me guiñaba un ojo y yo sentía como el sonrojo se apoderaba de mi rostro.

-Creo que yo debería decir eso de ti- dije riendo ligeramente- al final, ambos caímos a la piscina- termine encogiéndome de hombros, sin mover mi cuerpo de mi anterior posición.

-Tienes razón- dijo y rió conmigo. Lentamente Edward me fue soltando y mi piel se quejaba por la ausencia de sus manos sobre mis caderas.

-Chicos, ya creo que mejor nos vamos a secar, tenemos que estar cenando a las 7 y son las 4.30- dijo Alice desde la orilla de la piscina. ¿Cuándo se había salido?

-Alice, quedan 2 horas y media- dije sin entender.

-¡APENAS ES TIEMPO SUFICIENTE!- chilló mientras levantaba teatralmente sus brazos.

-¿Es siempre así?- susurró Edward en mi oído haciéndome estremecer ante su aterciopelada voz en mi oído.

-S-Si- dije con voz entre cortada.

-Ven, vamos a salirnos antes de que le de algo a la enana- dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a salir de la piscina.

No se que pasaba conmigo desde hace unas dos horas, pero parecía que la fuerza gravitatoria de Edward me atraía con muchísima fuerza y no podía dejar de verlo. Él era sencillamente el chico más caballeroso y tierno con el que me había encontrado…

-Nave nodriza llamando a nave exploradora, cambio- dijo Alice parada frente a mí, moviendo sus manitos enfáticamente.

-Que cara… ALICE- dije cuando me abofeteó ligeramente.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo disculpándose mientras me abrazaba.- es que no me prestabas atención. ¿Sabes que casi babeas viendo a Edward?- dijo sonriendo.

-Cállate Alice, vamos a cambiarnos- dije mientras me giraba a ver a Edward sonriendome… Este chico iba a lograr que mi cara quedara completamente roja….

* * *

**Hola :) **

**Gracias a todas aquellas que han marcado mi historia como favorita, Alerts o cualquier otra función de la pag xD! jejejeje graaaacias!`**

**Por favor! Dejenme sus REVIEWS par saber qué les parece la historia :)**

**¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO!**

**Nos leemos! :D**


	3. ¿No me gustan las modelos?

CAPÍTULO 3: NO ME GUSTAN LAS MODELOS?

**Edward POV**

Después de la piscina me había quedado con unas ganas locas de volver a escuchar a Bella cantando y tocando la guitarra como lo había hecho hacía unos minutos.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación, con MTV en la TV comparando las voces de todas las cantantes con la voz de Bella. "Ninguna es tan buena como Bella" me decía en mi mente. No comprendía lo que esta chica me había hecho con solo mirarme y con hablarme, pero el hecho es que no lograba sacármela de la cabeza… Aunque tenía un defecto, no ella, sino yo… No me gustaban las modelos. Siempre me habían parecido las personas más falsas sobre el planeta, pues lo único que les importaba era la moda y que tan altos eran sus zapatos… ¿cierto?... Aunque comenzaba a creer que mis prejuicios serían estúpidos si los aplicaba a Bella.

Alice había dicho que Bella era una chica súper aplicada con sus estudios y cuando saliera del Instituto quería estudiar literatura en cualquier universidad del país.

Lo poco que sabía de Bella era que ella vivía en Phoenix con su mamá y que era modelo para Roxy. Hoy me había enterado que el mejor amigo de Carlisle, mi papá, era su papá y que, al parecer, compartíamos el mismo amor por la música. También, y por más loco que parezca, la chica iba camino a Forks, con mi hermana, y por ende, conmigo. Estudiaríamos los dos últimos años del instituto juntos y esperaba tener algunas clases con ella. Y no solo eso, ésta chica lograba calmar, de cierta manera, a mi hiperactiva hermana, por lo que le estaba muy agradecido. Comenzaba a creer que tal vez había sido buena idea volver a Estados Unidos a terminar mis estudios y haber conocido a Bella… Esperaba poder llegar a ser su amigo, aunque en el fondo tal vez quería algo más.

Ya me había bañado y estaba vistiéndome para ir a cenar con las chicas, me estaba poniendo mis zapatos Nike, cuando me llegó un mensaje de Alice.

"¡Hermanito, ven en seguida! Necesito tu opinión sobre algo IMPORTANTISIMO.

Alice C "

"Qué raro" pensé. Terminé de ponerme los zapatos y salí de mi cuarto, al cuarto de al lado.

Toqué una vez y la voz de Alice gritó desde adentro.

-ESTÁ ABIERTO, PASA- gritó y abrí la puerta.

Adentro estaban las chicas, con un montón de ropa regada en la cama. No las había visto, pero cuando me giré y vi a Bella, estoy seguro que mi boca se abrió tanto que llegó al piso.

Llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco que mostraba sus piernas. No sé como describir el vestido, pues nunca fui bueno con eso de la moda, pero Bella se veía espectacular.

-Edward… ¿Qué te parece el vestido?- preguntó Alice mientras empujaba a Bella para que quedara frente a mi- Es mi primera creación y creo que quedó bastante aceptable- dijo mi hermana, pero yo apenas la escuchaba. Estaba perdido en la linda chica que tenía al frente, quien por cierto, estaba sonrojada.

-¿Qué dices Edward?- volvió a insistir mi hermana.

-Esta preciosa, digo, precioso, digo, quedó muy bien- dije enredándome con mis palabras. Bella se sonrojó aún más y mi hermana parecía estar a punto de explotar de emoción.

-SIIIII- chilló Alice- Si mi hermanito corazón de piedra se quedó sin palabras no puedo imaginar lo que causará este vestido en el baile de bienvenida del instituto- dijo mi hermana- Bella, ponte estos zapatos, para ver una cosa- dijo Alice pasándole a Bella unos tacones que eran demasiado altos como para que alguien realmente pudiera caminar con ellos, pero Bella lo logró.

-Ahora Edward, que tal se ven en conjunto- preguntó señalando los zapatos, pero yo solo podía ver las piernas de Bella… ¡y qué piernas!

-Se ven excelentes- dije refiriéndome a las piernas de Bella

-¡LO SÉ!-gritó Alice dando brinquitos.

-¿Me puedo cambiar?- preguntó Bella completamente sonrojada y viendo al suelo.

-¡Si Bella, ponte ropa cómoda!- dijo Alice mientras seguía evaluando el vestido sobre el cuerpo de Bella.

Bella recogió algo de ropa y se encerró en el baño, aún con su rostro completamente sonrojado. No me había fijado que todavía tenía mi vista clavada en la puerta del baño hasta que Alice se puso a mover sus manos frente a mi rostro.

-¿Te quedaste pegado?- preguntó mi hermana con la burla marcada en su voz.

-No, no me quedé pegado- contesté mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-¿Sabes que sé que no estabas viendo los zapatos, verdad?- dijo Alice sonriendo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté haciéndome el loco.

-Edward, no te hagas el loco- dijo. "Me descubrió" pensé. Solamente me limité a sonreír y giré mi rostro a la puerta del baño por la que salía Bella en este momento.

Llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola alta. Llevaba una camisa larga a cuadros y jeans con unas Havaianas. Se veía completamente espectacular. Era su estilo, definitivamente.

-¿Listos?- preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si- dije levantándome, evitando cualquier pregunta que Alice pudiera hacer en este momento.

-¡Vamos a cenar!- dijo Alice saliendo corriendo y abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Caminamos por el amplio pasillo del hotel hacia el ascensor. Llegamos al restaurant del hotel y pedimos una mesa cerca de las ventanas que daban hacia la piscina del hotel.

Cuando estuvimos sentados un mesonero se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-Buenas noches- dijo viendo su libreta- Mi nombre es Jeff y seré su mesonero esta noche, éstas son los menús y debo recomendarles la sugerencia del Chef- dijo y luego de entregarnos los menús, sus ojos se fijaron solamente en Bella, parecía que al chico se le iban a salir los ojos.-¡oh Dios Mio!- chilló el chico, haciendo que Bella y Alice levantaran sus ojos del menú que cada una tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Alice alarmada.

-¿Es usted la modelo de Roxy, Isabella Swan?- le preguntó el chico a Bella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Depende- contestó Bella sonriendo ligeramente. Me pregunté si esta sería la primera vez que alguien le montaba una escenita como la que el chico estaba armando.

-Es… wow, es más linda en persona- dijo el chico sin dejar de verla.

-Gracias- contestó Bella.

-¿Me puedo tomar una foto con usted?- preguntó Jeff

-Solamente si dejas de tratarme como si tuviera 50 años- dijo Bella riendo- Puedo asegurar que soy más joven que tu.

-Está bien- dijo el chico un poco apenado.

Bella se levantó de su asiento y se paró al lado del chico. Bella no era tan alta como otras modelos, y menos cuando andaba en Havaianas. Jeff le dio su BlackBerry a Alice, quién les tomó la foto y luego se unió a ellos en la foto, pasándome a mí el celular del chico.

-Muchísimas gracias Isabella- dijo el chico revisando las fotos luego que le entregué el celular.

-Dime Bella, Isabella solo me dicen mis jefes- dijo Bella arrugando un poco la cara.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico.- Bueno, creo que ya deben tener bastante hambre, permítanme invitarles la cena- dijo el chico solo para Bella.

Alice me miró de repente y me susurró un "Cálmate hermanito". No sabía cómo estaba mi rostro, pero éste chico comenzaba a molestarme mucho. ¡No dejaba de ver a Bella!

-No gracias- dije.- ¿Ya podemos comenzar a ordenar?- pregunté sin ocultar mi molestia.

-Ehhh… está bien- dijo el chico.

Los tres pedimos nuestras cenas y el chico se fue inmediatamente, como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Por qué estabas que le arrancabas la cabeza al mesonero?- me dijo mi hermanita mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Me cayó mal- dije de golpe.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bella.

Solo la miré, sin saber que responderle. No podía llegar y decirle que no me gustaba la forma como la miraba el mesonero. Simplemente no podía, ya que, ni siquiera éramos amigos.

Una sonrisa se puso en mis labios cuando pensé en esto último. "Me gustaría más que nada en el mundo llegar a conocer mejor a Bella, llegar a ser su amigo" pensé, pero en ese momento algo en mi interior brincó, dándome de nuevo aquella sensación… Tal vez quisiera ser algo más que un simple amigo….

-Solo… Me cayó mal- dije sonriéndole a Bella, quién me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque parecía que no entendía nada.

-Edward suele ser muy sobreprotector, eso es todo- dijo mi hermana, salvándome la vida.

-Ahhh- dijo Bella, mirándome de reojo.

-Si, es eso- dije asintiendo rápidamente.

En ese momento el mesonero llegó con nuestras cenas.

Comimos entre historias de los tres. Alice recordaba los primeros días de su amistad con Bella, cómo obligó a Bella, con ayuda de Rose, a ser modelo, algunas visitas de Bella a Forks y muchas otras cosas que me ayudaron a saber algunos de los gustos de Bella. Aunque Bella no lo notaba, yo prestaba atención a cada uno de sus movimientos, me parecía una chica extremadamente linda y, en serio, quería conocerla más.

Cuando terminamos nuestra cena, nos trajeron la cuenta y no dejé que Alice pagara, debía ser caballero y pagarla yo.

Cuando legué a la caja, algunos mesoneros estaban hablando entre ellos.

-¡Viste que la chica de la mesa de Jeff es Isabella!- decía uno.

-Está buenísima- comentó otro.

-No se emocionen chicos- dijo Jeff sin saber que yo estaba escuchando todo lo que decían- anda con su representante y su novio, así que no intenten nada. Creo que al chico no le faltó nada para golpearme- dijo y una sonrisa se puso de nuevo en mis labios.

Jeff creía que Bella era mi novia. Creo que hoy había sonreído, a causa de Bella y cualquier cosa relacionada con ella, más que en el resto de mi vida.

Pagué la cuenta y ya las chicas me esperaban en la puerta. Por mi mente pasó algo.

Dejé que Alice caminara adelante, para que no viera lo que iba a hacer. Caminé al lado de Bella y pasé mi brazo posesivamente por sus hombros y le susurré al oído.

-Jeff cree que eres mi novia- dije y noté como Bella se estremeció en mis brazos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó sonriendome.

-Solo sígueme la corriente- dije riendo mientras estrechaba más a Bella contra mi cuerpo. Se sentía extremadamente bien tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado la cena, que tengan buenas noches- dijo Jeff, quién casi se ahoga al ver que llevaba a Bella abrazada.

-Sí que vamos a tener una buena noche, ¿Verdad amor?- dije en voz alta, haciendo que Bella se riera ligeramente y Alice se volteara con una cara de que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Claro cariño, todas las noches son buenas contigo- dijo Bella mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mis mejillas, sorprendiéndome ligeramente, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando, con un pequeño impulso, besó tiernamente mi mejilla y luego me guiñó un ojo. Eso me dejó sin palabras.- Buenas noches Jeff- Dijo Bella mientras salía del restaurant halándome por el brazo.

Llegamos al ascensor y Bella estalló en risas, junto con Alice. Yo todavía estaba en estado de shock.

-¿Me pueden explicar porqué casi hacen que el pobre chico se pegara un tiro?- dijo mi hermana entre risas.

-Fue idea de Edward- dijo Bella intentando calmarse- Escuchó que Jeff creía que éramos pareja, y quisimos ver su cara- dijo más calmada.

-Ohhh… ya veo- dijo mi hermana- Hacen una linda pareja- dijo Alice ladeando su cabeza viéndonos a Bella y a mí. Mi brazo todavía estaba en sus hombros.

Rápidamente lo retiré y me rasqué la cabeza, nervioso. Tal vez Bella creería que yo era un aprovechado… O tal vez no.

-¿Por qué quitas el brazo, novio?- dijo con voz inocente, pero luego volvió a estallar en risas- Lo siento- dijo calmándose- Es que Jeff acaba de pasar por allá- dijo mientras señalaba donde todavía se veía a Jeff corriendo hacia el restaurant.

-Ahhh… Emmm…-"Genial Edward, ya Bella se sabe las vocales" pensé.

-Tranquilo-dijo Bella sonriendo- Para eso somos amigos- dijo mientras entraba en el ascensor.

Bella había dicho que ya me consideraba como un amigo. Tal vez por eso me apoyó en mi locura de fastidiar a Jeff, tal vez por eso no le molestaba que la abrazara… no podía ser otra cosa.

Llegamos a nuestro piso y me despedí de ambas.

-Hermanito, mañana desayunamos en el set- dijo Alice mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Buenas noches, Edward- dijo Bella, viéndose completamente adorable con el sonrojo de sus mejilas.

-Buenas noches Bella, que duermas bien- dije, pero ya Bella había entrado a su habitación.

Ya lo había decidido. Me gustaría ser verdaderamente un amigo de Bella, y que luego, que sea lo que el destino quiera.

* * *

**Hey hey :D como estan?**

**Muchíísimas gracias por los reviews y por todas los demás alerts, fh, etc!**

**Gracias por leermeeee :)**

**Nos leemos en el siguente capi!**

**Sigan poniendo sus reviewa, porfaaaa!**


	4. Playa del Rey

CAPITULO 4: PLAYA DEL REY

**Bella POV**

Me quedé dormida prácticamente desde que puse mi cara en la almohada. Estaba soñando algo muy raro. Me veía a mí misma, sentada en algún lugar de un verde bosque, con mi guitarra en mis manos. Estaba intentando tocar algo, pero me veía frustrada. Varias veces traté de tocar las cuerdas, pero no salía ningún sonido que me convenciera.

De repente sentí una presión en mi hombro. Me giré para ver de quién se trataba y era él. El chico que tenía los ojos más lindos que alguna vez pude ver…

-Edward- susurré mientras me desperezaba

Me moví lentamente en la cama y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con los ojos de un duende malvado…

-ALICE- grité mientras rodaba por el costado de mi cama y terminaba estampada en el suelo de la habitación.

-Buenos días Bellie Bells- cantó Alice mientras me ayudaba a levantarme- ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Soñaste lindo?- preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dormí bien, gracias- dije seca. Nunca me ha gustado la forma que Alice tenia para levantarme.

-¿Y qué tal tus sueños?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bien- dije mientras me volvía a acostar y me arropaba hasta la cabeza- ¡ODIO LAS MAÑANAS!- chillé mientras me acurrucaba más en la cama.

-¡BELLA!- chilló Alice mientras saltaba para aplastarme.

-¿qué?- pregunté.

-¡Soñaste con Edward!- afirmó Alice. Sonaba feliz, pero no tenía ánimo como para ver su cara.

-No- dije en medio de un bostezo mientras me destapaba la cara.

-Claro que si- dijo Alice haciendo pucherito- Dijiste su nombre en voz alta justo antes de despertarte- terminó y levantó una ceja, retándome.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?- dije sentándome de golpe y viendo a Alice, quien sonreía triunfante.

-Soñaste con Edward… ¿Me cuentas?- preguntó sentándose frente a mí, sonriente.

-Mmmm- dije rascando mi barbilla- No lo creo- terminé sonriente y me levanté de la cama.

-Bellie…-comenzó- por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa- chilló dando brinquitos.

-No Alice, por lo menos déjame mis sueños para mí- dije riéndome por nuestra discusión mañanera.

-Igual me lo vas a contar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- lo sé- terminó.

-Yo también lo sé, pero te quiero dejar dudando- dije riendo ligeramente.

Entre Alice y yo no había ningún secreto, éramos mejores amigas desde que teníamos 12 años, cuando ella me atacó en el supermercado y yo huí corriendo hacia Reneé.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para arreglarnos y como llegamos a la sesión?- pregunté mientras recogía un poco mi cama y agarraba un short y una camisa larga.

-Tenemos 15 minutos antes de que llegue la SUV de la compañía- dijo revisando su laptop. Alice nunca se separaba de su laptop cuando estábamos trabajando.

-Gracias- dije mientras corría a bañarme y a cambiarme.

No me preocupaba mucho por arreglarme en las mañanas por lo que me vestí, me peiné y salí a para encontrarme con Alice y con Edward listos y viendo televisión.

-Buenos días, Bella- dijo Edward cuando me vio salir del baño.

-Hola, buenos días- dije sonrojándome. "¡Estúpidas hormonas!" pensé mientras pasaba a su lado para buscar mis Havaianas.

-Ya estoy lista- dije únicamente con mi celular en mi mano.

-Llamó Reneé, te deseó mucha suerte y dijo que cuando termines la sesión te llamaba- dijo Alice. Ahora ella ya no era mi mejor amiga, ahora ella estaba actuando como mi manager y como mi ayudante.

-Gracias Al- dije mientras abría la puerta para que los dos salieran.

-Por fin voy a ver cómo trabaja mi hermanita- me dijo Edward cuando pasó a mi lado.

-Espero que no se moleste, no te gustaría verla molesta- susurré solo para que él me escuchara.

-¿De verdad?- me dijo sorprendido-¡Tengo que verla!- Dijo un poco fuerte y Alice volteó a vernos.

-¿Qué tienes que ver, hermanito?- preguntó Alice, despegando su oreja de su BlackBerry.

-Ehhh… La sesión- contesté por él

-Sí, te va a gustar- dijo Alice sonriendo y volviendo su atención a su celular.

-Gracias- me susurró Edward.

-De nada- dije riendo.

Llegamos a recepción y ya nos estaba esperando una SUV negra en la puerta del hotel.

-Buenos días Señorita Cullen- saludó el chofer a Alice.

-Buenos Días Hank- dijo Alice sonriendo mientras subía a la camioneta

-Buenos días- dije cuando me subí, y detrás de mí, se subió Edward.

- Así que… ¿Siempre las vienen a buscar con chofer y todo?- preguntó Edward.

-No- dije riendo- Algunas veces tenemos que ir a los lugares en Taxi o con algún conocido. Pero siempre es más divertido cuando la agencia manda una SUV- dije.

-No veo a mi hermana en un Taxi. En el único auto amarillo en el que la veo es en su Porshe- dijo Edward riendo.

-Pues créelo, Alice se ha montado en Taxis, soy testigo- dije riendo con él.

Edward y yo estábamos riéndonos hasta que Alice nos lanzó su "mirada del mal"

-¿Se divirtieron lo suficiente?- preguntó medio molesta.

-Ehhh… si- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Llegamos- anunció Hank al mismo tiempo que se paraba la SUV.

Bajamos de la camioneta y ya nos esperaba todo el equipo en el tráiler en la playa.

-Bella querida- me saludó Pierre, el fotógrafo- Estás divina.

-Hola Pierre- lo abracé.

-¿Y a mí no me saludas?- dijo Alice en pucherito.

-Alice queridísima- dijo Pierre abrazando a Alice. -¿Cómo está la manager más pequeña de la industria?- preguntó Pierre.

-¡Lista para hacer negocios!- gritó Alice.

-Excelente- dijo Pierre riendo y luego se giró hacia Edward.- ¿Tu eres el novio de Bella?- le preguntó sin pelos en la lengua.

-Ehhh… yo… No- dijo Edward un poco incomodo. Desde ayer la gente se empeñaba a decir que éramos pareja, aunque eso no era para nada incómodo.- Yo soy hermano de Alice, mi nombre es Edward- dijo.

-Aff, que lástima, no sabes lo afortunado que serías de ser el novio de Bella, ella es una chica sensacional- dijo Pierre haciéndome sonrojar, al igual que a Edward.

-Lo se, el que sea su novio será realmente afortunado- dijo Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos- Por ahora solo somos amigos y cómplices en bromas- dijo riendo. Al principio me reí, pero no pasé por alto el "por ahora" de su frase… Tal vez debería dejar que el destino decidiera que quería para nosotros…

-Espero que alguna vez consigas al adecuado Bella- dijo Pierre- Ahora… ¡A maquillaje!- gritó y de repente dejé de ver a Alice y a Edward.

Entré en el tráiler y había algo de comida, aproveché y desayuné un croissant y tomé un café para ir agarrando energías.

Las maquilladoras llegaron unos segundo después de que terminé mi café y empezaron su trabajo. Una me maquillaba y la otra me peinaba. Hablamos animadamente sobre muchas cosas de chicas y cuando terminamos, entró Alice con montones de ropa en sus brazos.

-Bella, vamos a comenzar con los trajes de baño para aprovechar la luz, luego pasaremos al resto de la ropa- dijo y me pasó un traje de baño.

Me cambié rápido y Alice me pasó una bata. Tenía la costumbre de escuchar mi Ipod antes de alguna sesión, así que me coloqué mis audífonos de DJ y comencé a cantar con mi Ipod, mientras iba caminando detrás de Alice en modo automático…

Smooth talkin', so rockin'

He's got everything that a girl's wantin'

He's a cutie, he plays it groovy

And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid

Think I'm really fallin' for his smile

Yeah, butterflies when he says my name

Hey!

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one…

No me había fijado que había cantado parte de la canción de Hannah Montana durante el pequeño trayecto del tráiler a dónde nos esperaba el equipo, pero para cuando me di cuenta, ya era muy tarde… Todos estaban riendo disimuladamente.

Me sonrojé muchísimo y pagué mi Ipod en ese momento.

-¿Interesada en algún chico?- me preguntó Pierre riendo.

-Ehhh…- Dije y giré disimuladamente mi rostro hacia Edward, quién, al parecer, esperaba con ansias mi respuesta, al igual que Alice. El sonrojo se hizo presente en mi rostro, de nuevo

-¿Tal vez… Edward?- me susurró Pierre al mismo instante en que Edward me guiñaba un ojo… Ok, eso no lo aguanté. El mismísimo color rojo estaría completamente opacado por las tonalidades que mi rostro era capaz de adquirir.

-¿Cómo comenzamos?- dije bajito viendo mis pies llenos de arena.

-¡Con lo de siempre!- gritó Pierre y todos nos pusimos a trabajar.

Ser modelo para Roxy era algo realmente divertido. Para tomar las fotos había que correr, hacer vueltas de carro, brincar en camas elásticas y muchas otras cosas que realmente te dejaban agotada. Las tomas con las tablas de surf siempre eran en las que más tardábamos, pues yo no estaba familiarizada con el arte del surf, aunque siempre me habían dado ganas de aprender a surfear. Mi trabajo era que lo que me pusiera, me luciera. El trabajo de Alice era realizar todos los contactos, llamadas y otras cosas de ejecutivos para que lo que yo me pusiera, me quedara.

Había estado dando brincos como loca y riéndome montones hasta que Pierre dijo que ya era hora de un descanso.

Me coloqué una camisa sobre el traje de baño y me senté con Edward y con Alice.

Estábamos almorzando bajo la sombra de uno de los toldos, hablando y riendo sobre las locas fotos de la sesión, hasta que Pierre se nos acercó.

-Bella querida- dijo llamando mi atención- Los jefes quieren que tomemos unas fotos tuyas con otro modelo- dijo mientras me miraba con cuidado.

-Claro Pierre- dije entre extrañada y sorprendida. Era raro cuando me hacían tomarme fotos con otros modelos, normalmente Alice convencía a todos para que la sesión fuera solo mía para no tener que compartir el crédito, según ella. -¿Quién es?- pregunté con interés.

-Es… Es Mike- dijo y mi boca se abrió de golpe.

Miré con desesperación a Alice… No podía dejar que hiciera la sesión con él. No quería saber nada de Mike Newton, no quería tener nada que ver con él. Simplemente no podía verlo sin llorar.

-Pierre, ¿No hay alguna posibilidad de cambiar de modelo?- preguntó Alice.

-Lo siento chicas- dijo Pierre- ¿Qué pasó con Mike, Bella? Antes se llevaban bien- dijo sin entender que me dolía cuando nos nombraban a ambos en la misma frase.

-Es… Él es mi ex- en voz baja, pero Edward me escuchó y en su rostro había algo que no supe interpretar.

De verdad no quería ver a Mike, pero tendría que hacerlo con el mayor profesionalismo que tuviera dentro de mi.

-Pero no hay problema- dije luego de unos segundos mientras fingía una sonrisa.- Yo puedo manejarlo- terminé diciendo más para mí que para los que me escucharon.

-¡Esa es la Bella que tanto quiero!- dijo Pierre brincando de felicidad.- Cuando llegue Mike, comenzamos.- dijo y salió corriendo.

-¿Segura?- me preguntó Alice con rostro triste. Ella sabía que todavía me dolía la historia con Mike, pero ya era hora de avanzar.

-Si, solo necesito caminar- dije y me levanté.

Pierre estaba emocionado. Alice estaba furiosa con Pierre y triste por mi causa, pero el rostro que no logré entender fue el de Edward… "¿Porqué estará triste?" pensé mientras me alejaba hacia el borde de la playa.

* * *

**Hola chiicas (:**

**Aquí les dejo el capi de hoy… Quiero agradecerles por todos las notificaciones que tengo en mi correo xD es genial que la bandeja de entrada se llene con cosas del ff (: …**

**Gracias especiales a ****, Gaby de Cullen, Zoe Hallow, Cmgalsal y Madonna**** por sus REVIEWS.**

**A todas muchísimas gracias!**

**Poorfaaaa… síganme dejando sus Reviews para saber que les parece la historia (:**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	5. Cómplices en el juego

CAPÍTULO 5: COMPLICES EN EL JUEGO

**Edward POV**

Bella se alejaba del toldo con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios. No me pasó por alto que realmente le dolía que le hablaran de ese tal Mike.

-¿Qué tiene?- le pregunté a Alice. Me molestaba saber que ella veía a su amiga triste y solo se molestaba con Pierre.

-Es que… es largo- dijo con un suspiro.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo- dije insistiendo

-Hermanito, no es que no quiera contarte, es que no puedo- dijo Alice en medio de una mueca.

-¿Se lo prometiste, verdad?- le pregunté. Sabía que si Alice prometía algo, lo cumplía al pie de sus palabras.

-Si- dijo sonriendome.- Cómo se nota que me conoces, hermanito- dijo y volteó su rostro hacia donde se encontraba Bella. Estaba sentada en la arena y parecía estar abrazando sus piernas mientras reposaba su frente en sus rodillas.

-Tal vez debas ir a ver si está bien- le dije a Alice cuando se giró a verme.

-Debería… pero no es lo que ella quiere en este momento- dijo Alice sonriendo forzado.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que quiere?- pregunté.

-Son más de 5 años conociéndola, Edward- dijo- Además, tal vez no sea el mejor momento- dijo y volvió su vista a Bella.

Me sentía inútil. "Una chica no debería ponerse triste por culpa de un idiota" pensé. Pasaron algunos minutos sin que Alice, Bella o yo nos moviéramos.

El hecho de no saber que pensaba Bella me estaba matando, y no sabía bien por qué me sentía así. Ayer solo había visto a la Bella alegre, la Bella graciosa y sonrojada que me parecía tan linda… En este momento el cambio era drástico. Sentada a unos metros de mí, veía a una chica que estaba muy triste y que, aparentemente, estaba enamorada. Solo pensar que Bella estuviera enamorada de otro chico que no fuera yo me causaba celos…. "No puedes esperar otra cosa" pensé respondiendo a mi anterior comentario mental. Obviamente Bella tenía una vida, una vida en la que yo no estuve presente hasta hace poco más de un día, por lo que debía esperar que tuviera una historia que contar.

-Tengo que saber que le pasa, no lo soporto- dije muy alto y Alice se giró hacia mí.

-¿Y ese repentino interés?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Yo… ehhh… yo tengo que saber por qué está tan triste- dije sonrojándome.

-¿Y eso por…?- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No se Alice, no sé por qué el interés- gruñí- pero lo que se es que no puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada- dije levantándome.

-Solo una cosa, Edward- dijo Alice levantándose de golpe.-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó.

-Yo… no se- dije sincero. No sabía lo que sentía por Bella, una chica a la que conocía solo desde hace 24 horas, pero si sabía que mientras más la veía, más ganas me daban de protegerla, de hacerla sonreír.

-Ve con calma- dijo sonriendome.

No le respondí. Salí prácticamente corriendo a sentarme al lado de Bella, quién no notó mi presencia hasta que estuve muy cerca de ella, pero me confundió con mi hermana.

-Alice, estoy bien- dijo con la voz rota.

-No soy Alice- dije y ella levantó su rostro de sus rodillas. Tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y su nariz estaba ligeramente colorada a causa del sol. Al parecer no había llorado, pues sus hermosos ojos color chocolate no estaban irritados.

-Edward- dijo sorprendida mientras me sentaba a su lado.- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ladeando su cabeza.

-Solo… quería saber si estabas bien- dije mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello que había escapado de su cola y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja. Bella se sonrojó pero no se movió ante mi contacto.

-Estoy bien- dijo y no sonó muy segura de sus palabras.

-No suenas muy segura- le dije al mismo tiempo que le sonreía. No podía evitar sonreír mientras estuviera a su lado.

-Lo sé- dijo en suspiro y luego volvió su vista al mar. Bella se veía totalmente desprotegida… me invadieron las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que yo estaba a su lado, que yo al cuidaría, pero apenas la conocía, no podía simplemente llegar y abrazarla, como si fuera mi mejor amiga o mi novia.

-Puedes hablar conmigo, estoy aquí para escuchare- dije mientras intentaba calmar mi mente.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente.

Me quedé un rato ahí, viéndola. Ella solo estaba ahí, viendo el agua. Yo me había quedado embobado con ella. Su largo cabello se movía suavemente con el viento.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me molesta?- dijo de repente, clavando sus ojos en los mios.

-No puedo leer mentes- le dije riendo- vas a tener que decirme.

-Me molesta que tenga las… las… el valor de trabajar conmigo- dijo evitando decir groserías.

-¿Quién?- pregunté en medio de mi embobamiento, ya que nuestras miradas no se habían separado.

-Mike… ¿Alice te contó algo?- preguntó sonriendome.

-Ahhh- dije cayendo en cuenta- No, me dijo que te había prometido no decir nada… Ella siempre cumple sus promesas- dije riendo un poco.

-Si… la conozco- dijo riendo conmigo. Me encantaba ver la sonrisa de Bella, debía hacer que bella siempre tuviera una sonrisa en sus labios… me encantaba su sonrisa.- Mike es mi ex- dijo arrugando su nariz

-Si, eso ya lo escuché- dije imitando su mueca.

-Terminamos hace bastante tiempo, y yo pensaba que ya lo había olvidado… y es así. No siento absolutamente nada por él- dijo mirando la arena ahora.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dije y ella asintió con su cabeza. Quería preguntarle si ella creía algo de lo que decía, o si al menos se daba cuenta que su cara la delataba… pero no quería presionarla, por lo que deseché inmediatamente esas preguntas…- ¿Qué te hizo?- le susurré mientras me acercaba a ella y levantaba su mentón para que me mirara.

-Me engañó, él nunca me quiso- dijo sin titubear. Se separó lentamente de mí y se sentó en posición de indio, mirándome a los ojos.- Lo que más me duele es que…yo caí… por lo único que fue mi novio fue por una apuesta…- dijo molesta.

No dije nada. No tenía palabras. Un chico no podía ser tan estúpido como para herir a una chica como Bella… o eso creía, pues el tal Mike lo había hecho.

-Y no solo eso- agregó- él decía que yo era la única, que siempre sería así… Cosas que ya había escuchado y nunca eran ciertas, pero en ese momento me sentía feliz. Estaba empezando en la industria y tener como novio a Mike me abría las puertas al instante… pero nunca pensé que me rompería el corazón de esa manera- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Bella estaba luchando para no llorar. Me partía el alma verla así.-El día que me enteré de la apuesta fue realmente y por mucho el peor día de mi vida. Estábamos trabajando y en medio de la sesión se me acercó y me contó todo… ¡El muy idiota tuvo el valor de decir que me quería como amiga!- dijo exasperada- ¡Que vaya a ser amigo de otra, que a mí no se me acerque!- terminó y vi como unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.-Creo que me va a costar mucho volver a creer en el amor.

-Lo siento- dije mientras limpiaba con mis dedos las lágrimas.-Realmente ese chico no merece tus lágrimas- le dije suavemente- Creo que mereces un chico que te cuide y que te ame… no solo que te quiera- terminé sonriéndole.

Nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente viéndonos a los ojos. En ese momento sentí como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, solo Bella y yo.

-Gracias- dijo ella de repente, sin perder el contacto visual.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- le dije sonriéndole.

-Por escucharme. Nunca alguien me había dejado desahogarme como tu me dejaste… todos dan opiniones, pero nadie escucha lo que yo quiero decir- dijo ella regalándome una sonrisa que estoy seguro que no me va a dejar dormir durante un buen tiempo… simplemente era hermosa.

-Por nada- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Bella tenía un mecanismo de sonrojo exageradamente rápido. ¡Una sonrisa y se sonrojaba!

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me dijo mientras miraba el suelo

-Claro- respondí de inmediato.

-¿Somos… amigos?- preguntó sonriendo y ladeando su cabeza.

-Por supuesto- dije sonriéndole, pero decepcionado… "¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te pidiera que fueras su novio? Apenas se conocen" me reclamó mi mente.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo riéndose un poco- Porque necesito tu ayuda- dijo sonriendome.

-Tu dime y yo lo hago- dije riendo con ella.

-¿Crees que sería posible que me ayudaras a fastidiar a Mike?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-CLARO- dije riendo- hago todo lo que quieras.

-Eso quería escuchar- dijo riendo conmigo.- Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo parecido a lo que hicimos ayer con Jeff… ¿Te parece?- me preguntó dudosa.

-Eso sería genial… ayer nos salió bien- dije sonriéndole.

-Bueno… la actuación comienza ya… ahí viene el innombrable- dijo y no pude contener el ataque de risa.

La tarde fue muy entretenida… Apenas tuvimos chance, le contamos a Alice lo que íbamos a hacer y ella nos apoyó completamente.

Al ver a Mike, Bella me abrazó por la cintura y comenzamos a decir tonterías… tonterías que muy en mi interior me gustaría que fueran verdad.

¡la cara de ese cobarde valía millones! No podía creer que Bella lo hubiera superado…

Cuando estaban tomándose las fotos, Mike intentaba hablar con Bella, pero ella lo evadía y decía que no podía esperar a estar en los brazos de su "novio" y con cada descanso, Bella corría y yo la atajaba en el aire.

"No te emociones Edward, solo estás ayudando a tu amiga" pensaba cada vez que Bella me sonreía con cariño, cada vez que tocaba mi cabello o simplemente cada vez que nos veíamos a los ojos.

La tarde continuó igual. Los juegos entre nosotros no terminaron hasta que nos despedimos de todos en el set y nos montamos en la SUV.

Llegamos al hotel y los tres no podíamos parar de reírnos.

-En serio, si ustedes dos no terminan juntos, me mato- dijo Alice entre risas.

Bella y yo nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, yo le sonreí, ella se sonrojó y seguimos riendo. Tal vez el destino jugaba en mi equipo, tal vez los amores que son leyenda si existía… No lo sé. Ahora solo me importaba que había alegrado el día de Bella y que ella ya me consideraba su amigo. Eso no me agradaba del todo, pero era un buen comienzo.

-Edward, tienes que estar vestido como para bailar toda la noche a las 8 en punto, salimos a las 8.30- me dijo Alice una vez que estuvimos frente a nuestras habitaciones.

-Claro enana- dije, pero ella ya no estaba, solo estaba Bella.

-Gracias de nuevo- dijo mirando al suelo- Espero que sobrevivamos la noche en el club con Alice-dijo riendo.

-Si, yo también lo espero- dije riendo con ella.

-Nos vemos ahora- dijo entrando a su cuarto.

-Lo estoy esperando- dije, ella ya no estaba, pero debía decirlo… Quería pasar más tiempo con ella…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Quise dejarles otro capi el día de hoy por todos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos :)**

**Muchas graaacias!**

**Espero seguir recibiendo las notificaciones en mi correo xD**

**Nos leemooos!**

**Buenas noches... sueñen bonitooo :)**


	6. Avalon

CAPÍTULO 6 AVALON

**Bella POV**

-ISABELLA SWAN- gritó Alice al ver que no salía del baño- VAS A SALIR EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO O ENTRO A BUSCARTE- gritó

-Alice- chillé- No puedo salir con este vestido- dije viéndome en el espejo del baño.

Mi atuendo consistía en un diminuto vestido strapless blanco con un cinturón fucsia extremadamente grueso que combinaba con los tacones que Alice me había obligado a ponerme.

-SAL EN ESTE MOMENTO- gritó de nuevo

No me que quedó más opción que salir del baño y encontrarme con un par de ojos de duende que estaba comenzando a odiar.

-Te ves genial- dijo viéndome de arriba abajo- ¿Puedo saber por qué no quieres salir con ese vestido?-preguntó Alice molesta.

-Es que…- dije mirando mis piernas. Un movimiento en falso y mi ropa interior quedaría expuesta ante el mundo entero- Es demasiado corto- dije finalmente.

-¿Andas en traje de baño frente a miles de personas y te da pena un vestido?- preguntó incrédula.

-Alice, no es lo mismo… En ese momento estoy trabajando… Ahorita solo voy a cumplir un capricho tuyo- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Capricho?- dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su pecho… "Viene el discurso" pensé- Bellie Bells, esta noche voy a hacer que nos dejen entrar en uno de los más prestigiosos clubes nocturnos de LA y tú debes estar despampanante y llegar del brazo de un gran acompañante para que mi plan salga a la perfección.- dijo Alice solemne, como si estuviera cantando el himno nacional o algo así.

-A ver si entendí- dije- ¿me vas a obligar a salir con este vestido y de paso tengo que ir con una cita?- dije abriendo mis ojos de par en par.

-Exactamente, pero no te preocupes por tu cita, vas a ir con Edward- dijo sonriéndome misteriosamente.

-¿CON EDWARD?- dije demasiado alto.

-Si Bella, con Edward.- dijo sonriendo más que antes- Y NO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO- gritó riendo

-No, Alice, por favor… ¡Qué pena!- dije sonrojándome instantáneamente

-¡Ay Bella, por dios!- dijo Alice- ni que no fueran amigos- dijo mirándome retadoramente.

-De todas formas Alice, ¿no crees que a Edward le moleste ir conmigo como su pareja?- dije intentando sonar convincente… no para Alice, sino para mí. "Tal vez no le moleste" pensé.

-¿Hace de tu novio todo el día y crees que le molestará llevarte como su pareja a un club?- preguntó Alice.

-No sé, solo digo- dije encogiéndome de hombros en una postura defensiva.

-Vamos a preguntarle- dijo halándome por un brazo mientras me sacaba de la habitación y llegábamos a la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Tenía mi rostro clavado en el suelo. No podía creer lo que Alice estaba a punto de hacer.

Tocó varias veces en la puerta y a los pocos segundos Edward abrió la puerta.

-¿Ya están listas?- preguntó extrañado. Seguro esperaba que nos tardáramos horas.

-Si, estamos listas- dijo Alice. Estoy segura que si pudiera desaparecer en ese momento, lo habría hecho. Miré al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.- Edward, Bella necesita una pareja para entrar al club, ¿Quieres llevar a Bella como tu pareja?- preguntó Alice.

-Woow- escuché que dijo Edward y luego unas risitas por parte de Alice.- Cla-claro. ¿Bella?- preguntó Edward con voz dulce. No me quedó más remedio que levantar mi rostro, completamente sonrojado.- ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja para ir al club?- me preguntó sonriendome y viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Si- dije muy bajito. Alice se rió más fuerte y Edward no dejaba de verme.

-NOS VAMOS- chilló Alice dando saltitos hasta el ascensor.

Caminé despacio para ir con ella, pero Edward agarró delicadamente mi brazo y me hizo girar para que lo viera.

-Te ves realmente hermosa Bella- dijo regalándome una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Gracias- dije sonriéndole de vuelta. No podía evitar sonreír por lo que Edward dijera o hiciera.

El viaje al club fue algo loco. Alice no dejaba de alardear sobre sus supuestos poderes especiales. Decía que ya nos habíamos ganado la entrada a Avalon y decía que sus habilidades en el amor estaban mejorando. Cuando dijo esto último me lanzó una mirada significativa, me señaló algo y se echó a reír. Giré mi rostro un poco y me encontré con que Edward había pasado su brazo por mis hombros y me tenía abrazada prácticamente contra su pecho. Ni cuenta me había dado que estábamos en esa posición, pero se me hacía natural, realmente agradable.

Llegamos al club y Alice bajó corriendo del auto. Había bastante gente esperando para entrar, pero ella nos hizo caminar directamente hasta la puerta.

-Edward, abraza a Bella- dijo Alice sonriendo mientras se giraba para hablar con el tipo que estaba cuidando la puerta.

-¿Puedo?- me preguntó Edward. "¡Qué lindo!, pide permiso para abrazarme" pensé mientras le sonreía y asentía con mi cabeza.

Edward pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo.

"De nuevo la corriente" pensé en el instante que Edward me agarraba.

-Edward, deberías actuar cariñoso con Bella, después de todo, es tu pareja- susurró Alice cuando el tipo de la puerta se giró para hacer una llamada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó tan extrañado como yo estaba en este momento.

-ése que está ahí cree que son novios, necesito que nos ponga en la sección VIP, así que Edward, eres el novio de Bella Swan- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando Alice se volteó me giré a ver a Edward. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Se empeñan en decir que estamos juntos- dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

-Creo que ella quiere MUCHO estar en VIP- dije sonriéndole. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa "Está actuando, no te lo creas" me repetía millones de veces mentalmente.

-Tienes la sonrisa más linda que he visto- dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, haciéndome sonrojar de inmediato.

-Gracias- dije sin saber que más decir.

Cada vez que él me miraba de la manera que lo estaba haciendo, sentía como que el mundo desaparecía y sólo quedábamos nosotros dos.

-Ya pueden entrar- dijo una voz grave, rompiendo nuestra burbuja- Espero disfrute la noche, señorita Swan- me dijo el tipo de la puerta. Edward se tensó y me pegó mucho más a él.

-Gracias- dije mientras caminaba, empujada por Edward, siguiendo a Alice entre montones de personas bailando y llegábamos a un área llena de puffs blancos y mesitas delante de ellos.

Había poca gente y la música sonaba por todo el lugar.

Nos sentamos en unos puffs que estaban cerca de las ventanas e inmediatamente el ambiente del club cambió. Ahora sonaba música electrónica que te invitaba a bailar.

Los tres estuvimos hablando un rato, mientras tomábamos agua. Obviamente Alice no quería meterse en problemas, por lo que decidimos pasar nuestra velada lo más sana posible.

Un chico se acercó a Alice y la invitó a bailar, ella aceptó a regañadientes, pues el chico parecía bastante interesado en ella.

-Menos mal que Jazz no está aquí- dije en el oído de Edward pues el volumen de la música había subido bastante- Lo habría matado solo por acercarse así a Alice- dije riendo.

-Tengo tanto tiempo que no salgo con ellos, que seguramente no me extrañaría ver algo así del novio de mi hermana- dijo él en mi oído.

Estábamos realmente cerca uno del otro uno del otro uno del otro y prácticamente podía sentir su respiración sobre la mía.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me preguntó de repente.

-No soy muy buena bailando- dije sonriéndole apenada.

-Todo está en la persona que guie- dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Está bien- dije riendo un poco.

Caminamos tomados de manos hasta la pista de baile. Cuando llegamos comenzó a sonar "Dangerous" de Cascada.

Edward colocó sus manos en mis caderas y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Me sabía la letra de la canción, pues la tenía en mi top 25 del Ipod.

…Gimme a break, I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta know what's on your mind

I'm out of control 'cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your lies…

-¿Te sabes la canción?- dijo Edward en mi oído. No me había dado cuenta que habíamos cambiado un poco nuestra posición.

Mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y él me estaba abrazando contra su cuerpo. Mi rostro estaba prácticamente en su cuello.

-Si, un poco- dije riendo al ver cómo estábamos. Parecía que encajábamos perfectamente uno con el otro.

-Entonces te gusta la música bailable- afirmó riendo.

-Exacto- dije sonriéndole.

En ese momento vi algo que nunca antes vi en otro chico. Edward me cuidaba como si me conociera de toda la vida, no como si nos acabáramos de conocer. Me miraba con ternura y en ningún momento se había pasado de la raya… quiero decir, en antiguas citas los chicos siempre intentaba manosearme o besarme, pero Edward no lo había intentado. Me comenzaba a gustar la idea de tener a Edward como amigo, pero solo como amigo no me bastaría por mucho tiempo. Mi corazón se aceleraba cuando me sonreía y eso me provocaba un sonrojo instantáneo. No solamente me escuchó cuando me sentí mal, cosa que Alice nunca hacía, sino que me apoyaba en mis locos ataques de risa y también cuando quería fastidiar a alguien… entendiéndose por alguien a Mike, claro está.

-BELLA, EDWARD, NOS VAMOS- gritó una muy enojada Alice detrás de nosotros, haciéndonos voltear asustados y me hizo detener mis cavilaciones acerca de Edward.

-¿Qué pasó Al?- pregunté saliéndome del abrazo de Edward y llegando hasta dónde estaba mi pequeña amiga con cara de que en cualquier momento mataba a alguien

-NOS VAMOS YA- dijo enojada.

-¿Qué pasó?- volví a preguntar.

-ESO PASÓ- me giré y el chico que había sacado a bailar a Alice estaba totalmente borracho y gritaba su nombre encima de la música.- QUÉ ASCO- volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó Edward con tono de voz muy molesto, y esa molestia se le notaba en el rostro.

-ESE IDIOTA… NOS VAMOS- dijo Alice sin contestar a la pregunta de Edward.

-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas que te hizo- dijo Edward aún más molesto.

-NOS VAMOS- volvió a gritar Alice, todavía molesta.

Me daba algo de envidia. Como era hija única nunca tuve a alguien que se preocupara por mí de esa manera, y tampoco tuve a alguien con quién pudiera pelear de esa manera.

Decidí que era mi momento para intervenir en esta pelea. Los dejé a ambos peleando y me acerqué al grupo donde se encontraba el borrachín.

-¿Qué le hizo a Alice?- le pregunté tranquilamente a una de las chicas que se me había quedado viendo.

-Creo que la manoseó- dijo apenada.- Es raro que se haya emborrachado, normalmente nunca toma- dijo la chica defendiendo al borrachín, quien todavía gritaba por Alice.

-Lamento decirte que Alice tiene novio, y que por cierto le lleva como 50 kilos y como un metro a tu amigo de ahí- dije exagerando un poco la descripción de Jasper mientras señalaba al borrachín- y también creo que mejor lo escondes, porque el chico que ves allá- dije señalando a Edward- es su hermano y está que mata a tu amigo por pasarse con su hermanita.

La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par y comenzó a forcejear con el borrachín para calmarlo.

Caminé con una sonrisa en mi rostro hasta donde estaban Alice y Edward peleando.

-Listo- dije y ambos se giraron- Nos vamos- dije y comencé a caminar. Supe que ambos me siguieron pues aún seguían discutiendo

-Me tenías que haber dicho que ese te estaba molestado antes- decía Edward molesto.

-¿Para qué? Tu estabas ocupado- contestaba Alice.

-No me importa Alice, te pudo haber pasado algo… ¡Tu y tus locuras!- dijo Edward.

-Ya- intervine una vez que estuvimos en la puerta del Club esperando el taxi que nos iba a buscar.-Se callan los dos y me dejan pensar- ordené y ambos se callaron de inmediato.

Nos subimos al taxi y nadie decía ni una palabra. Me incliné hacia adelante para ver el reloj del tablero del taxi. Marcaba que eran las 2 am.

-No sabía que era tan tarde- dije en un suspiro.

Silencio… era lo único que había en el taxi.

-Hablen antes de que detenga el taxi- dije ahora molesta- No bromeo cuando digo que no me importa irme caminando hasta Forks si es necesario- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Qué le hizo el tipo a Alice?- me preguntó Edward con sus ojos cerrados mientras apretaba con su mano el puente de su nariz. Alice me miró con los ojos abiertos. Ella se había fijado que había hablado con aquellos chicos, al igual que Edward.

-La estaba molestando Edward, eso es todo- dije tratando de sonar convincente.

-¿Qué le hizo?- dijo de nuevo, ahora viéndome directamente a los ojos. Debía mantener mi palabra, no le iba a decir a Edward, seguramente era capaz de volver corriendo al club para matar a golpes al borrachito.

-Trató de besarla, eso es todo- dije.

-Ves Edward- dijo Alice intentado captar la atención de Edward- el chico quería que lo besara.

-Qué asco- dijo Edward luego de unos segundos en los que Alice y yo tuvimos que contener nuestra respiración mientras esperábamos su respuesta.

Llegamos al hotel y entramos en silencio.

Llegamos a nuestro piso y nos despedimos de Edward. Me sentía extraña, era como si no me quisiera separar de su lado. Había visto su lado protector y me parecía realmente encantador.

Entramos a nuestra habitación y encaré a Alice.

-¿Porqué no me avisaste antes?- le rpegunté

-No quería interrumpir- dijo mirándome retadoramente

-¿Interrumpir qué?- pregunté sin creerlo- ¿Dejaste que te manosearan para no interrumpir?.

-No Bella, la parte del manoseo no me la esperaba- dijo sentándose en su cama- No quería interrumpir lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo con mi hermano. Realmente se ven lindos juntos, parecen una pareja de verdad- dijo sonriendome.

-Alice, no puedo permitir que pases por algo así de nuevo- dije obviando su comentario.- No vamos a volver a ir a un club nocturno sin supervisión adecuada para ti, es decir, sin Jasper.

-Hecho- dijo Alice.

Comencé a cambiarme a mi pijama de short y camisa de tiritas para dormir. Alice hizo lo mismo.

-Bella- me llamó Alice y me volteé hacia ella.- Gracias por cubrirme con Edward- dijo apenada.

-Tranquila, no fue problema, para eso somos amigas, para protegernos de tipos imbéciles como Mike o el borrachín- dije riendo.

-¿Borrachín?- preguntó Alice riendo.

-Si, así le puse a tu amigo de club- dije y mi risa se hizo más fuerte.

-Buenas noches, Bellie Bells- dijo Alice acostándose- Mañana en la noche ya estaremos en Forks- dijo y la vi sonriéndole a su celular "Seguro es Jazz" pensé.

-Si- dije y bostecé- buenas noches- dije y me acosté.

Me quedé dormida de inmediato… Había sido un día realmente largo y solo quería descansar.

* * *

**Heeeey :) What's up giiirls!**

**Como han estadooo?**

**Aquí les dejo el capi de hoy, espero que lo han disfrutado...**

**Creo que la historia va a comenzar a ponerse más interesante de aquí en adelante... Luego se enterarán :D**

**Necesito que me dejen sus reviews con alguna canción romantica que quisieran que Edward cantara... :D (No encuentro la adecuada para él, me vendría bien algo de ayudita)**

**Muchísimas gracias por todas las alertas, favoritos y sobre todo por los reviews!**

**Nos leemos :)**


	7. De vuelta a Forks

CAPÍTULO 7: DE VUELTA A FORKS

**Edward POV**

Me sentía realmente molesto. ¿Por qué Alice no me contaba qué demonios había pasado con el idiota del bar? ¿Por qué dejó que Bella lo solucionara, en vez de decirme?

Sé que no debo ser así, pero si se meten con mi hermana, mato a cualquiera. "Por eso mismo, idiota" pensé y una sonrisa se puso en mi cara, Alice sabía que si decía algo habría pelea.

En el cuarto de al lado se escucharon risas y luego total silencio.

-Seguro ya se durmieron- dije en un suspiro mientras me acostaba y me quedaba dormido.

Mi mente viajó a la pista de baile de Avalon, solamente nos veía a Bella y a mi. Veía como sus manos cambiaban de mi pecho a mi cuello, logrando que su pecho quedara presionado con el mío. Vi como mis manos dejaban de estar en su cintura para pasar a abrazarla completamente y así pegarla más a mí. Prácticamente tenía sus piernas dentro del espacio que dejaban las mías. Sonreía porque tenía a la chica más linda de todo el lugar en mis brazos y no quería que se alejara de mí. Quería poder tenerla entre mis brazos sin estar preocupándome por nada más. Ella levantó su rostro y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el. Se veía adorable, más que eso, se veía hermosa, ella era única.

Sentí que mi celular comenzaba a vibrar y me tuve que despertar de mi sueño maravilloso.

"Si estás despierto, ya vamos a desayunar. Si te desperté… BUENOS DÍAS."

Decía el mensaje de Alice.

"Dame 10 min y las acompaño" escribí y me levanté de la cama. Caminé al baño y me lavé la cara y me cepillé los dientes, no me peiné, pues mi cabello ya era un desastre. Me cambié la ropa y salí de mi habitación.

Sentadas en el pasillo se encontraban Alice y Bella, hablando animadamente entre ellas.

-Hola hermanito- dijo Alice levantándose de golpe, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Bella.

-Buenos días Edward- dijo Bella sonriendome desde el suelo. Ambas llevaban sus pijamas todavía.

-¿Van a desayunar en pijamas?- pregunté ladeando mi rostro, viendo la pijama de Bella.

Creo que me le quedé viendo más de lo adecuado, pues su sonrojo fue extremadamente fuerte y Alice no dejaba de reírse.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Alice divertida por toda la situación mientras se dirigía al ascensor dando brinquitos.

-Te ayudo- dije tendiéndole mi mano a Bella, quien seguía sonrojada en el piso.

-Gracias- dijo una vez que estuvo de pie.

Alice nos esperaba en el ascensor.

-¿Por qué las pijamas?- pregunté viendo solo a Alice, no debía hacer sentir incómoda a Bella de nuevo.

-Es tradición- dijo Alice sonriendome.

-Es en serio- dijo Bella y me giré a verla- Siempre desayunamos en pijamas el último día que estamos en un hotel, es gracioso ver la cara de las personas cuando nos ven así- dijo Bella riendo.

-Es bueno saberlo- comenté riendo con ambas.

Llegamos al restaurant y me alegré de que Jeff no estaba, eso hizo que el desayuno fuera muchísimo más agradable.

Las chicas tenían razón, todo el mundo las miraba por estar en pijamas y elas lo único que hacían era reírse.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar subimos a terminar de recoger nuestras cosas y a arreglarnos para ir al aeropuerto.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme saqué mis maletas y toqué en la habitación de las chicas.

-YA VAMOS- gritó Bella y luego comenzó a reír.

Cuando abrió la puerta vi porqué estaba riendo. Alice estaba sentada encima de su maleta intentando cerrarla mientras Bella no dejaba de reir. Bella llevaba unos jeans grises y una camisa con una chaqueta de cuero roja. Alice estaba vestida de la misma manera, pero ella llevaba una sudadera fucsia que la hacía verse mucho más pequeña de lo que era.

-Te ayudo- dije entrando a la habitación. Me senté en la maleta y la cerré de una.-Listo- dije sonriéndole a ambas.

-Gracias hermanito- dijo Alice abrazándome- Ya es hora, nuestro avión sale a las 4, nos queda poco tiempo- dijo mientras se colocaba su cartera y arrastraba su maleta.

-Si Alice, solo nos quedan unas 5 horas sin hacer nada en el aeropuerto- dijo Bella riendo.

Bella se había colocado su morral en la espalda, llevaba su guitarra en su mano y tenía dos maletas enormes.

-Creo que necesitaré un poco de ayuda por aquí- dijo cuando se dio cuenta que no podía con todas.

Me reí ligeramente y me acerqué a ella.

-Yo te ayudo- dije mientras tomaba sus maletas y las sacaba de la habitación.

Bella revisó por última vez que no se le quedara nada y llevamos todo al ascensor. Abajo nos esperaba un taxi que nos llevaría directo al aeropuerto de LAX para poder llegar a Seattle.

Una vez estuvimos en el aeropuerto, bajamos las cosas y nos dirigimos a la línea de Alaska Airlines. Tomamos nuestros tickets y dejamos las maletas grandes y nos dispusimos a caminar sin rumbo por el aeropuerto.

Como a la 1 de la tarde nos sentamos en un Burger King y almorzamos. Bella y yo no pudimos evitar el ataque de risa que nos cuando le dieron una hamburguesa a Alice que era más grande que su cabeza.

Luego de comer nos sentamos en los típicos asientos de aeropuerto que dan a la ventana donde puedes ver los aviones despegar y aterrizar.

-Me estoy aburriendo- dijo Alice en medio de un bostezo.

-Pues te la calas- dijo Bella riendo.

No pude evitar reír con ella. Alice también rió. Ellas dos realmente eran buenas amigas, se cuidaban entre ellas y hasta aceptaban las bromas pesadas de la otra.

-Hermanito- me llamó Alice.

-¿Dime enana?- dije extrañado por el tono de su voz.

-¿Me cantarías algo?- preguntó con voz de niñita.

-Enana, sabes que no canto sin mi piano- dije y vi de reojo que los ojos de Bella se abrían de par en par.

-¡Pero tengo tanto tiempo sin escucharte!- chilló Alice- ¡Por fa, por fa, por fa!

-Es que…

-¿Qué tal si Bella te acompaña cantando con su guitarra?- dijo arrodillada en su asiento, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Ehh..

-¿Acompañas a Edward?- le preguntó Alice a Bella

-Claro- dijo Bella riendo.

-SIIII- chilló Alice aplaudiendo.- Mis dos cantantes favoritos cantando juntos- dijo y Bella rió muchísimo. Verla reír me hacía feliz.

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunté a Bella cuando dejó de reírse.

-¿Qué quieres que toque?- preguntó Bella sonriendome de una manera que me robó el aliento por unos segundos.

-¿Te sabes "The Dynamo of Volition" de Jason Mraz?- le pregunté cuando recuperé mi aliento.

-Es una canción algo rápida… ¿Estás seguro que puedes con ella?- preguntó retándome.

-Vamos a ver si tu puedes seguir mi ritmo Bella- contesté mientras ella comenzaba a tocar la introducción de la canción.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a cantar?- preguntó retándome, de nuevo- me sé toda la canción- terminó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Quieres cantar conmigo?- ofrecí

-De acuerdo- dijo Bella riendo y comenzamos a cantar.

I've got the dynamo of volition  
With po-pole position  
Automatic transmission with lo-ow emissions  
I'm a brand new addition to the old edition  
With the love unconditional.  
I'm a drama abolitionist  
Damn no opposition to my proposition  
Half of a man, half magician  
Half a politician holding the mic  
Like ammunition  
And my vision is as simple as light.  
Ain't no reason we should be in a fight  
No demolition  
Get to vote, get to say what you like  
Procreation  
Compositions already written by themselves  
Saying heck is for the people not believin' in gosh  
Good Job, Get 'em up way high  
Gimme gimme that high five  
Good time, Get 'em way down low  
Gimme gimme that low dough  
Good God, Bring 'em back again  
Gimme gimme that high ten  
You're the best definition of good intentions.  
I do not answer the call if  
I do not know who is calling  
I guess the whole point of it all is  
That we never know really  
I'm tryin' to keep with the Joneses  
While waiting for guns and the roses  
To finish what we all suppose is  
That shit's so silly  
Oh, fist like pumpin and wrist lock  
Twisting up a rizla  
Kid Icarus on the transister  
Nintendo been givin' me the blister  
I bend over take it in the kisser  
Best friends are hittin' on my sister.  
Try to tell them that they still wish-a  
Cuz she already got herself a mister  
And besides that's gross to want to dis her  
Didn't I say, Didn't I say  
Good Job, Get 'em up way high  
Gimme gimme that high five  
Good time, Get 'em way down low  
Gimme gimme that low dough  
Good vibe, Bring 'em back again  
Gimme gimme that high ten  
You're a representation of good versus evil  
I do not keep up with statistics  
I do not sleep without a mistress  
I do not eat unless it's fixed with  
Some kind of sweet like a licorice  
My home is deep inside the mystics  
I'm known to keep diggin on existence  
I'm holdin' in the heat like a fishstick  
And my phone it beeps because I missed it.  
I do not answer the phone if  
I do not know who is calling  
I guess the whole point of it all is  
F**k's sake, can I get a witness  
I'm only a boy in a story  
Just a hallucinatory  
Trippin' on nothing there is  
Living in the wilderness  
With a tiger spot on my back  
Living life of a cat  
I just wanna relax here  
And sing another rap tune  
Driving off on your blind man's bike  
You can say just what you like  
Or nothing can stop you  
Good Job, Get 'em up way high  
Gimme gimme that high five  
Good time, Get 'em way down low  
Gimme gimme that low dough  
Good time, Bring 'em back again  
Gimme gimme that high ten  
You're the best definition of good versus evil  
Good Job, Get 'em up way high  
Gimme gimme that high five  
Good time, Get 'em way down low  
Gimme gimme that low dough  
Good time, Bring 'em back again  
Gimme gimme that high ten  
You're a representation of good intention  
You're the best definition of good intention  
You're the best around  
And nothing's ever gonna take you down  
You're the best around.

Bella y yo cantamos entre risas. La canción era realmente rápida, pero Bella se la sabía perfectamente.

Alice no dejaba de sonreír como cuando era chiquita y me pedía que le cantara. Cuando terminamos nos dimos cuenta que varias personas se habían quedado escuchando la canción y nos aplaudieron cuando la terminamos.

El rostro de Bella se había vuelto completamente rojo, un hermoso rojo.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 810 de Alaska Airlines con destino a Seattle, por favor colocarse en la línea para comenzar el abordaje.- dijo una voz por el altoparlante del aeropuerto.

Bella guardó su guitarra y nos dirigimos a la línea. La aeromoza chequeó nuestros boletos y luego abordamos el avión. A Bella le tocaba sentarse con Alice, pero en un rápido movimiento, ella dejó que Bella se sentara conmigo.

-Eres muy bueno cantando- dijo Bella sentándose.

-Y tu eres muy buena con la guitarra- dije sentándome a su lado.

-Creo que ambos son muy buenos- dijo Alice sacando su cabeza de los asientos de adelante.

-Señorita, por favor, siéntese correctamente- la reprendió una de las aeromozas.

Alice se enfurruño en su asiento mientras despegaba el avión. Cuando estuvimos arriba, me asomé a ver porqué estaba tan callada. Se había quedado dormida.

-¿Se durmió?- preguntó Bella todavía sentada.

-Si- dije sentándome de nuevo.

-Nuevo record- dijo y no entendí. Ella lo notó y se explicó- Normalmente la que se queda dormida en los vuelos soy yo- dijo señalándose ella misma y al final bostezó, como aclarando lo que decía.

-Creo que no vas a durar mucho- dije riéndome al ver su cara de sueño.

-Ni yo- dijo- Te voy a utilizar de almohada, si no te molesta.- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Para nada, adelante- dije señalando mi hombro.

Bella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y el olor de su shampoo me invadió, olía a fresas y a flores, un aroma exquisito.

-Me despiertas antes de que aterricemos, por favor- dijo cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose sobre mí.

-Por supuesto- dije abrazándola para que estuviera más cómoda.

Inmediatamente se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Si pensé que bailar con ella ayer fue lo mejor, estaba equivocado. Que Bella se quedara dormida en mis brazos era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Se veía como un ángel cuando dormía. Acaricié su largo cabello marrón y Bella suspiró, movió su cabeza de mi hombro a mi pecho y se quedó ahí, dormida como mi ángel personal.

Estas serían las mejores 3 horas que había pasado en un avión… "¡Gracias América por tener a Bella en ti!" gritaba en mi mente al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se apoderaba de mis labios.

* * *

**Yuuujuuu :) Yo de nuevo!**

**Es que hoy he tenido demasiado tiempo libre y lo utilicé para escribir :D**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!**

**Por fa... necesito recomendaciones de canciones para Edward...! TIENEN QUE SER DEMASIADO ROMÁNTICAS Y MELOSIIIISIIMAS! jejejeje luego entenderás por qué!**

**Gracias por los favoritos, los reviews y las alertaaas!**

**Nos leemos **


	8. ¿Qué me pasa con él?

CAPÍTULO 8: ¿QUÉ ME PASA CON ÉL?

**Bella POV**

Estaba soñando que Edward me abrazaba y me sentía protegida entre sus brazos…"Edward" decía mientras él me apretaba más entre sus brazos Debía ser un sueño. ¿Por cuál cabeza pasaba que Edward me tuviera abrazada de esta manera? Solo podía ser un sueño. Tal vez mi sueño era muy, pero muy realista, pues estoy segura que sentía como acariciaba mi cabello, mi rostro y como pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por mis labios.

Sentí como alguien movía cuidadosamente mi hombro, intentando despertarme.

"Púdrete" le decía mentalmente a esa persona.

El movimiento siguió y lentamente me moví, enterrando mi nariz en algo duro, pero que olía exquisito. Una risa melodiosa me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Estaba con mi cara completamente enterrada en el pecho de alguien.

-Hora de despertarse dormilona- dijo Edward acariciando mi espalda…

¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿¡HABÍA ESTADO DURMIENDO ENCIMA DE EDWARD?

Me alejé de golpe, pegándome lo más posible a la ventana del avión.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward extrañado, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-S-Si- tartamudeé- Solo me asusté un poco, mi corazón está muy acelerado- dije y por impulso o no sé por qué, tomé una de sus manos y la coloqué sobre mi pecho. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y pude ver como se sonrojó por mi acción. Rápidamente quité su mano de mi pecho- Lo… siento- dije mirando el asiento, completamente sonrojada.

¿Por qué había puesto la mano de Edward sobre mi pecho? ¿Por qué sentía el calor de su mano en mi piel, si ya no estaba su mano?

-Dormiste bastante- dijo riendo, haciendo que inmediatamente levantara mi vista a él. Todavía estaba un poco sonrojado, pero me miraba con tanto cariño que casi se me olvida respirar.

-¡oh, lo siento!- dije apenada- Seguro no descansaste por mi culpa- dije mirándolo.

-No te preocupes, ha sido el mejor vuelo que he tenido- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.- ¿Sabes que hablas dormida?- me preguntó divertido

-¿Qué dije?- pregunté nerviosa

-¿Ya sabías que hablas dormida?- contestó con otra pregunta… Esto iba a ser divertido.

-¿Sabes que me estás contestando con otra pregunta?- pregunté riéndome.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tú no acabas de hacer lo mismo?- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-De acuerdo- dije riendo, mientras rodaba mis ojos.- Si, Alice ya me había dicho- dije recordando la conversación de la mañana de la sesión de fotos.- ¿Me dices que dije?- pregunté haciendo la misma cara de Alice, esa que tiene pucherito incluido.

La boca de Edward se abrió completamente, parecía como si un flash lo hubiera cegado, como si estuviera deslumbrado.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté, pues ya se estaba poniendo del color de un tomate… "¿Qué estará pensando?" pensé

-Ehhh… ¿Qué?- me preguntó entrando de nuevo en sí.

-¿Qué si me puedes decir que dije esta vez?- repetí sonriendo al ver que el sonrojo de Edward no había disminuido

-Ahhh, eso- dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso- Este, bueno, dijiste "No quiero comprar más nada Alice"- citó riendo.- "Esto no es cierto"- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Y… me llamaste- dijo sonriendome de lado.

¿QUÉ? Grité en mi mente. Abrí los ojos tanto como me fue posible. ¿Había llamado a Edward en sueños por segunda vez? "¿Qué pasa contigo Isabella?" me regañé mentalmente.

-Ahhh- dije cuando reaccioné.

-Tranquila, no le voy a decir a Alice que odias ir de compras con ella- me susurró Edward en el oído, haciéndome estremecer

-Gracias- dije mientras me sonrojaba.

-Disculpen chicos- dijo una de las aeromozas, llamando nuestra atención- ¿La chica de adelante está con ustedes?- preguntó

-Si, es mi hermana- dijo Edward.

-Entonces debo pedirle que la despierte, en 10 minutos aterrizaremos en Seattle- dijo la aeromoza y se fue.

-¡Ya vamos a llegar!- dije emocionada.

Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Charlie de nuevo. Mi papá siempre ha sido de lo mejor conmigo… Lo quería muchísimo. También tenía muchísimas ganas de ver de nuevo a Emmett, a Rosalie, a Jasper, a Esme y a Carlisle. A todos los consideraba como mi familia… Mi loca familia.

-En realidad todavía nos falta un avión a Port Angels y luego unas horas en carro- dijo Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Oh, cierto- dije ahora triste… Ir a Forks siempre era demasiado tedioso… Muchos aviones, muchas horas en carro, pero el viaje valía la pena.

-¿Quién despierta a la fiera?- me preguntó Edward riendo.

-Yo me encargo- dije levantándome un poco del asiento.

Intenté pasar por encima de Edward, pero me resbalé y quedé sentada a horcadas sobre él.

-Lo siento- dije intentando levantarme pero sus manos en mis caderas no me lo permitían.

-No te preocupes- dijo sin retirar sus manos de mis caderas.

No era para nada incómodo, pero era un sitio público y nos estábamos ganando miradas desaprobatorias de las aeromozas.

Los ojos de Edward se habían oscurecido un poco, no supe si fue mi imaginación, pero eso fue lo que me pareció.

-¿Me… sueltas?- pregunté. Si no me soltaba estaba segura que iba a terminar besándolo de una manera no muy apropiada para nuestra posición y mucho menos apropiada para todo público.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Edward soltándome, sonrojado.

Me pasé al asiento de adelante, donde Alice dormía a rienda suelta. Como estaba sentada sola, se había acomodado perfectamente en los dos asientos.

-Alice, amiga- dije susurrando y moviendo suavemente su hombro- Despierta.

-Déjame Bella, anda a besuquearte con Edward- dijo volteándose. Mi rostro debió ponerse de todos los tonos de rojo posible, pues Alice prácticamente había gritado eso y Edward tenía su cabeza sobre el asiento. Él también estaba totalmente sonrojado. Se me ocurrió algo que la levantaría de inmediato.

-Alice- susurré lo más bajito que pude en su oído- Edward y yo lo hicimos en el baño.- terminé reprimiendo una risa.

Alice se sentó rapidísimo en el asiento y sus ojos se estaban saliendo de su cara.

-NO LO HICISTE, ISABELLA. YO TE MATO SI TU…- gritó. Tuve que taparle la boca con mis manos, pues sabía lo que iba a gritar y no sería buena idea que Edward escuchara eso.

-Shh, Alice- dije sin destaparle la boca.- No, no lo hice- dije riendo- Necesitaba que te despertaras, ya vamos a aterrizar- terminé y ella me lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca por tu culpa Bella- dijo mientras se enfurruñaba.- Yo quiero que ustedes sean novios antes de que den ese paso- dijo bajito, para que solo yo la escuchara.

-No creo que eso llegue a suceder- dije triste.

-Va a pasar, lo siento hasta en mi cartera Chanel única en su modelo- dijo Alice sonriendo ampliamente.

-Lo que digas- dije sentándome a su lado.

-Hey- dijo Edward detrás de nosotras-¿Me abandonas acá atrás?- preguntó fingiendo enojo, pero estaba sonriendome

-¿Por qué tiene esa sonrisa de tonto?- me preguntó Alice susurrando- ¿Qué pasó mientras dormía?- siguió.

-Ehhh… Alice, nada- dije respondiendo sus preguntas. Realmente no había pasado nada. Solo había despertado con mi cara enterrada en el fuerte pecho de Edward, había hecho que tocara mi pecho y me había caído a horcadas sobre él… Nada grave- ya voy- dije respondiéndole ahora a Edward.

-No es justo- chilló Alice a mi lado- La has tenido todo el viaje- dijo haciéndole pucherito a Edward. El solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Pues todavía no acaba el viaje- dijo riendo.

-En el avión a Port Angels me toca sentarme con ella- dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No lo creo Alice- dijo Edward riendo- ¿Qué tal si ella elige?- preguntó mirándome.

-Aterrizo con Edward, en el aeropuerto decido- dije levantándome y pasando con cuidado de no volver a caerme sobre Edward y sentándome de nuevo en mi asiento.

Al momento del aterrizaje supe que ambos esperaban mi respuesta.

Desembarcamos el avión y nos dirigimos a la línea para abordar el que iba a Port Angels.

-Bella- dijo Alice- ¿Te vas a sentar conmigo, cierto?- preguntó haciendo pucherito.

-Ehhh… ¡Mira, se mueve la fila!- dije señalando donde las personas ya estaban abordando el avión.

Nos dieron los pasajes y me fijé que estaban enumerados del 17 al 20. Rápidamente agarré el que decía 17. Según recordaba, los asientos estaban enumerados impar-par, por lo que dejaría que Alice se sentara con Edward y yo me sentaría delante de ellos.

No podía escoger. En serio, era difícil. Quería sentarme con Alice, pues ella es mi mejor amiga, pero también quería sentarme con Edward, sólo porque él me hace sentir especial, me hace sentir protegida y querida.

-Bella- me llamó ahora Edward. Estaba buscando el bendito asiento numero 17 y lo vi- ¿Con quién te sientas?- me preguntó sonriendo.

"¡Contigo!" gritaba una parte de mi mente, pero la otra gritaba por Alice.

-Creo que con ninguno- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Me toca aquí- dije sentándome.

-¿Acabas de darte cuenta que nos rechazó a los dos, hermanito?- dijo Alice con sus manos en su cadera.

-Si enana, nos rechazó- dijo Edward un poco triste.

-No es que los haya rechazado, creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar- improvisé y sonreí.

-Si claro- dijo Alice rodando sus ojos- ¿Qué me va a decir? ¿Qué le gustas?- preguntó Alice y mi boca se abrió de par en par- Eso ya lo sé… ¡Denme algo nuevo!- dijo exasperada mientras se sentaba.

-Ehhh- dije viendo a Edward.

-Tranquila, no dijo nada que no sea verdad- dijo sonriendome mientras se sentaba.

Ok, eso había sido extraño. ¿Acababa Edward de decir que yo le gustaba?.

Me puse mi Ipod y le subí todo el volumen que daba. Aún así escuchaba mis pensamientos. ¿Qué me pasaba con él? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo veía mi corazón comenzaba a latir como loco y me daban ganas de tirarme encima de él sin importarme nada?

Pasé la hora en el avión totalmente desenchufada del mundo. Al aterrizar me emocioné demasiado. "Ya casi estoy en casa" pensé. La idea de mudarme a Forks no era muy de mi agrado. Lo que me emocionaba realmente era volver a ver mi papá… Vivir con mamá no era malo, solo que ella ahora se había casado con Phill y creo ella debería disfrutar con él.

Por eso volvía a Forks… También volvía para estar con Alice, mi mejor amiga… y ahora me alegraba volver, pues Edward volvía conmigo…

Aterrizamos y Alice no cabía de la emoción

-Llegamos, llegamos, llegamos- dijo brincando por el pasillo que nos dejaba salir del avión

-Cálmate- le dijo Edward.

-HERMANIIITOS- gritó alguien al vernos.

Vi una gran masa de músculos acercarse a toda velocidad a nosotros. Nos tomó a Alice y a mi en brazos y nos hizo dar vueltas.

-EMMETT- gritamos Alice y yo riendo.

-¿Cómo estás Emmett?- dijo Edward sonriéndole.

-UN FANTASMA- gritó Emmett soltándonos y abrazando a Edward.- No puedo creer que llegaras, hermano- dijo a mitad del abrazo.

Los abrazos se repitieron entre toda la familia Cullen y los Hale. Jasper saludó a Edward, me saludó a mi y por último a Alice, a quién cargó como en las películas y le estampó un beso que daba pena mirar e interrumpir. Rosalie me dio un efusivo abrazo y se fue a saludar a Edward

Esme lloró por el regreso de su hijo. Carlisle estaba orgulloso…

-¿y Charlie?- pregunté al no verlo.

-Aquí estoy- dijo mi padre y me giré. Ahí estaba. Mi papá tenía los brazos abiertos. Salí corriendo como cuando estaba pequeña y aterricé en sus brazos, estaba realmente feliz.

-Hola hija- dijo Charlie riendo.- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- preguntó.

-Muy bien- dije riendo- Sobreviví a Alice- terminé.

-Ya veo- dijo riendo.

-¡Hey!-se quejó Alice a mi lado.- tu vida no sería igual sin mi- dijo haciendo pucherito.

-Claro que no- dije riendo.

-¿nos vamos?- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

-Siii- dijimos Alice y yo.

-Bella, espero que te guste lo que hicimos en tu habitación- me dijo Esme.

-¿Remodelaron mi habitación?- pregunté viéndolos a todos.

-Si hija, me obligaron a abrirles la puerta- dijo Charlie riendo.

-Tengo que verlo- dije riendo con todos.

Edward estaba feliz de regresar con su familia, pero no dejaba de verme de una manera que hacía que me temblaran las rodillas. Los Cullen se fueron en varios autos y nosotros nos fuimos en la patrulla de Charlie.

Alice se fue conmigo y con Charlie en la patrulla, según ella, para ayudarme a desempacar y a arreglar mi armario.

Llegamos a casa y subimos corriendo a mi habitación.

Cuando abrí la puerta solté todo de golpe. Era hermosa, todo lo que una chica pudiera pedir para su habitación.

Alice me ayudó a desempacar y a ordenar. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora, le pedí que se quedara, pues pasaban de las 12 y no quería que se fuera.

-Si me quedo, tendrás que contarme porqué Edward tenía una sonrisa de tonto en el avión- dijo Alice sonriendo con suficiencia.

-De acuerdo- dije y comencé a contarle todo con lujo de detalles.

-OH DIOS MÍO- chilló Alice- TE GUSTA- me acusó.

-No Sé, Al- dije- Por ahora solo somos amigos- terminé viendo al piso.

-Si, son amigos, pero eso no va a quedar ahí… Te conozco Bella, te gusta mi hermano y sé que tu le gustas a él- dijo riendo.

-Habrá que esperar- dije más para mí que para ella

-Ya verás. Desde que te conocí supe que ibas a ser mi cuñada- dijo ella en medio de saltitos.

-Si, Alice, tu eres una psíquica loca- dije riendo.

-Búrlate de mí todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que cuando digo algo, pasa- dijo mientras se acostaba a dormir.

-Tienes razón en eso Enana- dije acostándome a su lado.

Nos quedamos dormidas inmediatamente.

Volví a soñar con Edward, ya no sabía que sentía, pero ahora estaba más clara en algo. Me gustaba Edward y me gustaba mucho.

* * *

**Holaaaa :)**

**Primero quiero darles las gracias a todas por sus recomendaciones musicales :) Ya escogí una canción... mañana tendrán el capi con ella!**

**De nuevo, gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y los reviews!**

**Cuentenme, ¿Que les parece el capi? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Algúna vez Alice dejará de ser tan bocona? No lo se... cuentenme ustedess a ver que pasa :D Jejejeje**

**Nos leemosss! :) Muaks!**


	9. Por su amor

CAPÍTULO 9: POR SU AMOR

**Edward POV**

Alice se había ido con Bella, esperaba verla mañana. Llegamos a la casa. Estaba como la recordaba. Mamá había decorado toda la casa y cada año agregaba algo nuevo o movía algunas cosas de lugar. Los muebles, la tele, las mesas, todo, todo estaba ahí. Mi piano, aquel enorme piano de cola blanco que papá me había regalado de niño todavía estaba en la esquina que daba con el ventanal hacia el patio trasero.

-Lo dejé donde te gusta- dijo mamá sonriendome.- Ahora espero escuchar algo de música más seguido- dijo abrazándome.

-Claro mamá, ya no te vas a poder deshacer de mi- dije riendo, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Ven Edward- me llamó Emmett desde las escaleras- es hora- dijo riendo maliciosamente mientras corría con mis maletas escaleras arriba…

-NO TE ATREVAS A ENTRAR EN MI HABITACIÓN- grité corriendo detrás de él.

Llegamos al tercer piso y no había rastro de Emmett. Abrí lentamente la puerta de mi cuarto…

-Todo está en orden- dije observando todo, pero una mano enorme me arrastró hasta la cama y comenzó a darme almohadazos.

-Bienvenido a casa hermanito- gritó Emmett entre los almohadazos.

-EMMETT- grité riendo mientras trataba de agarrar otra almohada.

Nos dimos almohadazos hasta que Carlisle subió y nos dijo que nos calmáramos, que mañana tendríamos tiempo para matarnos y se fue.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar- dijo Emmett sonriendome. "Uy" pensé.

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo, hermano?- pregunté colocando mis manos en mi boca, fingiendo dolor por las tres palabras que todas las mujeres odian escuchar.

-Si hermano, ya no te quiero- dijo Emmett actuando. Se acercó a mi y puso sus manos en mis hombros- No eres tú, tampoco soy yo…

-¿Y entonces qué es?- pregunté riendo por lo tonto de la situación, esto era demasiado extraño para mi gusto

-Es… Obama, que no responde mis llamadas- dijo y ahí no aguanté más. Me tiré en la cama agarrando mis costillas por el ataque de risa que me había dado.

Emmett rió conmigo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que nos calmamos y nos sentamos.

-Ahora si- dije- ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Te gusta Bella- dijo, no fue una pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté.

-Te vi en el aeropuerto, no me engañas. No engañas a nadie Edward- dijo riendo- Tenías esa mirada de tonto que tienen los enamorados.

-¿Soy tan obvio?- pregunté.

-Sí, un poco- dijo riendo más fuerte.- ¿Qué te ha hecho la pequeña, hermanito? ¡Estás todo colorado!- dijo señalándome acusadoramente con su dedo.

-Ella… es preciosa- dije sonriendo. De verdad estaba sonriendo como un tonto.

-Si, Bella es muy linda y es una gran chica- dijo Emmett.- Si le haces daño me voy a olvidar que eres mi hermano, Edward. Esa chica es como mi hermana, también es parte de esta familia- dijo Emmett sonriendo, pero sabía que hablaba en serio. Emmett salió de mi habitación y yo me cambié, desempaqué algunas cosas y me acosté viendo al techo de mi habitación.

Cerré mis ojos y lo único que podía ver era a Bella. Sus enormes ojos de color chocolate en los que me podía perder. Su largo cabello marrón, su nariz, sus labios… Esos labios que me invitaban a tocarlos, a besarlos.

Bella había despertado un lado mío que no conocía, un lado que era protector, un lado celoso, un lado completamente nuevo.

Recordé cómo cabía perfectamente entre mis brazos, cómo colocaba su cabeza en mi pecho mientras dormía y susurraba mi nombre entre sueños…

La forma como decía mi nombre hacía que mi corazón se acelerara como nunca.

En algún momento de mis cavilaciones me quedé dormido y obviamente, soñé con Bella… Soñé que la besaba como nunca antes había besado a alguien y que ella respondía a mi beso de la misma manera…

Me desperté al sentir el aroma de lo que fuera que mamá estuviera cocinando abajo. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con unos ojos que ya conocía.

-¿QUÉ CO…- comencé a decir, pero un flash me cegó.

-Buenos días besucón- dijo Emmett riéndose- ¿Qué tal besa la almohada?- preguntó y giré mi rostro.

Mi almohada estaba llena de mi baba… ¡HABÍA BESADO MI ALMOHADA!

Me paré de golpe y Emmett seguía riendo.

Bajé molesto a la cocina, pues mi hermano seguía burlándose de mí.

-Emmett, deja en paz a Edward- dijo mamá regañándolo- Vengan a desayunar.

Emmett siguió molestándome en menor grado, pero de todas formas me molestaba, terminé de comer rápidamente y subí a bañarme y a cambiarme.

Cuando estuve listo, terminé de desempacar mis cosas y arreglarlas en mi habitación.

Bajé de nuevo como a las 3 de la tarde, era impresionante que durante todo ese tiempo Emmett no me había fastidiado.

Caminé por la casa, buscando señales de vida, pero aparentemente no había nadie.

Llegué de nuevo a la sala y me senté en mi piano. Tenía tanto tiempo que no lo tocaba que me sentía realmente bien frente a él. Pasé mis manos cuidadosamente sobre las teclas, escuchando de nuevo el sonido…

Por mi mente viajaron miles de canciones, de viajes, de personas, pero solo una fue la que me importó.

-Bella- dije a modo de susurro y con un suspiro comencé a tocar y a cantar…

Te propongo, mi amor, tomar tu mano

y salir a caminar enamorados

por cada esquina y, en cada paso,

robarte un beso, probar tus labios.

Te propongo, mi amor, cuidar tus sueños,

ser custodio cada noche de tu cuerpo

y en tu descanso cortar del cielo

flores de estrellas para dejarlas sobre tu pelo.

Estoy dispuesto a amarte, a entregarte mi vida,

a ser tuyo por siempre y aliviar tu dolor.

Estoy dispuesto a amarte hasta el fin de mis días,

a que vistas de blanco y a jurarte, ante Dios, mi amor.

Te propongo, mi amor, cuidarte siempre,

ver el fruto de los dos sobre tu vientre.

Seré la llave de tu secreto

y recordarte, a cada instante, cuanto te quiero.

Estoy dispuesto a amarte, a entregarte mi vida,

a ser tuyo por siempre y aliviar tu dolor.

Estoy dispuesto a amarte hasta el fin de mis días,

a que vistas de blanco y a jurarte, ante Dios, mi amor.

Solamente por tu amor

ya no vivo en soledad, amada mía.

Estoy dispuesto a amarte hasta el fin de mis días,

a que vistas de blanco y a jurarte, ante Dios, mi amor…

-Wow- dijo esa hermosa voz que tan loco me estaba volviendo.

Giré mi rostro y Bella se encontraba de pie, justo detrás de mí, con su cuerpo recargado de la pared y con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Eres excelente- dijo y caminó.

Estaba en shock. Ella estaba ahora sentada conmigo en el banquito del piano y yo no podía ni moverme.

-La chica que la inspiró es muy afortunada- dijo de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Si tan solo ella supiera que ella la inspiró" pensé mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. "Tres, dos, uno" conté mentalmente y… ¡Apareció el sonrojo que tanto me gustaba!

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Yo… Bueno, lo dije porque es verdad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Tu crees?- dije acercándome más a ella.

-Claro Edward, cualquier chica sería afortunada de tenerte babeando como andas- dijo riendo un poco, pero esa alegría no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Yo no babeo- dije en un intento de hacerla reír de verdad… y lo logré.

-Dices eso porque no te estás viendo- dijo entre risas.- Estás enamorado- dijo más calmada.

-Si, eso creo- dije viéndola… "¿Cuándo serás capaz de decirle" me regañó mi conciencia.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo ella bajando su rostro. De repente una sonrisa triste cruzó por sus labios.

-Sabes que cuando una chica sonríe así, un hombre daría o que fuera por saber que está pensando- dije mientras colocaba un mano en su barbilla y levantaba su rostro.-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

-Solo… yo… nada- dijo sonriendome de lado. "Genial, entendió mal lo que dijiste" pensé.

-Puedes decirme, somos amigos- dije arrugando el rostro por mis palabras. Yo no quería ser solo su amigo.

-Tranquilo, realmente no es nada- dijo levantándose de golpe- Yo… voy a buscar a Alice- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Me paré de golpe y la tomé por un brazo mientras la hacía girar.

-Bella, no te vayas- dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté al ver que sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas.

-Si… quiero preguntarte algo- dijo respirando profundamente.

-Claro, dime- dije sin entender.

-¿Es posible que una persona tenga tanta mala suerte ella sola?- preguntó. Al ver que no entendía su pregunta, continuó- Lo digo porque, definitivamente, me tengo que internar en un convento.- dijo mirando al suelo.

Ahí lo entendí. Ella pensaba que había otra chica, cuando ella era la que robaba mis suspiros. No estaba listo para decirle lo que sentía, pero tal vez debería comenzar a mostrárselo, no solo a cantarlo acompañado de mi piano.

Me incliné hacia ella y besé tiernamente su mejilla. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y la acerqué a mí, al mismo tiempo que pegaba mi frente con la suya. Bella estaba en shock, no se movía. "Es bueno saber que yo también tengo influencia sobre sus reacciones" pensé mientras una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro.

-No creo que soportara que te internaras en ningún lado, tengo que tenerte aquí- dije sonriéndole.

-¿Por… Por qué dices eso?- preguntó sonrojándose.

-¡BELLA!- gritó Alice interrumpiendo nuestro momento, y salvándome de una explicación-¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo mi hermana al ver que aún abrazaba a Bella.

-No, tranquila- dijo ella saliendo de mis brazos.

-¿Interrumpí, verdad?- preguntó mi hermana apenada.

-Si, pero ya nos vamos- dijo Bella, muy sonrojada y evitando mi mirada.

-Oh, bueno- dijo Alice, quién se acercó a mí.

-La vas a matar de un ataque al corazón, termina de besarla de una vez, tonto- me susurró y luego salió con Bella de la sala.

Cuando me quedé solo en la sala, algo golpeó con mucha fuerza mi mente… Debía aprovechar cualquier momento que tuviera con Bella para salir de la casilla de amigos en la que estábamos empeñados en quedarnos. Yo quería su amor y por su amor daría todo…

Los últimos días de las vacaciones pasaron rápidamente. Pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con Bella haciendo cualquier cosa, solo quería estar con ella, verla reír, verla sonreír, verla hacer cualquier cosa, ya que con un simple pestañeo, ella había logrado poner mi mundo de cabeza.

El primer día de clases llegó y nos tocó entrar al edificio principal a buscar los horarios. Alice había ido a buscar a Bella en el Porshe y yo había llevado a Emmett en mi nuevo y flamante Volvo.

Salimos del edificio y esperamos que llegaran las chicas. Cuando por fin entraba el Porshe de Alice en el estacionamiento, había muchísimos chicos que ya empezaban a hablar de los chicos nuevos.

Alice bajó del Porshe dando saltos hacia donde nos encontrábamos, pero lo que no me esperé fue la entrada en escena de Bella… Prácticamente la veía caminando en cámara lenta. Su cabello meciéndose con el viento y una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

Mi boca debía estar completamente abierta por lo que estaba viendo.

-Cierra la boca Edward- dije Rose- tu baba va a hacer que alguien se resbale- dijo riendo.

Bella llegó a nuestro lado y saludó a todos, a mi me dejó de último.

-Buenos días Edward- dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

-Buenos días Bella- dije sonriéndole.

-¿Ya buscaron los horarios?- preguntó Alice.

-Si enana- dijo Emmett- Este es el tuyo- dijo entregándole una hoja.

-Y este es el tuyo- le dije a Bella, entregándole su horario.

-¿Tenemos clases juntos?- preguntó Bella en general.

-Con Rose, Emmett o conmigo, no- dijo Jasper- Nosotros somos Seniors- dijo sonriendo el novio de mi hermana.

-Oh, cierto- dijo Bella- ¿Y que tal con ustedes?- nos preguntó a Alice y a mi.

-Mmmm- dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras comparábamos horarios.

-¡Tenemos Francés e Historia juntas Bellie!-chilló mi hermana.

-¡Siiii!- gritó Bella abrazando a Alice.- ¿Y tú?- me preguntó Bella, con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Tenemos Biología y música juntos- dije sonriéndole.

-¡Genial!- dijo Bella emocionada.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- pregunté ladeando mi rostro y sonriéndole.

-Es que apesto en biología y creo que a ti se te da bien… tendrás que ayudarme- dijo sonriendome.

-Me encantaría- dije.

-BUENO TORTOLITOS- gritó Emmett- ¿qué esperamos?... ¡Vamos a entrar al instituto!- dijo fingiendo emoción.

-Si claro Emmett, y todos creímos que te emociona el primer día de clases- dijo Rose abrazando al mastodonte de mi hermano mientras rodaba sus ojos.

-Este año va a ser mucho más interesante- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Ellos siguieron adelante, mientras yo entraba con Bella. Todos los chicos la miraba con sus bocas abiertas, ella solo caminaba viendo al piso.

Lo bueno de ser el primer día, era que la primera clase que compartía con Bella era música y rogaba al cielo por ser su compañero en esta y en biología… Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

* * *

**Hola chicas :)**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero había estado ocupada con el colegio y ando un poco enfermita**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LAS CANCIONES! trataré de utilizarlas todas en los sig capis... si quieren alguna en especial, solo tienen que decirmelo en un REVIEW :)**

**Espero que disfruten el capi que les traje y muchísimas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews!**

**Siganme mandando reviews para saber que les parece la historia y también con cualquier sugerencia para el fic!**

**Nos leemos (: **


	10. Rescatándolo

CAPÍTULO 10: RESCATÁNDOLO

**Bella POV**

Entré con Edward al edificio. Logramos llegar sin inconvenientes a la clase de música, pero de repente mí alrededor dio una vuelta entera. Ya no me sentía como en un instituto normal, común y corriente; ahora sentía como si estuviera en la selva.

Las chicas miraban a Edward como si fuera la primera comida que ven desde quien sabe cuándo y algunas miradas furiosas y confundidas se dirigían en mi dirección.

En el salón de música había algunos pianos, a decir verdad, eran 6.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó alguien, supuse que sería el profesor.- Mi nombre es Prof. Pisticcello, y seré su profesor de música- dijo cuando todos estuvimos sentados en el suelo del salón.- Para este fin de año organizaremos un concurso en parejas en el auditorio, todos los que cursen mi materia están adentro… Sin nada más que agregar, escojan su pareja- dijo el profesor con una macara sonrisa en sus labios.

De una selva, pasé a una misión imposible. Ahora veía todo como una película de espías y mi mente estaba a millón.

"-Lugar: Salón de música del instituto de Forks.

-Hora: 9.30 am

-Misión: No dejar que alguna zorra se guinde encima de Edward y lograr ser su compañera para el concurso.

-Estado de la misión: Ni siquiera me he parado del suelo."

Con esto y una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro me levanté, para ver a Edward rodeado por la mayoría de las chicas de la clase.

Suspiré y me quedé mirando la escena hasta que un chico se colocó frente a mi. El chico tenía frenos, lentes, acné y el cabello revuelto… "Bien" reí mentalmente, nunca había sido buena hablando con nerds, pero un nerd en música era algo nuevo para mí, así que decidí que sería lo más cordial que pudiera.

-Hola- me dijo el chico sonriendome.

-Hola- contesté con una sonrisa en mis labios. Yo era modelo, pero aún así no era muy alta y, para rematar, era más alta que el chico.

-Mi nombre es Erik- dijo todavía con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Mucho gusto Erik, soy Bella- dije tendiéndole mi mano, la cual sacudió unos segundos y luego la soltó.

-¿Bella Swan, la modelo?- preguntó. "Otro Jeff" pensé riéndome mientras asentía con mi cabeza- Realmente es un placer conocerte- dijo emocionado.

En ese momento levanté mi rostro y Edward me miraba con expresión de súplica. Leí de sus labios un "auxilio" y vi que una chica estaba colgada de su brazo.

-Digo lo mismo Erik, pero tengo que ir a rescatar a Edward- dije riendo.

El chico solamente me regaló otra sonrisa frenosa y yo caminé hasta donde estaba el "club de fans de Edward Cullen".

-Lo siento chicas- dije lo suficientemente alto como para que todas se giraran a verme- Pero Edward ya tiene pareja- dije sonriendo al ver la cara de alivio de Edward. Era realmente gracioso que nuestros papeles estuvieran invertidos. En este momento yo era Superman y él era Louis Lane. Yo lo rescataría a él de las locas hormonas de las chicas del instituto… De las únicas hormonas que no lo podía rescatar, era de las mías.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es su pareja?- preguntó la chica que estaba guindando de su brazo, la cual me miraba con odio… "Si las miradas mataran" pensé mientras sonreía. Haría que Edward sufriera un poco más.

-¿No le has dicho a nadie que sea tu pareja?- pregunté fingiendo horror.

-Bella- dijo a modo de suplica. Yo solo levanté mis cejas y sonreí. "Pregúntamelo" dije solo moviendo mis labios. Edward rodó sus ojos y habló.

-Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- preguntó y me lanzó una mirada de "acepta antes que salga corriendo" que me pareció extremadamente tierna.

-No puedes pedirle a ella- dijo la chica. La ignoré.

-Gracias Edward, me encantaría ser tu pareja- dije mientras lo sacaba, casi a empujones, del círculo de su club de fans.

Lo llevé de la mano hasta el piano más alejado y nos sentamos. Edward no había soltado mi mano.

-Tu club de fans me odia- dije entre risas, pero eran para distraer mi mente del contacto entre nuestras manos… era realmente agradable la sensación que producían nuestras manos juntas.

-Gracias por rescatarme- dijo Edward y me perdí en sus ojos. Esos ojos color ámbar que lograban hipnotizarme.

-De nada- dije en trance.

-Bueno clase- dijo el profesor, sacándome de mi trance- ya veo que algunos tienen parejas. A partir de esta clase y hasta el concurso, quiero que se dediquen a trabajar en una canción para el concurso. Pueden usar el piano y cualquier otro instrumento para su canción. Recuerden que es para el festival de invierno, así que tienen las clases hasta el festival para tenerla lista. Su evaluación depende de lo que hagan con su canción- recitó como si fuera un poema- Pueden comenzar a trabajar- dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio viendo lo que cada pareja hacía.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- me preguntó mientras colocaba su mano en mi barbilla haciéndome temblar ante su tacto. El calor de su mano en mi mentón era delicioso… "No creo que lo que quiero que hagamos lo pueda decir en voz alta" dije e inmediatamente me sonrojé por mis pensamientos poco seguros. -¿Qué?- preguntó Edward riendo.

-Na- Nada- dije tartamudeando.

-Espérame un segundo- dijo mientras se levantaba, habló algo con el profesor, fue al armario del salón y sacó una guitarra hermosa. Era algo "vintage" por no decirle vieja, pero era lindísima. Llegó al piano con una hermosa sonrisa de lado.- El prof. dice que no está afinada, pero no creo que eso sea un problema para ti- dijo riendo.

-Para nada, ahora que soy Superchica, puedo hacer lo que quiera- dije agarrando la guitarra y comenzando a afinarla.

-¿Superchica?- preguntó ladeando su rostro.

-Claro- dije rodando mis ojos- No cualquiera entra en una misión de rescate y sale victoriosa de ella- dije riendo.

-Entonces eres mi Superchica- dijo y besó tiernamente mi mejilla. Llevé mi mano a mi mejilla y sonreí como tonta. Edward era realmente tierno y cada vez me gustaba más y las ganas de besarlo me estaban matando.

Tenía aproximadamente un mes conociendo a Edward y desde el primer día había sido un chico completamente caballeroso, agradable, amistoso y muy cariñoso. Me encantaba cada minuto que estaba a su lado.

-Listo- dije sonriéndole cuando terminé de afinar la guitarra.-¿Qué vamos a tocar?- pregunté.

-No lo sé- contestó Edward- ¿Te parece si improvisamos un rato hasta que se nos ocurra algo bueno?- preguntó sonriendome.

-Claro… ¿Qué tocamos?- pregunté riéndome. Si seguíamos así nunca íbamos a comenzar a tocar algo.

-Creo que… ¿Me sigues?- preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Claro- dije muy suave.

Edward comenzó a pasar sus dedos por las teclas hasta que consiguió una canción que le gustó. La reconocí y comencé a cantar con él.

I was so high I did not recognize

The fire burning in her eyes

The chaos that controlled my mind

Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane

Never to return again

But always in my heart

This love has taken it's toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite

Keep her coming every night

So hard to keep her satisfied

Kept playing love like it was just a game

Pretending to feel the same

Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken it's toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I'll fix these broken things

Repair your broken wings

And make sure everything's alright

My pressure on her hips

Sinking my fingertips

Into every inch of you

Cause I know that's what you want me to do

This love has taken it's toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore…

Durante la canción Edward no había despegado sus ojos de los míos. Sonreímos como tontos toda la canción y no me había dado cuenta que terminamos cantando y tocando solo para nosotros prácticamente en susurros.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, podía sentir como su respiración se mezclaba con la mía. Solo unos centímetros separaban nuestros labios. Centímetros que estaba dispuesta a cruzar en este mismo momento.

Cerré mis ojos y corté los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre nosotros. Justo cuando mis labios iban a tocar los suyos. El estúpido timbre del almuerzo sonó.

Me separé de golpe y clavé mi vista en el suelo. Mi rostro debía estar completamente rojo. Casi había besado a Edward. A mi "amigo" Edward. Nosotros éramos solamente amigos. No habíamos salido de esa casilla.

-Yo… Yo me voy- dije sin verlo mientras me levantaba y guardaba la guitarra y comenzaba caminar a la puerta. No soportaría un rechazo de su parte. No sabía lo que él sentía por mí y yo había intentado besarlo… ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? No sé, pero debía salir de ese maldito salón antes de que mi autoestima bajara por los suelos.

-Espera- dijo Edward.

Giré mi rostro para no verlo y me di cuenta que estábamos solos en el salón. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que los demás ya se habían ido ni en qué momento lo hicieron- Bella, mírame- pidió Edward, quien tenía sus manos en mis hombros. Volteé mi rostro y lo vi.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes por la emoción… "¿Cuál maldita emoción?" me pregunté

-¿Puedo hacer algo de lo que no voy a arrepentirme?- me preguntó. No entendí porqué me preguntaba eso. Solo asentí con mi cabeza.

Edward estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi rostro como para que pudiera sentir su respiración sobre mi piel.

Me empujó cuidadosamente contra una de las paredes del salón que no tenían nada. Pegó su frente a la mía, respiró profundo, y comenzó a rozar la punta de su nariz desde mi frente, pasando por mis párpados, mis pómulos, el borde de mis labios y bajando por mi cuello. Todas las partes que tocaba quedaban ardiendo como si me estuviera quemando. Su manos abandonaron mis hombros para acariciar suavemente mis brazos y pasar de ahí a mis caderas y luego a mi espalda. Tenía mis ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras disfrutaba de cada sensación que las manos de Edward iban dejando en mi piel. No podía evitar pensar lo que se sentiría sin la tela de por medio, pero aun con ella, era demasiado bueno como para que de verdad me estuviera pasando a mi.

Sus brazos me rodearon y ahora estaba dejando suaves besos en mi cuello. Subió por mi mandíbula y sentí lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos y millones de mariposas se congregaron en mi estómago. Mis manos fueron de su cuello a su cabello y me abrazó más fuerte contra la pared mientras que profundizaba nuestro beso. Sentía que mis pies flotaban y literalmente Edward me estaba cargando contra la pared. Nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire. Nuestras respiraciones estaban completamente aceleradas y ambos estábamos sonrojados.

-Eso estuvo genial- dije sonrojándome más de lo que estaba.

-Nuestro primer beso- dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y Edward se alejó un poco de mi lado.

Contesté sin ver siquiera la pantalla. Estaba muy concentrada en los hermosos ojos que me miraban con ternura.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTAS ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?- gritó Alice al otro lado de la línea- ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR ALMORZANDO CONMIGO! ¿O SE TE OLVIDÓ?- gritó de nuevo.

-¡Alice!- dije reaccionando- ¡Lo siento, voy corriendo!- dije mirando con horror a Edward.

-¡MAS TE VALE!-gritó y colgó.

-Lo siento Edward, tu hermana me va a matar- dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera, yo…- comenzó a decir nervioso mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus cabellos.

-Dime- dije acercándome a él y colocando mi mano en su mejilla.

-No, nada- dijo sonriendome, pero todavía estaba nervioso- Suerte con la enana- dijo riendo un poco, pero no le llegó la felicidad a los ojos… Aunque en este momento era peor una Alice enojada que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-¡Alice va a matarme!- grité mientras salía corriendo del salón de música hacia lo que supuse era la cafetería del instituto. No podía dejar de pensar en el maravilloso beso que Edward acababa de darme. Había sido el mejor beso de mi vida.

Con una sonrisa tonta entré en la cafetería y rápidamente fui abordada por dos locas, Alice y Rose.

-¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa en tu rostro?- preguntó Alice ceñuda.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- preguntó Rose divertida.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Edward con su sonrisa?- Le preguntó Alice a Rose, notablemente molesta. Rose le lanzó una mirada y Alice abrió sus ojos como enormes platos. – ¡Ohhh!- dijo

-Cuéntanos Bella- dijo Rose dando saltitos.

No me quedó más remedio que contarles a las chicas lo que había pasado en la primera clase de mi primer día en el instituto de Forks… Mi primer beso con Edward Cullen, aunque obviamente evité algunos detalles.

¡Ese había sido el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida!.

* * *

**Hola! Que tal todo chicas?**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mi salud (: Debo decirles que aún ando un poco engripada, pero ya me estoy recuperando… También ando muy feliz porque ya quedé en la universidad (: Próximamente seré estudiante de odontología :D**

**Gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews!**

**Ya saben que si quieren alguna canción en especial, me la pueden pedir por los Reviews (:**

**Me gustaría saber que les pareció el capi y que me dejaran sus reviews… Las quiero muchísimo! Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Nos leemos (:**


	11. Te quiero

**IMPORTANTE PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO: chicas, necesito que escuchen POKER FACE, pero la versión de Glee Cast. La pueden buscar en Ares o en Youtube. Es IMPORTANTE para la canción de este capítulo, pues es así como me imagino que suena!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11: TE QUIERO

**Edward POV**

Me había quedado en el salón de música luego de haber besado a Bella y verla visto salir huyendo por su vida, pues la inoportuna de mi hermana la había llamado no sé para qué, pero su cara se había puesto más pálida que la de un vampiro y había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Salí con paso tranquilo y con una sonrisa en mi rostro hacia la cafetería. Pasé la puerta y vi reunidas a Bella, Rose y a Alice. Las dos últimas daban brinquitos en su lugar mientras que Bella estaba roja y con su vista clavada en el suelo. Se veía extremadamente linda cuando se sonrojaba.

Me senté en la mesa con Emmett y Jasper, ambos tenían sonrisas en sus caras, pero estaba tan feliz, que no pregunté nada.

-¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó Emmett a Jasper- ¿Ella o él?- dijo mirándome sugestivamente.

-¿De cuánto es la apuesta?- preguntó Jasper entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Mmmm… ¿50 $?- preguntó Emmett sonriendo.

-¡Ha, dinero fácil!- dijo Jasper riendo- Él- dijo señalándome

-Yo creo que fue ella… ¡Vamos Team Bella!- grito Emmett girando su puño en el aire.

-¿De qué hablan?- me atreví a preguntar, ya que Bella había sido incluida en la conversación.

-Hermanito, por tu cara de tonto deduzco que algo pasó- dijo Emmett utilizando tono de Sherlock Holmes.

-Y creemos que fue algo con Bella, entonces apostamos por quién besó a quien- dijo Jasper riendo.

-¿Apostaron?- pregunté abriendo mis ojos de golpe.

-Claro Edward, necesitaba algo de dinero y esto es dinero fácil- dijo Jasper riendo.

-Si claro Jasper- dijo Emmett- yo creo que yo voy a ganar… Entonces hermanito- dijo Emmett apoyando sus manos en la mesa-¿Quién a quien?- preguntó y yo sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro. Igual necesitaba pedirles ayuda con algo asi que… ¿Para que postergar el sufrimiento?

-Yo- dije totalmente sonrojado.

-YO LO SABÍA- dijo Jasper levantándose de la silla y haciendo una especie de baile de la victoria mientras que Emmett me miraba ceñudo.-PÁGAME CULLEN- gritaba Jasper riendo y bailando.

-Toma y cállate- dijo Emmett entregándole el dinero a Jasper y éste se sentó.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Jasper

-¿Y ahora, qué?- pregunté.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Bella?-preguntó Emmett con emoción- ¿Cuándo va a ser mi cuñadita?- preguntó y no pude evitar reír.

Bella era parte de mi familia incluso antes de conocerla. Ella era indispensable para ellos, y ahora era indispensable para mí.

Después de haber cantado con ella, pensé que me iba a besar, pero luego se alejó de mí y no pude contenerme. Todo lo que Bella provocaba en mi era completamente nuevo y quería tener esa sensación todos los días de mi vida.

Cuando la besé contra la pared miles de preguntas se pegaron en mi mente… ¿Cómo sería besarla así todos los días? ¿Cuándo podría decirle al mundo que ella era mía? ¿Cuándo saldrían esas tres palabras de su boca? ¿Cuándo diría "te amo"? ¿Cómo sería nuestra boda?... Muchísimas preguntas y una sola respuesta para todas. Primero tenía que saber qué era lo que Bella sentía por mí y luego debía hacer la primera gran pregunta en la vida de cualquier hombre. Debía pedirle que fuera mi novia. Pero quería algo especial.

-Hey, hey- dijo Emmett moviendo su mano frente a mi cara- Te fuiste Edward-dijo cuando pestañeé volviendo a la realidad.

Cuando giré mi rostro todos estaban en la mesa. Las chicas seguían riendo entre ellas y Emmett y Jasper tenían miradas sospechosas.

-Lo siento- dije riendo.

Comimos entre risas por las locuras de mi familia.

Bella trataba de evitar mi mirada, pero cuando la veía directamente a los ojos, una sonrisa se ponía en sus labios y luego se sonrojaba furiosamente.

La semana la pasé planeando algo realmente impresionante para poder decirle a Bella que la quería.

Alice me estaba ayudando en eso, al igual que Rose, pero mi hermano y Jasper seguían con sus apuestas estúpidas para ver quién se lo pedía a quién, pues ellos pensaban que Bella lo haría primero.

Ya era viernes, última hora de clases y tenía música con Bella de nuevo.

Entramos en el salón y el profesor nos pidió que comenzáramos a trabajar en nuestras canciones para el concurso.

-Todavía no se me ocurre nada- dijo Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el banquito.

-A mi tampoco- dije sonriéndole.- Tal vez tengamos que trabajar este fin de semana en mi casa para ver si conseguimos algo que nos guste- sugerí, esperando que no se notara mi entusiasmo, ya que llevar a Bella a mi casa, era parte del plan.

-Claro- dijo sonriendo más- trabajaremos en tu casa entonces- concluyó.

La clase la pasamos hablando de trivialidades, ya que ninguno se enfocó en la canción, con la excusa del trabajo para el fin de semana.

-Veo que ustedes dos prefieren hablar que tocar- dijo el profesor acercándose a nosotros.

Bella giró su rostro y me vio asustada.

"Tranquila" dije solo moviendo mis labios mientras encaraba al profesor.

-Lo siento, profesor- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno, no importa chicos.- dijo ahora con una sonrisa. Este profesor tenía problemas de carácter, estoy seguro.- Los escuché en la primera clase, cantando This Love… su versión me pareció mejor que la original- dijo arrastrando una silla para sentarse frente a nosotros- ¿Habían cantado juntos antes?

-Una vez en el aeropuerto, pero fue más por diversión que por cantar y tocar de verdad- dijo Bella sonriendome.

-Me gustaría escucharlos… ¿Tienen algo que cantarme?- preguntó el profesor.

-¿Otra vez The Dynamo of volition?- le pregunté a Bella.

-No, esa es nuestra canción de aeropuerto- dijo sonrojándose. "nuestra canción de aeropuerto" pensé riéndome. Quizás en unos días habrían más "Nuestros" en nuestras conversaciones.

-¿Les puedo hacer una sugerencia?- preguntó el profesor.

-Claro- respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Canten "Poker Face" con este registro- dijo entregándonos las partituras.

-¿Ya lo tenía planeado, cierto?- pregunté riéndome

-Si- dijo el profesor.

Bella se levantó del banquito y se colocó a un lado del piano de frente a mi y al profesor.

-Te toca tocar, yo canto- dijo sonriendome.

-Está bien- dije riendo mientras revisaba la partitura y comenzaba a tocar la canción.

Después de unos segundos, Bella comenzó a cantar.

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me  
Love the game and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked

I'll play the one that's on his heart  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
she's got to love nobody  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
she's got to love nobody  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p- poker face, p-p-poker face  
I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
she's got to love nobody  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
she's got to love nobody  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous  
I'm marvelous, I'm marvelous

I'm marvelous, so marvelous

She's got to love nobody  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
she's got to love nobody

La versión que nos había dado el profesor exigía un registro de voz al que no sabía que Bella era capaz de llegar. Bella cantaba y sonreía mientras yo la veía completamente embelesado.

-EXCELENTE- gritó el profesor en medio de aplausos de toda la clase.- SON LA MEJOR PAREJA- gritó de nuevo.

Me levanté y abracé a Bella. Ella enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello, besó mi mejilla y me soltó.

-Gracias por esa hermosa melodía con el piano- dijo sonrojada, pero viéndome a los ojos.

-Gracias a ti por ser mi pareja- dije sonriéndole.

-Chicos, eso fue sensacional… Los dos estaban en su propia burbuja- dijo el profesor y ambos nos giramos a verlo- Siento que ustedes dos están hechos para estar juntos en todo. Son un excelente equipo- dijo.

-Gracias- dije pasando mi brazo por los hombros de Bella y ella rodeó mi cintura con los suyos.

Los chicos salieron del salón comentando lo que les había parecido la canción, sobre todo lo que les había parecido la maravillosa vez de Bella.

Bella estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando el profesor me llamó a su escritorio.

-Dígame profesor- dije educadamente.

-¿Cuándo le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?- preguntó. "Genial, otro que no tiene pelos en la lengua" pensé riéndome.

-Espero que este fin de semana- dije no muy seguro de mis palabras.

-Deberías hacerlo, se nota que la chica está loquita por ti, chico- dijo sonriendome.

-Espero, porque yo me siento de esa manera con ella- dije sonriendo

-Sabes, mi papá me dijo una vez que si conseguía una chica demasiado buena para mí, me casara con ella… En tu caso te digo que la hagas tu novia y que la cuides- dijo riéndose de su propio comentario.

-Eso haré- dije riendo con él.

-Bueno, ya te dije lo que pienso… ahora me retiro- dijo el profesor levantándose de su silla, se despidió de Bella y de mí y salió del salón.

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas sobre el escritorio del profesor cuando Bella me llamó.

-Edward- dijo y yo volteé.

Bella tenía una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, había recogido su cabello en una cola alta y tenía su bolso bien colocado sobre su espalda. Estaba en una posición que cualquiera diría que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento.

-Dime Bella- dije riendo por su posición.

-ATRÁPAME- gritó y salió corriendo con una sonrisa a mis brazos.

Solo me dio tiempo de estirar los brazos para recibir a una Bella muy feliz.

-¡Me atrapaste!- dijo riendo entre mis brazos. La tenía cargada como a una novia… "Espero que haga esto más seguido" pensé.

-Claro, no te dejaría caer- dije sonriéndole.

-Gracias- dijo- Ya me puedes poner en el suelo- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero?- pregunté divertido.

-No pasa nada- dijo sonrojada- pero tienes que terminar de recoger tus cosas y creo que conmigo en brazos es imposible- dijo riendo.

-Oh- dije mientras con cuidado la colocaba sobre sus pies en el cuelo.

-gracias- dijo.

Terminé de recoger rápidamente y cuando iba a colocarme el morral se me ocurrió algo mejor. Coloqué mi morral por delante y me agaché de espaldas a Bella.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó riendo.

-Sube, monita- dije riendo con ella.

Bella se colocó en mi espalda como un bebé canguro y salí con ella del salón. Todos nos miraban y comentaban entre ellos. No me importaba. Esperaba tener más momentos como éste con Bella en mi vida.

Caminamos al estacionamiento y ya los chicos nos estaban esperando en los autos. Todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros cuando nos vieron. Desaceleré el ritmo de mi caminata y Bella se inclinó a mi oído.

-Gracias Edward- susurró.

-De nada- dije utilizando el mismo tono.

-Te quiero- dijo y besó tiernamente mi mejilla- más de lo que tú crees.- terminó y se bajó de mi espalda.

Estaba en estado de shock. ¡Bella había dicho que me quería! Estaba más que feliz en este momento.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- gritó Bella en mi dirección desde el Porshe de Alice, quien la iba a llevar a su casa.

Me monté en el Volvo con Emmett, Jasper y Rose, quienes no dejaban de sonreírme.

-¿Qué te dijo que te quedaste en estado catatónico?- preguntó Rose desde el asiento del copiloto- ¡Y no me lo ocultes porque la llamo y le pregunto!- dijo amenazándome con su celular.

-Dijo que me quería- dije sonriendo.

-BIEEEEN- gritó Emmett desde atrás- Hora de planear la forma como Bella debe aceptar a este pobre tonto como su novio- dijo riendo.

El resto del camino fue entre planes loquísimos de ellos tres para que Bella aceptara a "este pobre tonto", como me habían bautizado, como su novio.

Llegamos a casa y yo no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, mi pequeña y linda Bella.

* * *

**¡Holaaa chiicas!**

**Como siempre, gracias por los favoritos, alertas y Reviews :)**

**Es muy fino llegar del cole y que al revisar el correo esté full de notificaciones de FF! **

**¿Que les pareció el capi? ¿Supertierno verdad?**

**Debo decirles que de verdad les recomiendo que escuchen la version de POKER FACE de Glee, quedó excelente :D**

**Gracias a todas las que se preocupan por mi salud, ¡ya estoy fina como una manzana :D! y Gracias por las felicitaciones:D**

**Dejenme sus reviews para saber si les gustó el capi :D**

**Nos leemos :D**


	12. Él también me quiere

CAPÍTULO 12: EL TAMBIEN ME QUIERE

**Bella POV**

La noche me pasó volando. Cuando la claridad inundó mi cuarto, me levanté y comencé a arreglarme, pues Edward vendría a buscarme en cualquier momento para ir a trabajar en nuestra canción para el concurso. Me bañé y comencé a pelear con la ropa de mi closet.

Me vestí con unos jeans grises y con una camisa larga que tenía un enorme dibujo de Lisa Simpson al frente. Tomé una chaqueta sencilla y bajé a desayunar.

-¡Buenos días papá!- dije entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días hija… ¿Por qué tanta felicidad un sábado en la mañana?- dijo Charlie riendo.

-Es que… Voy a salir- dije sonrojándome.

-Ah, claro, con el hermano de Alice ¿no?- dijo levantando una ceja.- ¿Cómo es que se llama? Edmund, ¿verdad?- dijo riendo.

-No papá, se llama Edward- dije en medio de un suspiro.- No le vallas a cambiar el nombre cuando lo veas- dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Realmente te interesa el chico, no?- dijo y yo solo asentí con mi cabeza- En ese caso, Edward tiene que ser mejor que el inútil de Mike- dijo mirándome retadoramente.

-Claro que lo es- dije defendiendo a Edward.

-Eso espero, porque ya se paró un flamante Volvo plateado en la puerta- dijo viendo detrás de mí.

Me giré de golpe y efectivamente, desde la puerta de la casa se podía ver el carro de Edward y éste se estaba bajando y caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa.

-Deberías ir a abrirle- dijo mi papá riendo- y… cierra la boca, hija. No te ves linda con la boca abierta- terminó riendo más duro todavía.

-Papá… haz silencio- dije cerrando mi boca mientras caminaba con una sonrisa hacia la puerta.

Sonó el timbre una vez y abrí la puerta. Edward estaba parado con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

-Buenos días- dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Buenos días Edward, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté sonriéndole.

-Bien, pero ahora estoy mejor- dijo mientras se inclinaba y besaba tiernamente mi mejilla.

-Ehhh… ¿Quieres desayunar?- pregunté en un loco intento de despejar mi mente de aquel beso.

-Claro, me encantaría- dijo sonriendo.

Con mi cara completamente roja, dejé entrar a Edward y caminé con él hacia la cocina.

-Papá- dije llamando su atención.- él es Edward- dije a modo de introducción mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a mi papá.

-Mucho gusto muchacho- dijo mi papá lanzándome una mirada divertida.

-Igualmente, Jefe Swan- dijo Edward estrechando su mano.

-Entonces… ¿ Te quedas a desayunar?- preguntó papá.

-Si, Bella me invitó- dijo Edward mirándome cariñosamente. "Sonrojo número 2 del día en proceso" pensé al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba como un tomatico.

-¿Te quedas, papá?- le pregunté al ver que se paraba de la silla y comenzaba a juntar sus cosas.

-No, ya se me hace tarde para ir a la comisaría- dijo sonriendo- Disfruten su desayuno- dijo entre risas.

-Bueno- dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Ah, Edward- dijo mi papá desde la puerta principal. Los dos volteamos a verlo- Te advierto una cosa… Cuida a mi hija si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias- dijo papá con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sabía que hablaba en serios.

-No se preocupe Jefe Swan, la cuidaré- dijo Edward solemne.

-Eso espero, muchacho, eso espero- dijo papá sonriéndonos, nos lanzó una mirada de "no se te ocurra discutir conmigo" y luego salió de la casa, se montó en su patrulla y se fue.

-¿Fue tan raro para ti como lo fue para mí?- pregunté cuando salí de mi trance.

-Para nada- dijo riendo.

-De acuerdo- dije- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?- le pregunté sonriendo mucho.

-Sorpréndeme- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mmmm… por esa respuesta, te daré cereal- dije entrando a la cocina, tomé dos platos para cereales, el cereal y la leche y los puse en la mesa.- Está listo el desayuno- dije riendo, ya quela cara de Edward era un poema. -¿qué?- pregunté todavía riendo.

-Eso si fue sorprendente- dijo riendo mientras se sentaba en la mesa, frente a mi.- Fue rápido- dije mirándome.

-Lo se… Siento la falta de creatividad, pero realmente me estoy muriendo de hambre- dije comenzando a poner el cereal en mi plato.

Edward hizo lo mismo y desayunamos entre risas.

El camino a su casa fue agradable. Una suave música salía del reproductor y el silencio era muy cómodo.

Llegamos a la hermosa casa de los Cullen luego de varios minutos. Edward estacionó y me ayudó caballerosamente a salir del carro.

Entramos a la casa y fui recibida por una enérgica Alice en pijamas.

-Hola Bellie- sonrió con ganas.-¿Van a preparar su canción, cierto?- preguntó dando brinquitos.

-Si enana- dijo Edward detrás de mi.

-YO LOS QUIERO ESCUCHAR- gritó Alice emocionada.

-¿Por qué la emoción enana?- preguntó Emmett bajando las escaleras, aun con su pijama y completamente adormilado.

-Edward trajo a Bella a la casa, hermanote- dijo Alice abrazandome.- Y van a ensayar para el concurso- agregó.

-oh, Bella, Buenos días- dijo Emmett despertándose de golpe- ¡NO ME VEAS!- gritó tapándose su cuerpo con sus enormes brazos- ¡ESTOY PRACTICAMENTE DESNUDO!- gritó de nuevo y no pude evitar el ataque de risa que me dio ver a Emmett intentar cubrirse con sus brazos.

-¡Emmett, por favor!- dijo Edward riendo conmigo. Yo no podía hablar.

-Edward, deberías llevarla a la sala, se va a orinar de la risa si no la sacas de aquí- escuché que dijo Alice, pero mi mente seguía enfocada en un enorme Emmett intentando cubrirse ahora con un cojincito que no era más grande que su mano.

Sentí unas manos en mi cintura y de repente estaba sobre el hombro de alguien. No me dio tiempo siquiera de quejarme, pues antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, ya estaba sentada frente a un hermoso piano en la sala de los Cullen

-Hey- dije cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado- ¡no se vale, me estaba divirtiendo!- grité.

-¡Me estabas buceando, Bella!- gritó Emmett, haciéndome reír- ¡te acusaré con Rose!- volvió a gritar.

-EMMETT, CALLATE- gritó Edward entre risas a mi lado- Bien- dijo después de haberse calmado- ¿Cómo empezamos?- preguntó con una linda sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada tierna.

-Yo… eh… no se- dije enredándome con mi lengua.

-Mmmm… ¿estás nerviosa?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

-No- dije enderezando mi espalda en una pose orgullosa. Si él quería intimidarme, a eso podíamos jugar los dos.-¿acaso tu si?- dije imitando su movimiento.

-Y-yo no- dijo alejándose un poco y parpadeando varias veces… ¿Acaso yo acababa de deslumbrar a Edward?

-¿Te deslumbré?- pregunté con diversión en mi voz. Nunca en mi vida había deslumbrado a alguien… Bueno, no que yo lo haya visto, pero esto era nuevo para mi.

-Tal vez- dijo el sonriendome- No es la primera vez que lo haces- dijo aun sonriendo, pero mucho más bajito, como si estuviera hablando para él.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunté verdaderamente interesada.

-No es la primera vez que me deslumbras-dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos- Cada vez que sonríes, lloras, cantas, gritas o lo que sea, me deslumbras- repitió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Yo… no sé qué decir- dije completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué tal si me dices que me quieres?- dijo él muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Yo… tu… sabes que si- dije viendo las teclas del piano.

-Bella- dijo tomando mi rostro delicadamente entre sus manos y haciéndome girar a verlo- ¿Me lo puedes decir?- dijo con un pucherito tan tierno que tuve que contenerme con todo mi ser para no besarlo ahí mismo.

-Yo… Te quiero Edward- dije sonriendo ligeramente.

Los ojos de Edward seguían tiernos acercó un poco más nuestros rostros y la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida se puso en sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero Bella- susurró Edward antes de besar ligeramente mis labios.

Estaba absolutamente inmóvil. Edward acababa de decir que me quería y mi cuerpo estaba pegado en el banquito del piano.

-¿No vas a reaccionar?- preguntó entre risas mientras se separaba un poco de mi y bajaba sus manos.

-Dame un segundo- dije respirando varias veces. Edward solamente me veía con expresión de frustración.

Respiré profundamente y en mi mente apareció algo muy loco.

Me giré hacia Edward, quien tenía todavía esa expresión de frustración y me lancé con todas mis fuerzas a sus brazos, estrellando nuestros labios y cayendo de golpe al suelo.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba sobre el cuerpo de Edward. Me miró sorprendido al principio, pero luego nuestros labios se juntaron en un tierno beso que demostraba lo mucho que nos queríamos. Fue de esos besos en los que no puedes dejar de sonreír, en los que sientes miles de mariposas en el estomago y solamente te provoca bailar y cantar como loca, porque estás feliz.

-¡DIOS MIO, SI ASÍ TRABAJAN NO ME QUIERO IMAGINAR LO QUE HACEN CUANDO DESCANSAN!- gritó Emmett detrás de nosotros.

-CALLATE EMMETT- gritó Alice.

Yo despegué mis labios de los labios de Edward y el tenía una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, pero se veía que estaba completamente feliz.

-Eso si que no me lo esperé… Nunca reaccionas como lo espero- dijo riéndose y ayudándome a levantarme.

-Bella- me llamó Emmett y giré mi rostro casi que inmediatamente- ¿Se puede saber por qué intentabas comerte a mi hermanito?- preguntó utilizando un tono de novia celosa que me dio algo de risa.

-No se Emmett- dije encogiéndome de hombros al lado de Edward, quién seguía con su sonrisa.- Tal vez si no nos hubieras interrumpido, me lo habría comido- dije mirándolo, esperando su respuesta.

-¡Dios Bella! ¡No sabía que practicaras el canibalismo!- dijo Emmett escondiéndose detrás de Alice, quien lo miraba con profundo odio- ¡Cómetela a ella primero!- gritó agachándose detrás de Alice. Era muy gracioso, pues aunque se hubiera agachado, aún era mucho más alto que Alice y mucho más tonto.

-Emmett, ¿Piensas dejar que me coma primero a mi? ¡Y DE PASO TE ESCONDES DETRÁS DE TU HERMANA MENOR!- gritó Alice indignada- ¿¡Qué clase de hermano mayor se supone que eres! ¡Deberías dejar que te coma a ti para que yo me salve!- dijo levantando sus brazos teatralmente.

-¡Hey!- dije molesta- NO COMO GENTE- dije con un pucherito.

Edward pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me pegó a su pecho.

-A mi no me importaría que me comieras si todos nuestros besos son como el que me acabas de dar- dijo susurrando en mi oído haciéndome estremecer contra su cuerpo.

-Edward ¿Puedes dejar tus cochinadas para otro momento?- preguntó Alice entre risas.- Necesito a Bella mentalmente estable- dijo riendo más fuerte todavía.

Edward me soltó entre risas, pero igual me mantuve dentro de sus brazos.

-Ahora si, a ensayar- dijo Alice en tono de mamá regañona- Quiero verlos SILVANDO Y APLAUDIENDO- dijo Alice riendo.

Obviamente me sonrojé ante el comentario, al igual que Edward.

-Alice te faltó algo...- dijo Emmett mirándome directamente.- SILVANDO, APLAUDIENDO Y ZAPATEANDO- gritó y yo no me pude poner más roja porque creo que mi cuerpo no tenía tanta sangre como para que eso sucediera.

-¡Ni que fuera una garrapata Emmett!- grité mientras el huía escaleras arriba.

-Tranquila- dijo Edward en mi oído.- vamos a ensayar- terminó, tomó mi mano y nos sentamos de nuevo en el banquito.

Ensayamos bastante, solo que ninguna era nuestra canción. Realmente necesitábamos encontrar una canción con la que ambos nos identificáramos, pues queríamos ganar el concurso.

-No sé qué más podemos intentar- dije rindiéndome luego de varias canciones.

-Vamos a intentar con una más y luego nos tomamos un descanso para el almuerzo ¿si?- dijo haciendo ese pucherito tan tierno.

-Está bien- dije sonriéndole.

-Me gustaría escucharte de nuevo en un solo- dijo pasando sus manos por las teclas.

-Pero es una canción a dúo- me quejé riendo.

-¿Por faaaaa?- preguntó estirando la vocal y solamente me paré al lado del piano riendo, en posición para un solo.-¿Qué toco?- preguntó emocionado.

-"Complicated"- dije con una sonrisa y él comenzó a tocar.

Chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if, you could only let it be

You will see

I like, you the way you are

When we're drivin' in your car

And you're, talkin' to me one on one

But you become

Somebody else

'Round everyone else

Your watchin' your back

Like you can't relax

You tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this you

You fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get, and you turn it into

Honestly, you promised me

I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no no…

-No me canso de escucharte cantar- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco soy tan buena- dije sonrojándome.

-Tampoco me canso de verte sonrojar, te ver hermosa- dijo levantándose mientras me abrazaba.

-Beeeeeellie- me llamó Alice mientras entraba danzando a la sala- ¿Me ayudas a cocinar?- preguntó divertida.

-Alice, tu no cocinas- dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Por eso, yo te guío- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué desastre quieres que prepare?- pregunté pegándome más a Edward, buscando protección.

-¡PIZZA!-gritó emocionada.-Jazz y Rose deben venir en camino. Papá y mamá salieron de la ciudad y estarán de regreso el lunes… ¡tenemos la casa para nosotros el fin de semana!- dijo dando brinquitos.

-No vas a hacer ninguna locura- dijo Edward serio detrás de mí.

-Oh no, para nada hermanito- dijo Alice con pose de niña buena- Solo pensé que sería buena una pijamada de dos días para las chicas- dijo mirándome.

-¿Acaso ya lo habías calculado todo?- pregunté con la boca abierta por el asombro. A Alice nunca se le escapaba una oportunidad para hacerme quedarme en su casa todo un fin de semana.

-Si- dijo orgullosa- ya hablé con Charlie y está de acuerdo, pues él se v de pesca mañana.-Podemos ir más tarde a buscar algunas cosas a tu casa… o mejor no, ¡yo tengo ropa en mi armario que te debe quedar divina!- dijo brincando.

-Ya que- dije resignada.

Me giré a ver a Edward y tenía una sonrisa hermosa en su cara y me miraba con más ternura que antes.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sonrojándome.

-Eres muy linda- dijo sin quitar su expresión.

-Si, yo se que Bella es linda, pero tengo hambre, así que si me permites, me la llevo- dijo Alice tomándome por el brazo y arrastrándome a la cocina.

Alice me hizo cocinar una pizza enorme, claro que fue muy divertido, pues Emmett no paraba de decir cosas estúpidas y Edward también estaba a mi lado.

Cuando llegaron Rose y Jasper comimos entre risas y comentarios locos por parte de Emmett.

Terminamos de comer y recogimos la cocina, luego nos sentamos frente al televisor a ver que estaban pasando. En algún momento me dieron ganas de tomar algo y fui a la cocina. Cuando estaba caminando de vuelta al sofá tocaron la puerta de la casa de los Cullen.

-Yo abro- dije riendo por la posición en la que estaban Rose y Emmett. "Y él dice que yo me como a Edward, hum, no se ha visto a el mismo besando a Rose" pensé mientras abría la puerta.

Con lo que no contaba era que cuando abriera la puerta, estuviera ahí parado él… Mike Newton con una expresión extraña.

-Mike- dije en susurró mientras mis ojos se abrían de par en par.

En un segundo tuve a tres chicos a mis espaldas. Edward me abrazó protectoramente mientras asesinaba a Mike con la mirada. Emmett estaba a mi lado derecho recostado de la pared, sin rastros de su característica sonrisa en su rostro y Jasper estaba del otro lado, mirando seriamente la situación.

-¿Podemos hablar afuera?- preguntó Mike, mirando el suelo.

No sabía qué hacer, nunca había visto a Mike así, pero realmente no me importaba mucho lo que me quisiera decir él…

* * *

**Holaaaaa (:**

**Este capítulo me costó un poquito... Tardé como 3 días escribiendolooo**

**De verdad espero que les guste :)**

**Muchísimas gracias a tods por sus Reviews :) Ya se que no debo poner solo CHICAS, ya que me enteré que hay CHICOS que leen mi fic y estoy muy feliz por esa noticia :D **

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todas las aletras, los favoritos y sobre todo por los Reviews :D Déjenme saber que les parece el capiii:)**

**Nos leemos proooontooo :D**


	13. ¡Ya, lo dije!

CAPÍTULO 13: ¡Ya, lo dije!

**Edward POV**

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó Bella entre mis brazos al chico idiota que se encontraba en la puerta de mi casa.

-Yo… pregunté- contestó el chico.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo Bella en tono serio, carente de emoción.

-Isabella, por favor, solo escúchame- suplicó el chico.

-Ya te dijo que no quiere hablar contigo, ¿acaso estás sordo?- dijo molesto mi hermano. Emmett siempre protegía a la familia cuando era necesario, y sobre todo a las chicas.

-Solo pido que me escuches- dijo el chico ignorando de plano a mi hermano.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Bella, pero yo la interrumpí.

-Vete- dije con fiereza. Me molestaba enormemente que el idiota de Mike estuviera en MI puerta, buscando a MI Bella para "hablar".

-Estoy hablando con Bella, ¿Nos dejarían solos, por favor?- pidió el chico con tono engreído.

-Ay chico- dijo mi hermano haciendo sonar sus nudillos frente a su cuerpo- creo que deberías moderar el tono con el que hablas en MI casa, ya que, si no te has dado cuenta, esto es propiedad privada y el papá de Bella es policía, así que no me costará nada molerte a golpes y luego llamar a la policía- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios. Estaba hablando en serio.

-Eso… no va a ser necesario- dijo Bella quien había tomado mi mano entre las suyas y, luego de un ligero apretón, salía de mi abrazo.- Hablaré contigo, pero te digo de una vez que no me interesa nada de lo que vengas a pedirme… lo que tu me hiciste… no se lo deseo a nadie- dijo Bella titubeando ante la mirada atónita de Emmett, Jasper e, inclusive, la mía.

Respiré profundo varias veces. "No puedes dejarla ir" me decía una parte de mi mente, pero luego veía el rostro de Bella, esperando una respuesta de mi parte y mi cordura se perdía completamente.

Se veía tan linda cuando estaba enojada. Su ceño se fruncía levemente al igual que sus labios. Tenía una pose muy retadora. "Deja de pensar eso y dile algo a Bella" me regañó mi conciencia, volviéndome a la realidad.

-Esta bien- dije en medio de un suspiro- Pero yo me quedo aquí. Si intentas algo Newton, te juro que yo mismo me encargaré de llevarte a patadas hasta la comisaría- dije serio.

Bella me sonrió levemente mientras encaraba al chico.

-Hey, pequeña- llamó Jasper a Bella casi en susurro. Ella se volteó con una expresión en el rostro que nos hubiera matado de risa en cualquier otro momento- Si te dice algo que te haga sentir mal, solo mira a la puerta- dijo en tono confidencial.

-Si Bells- acordó Emmett- Yo creo que a ese le vendría bien una dosis de golpecitos a ver si se baja de esa nube- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Yo solo era capaz de perderme en aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate que con los que soñaba cada noche desde que la conocí.

-No quiero que te toque- dije con tono posesivo- Se acerca a 1 metro de ti y lo pateo- terminé cruzándome de brazos.

-Qué lindo- dijo Bella entre risas disimuladas y luego se volteó y caminó escaleras abajo, donde la esperaba el chico. Caminaron un poco, alejándose de la casa y luego se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral.

-Eso sonó algo posesivo- dijo Emmett riendo.

-No me importa- dije sin apartar mi vista de Bella.

-Ese chico no me agrada- dijo Jasper en tono molesto.

-¿Crees que a mi si?- pregunté sarcástico.

-No, eso lo dejaste muy claro, no te agrada en lo más mínimo- dijo Emmett.

-Cállense- pedí- Se que no voy a escuchar nada, pero no puedo creer que haya dejado que Bella hablara con el inútil de Newton.

-No era tu decisión- dijo Jasper- era decisión de Bella, creo que ella debe terminar el tema de Mike de una vez.

-Yo creo lo mismo- acordó Emmett.

Luego se quedaron en silencio. Mike intentaba acercarse a Bella, pero ella retrocedía, aún con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer y luego se hizo más violente. El chico le ofreció su chaqueta a Bella, pero ella lo rechazó con un "no gracias, no quiero nada tuyo" que fui capaz de leer de sus labios.

En algún momento de la conversación Jasper y Emmett entraron a la casa. Yo me quedé solo, esperando que aquella conversación terminara. Tal vez pasaron minutos, tal vez pasaron horas, pero mi vida volvió a su ritmo normal cuando una mojada Bella se dio media vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia la casa, dejando solo al inútil de Newton.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté con cautela. Pero no me esperé su reacción. Una sonrisa se puso en sus labios cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron.

-En realidad, me siento mejor… al fín me pude desahogar- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra- dije e intenté abrazarla, pero ella me frenó.

-Creo que debería secarme- dijo riendo y viendo su ropa. Grave error para mí.

Su camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo de una forma que debía ser ilegal, no dejaba nada a la imaginación y la mía ya estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Me puedo bañar en tu cuarto?- preguntó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de ese adorable color rosado que me robaba el aliento.

-Cl-claro- tartamudeé.

-Gracias- dijo ella entrando a la casa.

Rose y Alice le dirigieron una mirada extrañadas, ella negó con su cabeza y me arrastró escaleras arriba. Se paró de golpe en la puerta de Alice.

-Ya va, dame un segundo- dijo ella desapareciendo por la puerta.

Giré mi rostro al piso y me causó mucha risa. Había una larga línea de agua por donde Bella había pasado.

-Lo siento tanto, prometo que lo secaré cuando me cambie- dijo ella viendo al piso. Llevaba en sus manos un pequeño neceser.

-Tranquila- dije y ella levantó su rostro.- Yo me encargo- dije en tono solemne.

-Gracias- dijo ella con una linda sonrisa.- me voy a cambiar, no tardo- dijo y salió disparada hacia mi cuarto.

Estaba sonriendo como un tonto.

Di media vuelta y baje corriendo a la cocina a buscar un paño para secar las huellas de Bella.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Bueno, voy a secar el piso- dije con voz de tonto.

-Ammm- dijo Alice y luego un silencio reinó en la cocina.

-Yo creo que mejor comienzo- dije extrañado y comencé a caminar.

-Edward- me llamó Alice- ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?- preguntó

-Espero hacerlo esta noche… o mejor dicho, dentro de un rato- dije al ver la hora, ya eran las 5 pm.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- preguntó emocionada.

Pensé un momento… Sería más fácil hablar con ella si mis hermanos y sus respectivos novios no estaban en la casa, y mejor en este momento que mis padres tampoco estaban… Del resto me encargaría yo.

-¿Crees que puedes sacar a todos de la casa?- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Siii!- chilló mi hermana- Pero tienes tiempo solo hasta las 11 pm… No dejes que se duerma, es nuestra pijamada- dijo haciendo pucherito.

-Gracias enana- dije sonriéndole- voy a secar las escaleras.- dije intentando salir de la cocina, pero el cuerpito de mi hermana no me lo permitió.

-Yo lo hago- dijo quitándome el trapo- Sube, capaz que Bella necesita algo.- dijo con una sonrisa extraña.

Subí las escaleras en modo automático, llegué a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y aun se podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha abierta en el baño.

"Respira" me recordé mientras me sentaba en mi cama y enterraba mi cara en mis manos. No sabía que iba a hacer, pero debía decirle a Bella cuanto la quería.

En ese momento la puerta del baño salió, Bella salió envuelta en una toalla con su cabello húmedo colocado de lado sobre uno de sus hombros. Tenía mi boca completamente abierta. Se veía como una diosa… "Una diosa que sale de tu baño" me gritó mi mente.

-Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo Bella sonrojándose un poco.

-Ehhh… yo… mmm… ¿necesitas algo?- pregunté intentando que ella no se diera cuenta que me la estaba comiendo con los ojos. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que ella era demasiado linda para su propio bien?

-Bueno- dijo sonrojándose más todavía.- ¿Me prestarías una de tus sudaderas? Es que se que si le pido algo a Alice, seguramente terminará metiéndome en un vestido Dior súper corto de alguna colección e insistiría en salir a algún lado solo para ver la cara de la gente- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Cl-claro- tartamudeando y buscando un sweater para Bella. Saqué el primero que vi y se lo entregué.

-Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía de nuevo en el baño.

Me senté otra vez en mi cama y esperé que la chica que me ponía nervioso saliera del baño, lo cual pasó unos segundos después. Bella llevaba mi sudadera con capucha que decía _"Aeropostale" _en el pecho en letras grandes. El vestido quedaba apenas unos centímetros bajo sus nalgas… "Dios Edward, su cara está arriba" me regañaba mi mente. No podía despegar la vista del cuerpo de Bella, se veía endemoniadamente sexy con mi ropa…

-Gracias por la sudadera Edward, huele a ti- dijo ella sonrojándose mientras se distraía terminando de peinar su largo cabello.

"Claro que huele a mí, la uso a veces para dormir" pensé sonriendo.

-La uso de vez en cuando- comenté observando cada movimiento que hacía. Cada movimiento nuevo me cautivaba más que el anterior.

-Eso lo explica- dijo riendo y sentándose a mi lado. Instintivamente muré sus piernas, cubiertas por… ¡absolutamente nada!. Comencé a imaginarme cómo se sentirían.. "Cálmate Edward" me regañaba una mitad de mi cerebro mientras la otra le respondía "Vete al diablo, ¡es hombre!"

Bella me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y se veía realmente linda. De repente su cara se contrajo y apartó su rostro…

-¡Aaaachiúú!- estornudó de manera realmente graciosa, era como escuchar el estornudo de una pequeña niña en el cuerpazo de la chica que estaba a mi lado.

Reí un poco mientras me acercaba a ella y pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté al mismo tiempo que ella recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro y subía sus piernas a la cama. Pude apreciar todo el largo de sus hermosas piernas… "Esta chica va a acabar con tu control" pensé mientras subía mi mirada desde sus pies hasta sus pantys… Un momento… ¡Estaba viendo sus pantys! Eran de muñequitos, muy lindos en ella, debo agregar.

-Creo que tal vez no debí haberme mojado con la lluvia por el tonto de Mike Newton. Ahora seguramente me resfrié- dijo mientras enterraba su cabeza en el hueco que hay entre mi cuello y mis hombros. Cambié mi brazo de sus hombros a su cintura y apreté mi agarre ahí.

-Siento haberte dejado salir entonces- dije muy bajito, solo para ella.

-No, tranquilo. De todas formas tenía que cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida y seguir adelante- dijo ella y su aliento rozó mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer y ella seguramente lo sintió.

-Ahhh- dije simplemente. Coloqué mis labios en su cabeza, le di un beso suave y aspiré su olor característico a fresas y flores. Bella siempre olía a fresas y flores, algo que realmente me encantaba.

Estuvimos así unos minutos, no supe cuando, hasta que Bella comenzó a estornudar de nuevo.

-Ven- dije levantándome con cuidado y levantándola conmigo.- Vamos a la cocina, te prepararé un té- dije sonriéndole mientras la observaba, su nariz estaba ligeramente roja y aún así se veía realmente linda.

-Gracias- dijo cuando se levantó y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo directamente en mis brazos.

-Woow, estás algo mareada, ¿no?-dije estrechándola más contra mi pecho.

-Si, algo- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Tengo una idea- dije y la tomé en brazos. - Así no rodaras por las escaleras- dije riendo un poco y me sorprendí por la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Ella estaba sonriendo y sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello.

-Gracias- dijo poniendo su cabeza entre mi cuello, de nuevo. Me encantaba su cercanía. Era como si ella estuviera hecha para encajar completamente en mi.

Baje las escaleras con Bella en mis brazos y llegamos a la cocina. Ya no había nadie en la casa, todo estaba en agradable silencio.

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó Bella sentada en la encimera de la cocina, donde la había puesto para tenerla vigilada.

-No lo sé- dije encogiéndome de hombros. De verdad no tenía idea de dónde estaban todos.

-Seguro fue Alice- dijo riendo un poco y luego estornudó de nuevo.

-Mejor me apuro antes que de verdad te enfermes- dije apurándome con el té.

Cuando estuvo listo, esperé que se enfriara un poco, busqué unos antigripales con cafeína, de esos que no te hacen dormirte al instante y se los tendí a Bella.

-Ten, esto te va a ayudar.- dije sonriéndole.

-De verdad, muchas gracias- dijo tomándose las pastillas y luego el té.

Me paré frente a ella, sus piernas colgaban de la encimera y llevaba unas medias de muñequitos que se parecían mucho a los de sus pantys… "Deja de pensar en su ropa interior" pensé y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella luego de dejar su taza a un lado y me miraba con ojos tiernos y con un sonrojo hermoso.

- Solo… pensaba- dije acercándome a ella, mejor dicho, quedando justo entre sus piernas de una manera poco apta para menores de edad y colocando mis manos en su cintura. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y luego puso sus manos en mis hombros, con una linda sonrisa.

-Si pensabas en hacer que mi corazón se volviera loco, lo lograste- dijo sonrojándose.

Bella era la chica más hermosa con la que me había encontrado en mi vida, no solo físicamente, porque de hecho, todo su cuerpo, su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro, todo era bellísimo. Pero también sentimentalmente, era una chica sencilla, que tenía los pies en la tierra, que sabe lo que quiere y un especial sentido del humor que me dejaba son aliento muchas veces en un solo día. Era impresionante como me podía perder en sus ojos cuando la miraba directamente a ellos, la forma como su risa era el mejor sonido que había escuchado era realmente impresionante, la forma como sonreía en este preciso momento me estaba matando de ganas de besarla…

-¿En qué piensas ahora?- dijo sonriendo y su aliento me golpeó con fuerza, destruyendo las últimas gotas de mi autocontrol

Me acerqué peligrosamente a sus labios y ella alejó un poco su rostro del mío.

-No quiero contagiarte- dijo en tono apenado.

-A mi no me importa contagiarme- dije antes de unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

No era la primera vez que besaba a Bella, pero cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía mejor que la vez anterior. Sus manos viajaron de mis hombros a mi cuello, dejando una corriente eléctrica en cada lugar que rozaban y llegando a la base de mi nuca, acariciando mi cabello. Eso me dio algo de fuerza para que una de mis manos abandonara su cadera y viajara hacia abajo, hacia sus piernas. Recorrí el camino con cuidado, esperando cualquier movimiento que indicara que Bella estaba en contra de mi acción, para alejar mi mano, pero no lo hizo. Cuando mi mano tocó su piel desnuda las descargas se intensificaron, su piel se sentía suave y en llamas bajo mi contacto. "Exquisito" pensé mientras mi mano recorría su pierna desde la mitad del muslo hasta su rodilla. Bella comenzó a reir en medio de nuestro beso y me separé lentamente de ella.

-Eso me hizo cosquillas- dijo riendo, no me había fijado que aún tenía mi mano en su pierna- Me gustó- dijo sonrojándose y dirigiendo su mirada a mi mano.

-L-lo siento- tartamudeé- creo que… ¿Te gustó?- pregunté ladeando mi rostro.

-Si, si me gustó, y mucho- dijo ella sonrojándose más.

-Eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas- dije acariciando su rostro.- En realidad, eres hermosa de cualquier manera- corregí mientras sonreía.

-Gracias- dijo ella y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Este momento no era el más "romántico" de todos, no estábamos en un restaurante o en una playa privada viendo el atardecer. Estábamos en la cocina de mi casa, Bella estaba algo enferma, con mi sudadera favorita como única prenda, ella sentada en la encimera y yo entre sus piernas, sujetando su cadera; pero aún así era perfecto. Era perfecto porque estaba con la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Era perfecto porque era capaz de perderme en sus ojos y ver dentro de su alma, al igual que ella hacía lo mismo conmigo. Era perfecto simplemente porque la amaba.

-Me gusta cuando me ves de esa manera, me hace creer que me quieres más que a una simple amiga- dijo Bella volviéndome a la realidad.

-Es que… Bella, yo no te veo como una simple amiga, te veo como la chica que me roba el aliento, te veo como la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida. Eres la razón por la que sonrío todas las mañanas. Eres la primera persona en la que pienso cuando me despierto… Eres todo para mí- solté de golpe, haciendo que la cara de Bella fuera de total sorpresa. Hasta tenía la boca abierta.

-¿De… verdad?- preguntó sin cambiar la expresión.

-De verdad- dije sonando tonto, o "delicadito" como diría Emmett- Bella, quiero preguntarte algo- dije y respiré profundamente- ¿Q-quieres ser m-mi n-novia?- tartamudeé. "Ya, lo dije" pensé mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica que estaba sentada frente a mí con expresión de incredulidad en su rostro y con su boca completamente abierta.

* * *

**Holaaa :)**

**¿Como están? Hehehhee me tardé un poco con el capi. Tengo que decirles que actualizaré cada 2 ó 3 días aprox. porque eso es lo que me tardo escribiendo y corrigiendo cada capi :D**

**Graaaaacias inmensas a todos los que me dejan sus reviews :)**

**Gracias también por los favoritos y las alertas!**

**Dejenme saber que les parece este capiiii :D**

**Graaacias!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. No se acerquen, es mío

CAPÍTUO 14: NO SE ACERQUEN, ES MÍO.

**Bella POV**

"SIIIII" gritaba mi mente, pero mi cuerpo estaba en shock. Todavía estaba en la encimera de la cocina de los Cullen, todavía Edward estaba entre mis piernas, todavía mis manos descansaban alrededor de su cuello, todavía Edward esperaba mi respuesta…

Sentía como poco a poco mi mandíbula se iba cerrando, pues no me vería muy bonita con mi boca abierta como un cocodrilo todo este tiempo.

Edward esperaba pacientemente mi respuesta, su rostro estaba sonriente, pero sus ojos tenían la preocupación y la duda pintadas por todos lados.

Él había dicho que yo era hermosa, que lo hacía feliz y un sinfín de cosas que realmente describían la forma como me sentía con Edward.

Suspiré profundamente y dirigí mi vista a sus manos, primero a la que estaba en mi cintura y luego a la que estaba descansando tranquilamente en mi pierna. Sonreí al verla, la piel de su mano combinaba perfectamente con la piel de mi pierna y se sentía muy bien sobre mi.

De nuevo subí mi rostro para encontrarme con aquellos ojos que me hipnotizaban sobremanera. Sonreí ligeramente mientras me acercaba a su oído, rozando ligeramente su mejilla con mis labios.

-Sí, si quiero ser tu novia- susurré en su oído tranquilamente, aunque en mi interior mi corazón estaba pegando brincos como loco.

Aunque no estaba viendo el rostro de Edward supe que estaba sonriendo como nunca. Sus manos me levantaron en vilo de la encimera y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo en brazos.

-Casi haces que mi corazón se paralizara a causa de tu silencio Bella- dijo Edward colocándome cuidadosamente en el suelo, sin soltar mi cintura. Y viéndome directamente a los ojos.-He esperado mucho tiempo para hacer algo, sin importar si nos ven, pues ya eres mía- dijo y sus manos se colocaron en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté sonrojándome por lo que había dicho.

-Esto- dijo antes de besar mis labios con fuerza. "Wow, esto sí es un beso" pensé mientras trataba de no dejar ningún espacio entre el cuerpo de Edward y el mío. Me sentía completamente en las nubes cuando Edward me besaba, pero hoy me sentía más allá de la atmósfera.

Nos separamos cuando ambos nos vimos en la necesidad de obtener oxígeno para nuestros pulmones.

-Se que no fue una caminata a la orilla de la playa, ni una cena a la luz de las velas…-comenzó a decir.

-Es perfecto- lo interrumpí- Es perfecto porque… porque solo estamos tu y yo- dije sonriendo y sonrojándome.

-Tengo tanto que agradecerle a la enana- dijo Edward estrechándome contra su pecho mientras reposaba mi cabeza en el mismo.

-¿A sí?- pregunté sin inmutarme de mi posición

-De no ser por ella no habría vuelto a USA y no te habría conocido, de no ser por ella no me habría enamorado perdidamente de ti- dijo con devoción para con su hermana. Me pareció realmente tierno que él hablara así de Alice, si yo tuviera un hermano, me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera así.

-Entonces tenemos que agradecerle entre los dos- dije sonriéndole mientras me perdía de nuevo en sus ojos.

-Me encantaría hacer cualquier cosa contigo- dijo mientras me besaba. Tal vez no habría notado que sus palabras podían tener doble sentido… "Cualquier cosa" tiene un amplio significado, cuando no especificas cual es el que usas… Pero perdí su significado, pues seguía besando a Edward y seguíamos demasiado juntos para que mi cabeza pensara en otra cosa que no fuera nuestros cuerpos juntos.

-¿Te gustaría ver una película?- preguntó Edward luego de separarnos de nuestro beso.

-Claro- dije y me acordé de un pequeñísimo detalle- Cualquiera menos una de terror- dije y de la boca de Edward salió una melodiosa risa que nunca antes había escuchado.-No te burles- dije haciendo pucherito.

-No hagas eso- dijo Edward viendo mis labios.

-¿Porqué? – pregunté sin cambiar mi expresión- tú te estás burlando de mí- dije todavía con pucherito, pero rápidamente los labios de Edward atraparon los míos en un rápido beso.

-Porque me provoca demasiado besarte- dijo acariciando mis mejillas- Además, no me estaba burlando de ti, solo me parece tierno- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Ven, vamos a ver una "tonta película de chicas"- dijo arrastrándome fuera de la cocina.

Me senté en el sofá y vi a Edward reírse mientras trataba de escoger la película.

-Escoge cualquiera- dije desesperada. Ya no aguantaba las risas de Edward del otro lado de la sala, mientras yo estaba sentada sola en el sofá, viendo la tele, apagada.

-¿Segura que quieres que escoja cualquiera?- preguntó riendo y todavía volteado, viendo las películas frente al él. Se veía tan sexy… ¡y eso que estaba volteado!.

-Sí, solo trae tu trasero al sofá para ver la estúpida película- dije riendo con él.

-Si mi general- dijo. Tomó una película, la puso y se sentó a mi lado.

Edward me miró directamente a los ojos, con amor y con cariño inmenso. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y yo me sonrojé instantáneamente.

-¿Quieres que busque una manta?- preguntó y en ese momento recordé que realmente tenía frío. No tenía nada más que un enorme sweater que olía a Edward, mi ropa interior y mis medias. En eso consistía mi vestimenta del momento.

Menos mal que Alice no estaba en la casa, porque si no, hubiera sido un trauma total para ella verme así, por cierto… ¿Dónde estarán todos?

-Si, por favor- dije sonriéndole. Edward se levantó y regresó a los pocos segundos con una gran manta para los dos.

Se sentó y con el control en mano, dio inicio a la película. Un paisaje se extendía en la pantalla, de repente todo se volvía negro y aparecía un muñeco con una expresión malvada en su rostro

-¡No lo hiciste!- dije arrodillándome en el sofá para quedar frente a Edward.

-Dijiste que agarrara cualquiera, y la primera que vi fue "El Títere"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Edward- dije quejándome- es una película de terror- dije claramente asustada. En verdad no me gustaban para nada las películas de terror. ¡No podría dormir más nunca en mi vida!-Poooor fa- dije haciéndole ojitos.- ¿La cambias?- pregunté con pucherito en mis labios.

Edward me veía con cariño y diversión, toda una mezcla extraña que nunca antes había cruzado su rostro, por lo menos una mezcla que yo nunca antes había visto en él.

Lentamente se inclinó y me robó un beso. Yo estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-De acuerdo- dijo besando ligeramente mi mejilla- Todo porque mi hermosa novia sea feliz- dijo mientras se levantaba y quitaba la película.

Se escuchó tan bien cuando Edward dijo "Novia" que de ahora en adelante no me importaba que me dijera así. El tono posesivo había sido demasiado sexy como para replicar cualquier cosa… "Tonta, no tienes nada que replicar" pensé mientras mi sexy novio se sentaba de nuevo a mi lado.

-Listo, una película que no tiene nada de terror- dijo sentándose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Ed… Novio- dije sonriéndole. La sonrisa en el rostro de Edward no pudo ser más grande. Me encantaba ver esa nueva sonrisa en el rostro de Edward. La manera como me miraba era realmente especial, me hacía sentir feliz, completa y… viva, viva de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

Pasaron los comerciales que ponen al principio de los DVD's y los juguetes de Toy Story se apoderaron de las imágenes del televisor.

-¡Siiii!- chillé como toda una niñita mientras me acomodaba sobre el fuerte pecho de mi novio- Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver esta película- dije con tono infantil.

Edward se rió un poco. Sentí como ahogaba sus fuertes carcajadas.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo- dijo riendo- prácticamente lloras cuando pongo algo de terror, pero te vuelves una niña pequeña cuando sale Woody en la pantalla- dijo riendo muy fuerte.

-¡Hey!- me quejé apartando la vista del televisor- ¿Me vas a decir que cuando tenías 5 ó 6 años no te la pasabas viendo esta película?- dije entrecerrando mis ojos- ¡Yo si!- dije con la misma mueca.- Y también veía la sirenita y la cenicienta- dije ahora sonriendo mientras recordaba las tardes con Reneé viendo películas de niñas.

-Si, tengo que admitir que era mi película favorita- dijo riendo- ¿Y veías Blancanieves? Esa era la película favorita de Alice… Nos obligaba a Emmett y a mí a verla con ella.- dijo riendo.

-No- dije negando- Esa me demasiado miedo- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eres la persona más miedosa que conozco, Bella- dijo acercándose como si fuera un depredador y yo fuera su presa.

-Le podré tener miedo a las películas de terror y a Blancanieves, pero a ti no te temo- dije con voz segura.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. Cada vez se acercaba más a mi… ¿De verdad estábamos tan separados? No entendía como era posible… "Ah, claro, slow motion" reí en mi mente, Edward se estaba moviendo en cámara lenta.

-Aja- dije sin quitar la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía en mi rostro.

-No debiste haber dicho eso- dijo y terminó lanzándose sobre mí en el amplio sofá.

La cobija, cojines y demás cosas terminaron en el suelo. Los brazos de Edward me rodeaban haciéndome cosquillas mientras yo gritaba como loca.

-¡EDWARD! ¡YA! ¡POR FAVOR!- gritaba entre risas

-¿Ahora si me tienes miedo?- preguntó sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas

-¡NO!- grité riendo.

-Mmmm, eso te costará caro- dijo y las cosquillas se hicieron más insistentes.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!- grité en un vano intento de salir de sus brazos- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡SI TE TENGO MIEDO!- grité pero las cosquillas no pararon.

Su manos seguían haciéndome cosquillas y ya no aguantaba, por lo que tuve que hacer algo para que se parara. Reuniendo toda mi fuera, agarré sus hombros y lo halé para que nuestros labios se fundieran en un improvisado beso.

Edward quedó absolutamente fuera de lugar mientras yo sonreía contra sus labios, luego que se recuperó, nuestro beso se volvió completamente cariñoso.

-¡SABÍA QUE ALGÚN DÍA BELLA IBA A ATACAR A MI HERMANITO- gritó Emmett desde algún lado- ¡QUE BUENA SUERTE TIENES EDWARD!- gritó de nuevo, se escucharon risas y después un golpe seco.

Edward se separó de mí, poco a poco, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

-Supongo que yo debería tenerte miedo a ti- susurró solo para mí.

-Eso creo- dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya chicos, puedes hacer cochinadas cuando nosotros no estemos presentes- dijo Emmett riéndose y de nuevo, se escuchó otro golpe y las quejas de Emmett.

-¡Hola chicos!- nos saludó Alice desde la puerta, al parecer los chicos habían visto todo, pero no habían querido interrumpir nada.-¿Qué cuentan?- preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola Al- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo mientras nos levantábamos.

-¡BELLA, ESTÁS CASI DESNUDA!- gritó Emmett viéndome y luego tapó sus ojos con una de sus manos, pero aún así, veía a través de sus dedos- ¡MIS OJOS! ¡MIS VIRGINALES Y POBRES OJOS!- gritó teatralmente.

-Emm, tus ojos son cualquier cosa menos virginales- dijo Rose luego de haberle pegado en la nuca.

-Uy, cierto- dijo viendo a su novia con una sonrisa que lo dejaba claro, obviamente, no quisiera ser los ojos de Emmett.

-Bueno, ¿Qué cuentan?- preguntó Jasper sonriéndonos mientras repetía la pregunta de su novia.

-Bueno, no-nosotros…- intenté decir, pero me tragué mis palabras cuando Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios y luego en mi nariz.

-¡Awww, que tiernos!- chillaron Alice y Rose- ¿Ya es oficial?- preguntó Rose con interés.

-Si, ya es oficial- dijo Edward abrazándome.

-¡Si, una cuñada!- gritó Emmett mientras nos abrazaba a ambos.

-Emmett… AIRE- gritamos Edward y yo entre risas.

El resto del fin de semana pasó realmente genial. No solo porque lo pasé todo en la casa Cullen, sino que la pasé con mis mejores amigos y con mi novio… Todavía no me acostumbraba a decirlo, pero era real, Edward era mi novio y estaba realmente feliz de que así fuera.

El lunes llegamos al colegio, las chicas en el Porshe de Alice y los chicos en el Volvo. Estábamos bajando cuando me fijé en un grupo de chicas que miraban a los chicos como si fueran carne…

-Odio cuando las inútiles esas los miran así- dijo Alice bajándose del carro.

-Nunca me había fijado- dije sincera. Esta era la primera vez que notaba esto.

-Es peor ahora que está Edward- dijo Rosalie refunfuñando.

-Muchas chicas creen que pueden quitarnos a nuestros novios.- dijo Alice mirando de mala gana a las chicas.

-¿En serio?- pregunté asustada.

-Si Bella, no has visto los intentos de coqueteo, las lanzadas, todo… esas chicas son unas necesitadas- dijo Rosalie.

-¿No están preocupadas?- pregunté viéndolas mientras caminábamos hacia los chicos, quienes nos miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Yo no- dijo Rose. Obviamente Rosalie era la persona con más seguridad y confianza que existía en el planeta tierra. No solo era el hecho que era la chica más joven con un contrato con Victoria's secret, también estaba el factor que, sencillamente, ella era así… la confiada y hermosa Rosalie Hale.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Alice sonriendo. Podía decir que Alice era la versión en miniatura de Rose, solo que ella en vez de ser modelo, era una genio de los negocios y la moda.

Luego de verlas a ambas, quedaba yo, Bella Swan, la chica que había ingresado al mundo del modelaje gracias a la influencia de mis dos mejores amigas…

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, deja de hacerlo- me regañó Alice- Tampoco deberías estar preocupada Bella, Edward se babea cuando te ve- dijo sonriendome mientras señalaba con su cabeza hacia donde estaba Edward.

Él tenía una enorme sonrisa y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. No pude evitar sonreír de la misma manera.

-¿Ves?- dijo Alice, llamando mi atención.- Babeadito- dijo y yo reí sonoramente.

Llegamos al lado de los chicos y ellas saludaron efusivamente a sus novios… Esa clase de saludos no deberían estar permitidos. Caminé hasta donde Edward estaba esperándome con una sonrisa. Giré levemente mi rostro para ver la cara de algunas chicas que me miraban con odio… "Lo siento chicas, él está ocupado" pensé y una sonrisa se puso en mis labios.

-Buenos días novia- susurró Edward mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura.

-Buenos días novio ¿Cómo estás? - susurré en respuesta mientras él se inclinaba para depositar un tierno beso en mis labios.

-Ahora mejor- dijo sonriendome.

-Por su puesto- dije mientras lo abrazaba y recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Mi mirada viajó hasta donde estaba el grupo de chicas, algunas estaban tristes, otras me miraban con rabia y otras no tenían expresión alguna en sus rostros.

Reí un poco al ver la escena. Estaba dejándoles muy en claro que no se les ocurriera acercarse a MI NOVIO, porque él estaba conmigo

"Aléjense locas" pensé riendo.

-¿De qué ríes, bonita?- preguntó Edward besando mi frente.

-De nada- dije viéndolo a los ojos. Obvio que no le iba a decir que me reía de mis propios pensamientos. Tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar al edificio. Creo que de ahora en adelante, los días en el instituto serán mas divertidos- Vamos a música- dije sonriéndole.

-Claro que si generala- dijo riendo mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos.

Teníamos que preparar la canción para el concurso… Tenía que cantar con mi novio… Si, los días serían mejores…

* * *

**Holaaaaa :)**

**Aquí está el nuevo capi!**

**Hehehehe, creo que ya todas sabíamos la respuesta de Bella... OBVIOOOO! Si Edward quisiera ser mi novio, bailaría en el techo de mi casa de la felicidad xD **

**Para aqullos que querían saber lo que le dijo Mike a Bella.. tengo que decirles que realmente no es importante... Mike le hizo mucho daño a Bella y a ella no le importa nada de lo que él diga, por eso no lo puse.**

**Hahahahahaha :D Estoy demasiado feliz x todas las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews...**

**¡QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC!**

**Creo que Bella es algo posesiva... ¡Pero aún no hemos visto el lado posesivo de Edward! (Muajajaja, se que éste comentario no las dejará dormir :))**

**Muchísicas gracias por todos los reviews :D**

**Dejenme saber que les pareceeee :D **

**y también necesito nuevas sugerencias para la canción de Edward y Bella del concurso :D... Todavía faltan algunos capis... pero tengo que ir preparando el capi!**

**Graaacias :D**

**Nos leemos :D**


	15. ¡Deja de verla!

CAPÍTULO 15: ¡DEJA DE VERLA!

**Edward POV**

Entramos al salón de música tomados de manos y nos sentamos en nuestro piano. En el estacionamiento había notado como un grupo de chicas se nos quedaban viendo luego de haber besado a Bella… "Tengo novia, tengo novia" cantaba en mi cabeza cada vez que veía a Bella… a mi linda y sonrojada Bella.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Ni cuenta me había dado que me le había quedado viendo como un bobo.

-Solo… no puedo creer que seas mi novia- dije sonriéndole y ella se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Créelo- dijo sin verme- porque no te voy a dejar ir a ningún lado- dijo ahora fijando sus ojos en los míos, hipnotizándome por completo.

-No pienso irme sin ti- dije acercándome a su rostro y depositando un ligero beso en sus labios.

-Buenos días querida clase- dijo el profesor entrando al salón. Bella se sonrojó un poco y yo la abracé, llevándola a mi pecho. Sabía que ya éramos pareja, pero de todas formas era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Buenos días- respondimos todos en coro.

-Chicos, hoy quiero robarles la clase- dijo el profesor, sentado encima de su escritorio- Hoy quiero cambiar un poco la clase, claro está que solo es por hoy- aclaró.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo una chica, y cuando voleé mi rostro me pareció conocida… "Ahh claro, del grupito del estacionamiento" pensé y la chica me dio una sonrisa que seguramente pensó que era sexy, pero lo que logró fue aterrarme…

-Creo que le gustas- dijo Bella entre risitas en mis brazos.

-Lástima que ya tengo novia, ¿verdad?- dije mientras depositaba otro beso en sus labios.

-Si, es una lástima- dijo riendo un poco y luego volvimos a fijar nuestra vista en el profesor.

-Hoy quiero hacer una clase de ROCK- dijo el profesor haciendo una mueca como la que hacen los rockeros…- Quiero que canten algo fresco. Me enteré que hay algunas parejas que están algo estancadas con sus composiciones, y pensé que tal vez esto sería bueno- dijo mirándonos a Bella y a mi.

-¿Cómo se enteró?- susurró Bella viéndome con ojos enormes.

-No tengo idea- dije riendo un poco al ver su reacción.

-Creo que deberíamos comenzar con la Srta. Swan- dijo el profesor.- Solo que ésta vez, cambiará de compañero- dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Oh, bueno- dijo Bella confundida mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el profesor.

-Su compañero de hoy será… El sr. Black, él puede tocar la guitarra eléctrica de manera sensacional… Van Halen estaría realmente celoso- dijo el profesor mientras reía de su propio chiste.

"¿Y ese quién es?" me preguntaba mentalmente hasta que un enorme chico de piel morena y cabello negro corto se levantaba. El chico era casi del tamaño de mi hermano, y si lo había visto antes, solo que nunca le había prestado atención.

El chico llevaba una guitarra eléctrica en sus manos, con amplificador y todo.

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que era con Bella con la que iba a cantar hoy. En ese momento algo en mi interior quería salir y golpear millones de veces a Black hasta que se quedara inconsciente… "Relájate" me amenazó mi mente.

-Hola- saludó muy "amigablemente" el chico a MI NOVIA- mi nombre es Jacob- dijo tendiéndole su mano.

-Hey, soy Bella- dijo mi nombre riendo y tomando su mano. Mi "monstro" interior dio saltos enfurecidos cuando el tal Jacob dijo algo y Bella comenzó a reír. ¡El único que tenía derecho de hacerla reír era yo!.

Me senté enfurruñado en el piano, viendo con mis ojos entrecerrados la escena.

-Chicos, ¿Qué van a hacer?- preguntó el profesor juntando sus manos.- Acuérdense que es para relajarse, aunque sea Rock- dijo riendo. "¿Acaso no entiende que sus chistes no dan risa?" gruñí en mi mente. Si, lo acepto, estaba totalmente enfadado porque era otro el que disfrutaba de la compañía de mi novia y no yo… creo que se podía decir que estaba celoso… Si, estaba celoso.

"TAN CELOSO QUE TE VAS A PONER VERDE" me gritó mi mente.

-Mmmm- comenzó a decir Black, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-¿Sabes los acordes de "Boyfriend" de Ashley Simpson?- preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¡Es una canción de chicas!- exclamó el chico.

-¿Y quién crees que va a cantar? ¿UN PERRO?- dijo Bella riendo.

Ok, ahora sí… ¡Mátenme antes que lo mate yo a él! No soporto la idea de Bella riendo con otro… ¿Seré un celópata en aumento? No, no soy celoso… ¿o tal vez si?

Eran muchas preguntas las que pasaban por mi cabeza.

-No, yo… no he dicho eso- dijo el chico riendo.- Si me los sé- dijo tocando su guitarra.

-Bueno… ¿Qué esperas que no tocas?- preguntó mi novia señalando su guitarra.

-de inmediato Generala- dijo y… ¡HEY! ¡SOLO YO LE DIGO ASÍ!

Tenía mis ojos clavados en Bella, ella giró su rostro y se veía resplandeciente, como siempre. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y con una sonrisa y un guiño me hizo entender que debía relajarme. No había notado que mis manos estaban completamente fijas a la pobre banqueta que en cualquier momento cedería bajo el agarre de mis manos. Intenté relajarme y concentrarme únicamente en la voz de mi hermosa novia…

Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?

Whoa, Whoa,

Haven't seen ya 'round,

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?

Whoa, whoa,

Don't you bring me down,

All that shit about me,

Being with him,

Can't believe,

All the lies that you told,

Just to ease your own soul,

But I'm bigger than that,

No, you don't have my back,

No, No, HA

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?

Don't put words up in my mouth,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,

Cause you really got it wrong,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Well I'm sorry,

That he called me,

And that I answered the telephone,

Don't be worried,

I'm not with him,

And when I go out tonight,

I'm going home alone,

Just got back from my tour,

I'm a mess girl for sure,

All I want is some fun,

Guess that I'd better run,

Hollywood sucks you in,

But it won't spit me out,

Whoa Whoa, HA

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?

Don't put words up in my mouth,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you face what's going on?

Cause you really got it wrong,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you look at your own life,

Instead of looking into mine,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,

Don't you got somewhere to go?

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Please stop telling all your friends,

I'm getting sick of them,

Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?

Don't put words up in my mouth,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you face what's going on?

Cause you really got it wrong,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you look at your own life,

Instead of looking into mine,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,

Don't you got somewhere to go?

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,

Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,

Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend

-WOOHOO- gritó el profesor cuando mi novia y el chico terminaron su canción. Ya me estaba comenzando a molestar la forma como Jacob miraba a Bella- ESO SI ES ROCKEAR- dijo haciendo esa seña rockera con las manos…

-Gracias Profe- dijo el chico levantándose y sonriéndole a Bella.- Cantas genial- dijo con una sonrisita estúpida.

-Gracias, tu no tocas nada mal- dijo mi novia…

-Bueno chicos, ya siéntense, hay que darle la oportunidad al resto de la clase- dijo el profesor y Bella salió corriendo y se sentó en mis piernas.

-¿Porqué la carita?- preguntó mirándome con ojos divertidos.

-¿Cuál cara?- pregunté molesto y rodeándola con mis brazos. ¡El chico no dejaba de verla! ¿Acaso no sabe que cuando una chica se sienta en las piernas de un chico y lo besa significa que son pareja? Por lo menos yo pensaba así.

-Esa carita de rabia que tienes- susurró en mi oído y luego depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-Ahh… Esa- dije relajándome un poco- Es solo que… no me gusta como te ve aquel chico… Tal vez debería tener una pequeña charla con él y explicarle las cosas- dije totalmente serio.

-Edward- me llamó Bella con tono serio, pero con ojos divertidos.

-Dime- dije todavía sintiendo la tensión en mi mandíbula.

-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó con una radiante sonrisa. Dios, se veía tan hermosa con esa sonrisa que tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no besarla de una manera poco apta para un salón de clases.

¿Qué si estaba celoso? ¡Claro que estaba celoso! Bella no era mi primera novia, pero era la primera chica que provocaba esta clase de sentimientos en mí. Era la primera chica por la que realmente estaba babeado y me negaba rotunda y absolutamente a que un idiota con su guitarra eléctrica le sonriera de esa manera… ¡NO ME IMPORTABA SI ERA EL MISMISIMO MICK JAGGER!... Ningún intento de rockero iba a intentar coquetear con MI CHICA, porque eso era Bella, ella era mía

-Si- susurré acompañado de un pesado suspiro mientras pegaba más a Bella de mi cuerpo.

-No tienes por qué- dijo ella sonriendo y sonrojándose. Solo Bella lograba que esa mezcla fuera tan adorable.- Te quiero más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo- dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho.

Se sentía tan bien tener a Bella así, sobre todo porque ahora era "legal" que la abrazara así, pues era mi novia… No pude evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento, simplemente estaba tan feliz que se me olvidaba el chico que ahora me miraba con rabia.

"Lero, lero" decía en mi mente como un niñito pequeño y una imagen mía bailando el "baile de la victoria" apareció en mi mente con tanta fuerza que no tuve tiempo de contener la risa que se escapó de mis labios.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-No, por nada- dije negando rápidamente con mi cabeza- Solo que bailo muy bien- dije riendo un poco.

-No te entiendo- dijo Bella aún con su ceño fruncido- Pero de todas formas te quiero- dijo riendo conmigo y relajando su ceño.

-No te pido más- dije abrazándola con más fuerza.

El resto de la clase pasó entre divertidas presentaciones de Rock por parte del resto de los alumnos de la clase. Las miradas no cesaron por parte de Black en nuestra dirección. Obviamente me molestaban, pero con Bella en mis brazos era realmente fácil ignorarlas.

Al sonar la campana nos dirigimos al comedor para almorzar, pero antes de salir, mi mirada se cruzó con la de Black. Su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido y quería decirle algunas cosas muy feas, pero por respeto a Bella y al resto de la clase, únicamente lo miré, le di una sonrisa y cuando pasé por su lado, abrazado con Bella, susurré un "Deja de ver a MI NOVIA" y me retiré del salón con mi frente en alto.

Llegamos al comedor y ya mi familia nos esperaba e nuestra mesa. Caminé con Bella abrazado de una manera algo posesiva, pero ella era mía. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que el resto de manganzones que estudia en este colegio deje de verla como si fuera carne?.

-¿Estamos algo posesivos hoy?- preguntó Rose riendo cuando nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Hay algunos que no entienden que BELLA ES MI NOVIA- dije lo suficientemente alto como para que algunos ojos curiosos escucharan y se voltearan rápidamente.

-Si, es tu novia, pero es mi hermanita así que deja que yo la salude, porque no la había saludado en todo el día- dijo Emmett rodeando a mi novia con sus enormes brazos.

-¡Emmett!- gritó Bella entre risas- Si te saludé en la mañana- dijo riendo todavía.

-Oh, cierto- dijo mi hermano rascándose la cabeza- Creo que tengo complejo de Doris- dijo y todos ladeamos nuestras cabezas.

-¿Qué de qué?- preguntó Jasper atónito.

-Complejo de Doris- dijo como si fuera muy obvio- Doris, la pececita azul de Nemo, la que tiene pérdida de memoria a corto plazo… ¿Ya?- dijo levantando sus manos.

-Ahhh… ¿Entonces dices que eres una chica?- preguntó Bella riendo y todos reímos con ella

-NOOOOO- dijo Emmett fingiendo indignación- Estoy bastante claro con mi sexualidad- terminó entre risas.

El almuerzo transcurrió de manera similar a todos los días. Entre risas y comentarios, solo que hoy me sentía extremadamente posesivo para con la chica que en este momento tenía su cabeza recostada de mi hombro mientras yo la abrazaba protectoramente.

¡Como quería a Isabella Marie Swan!, la primera y única chica que me ha hecho sentir celos… Cómo la quiero…

* * *

**Heeey, heeey! Yo de nueeevo :D**

**SIIIIIII *haciendo el baile de la victoria con mi laptop en brazos* ya pasé los 100 REVIEWS :D**

**No saben lo feliz que estoy que todos uds apoyen mis locuras xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por TOOOODOS sus reviews, favoritos y alertas :D**

**Espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews :D Dejenme saber qué les parece la historiaaaa, sugerencias, comentarios, etc... SE VALE TODO :D**

**Gracias por sus recomendaciones musicales :D Espero poder utilizarlas todas... :D**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Algo posesivo y gracioso, cierto? :) Jajajajajjaja... Chan, chan, chaaaan *Música de terror* llegó Jake a la historia xD Pero tranquilas... No viene a armar MUCHO drama... Prometo que será gracioso...**

**Chicos, una ultima cosita antes de despedirme... Se que mi fic es M, pero realmente no soy buena escribiendo Lemmons, por lo que no habrá ninguno totalmente explícito... Creo que lo puse con esa categoría porque de vez en cuando se me escapan algunas groserías cuando escribo y no me doy cuenta de ellas... xD**

**Bueno, ahora sí... Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo :) Espero sus reviews...**

**Nos leemos (k)!**


	16. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

CAPÍTULO 16: ¿TENGO QUE HACERLO?

**Bella POV**

La semana pasó volando, prácticamente ni me di cuenta cuando ya era fin de semana y me vi arrastrada en una salida familiar al estilo Cullen.

-¿Tengo que ir?- le pregunté a Alice por el teléfono.

-_¡Claro Bella! Tu eres parte de ésta familia, así que si nosotros vamos a Seattle a la fiesta del Hospital Northwest, tu también vas- _Dijo Alice prácticamente gritando. No tenía escapatoria. A pesar de tener montones de tareas para el instituto, estaba segura que ella había conseguido la manera de hacer la suya y la mía, para dejarme sin excusas para ir con ella.

No era que me quejara de una salida con los Cullen, para nada. Salir con ellos significaba un rato de risas y diversión, y sobre todo, significaba pasar más tiempo con mi novio.

Ya teníamos exactamente una semana juntos y no miento cuando digo que ha sido la semana más feliz de mi vida… Edward era todo lo que cualquier chica desearía en un novio. Era caballeroso, atento, educado, romántico, tierno… Era perfecto. Debo admitir que me encantaba verlo celoso. Nunca en mi vida algún chico, aparte de mi papá, me había celado… Algunas dicen que odian los celos, que no se ve lindo un chico celoso, que demuestra inseguridad… Pues a mí no me parece. Si un chico demuestra celos es porque realmente está interesado en la chica y si se muestra posesivo, solamente está recalcando lo que yo pienso, que DE VERDAD está interesado en ella. Así era como me sentía con Edward, me sentía querida.

-_¿Qué me dices Bella?-_ Preguntó Alice por mi silencio.

-¿No tengo más opción verdad?- pregunté con obstinación. Alice nunca me dejaba opción.

_-NO-_ gritó riendo.-_Vete bañando, llego en 30 minutos a tu casa y nos vamos a arreglar las 3 en casa de Rose, así que ponte cómoda, ya tengo todo listo. Nos vemos ahorita Bellie Bells-_ dijo con voz cantarina y colgó.

-Tú sabías de esto, verdad- dije viendo fijamente a mi papá, quién estaba conteniendo un ataque de risa.

-Lo siento hija- dijo Charlie riendo- Carlisle me llamó hace rato para invitarte y le dije que si tenías mi permiso, entonces Alice se volvió loca y bueno, ya sabes, va a jugar a Barbie Bella toda la tarde contigo- dijo mi papá muerto de la risa.

-PAPÁ, SI NO PUEDO CONTAR CONTIGO, ¿CON QUIÉN?- grité levantaba mis brazos en el aire.

-Pues con Alice para que juegue con Barbie Bella- gritó Charlie riendo más fuerte todavía.

-NO… pienso discutir contigo Charlie- dije mientras subía las escaleras a mi cuarto para bañarme- Si muero el día de hoy en manos de esas dos, tú serás el culpable- dije dando la mejor actuación de mi vida. Definitivamente debían darme un Oscar por mejor actriz de reparto.

Me metí en la ducha y el agua caliente logró relajar mi cuerpo, al salir, me sequé con una toalla y me enrollé en ella, mientras que con una toalla más pequeña estrujaba suavemente mi cabello. Salí del baño dispuesta a vestirme, pero había alguien en mi cuarto.

-Hola- dijo Alice sentada en posición de indio en mi cama- Tardaste mucho, ya pasaron 45 minutos desde que te llamé- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Es que… nada. Buenos días Alice- dije girándome a mi closet para comenzar a vestirme.

-Querrás decir buenas tardes- dijo con una risita mientras pasaba volando a mi lado y se enterraba de cabeza en mi armario, seguramente buscando mi atuendo "pre fiesta"

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunté riendo luego de unos minutos en los que Alice no decía nada, sino que únicamente movía mi ropa de un lado a otro.

-Si- dijo triunfal con unos jeans azules y una camisa a cuadros en sus manos- ponte esto, con los Vans y nos vamos, ya es tarde- dijo entregándome la ropa y prácticamente vistiéndome con ella.

-Lista- dije viéndome al espejo, no había tenido ni chance de peinarme cuando Alice me arrastró fuera de mi cuarto.

-NOS VAMOS CHARLIE- gritó Alice mientras bajábamos las escaleras- TE LA DEVUELVO EN LA NOCHE… O MEJOR MAÑANA- gritó abriendo la puerta.

-CLARO ALICE, CUIDALA- gritó mi papá riendo cuando ya nos estábamos montando en el Porshe.

La forma de conducir de los Cullen era… como describirla sin asustarme… NO LES DEBERÍAN PERMITIR OPTAR POR LA LICENSIA. Eran unos locos al volante.

A una velocidad humanamente normal, la casa de Rose estaba a unos 15 minutos de mi casa. Con Alice manejando, solo tardamos 6 minutos… ¡LOS PEORES 6 MINUTOS DE MI VIDA!

-Te deberían quitar la licencia- dije cuando logré caminar hasta la puerta de la casa de Rose.

-Sabes que tu vida no sería igual, si yo no estuviera al volante- dijo riendo.

-No, no sería igual- acordé.

Tocamos la puerta y una Rose con cara verde nos abrió.

-Hola- dijo cuando nos vio.

-T-tienes la c-cara VERDE- grité riendo. ¡Se parecía a Fiona!

-Si, la mascarilla- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Disculpa la tardanza Rose, Bella se tarda una eternidad bañándose- dijo arrastrándome escaleras arriba, hasta el cuarto de Rose.

-Wooow- dije cuando terminé sentada en una enorme cama.- Con calma fieras- dije viéndolas a las dos.

Alice dejaba montones de bolsas sobre la cama de Rose. Muchas era quedarse cortos. No entendía cómo una persona tan pequeña era capaz de cargar tantas bolsas de ropa, cosméticos, zapatos y demás accesorios ella sola. De repente, se metió de cabeza en una de las bolsas, esperé que sacara un vestido, una cartera, ¡o un caballo!, esperaba cualquier cosa, excepto lo que vi.

-Bella- dijo sosteniendo la maldita cajita en sus manos- Es hora de… ¡La depilación!- gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

-AAAALICE- chillé como una niña pequeña. ODIO LOS DÍAS DE DEPILACIÓNES- grité enfurruñarme.

-Bella, ya viene siendo tiempo- dijo Rose con una mirada diabólica.

-Acuérdate que es una vez al mes- dijo Alice con voz cantarina.

-ODIO LOS DÍAS DE DEPILACIÓN- grité en mi posición.

Para mi defensa debo decir que NO ES NADA AGRADABLE una depilación con cera fría de piernas. Y todo era mucho peor cuando Alice y Rose pagaban sus molestias o cualquier cosa conmigo, quitando las bandas con tanta fuerza que no solo sacaban los pelitos de mi piel, sino que casi me arrancaban los huesos del tirón.

-Vamos Bellie Bells- dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado- Mira- dijo subiendo la bota de mi pantalón- ya tienes cañoncitos, es hora- dijo sonriendo.

Odiaba esos cañoncitos estúpidos.

-Y también es hora de arreglar esas cejas Bella- dijo Rose inspeccionando mis cejas- Están bien, pero tienen que estar perfectas- añadió riendo.

-Y hay que depilar el bigotín- añadió Alice.

-HEY- grité enderezándome- YO-NO-TENGO-BIGOTE-grité separando las palabras para que quedaran bien claras.

-Si tienes- dijo Rose riendo- Parece durazno, pero tienes- añadió.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- pregunté a punto de llorar. De verdad odiaba los días de depilación al estilo Cullen- Hale.

-SI- gritaron ambas chicas riendo

- Esta vez nosotras te acompañamos, definitivamente tanto tiempo sin trabajar nos tiene algo desarregladas- dijo Rose viéndose las piernas.

No se de qué se quejaba… ¡En sus piernas no había nada!

-Aaaalice- dije en un intento de rogar- Sabes que vamos a quedar rojas como por una semana- exageré, lo admito.

-Bella, esta es cera suave, no vamos a quedar rojas- dijo Alice mostrándome la cajita.

"Cera suave" decía en letras blancas grandes.

-¿Y las cejas y el "bigotín"?- dije levantando una ceja.

-La mascarilla baja inmediatamente la hinchazón y tampoco quedaremos rojas- dijo Rose señalando su rostro. Ella estaba verde, lo había olvidado.

-No puedo creer que tengo que hacerlo- dije levantándome de la cama mientras agarraba las cosas para depilarme.

Bella, somos chicas, además sabes el dicho- Dijo Alice y luego todas pusimos una mano en nuestros corazones.

-"Para ser bella, hay que ver estrellas"- dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras estallábamos en risas.

-Bueno, ya que todas sabemos el dicho… ¡Comencemos!- dijo Alice y corrió a alistar todo.

-¿Porqué está tan alterada?- le pregunté a Rose mientras señalaba a Alice, quien estaba corriendo de un lado a otro separando las bolsas en tres grandes grupos. Supuse que serían las cosas de cada una.

-Es que hoy, Alice nos viste- dijo y abrí mis ojos como platos.

-¿QUÉ?- dije un poco muy alto.

-Sí, así como lo dije- Dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa.- Sabes que Alice va a ser una gran diseñadora, por lo que ella misma nos viste esta noche.- añadió.

-¿Alice hizo nuestros vestidos?- dije todavía sin creérmelo.

Sabía que Alice había diseñado varios atuendos totalmente espectaculares para ella y para Esme en ocasiones anteriores, pero nunca antes había diseñado vestidos para Rose y para mí.

-Si- dijo Rose como una mamá orgullosa.- No me ha querido mostrar ninguno de los diseños- dijo enfurruñándose.

-Seguro son geniales- dije bajito, pues Alice se estaba acercando a nosotras con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Qué esperan que no se depilan?- dijo Alice molesta. Ups, ya conocía lo que venía.- ¡Tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer y tenemos poco tiempo!- dijo y Rose y yo nos pusimos en marca.

Depilar mis cejas fue fácil. Depilar el bigotín, también. Depilar mis piernas… ¡Es lo peor que me pudo pasar! ¡Dolía demasiado!... Pero por lo menos no había quedado roja como un tomate, aunque tenía mi cara verde.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté cuando estaba lavando mi cara. Estábamos todas en pantys pues acabábamos de terminar de depilarnos… ¡Menos mal que no había nadie en la casa, aparte de nosotras! ¡Qué pena que nos vieran en ropa interior!

-Son las… 6.45- dijo Rose luego de haber revisado su celular.

-Vamos- dijo Alice sacándonos del baño a Rose y a mi- Esto es lo que quiero que hagan con sus cabellos- anunció.- Rose, flequillo de lado, totalmente liso, una media cola con bucles y el resto del cabello ondulado- le dijo a Rose, ella asintió y comenzó a arreglar su cabello.- Bella, tu simplemente alísalo de lado, yo me encargo del resto.- dijo y asentí.

Comencé a planchar rápidamente mi cabello como Alice me había dicho.

Lo bueno de trabajar en la industria del modelaje es que aprendes a hacer todo este tipo de cosas, ya que en algún momento, tienes que arreglarte tu sola para una pasarela o una sesión de fotos. Siempre hay alguien que te ayude, pero es bueno aprender a hacerlo, en caso de emergencia.

-Listo- anunció Rose mientras se levantaba.

Su cabello había quedado espectacular. Su dorada melena estaba recogida exactamente como Alice había pedido.

-Está perfecto- dijo Alice luego de ver el peinado.- Ahora, maquíllate natural y los labios rojos- ordenó y Rose hizo caso.

-Terminé- dije pasando unas cuantas veces la plancha por mi cabello, dando unos últimos toques.

-Bien- dijo Alice- Déjame arreglar un poco adelante- dijo arreglando mi cabello en un improvisado flequillo que quedaba sobre mi frente. Puso unos ganchos invisibles, de esos que son del mismo color del cabello y luego puso algo de fijador.- Ahora si- dijo sonriendo.- Ven te maquillo- dijo y comenzó a trabajar.

-¿Tu no te piensas arreglar?- pregunté mientras ella me maquillaba.

-Primero quiero verlas listas a ustedes- dijo sonriendo.

Alice estaba realmente nerviosa. Cada 5 segundos miraba su reloj.

-¿Por qué los nervios?- le pregunté mientras aplicaba mascara a mis pestañas.

-Es que… Estoy algo nerviosa. Es la primera vez que hago vestidos para otras personas aparte de mi misma y mi mamá- confesó mi amiga.

-Tranquila Enana- dijo Rose a mi lado, ya completamente maquillada. Era increíble que Rose fuera extremadamente hermosa, como lo era. Por eso no me extrañaba que fuera una de los ángeles consentidos de Victoria's secret.- Si son como los que he visto en tu armario, van a ser perfectos- dijo con una sonrisa. A veces pienso que Rose nos ve a Alice y a mí como sus hermanitas pequeñas y por eso siempre habla con tanto orgullo sobre nosotras.

-Gracias Rose- dijo Alice con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. –Listo Bella, vamos para que vean sus vestidos- dijo y nos levantamos.

Caminamos hasta quedar frente a los tres grupos de bolsas.

-Adelante- dijo Alice nerviosa.

Rose y yo prácticamente saltamos de cabeza en las bolsas para sacar los vestidos.

-LO AMO- gritó Rose con su vestido en sus manos. Prácticamente se arrancó la camisa y se metió dentro del vestido. Subió el cierre y Alice hizo el lazo y listo. Era un hermoso vestido rojo que era entallado hasta la cintura de Rose, luego del lazo, también rojo, el vestido se volvía una falta amplia con bellísimos detalles en los volados.

Alice arregló un poco el vestido, el cabello y le alcanzó los zapatos a Rose y sonrió feliz. Estaba celebrando a su estilo, entre aplausos y risas.

-¡TE VES HERMOSA ROSE!- gritó abrazando a Rosalie, quien prácticamente le sacaba dos cabezas con los tacones puestos.

-Es hermoso Alice, adoro el diseño.- Dijo Rose devolviéndole el abrazo- Oficialmente eres mi diseñadora favorita- dijo y el grito de Alice no pudo ser más fuerte.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias- dijo dando brinquitos.- Ahora tu Bella- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Sonreí ampliamente y me metí dentro del vestido. Apenas lo pase y lo acomodé Alice saltó a dar los toques finales.

-Woooow- dijo Rose viéndome con la boca abierta y sus ojos a punto de salirse- Te ver divina Bells- dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

Sentí como los colores se me subían al rosto.

-Ponte los zapatos antes de verte al espejo- dijo Alice obviamente emocionada.

Hice caso y me giré.

Estaba completamente sin palabras. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por un hermoso vestido azul rey, strapless, que llegaba unos 5 centímetros por encima de mis rodillas y tenía un cinturón negro de lazo, como el de Rose, que se amarraba atrás y dejaba paso a una falda ancha, sin volados, pero completamente hermosa.

El color del vestido resaltaba mi piel, además que mi cabello estaba sensacional, gracias a los toques que Alice le estaba dando.

-Alice- comencé- Este es sin dudas y por mucho, el mejor vestido que me he puesto en mi vida- dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Bellie- dijo dándome un tierno abrazo- Te ves hermosa. Ya verás que los vas a dejar a todos deslumbrados- dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Si, claro- dijo restándole importancia al asunto mientras reís.

-Bueno, tengo 30 minutos para arreglarme- dijo Alice viendo su reloj- Espero lograrlo- dijo y comenzó a arreglarse.

-¿lo logra?- reté a Rose.

-No, vamos a tener que esperarla- dijo riendo.

-Yo creo que… - me detuve cuando vi a una histérica Alice peleando con una de las planchas de cabello en una mano y en la otra peleaba con el maquillaje.- Creo que te apoyo- dije riendo.

-¿la ayudamos?- preguntó Rose riendo.

-Vamos-dije.

Caminamos hasta quedar detrás de Alice, con una sonrisa, comenzamos a ayudarla.

Definitivamente, tardes de depilación, mascarillas y vestidos únicos en su estilo combinaban con nosotras. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más tenía que agradecerle al cielo haber conocido a estas chicas.

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar para ver a Edward… Sería la primera vez que lo vería en un traje para una ocasión importante y estaba realmente nerviosa por su reacción cuando me viera.

* * *

**Hola :)**

**Hehehehehe, creo que este capítulo merece una explicación.**

**Primero tengo que decirles que TENÍA que explicar lo que siente Bella con los celos de Edward. De verdad que quería que ESTE edward tuviera ese defectico... Bella no lo ve como algo malo, yo tampoco. Se que a algunas no les gustó mi idea, pero les ruego paciencia y se que más adelante les agradará que Él sea asi:) Se los prometo.**

**Otra cosita es el tema COMPLETAMENTE FEMENINO del capítulo. Puede que lo encuentren algo aburrido, pero tiene que ver con una experiencia personal. Todas sabemos que para las fiestas NO SALIMOS SI NO ESTAMOS PERFECTAS, pero al parecer, en mi familia (ESPECÍFICAMENTE MI HERMANO MAYOR) no entiede eso. Por eso me quise desahogar, de alguna manera, contando practicamente todo lo que tenemos que hacer para vernos como nos vemos en una reunión importante o fiesta... ¡Chicas, nos vemos maravillosas! ¡Nunca duden que cuando una chica entra a un lugar con confianza, todos los ojos son para ella!... Es eso, cuestión de confianza en nosotras mismas... (Creo que me estoy pasando de feminista xD, pero es bueno recordarlo de vez en cuando)**

**El último punto que merece explicación es la relación de las chicas... Sentía como que no la había tocado tanto, por lo que me inspiré y medio logré armar algo bueno... :)**

**Ahora sí. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo con el fic :) **

**Sería feliz si me dejan sus RR comentando el capítulo y esta pequeña nota... **

**¡Prometo responder cualquier RR en mi proximo capítulo :D!**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias :)**

**Nos leemos pronto (Con el capítulo que debía ser, aunque algo modificado xD) Les gustará! (k)**


	17. Northwest Hospital

CAPÍTULO 17: NORTHWEST HOSPITAL

**Edward POV**

Dieciséis horas, treinta minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos de los que no sabía absolutamente nada de Bella.

Hoy era la famosa fiesta anual del Hospital Northwest en Seattle y Alice había invitado a Bella antes que yo. No es que yo supiera de la existencia de esta fiesta, era la primera vez que asistía, y según lo que había escuchado de Emmett, también era la primera vez que Bella aceptaba ir.

-Hijo, vas a abrirle un hueco al piso- dijo mi mamá riendo- Tranquilo, Alice no la está torturando… mucho- agregó riendo.

-No ayudas- dije mirándola con frustración… ¿Será que su blackberry se descargó? No se… Seguí caminando sin rumbo en la sala.

Emmett y Jasper estaban frente al televisor de la sala jugando bowling en el Nintendo Wii, por lo que estaban muy entretenidos con eso para estar burlándose de mí

Aff.

Dieciséis horas, treinta y cinco minutos, treinta segundos de los que tampoco tenía noticias de Bella.

Mi BlackBerry comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo y rápidamente lo agarré. Era un mensaje de Bella. Sonreí mucho al leerlo.

"_Hola Ed (: _

_Debes estar como un león enjaulado… dando vueltas por toda la sala xD_

_No te preocupes. Tu hermana me secuestró a una tarde de chicas, pero ha sido muy buena… A pesar que la estamos ayudando entre Rose y yo a arreglarse… Nunca lo hagas, no es buena idea. _

_Nos vemos en un ratico (k)_

_Te quiero!_

Me reí mucho a causa del mensaje… No me imagino cómo eran esas tardes de chicas que mi hermana planificaba.

-¿De qué te ríes _Tontward_?- dijo Emmett dejando a un lado su control del Wii.

-¡Wow, ese no lo había escuchado!- dije riéndome

-Ya bueno- dijo Jasper, quién había reído conmigo- ¿De qué te ríes, hombre?- dijo con su extraño acento sureño… ¿Cómo era que todavía hablaba así? Bueno, dicen que las malas mañas no se olvidan.

-Bella me mandó un mensaje- dije y la reventé (1), mi celular volvió a sonar.

_Ed,¡ P.D. de carácter urgente!_

_Tu loca hermana dice que si no están aquí en exactamente media hora, los va a hacer sufrir de una manera que, según ella, será dolorosa y lenta…_

_¡VEN RÁPIDO! Sálvame de las garritas de la duende… Te quiero. ¿Ya te lo había dicho? ¡No importa, lo repito!_

Con esto comencé a reír como loco.

-¡Vamos Edward!- gritó Emmett- ¡Yo también me quiero reír!- volvió a gritar y me quitó el celular. Leyó rápidamente y rió escandalosamente conmigo.

-¡Ahora yo!- dijo Jasper emocionado.

Los tres terminamos riendo en el sofá a rienda suelta.

-Es bueno saber que ya sabemos que son medio loquitos- escuché las risas de papá detrás de nosotros.

-Cielo, llevan riendo como 15 minutos… ¡Y no se han cambiado!- dijo mi mamá.

Oh, oh.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté saltando de golpe.

-Oh, hijo- dijo papá entre asustado y divertido.- Tenemos que buscar a las chicas en la casa de los Hale en menos de 20 minutos y ustedes no se han cambiado- dijo mi papá con una sonrisa en su rostro que dejaba claro que estaba divirtiéndose con todo esto.

-Mier…- iba a decir la grosería, pero mi mamá me reprendió con una mirada- ¡Rayos!- grité mientras corría escaleras arriba a mi habitación a bañarme y cambiarme lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieran.

Supe que Jasper y Emmett me habían seguido, pues antes que cerrara mi puerta, escuché como tiraban dos puertas en el piso de abajo.

Me bañé, me sequé y me vestí como en 2 minutos. Nunca creí que pudiera hacer esas tres cosas en tan poco tiempo. Gracias a dios, mi hermana era una controladora de la moda y había dejado nuestros respectivos atuendos sobre nuestras camas.

Bajé corriendo a la sala donde Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados, completamente arreglados, hablando tranquilamente.

-Listo- dije entre jadeos mientras intentaba calmarme.

-Te faltó arreglarte la corbata- dijo mi papá señalando la estúpida corbata que llevaba en mis manos.

-Lo sé, la arreglo luego- dije colocándola en el cuello de mi camisa y dejándola ahí.

-LISTO- gritaron Emmett y Jasper mientras bajaban corriendo las escaleras.

-Cielo, creo que le tienen mucho miedo a Alice- dijo mamá riéndose.

Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos agitados, jadeando y comenzando a sudar.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó Jasper cuando logró calmarse.

-Tenemos 10 minu…- iba diciendo mi mamá, pero los tres nos pusimos en marcha.

-Edward, tú con Bella en el Volvo- dijo Emmett caminando a la puerta.

-Si, Jasper, agarra las llaves del Porshe, tú con Alice ahí- le dije a Jasper señalándole donde estaban las llaves del carro de Alice mientras seguía a Emmett.

-Ok, Emmett con mi hermana en el Jeep- dijo tomando las llaves y caminando detrás de nosotros al garaje.

-¿Qué nos falta?- pregunté antes de llegar a la puerta.

Los tres nos vimos entre nosotros, e un estado de shock momentáneo, del cual fuimos sacados por las escandalosas risas de mis padres.

-¡Si supieran que acaban de sonar como un comando de batalla a punto de ir a la guerra!- dijo mamá agarrando sus costillas a causa de la risa.

-¡Si fueran así de coordinados para todo!- añadió mi papá, riendo igual que mamá.

-¡Ya se rieron!- gritó Emmett desesperado a mi lado- ¿Nos podemos ir?- preguntó- Si llegamos tarde, ustedes se calarán los chillidos de Alice- dijo entrando al garaje y brincando a su Jeep.

-Sí que le temen- añadió mamá mientras entraba en el Mercedes de papá.

Salimos del garaje como si de una carrera de Fórmula 1 se tratara.

Jasper iba adelante. Yo iba de segundo. Emmett iba detrás de mi y papá nos pisaba los talones.

En mi familia era muy normal eso de manejar sobre los 130 km/ hora en una carretera angosta, curveada y mojada… ¡Eso le daba más emoción al asunto!

Los minutos pasaban y nunca había sentido la casa de Jasper tan lejos como en este momento.

Una curva, dos curvas, tres curvas y por fin, comenzaba a ver como la enorme casa se abría paso ante nuestros ojos.

El reloj del tablero marcaba las 6:29 pm. "Alice nos va a matar" pensé mientras pisaba más el acelerador. El tacómetro indicaba los 140 km/ hora y no me parecía suficientemente rápido.

Escuché los frenos del Porshe y eso me indicó que debía hacer lo mismo. Cambié mi pie del acelerador al freno y éstos sonaron como si alguien estuviera matando a un gato.

A los pocos segundos ya nos encontrábamos en las escaleras de los Hale, tocando el timbre, cosa que me pareció inútil ya que Jasper vivía ahí y debería tener las llaves.

-Lo siento, dejé las llaves en el cuarto de Alice- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Ugh, no quiero imaginar lo que estaban haciendo ahí- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos, en un intento de borrar cualquier tipo de imágenes que involucraran sexualmente a mi hermanita y a mi mejor amigo… No es algo de lo que me quiera enterar.

-Que tú no lo hayas hecho con la novia que tienes, no es mi problema- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-Cierto Edward, tu falta de vida sexual es algo preocupante… ¿No serás gay y no nos has dicho nada?- dijo mi hermano evaluándome con ojo crítico.

-No creo que sea gay, Emmett- dijo la hermosa voz de mi novia.(3)

Me giré al ver que la boca de mi hermano estaba prácticamente en el piso…

-Dios mío- fue lo único que susurré.

Bella tenía su cabello completamente liso, arreglado delicadamente de lado. El maquillaje resaltaba lo necesario de su rostro, por ejemplo, sus enormes ojos color chocolate y sus finos y suaves labios.

"Dios mío, qué cuerpo" pensé mientras bajaba mi mirada. El vestido azul que tenía Bella resaltaba sus impresionantes curvas y sobre todo hacía un extraordinario contraste con su piel… ¡Amaba la manera como ese vestido resaltaba la piel de mi novia!

Bajé lentamente mi mirada. No me culpen, soy hombre… Los hombres a veces nos comemos a nuestras novias con los ojos… Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en este preciso instante.

Las hermosas piernas de Bella se veían brillantes, sedosas… Me daban ganas de tocarlas… "Contrólate" me gritaba mi conciencia. Respiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos. Los abrí cuando unas risitas llegaron a mis oídos.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- dijo mi novia en voz baja, su mirada estaba fija en sus zapatos de tacón. _¡Dios proteja a las mujeres que son capaces de caminar con esas cosas! (2)_

-Me gusta todo de ti- dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, con algo de miedo de estropear algo de su vestido…

-Tú también te ves muy bien, aunque… - comenzó y sus manos fueron al cuello de mi camisa- deberías dejar que te arregle la corbata- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Desde que conocí a Bella, sus ojos siempre han sido como la ventana de su alma. Siempre era capaz de saber cómo se sentía con solo mirarla a los ojos… Hoy, Bella estaba feliz. Ver feliz a Bella me hace feliz… ¿y cómo no estarlo, cuando la chica más linda del mundo es tu novia y está arreglando cariñosamente la corbata de su novio?

-Listo- dijo y besó mi garganta cariñosamente. Esto hizo que me estremeciera- Ahora te ves mejor- dijo riendo. Ella había notado mi reacción.

-¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor novia del mundo?- le pregunté mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo, tortuosamente lento.

-Mmmm… No sé si lo habías hecho- mintió- Pero es lindo verte repe…- no la dejé terminar.

Su hermosos labios eran demasiada tentación para mí, por lo que los atrapé en un dulce beso.

-¡SI DAÑAS SI MAQUILLAJE TE DEJO SIN DÍA DEL PADRE!- gritó mi hermana separándome de Bella.

Ella se veía realmente tierna cuando se sonrojaba.

-Aaaalice- nos quejamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Nada de "Aaaalice" – nos remedó mi hermana.- Asombrosamente lograron llegar a tiempo- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.- Vámonos ya, estamos justo a tiempo para llegar con un elegante retraso- dijo mientras arrastraba a Jasper con ella hacia el Porshe.

Mis padres rieron ante la ocurrencia de mi hermana y se metieron de nuevo al Mercedes, Emmett y Rose ya nos esperaban en el Jeep, por lo que llevé a Bella al Volvo, abrí su puerta y la ayude a sentarse. Caminé rápido al otro lado, me metí y nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo. Esta vez era Carlisle quien conducía en la punta. Era su manera de regular la velocidad a la que manejábamos.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- le pregunté a Bella al ver que no dejaba de jugar con sus manos.

-Si te soy sincera, si- dijo y después me miró. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero se veía como un ángel.- Es que Rose me comentó que ésta es una gran fiesta y todo el cuento… Espero no tropezar y caer al suelo- agregó con una risita nerviosa.

-No dejaría que eso pasara- dije mirándola a los ojos, para, de alguna manera, confirmarle que lo que decía era verdad- Además, dado el remoto caso que cayeras al suelo, caería contigo… No te puedes robar el show tu sola- añadí para que se riera, cosa que logré.

La risa de Bella era mi sonido favorito en todo el mundo.

Estuvimos riendo e imaginando los posibles escenarios en los que podríamos meter la pata juntos durante todo el camino.

Una frase golpeó con fuerza mi cabeza: _"Siéntate con una chica linda durante horas, ve su sonrisa y escucha su risa, cuando se levante, creerás que solo fueron minutos… Eso es relatividad" (4)_

"No sabes cuánta razón tienes, Einstein" pensé ya que luego de parpadear, estábamos estacionándonos en el Hospital Northwest.

-El viaje pasó rápido, o fueron ideas mías- dijo Bella entre risas.

-Pasó realmente rápido- acordé.

Baje del Volvo y la ayudé a salir del carro.

-Eres todo un caballero- dijo Bella con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Te mereces lo mejor- dije mientras depositaba un casto beso en sus labios.

-Ya dejen el besuqueo para otro día- dijo Emmett riendo detrás de nosotros.

Le sonreí a mi novia mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y caminaba detrás de mis padres a la fiesta.

-Carlisle- saludó un hombre mayor a mi padre- ¡Qué bueno que viniste!- dijo abrazándolo- ¡Veo que trajiste a todo el batallón!- dijo riendo mientras su mirada se posaba en cada uno de nosotros.- Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Esme- dijo el hombre, saludando ahora a mi mamá.

-Lo mismo digo, Aro- dijo amablemente mi mamá.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- saludó a todos Aro.

Una horda de "Bien" se escuchó casi que a coro.

-Oh, Carlisle, Esme, que bueno que llegaron- dijo una mujer mientras saludaba a papá y luego abrazaba efusivamente a mamá.

-Esa es la esposa de Aro, Heidi.- nos informó mi hermana.

-Ahhh- respondimos Bella y yo al unísono.

-Veo que este año los Cullen vinieron completos- dijo viéndonos exclusivamente a mi novia y a mi.

-Si, querida Heidi- respondió mi madre, orgullosa.- Este de aquí es Edward, ya te había hablado de él. Regresó hace unos meses de Londres- explicó mi mamá mientras yo sonreía ligeramente.- Y esta lindura que tiene en sus brazos es mi yerna, Bella Swan- dijo mi mamá con una enorme sonrisa. Era obvio que le encantaba que Bella le dijera "suegra" y que ella pudiera llamarle "yerna"

-¡Oh, dios mio!- exclamó Heidi- ¡Se ven adorables juntos!- dijo sonriéndonos…

-Gracias- contesté, ya que Bella estaba demasiado apenada como para hablar.

-Querida- dijo Heidi dirigiéndose a mi novia- Tu rostro se me hace familiar- dijo examinando el hermoso rostro de mi sonrojada novia- Oh.. ¿No serás…- comenzó a decir, pero Bella la interrumpió.

-Si, mucho gusto- dijo sonriéndole- Soy Bella Swan, modelo de Roxy- dijo con una risa nerviosa… No importaba cuantas veces las personas la reconocieran en la calle, a mi novia no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-¡Jane y Alec se van a morir!- exclamó Heidi.- Mis hijos son surfistas y Jane tiene toda la ropa que has modelado- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Alice emocionada

-Si, querida Alice- dijo Heidi cambiando su atención a ella- Jane se va a volver loca cuando la vea- dijo riendo.

-Oh, Carlisle- escuché como le decía Aro a mi padre- Veo que tus hijos no te perdieron la pista, todos andan con hermosas modelos… casi como tú y Esme- dijo y ambos rieron.

Caminamos dentro de la sala de fiestas y me sorprendió lo grande que era. Había muchísima gente, supuse que eran todos los doctores con sus familias.

Sentí una puntada de celos cuando los ojos de los chicos se abrían como ojos cuando veían a mi novia, pero me relajaba cuando sus expresiones cambiaban al ver como llevaba a Bella agarrada de la cintura y ella recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que tenían vista al jardín del Hospital. Alice estaba demasiado emocionada y no entendía por qué.

-¿Me puedes decir por qué estás a punto de salir rebotando de aquí?- pregunto Rose antes que yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Es que… Bueno, igual se van a enterar- dijo con una sonrisa- Este año, el hospital va a realizar un concurso de talentos que recogerá fondos para hacer una donación a la fundación de Niños con Cáncer de USA- dijo y sus ojos se abrieron de la emoción- Inscribí a Edward, Bella y a Jazz para que interpreten una canción- dijo sonriendo- Te inscribí a ti y a Emmett para que bailaran tango y me inscribí a mí para recitar algo de poesía- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE?- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo. Menos mal que la música estaba un poco fuerte y no nos escucharon.

-No lo voy a repetir- dijo enfurruñándose.- Además, es para una buena causa- dijo sonriéndonos… Los cambios de humor de mi hermana eran algo digno de admirar.

Todos respiramos profundamente y luego dirigimos nuestra vista al escenario, donde Aro estaba tomando la palabra.

Nos perdimos la primera parte del discurso por andar peleando con Alice, pero el final si lo escuchamos.

-Sin más preámbulos, pido aplausos para los hijos de un gran colega, Carlisle Cullen, quienes van a abrir la noche con una demostración de Tango- dijo y vio la hoja que tenía en sus manos- Sus nombres son Emmett Cullen y su hermosa novia, Rosalie Hale.

-Te voy a matar por esto, enana- dijo Rose mientras se levantaba con un feliz Emmett a su lado.

Ambos subieron al escenario y comenzaron su rutina.

De verdad no sabía que mi hermano era capaz de bailar en serio. La rutina fue estupenda y toda la sala los ovacionó de pie.

Luego de ellos, subieron los hijos de Aro y Heidi, Jane y Alec. Ellos bailaron una corta rutina de Street Jazz (5) y se bajaron del escenario con sus caritas totalmente rojas… Seguramente no pasaban de los 14 ó 15 años de edad y eran gemelos.

-Muy buena presentación, hijos- dijo Aro riendo.- Ahora quiero un fuerte aplaudo para Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen y su bella novia Bella Swan, quienes nos van a interpretar… una canción- dijo extrañado, ya que seguramente no sabía que íbamos a cantar… ¡Ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos que hacer!

-Alice- chilló Bella- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- preguntó y Jasper y yo esperamos la respuesta del duende.

-Sencillo, en el escenario hay varios instrumentos. Edward toca el teclado, se que no es igual que tu piano, pero se parece. Jasper va a tocar la guitarra y tu, Bellie Bells, vas a cantar- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te odio- dijo Bella mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que me amas amiga- dijo Alice riendo por la reacción de Bella.

-Relájate, como dijo Alice, es por una buena causa- dije riéndome mientras Bella aflojaba su ceño.

-Chicos, ¿Qué vamos a tocar?- preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa el mismo instante en el que subimos al escenario.

-Ayer escuché una linda canción en Grey's(6),se llama Breathe..- dijo Bella algo sonrojada. Seguro se había dado cuenta que el pequeño club de fans que formaban los hijos de Aro estaban viéndola con sus bocas completamente abiertas, ¡casi babeaban!

-¿La de Anna Nalick?- pregunté sonriéndole.

-Sip, esa- dijo ella aún sonrojada.

-Esa me gusta- añadió Jasper- ¿Esa?- preguntó mientras afinaba rápidamente la guitarra y se sentaba en un banquito.

-A mi me parece bien- dije sonriendo

-Esa será- dijo Bella mientras nos sonreía a ambos.

Caminó hacia el micrófono y nos vio a Jasper y a mi. "Estoy lista" articuló con sus labios y comencé a tocar el piano. Segundos después, Jasper se me unió con la guitarra y luego, Bella comenzó a cantar.

2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,

"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,

I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"

Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize,

Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button, girl.

So cradle your head in your hands

And breathe... just breathe,

Oh breathe, just breathe

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss

"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,

"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."

Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,

But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,

Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.

No one can find the rewind button, boys,

So cradle your head in your hands,

And breathe... just breathe,

Oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,

You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out

And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again

If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song

If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,

Threatening the life it belongs to

And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd

Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud

And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button now

Sing it if you understand.

and breathe, just breathe

woah breathe, just breathe,

Oh breathe, just breathe,

Oh breathe, just breathe.

Terminamos de tocar la canción y todos en la sala nos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Muchos de los chicos de la sala miraban a Bella como una diosa, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que ella era MI diosa.

Me levanté del piano, agarré a Bella por la cintura y la giré para besarla frente a todos. El beso fue tierno y algo rápido. Me separé de Bella, quién me miraba con ojos felices.

-Gracias- dijo mientras me abrazaba- Gracias por tocar conmigo- dijo apretando sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-Siempre es un placer- dije besando su cabello.

-¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?- preguntó Jasper riendo.

-Awww, Jazz- dijo mi novia mientras corría a abrazarlo.- Gracias a ti también, tenía tiempo sin escucharte tocando la guitarra- dijo cuando lo soltó.

-Y yo tenía tiempo sin escucharte cantando- dijo riendo.

Me puse al lado derecho de Bella y Jasper se puso del Izquierdo, pasando su brazo por sus hombros mientras que yo pasaba el mío por su cintura. Hicimos una reverencia grupal, posamos para algunas fotos y luego bajamos del escenario…

"Una linda canción para una buena causa" pensé antes de ser recibidos por una energética Alice que repartía abrazos a diestra y siniestra.

* * *

1-Reventarla: En Venezuela, reventarla es así como "Adivinar que te va a llamar esa persona especial" No se otra manera de describirlo.

_2-¡Dios proteja a las mujeres que son capaces de caminar con esas cosas!: _Es una frase célebre de mi hermano xD Una vez vio mis tacones para fiestas y casi le da un infarto… Son de 8 cm, tampoco es que son tan altos, pero él dice que es un milagro que las mujeres podamos caminar con ellos… En realidad, si lo es xD.

3-Los ojos de Emmett NO ESTABAN en Bella, estaban en Rose. Lo que pasa es que se supone que las chicas salen juntas de la casa y es por eso que cada uno ve a su pareja… Solo no sabía como ponerlo en el capi, por eso lo explico aquí.

4-La frase la dice Einstein para explicar de manera sencilla como funciona la teoría de la relatividad… ¡También se aplica a nosotras, chicas!

5-Es un tipo de baile donde se fusionan muchos otros estilos como el Ballet, el hip- hop y otros.

6-Programa de tele

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores :)**

**Con este capítulo me tardé menos ¿Acaso no me merezco muchos RR por no tardar tanto?**

**Este es algo largo para tratar de reinvindicarme con todos ustedes por el capi anterior, el cual estuvo MUY cargado de estrógeno xD**

**Espero que les gusteee...**

**Tengo una NOTICIA: en vista de que muchas de las que me han dejado sus reviews en el fic piden algo de Lemmons, les diré que prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir uno que sea moderadamente bueno, pero será mas adelante... Tengo que preparar algo bueno para inspirarme!**

**Gracias por el apoyooo :D Espero ver sus alertas, favoritos y sobre todo REVIEWS en mi bandeja de entrada xD**

**Nos leemos :)**


	18. Ton sounrire m'attire

CAPÍTULO 18: TON SOUNRIRE M'ATTIRE

**Bella POV**

-¡Estuvieron geniales!- chilló Alice abrazándonos a los tres. Parece imposible, pero es cierto. Con sus pequeños bracitos nos abrazó a Edward a Jasper y a mí- ¡Son mis músicos favoritos!- chilló de nuevo.

-¡Alice, me asfixias!- grité riéndome- No se me olvida que te odio por hacerme cantar frente a un montón de gente que no conozco- dije cuando nos soltó.

-Oh, tranquila, la mayoría de aquí te conoce- dijo y mi boca se abrió de golpe.

-Tranquila Bella- susurró Edward en mi oído al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba por detrás y me pegaba a su cuerpo.- Ya tendremos nuestra venganza- dijo riendo y tuve que reír con él. Después nos vengaríamos de Alice…

-Esa presentación fue digna de admirar- dijo Aro por el micrófono mientras todos nos sentábamos de nuevo. Edward me hizo sentarme en su regazo, y yo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho- Ahora, démosle una cálida bienvenida a una pequeña chica que nos va a recitar algo de poesía en francés… Alice Cullen- dijo y Alice se levantó brincando de su asiento y con su gracia de bailarina, arrastró un banquito al medio del escenario y se sentó con pose de princesa mientras sonreía con el micrófono en su mano.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo mucho- Eh, bueno, esto es algo que le quiero dedicar a mi novio, Jasper Hale- dijo y únicamente miró a Jasper, quién tampoco podía dejar de verla.

_Photographie tu es le champignon brun_

_De la forêt_

_Qu'est sa beauté_

_Les blancs y sont_

_Un clair de lune_

_Dans un jardin pacifique_

_Plein d'eaux vives et de jardiniers endiablés_

_Photographie tu es la fumée de l'ardeur_

_Qu'est sa beauté_

_Et il y a en toi_

_Photographie_

_Des tons alanguis_

_On y entend_

_Une mélopée_

_Photographie tu es l'ombre_

_Du Soleil_

_Qu'est sa beauté_

_(Guillaume Apollinaire- Photographie)(1)_

-Wow- susurré en el oído de Edward- eso sí que fue intenso- dije riendo. Hablaba francés porque Alice me había obligado a aprenderlo hace tiempo, cuando ella decía que se iría a Francia solo para ver la moda en París.

-Mi hermana habla francés muy fluido…- dijo Edward pensativo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Había olvidado que ella hablaba francés- añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú hablas francés?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Sí, también hablo algo de alemán, italiano y portugués- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ammm- dije simplemente. Era ilógico cómo Edward me sorprendía con algo nuevo todos los días. Nunca me cansaría de estar con él.- ¿Y puedes usar esa boquita tuya para otra cosa?- pregunté divertida… Entendía el doble sentido de mis palabras… ahora solo tenía que esperar a su reacción.

-¿Para que quieres que la use?- dijo con un leve sonrojo, con voz ronca y con una ceja levantada… "Sexy" pensé mientras me acercaba a sus labios… ¡Necesitaba un beso con urgencia!

-Tal vez…- comencé en susurros- me puedas besar- dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh- dijo claramente extrañado por mi petición. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmar su sonrojo-Encantado- dijo y me besó tiernamente. ¡Dios! Los besos de Edward eran embriagantes… Simplemente, no había ningún beso con este.

Sus manos estaban en mi espalda baja, pero cuando traté de separarme su mano recorrió rápidamente todo el camino hasta mi nuca y se quedó ahí, negándome la retirada.

-Querías que te besara- dijo contra mis labios- yo no he terminado- añadió con una sonrisa y luego siguió besándome.

Continuamos así hasta que los flashes comenzaron a golpearnos los rostros.

-¡YUUUUICK!- gritó Alice- ¿No pueden hacer eso en su habitación? ¡Acabo de terminar un poema de _Guillaume Apollinaire _y no me han felicitado siquiera- dijo y Edward tuvo que soltarme de mi queridísima prisión en sus labios.

-Felicitaciones Allie, estuvo realmente lindo- dije sin levantarme del regazo de Edward, ya que él no me dejaba levantarme, pues su manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en mi cintura.

-¿No hay abrazo?- dijo haciendo puchero- Ah, Bella, tienes club de fans- añadió en risas y señalando a un lado de ella.

-No hay abrazo- dije y cuando giré mi rostro me encontré con dos caritas pequeñas, aunque no tan pequeñas, que me miraban con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y parecía que no encontraban las palabras para hablar.

-Hey- dije sonrojándome. Nunca me iba a acostumbrar a ser el centro de atención de algún lado, simplemente, no podía.

-Dios mío, este es el mejor día de mi vida- dijo la chica. Tenía profundos ojos azules y su cabello era prácticamente blanco, de lo dorado que era. El chico a su lado era idéntico a ella, solo que su cabello era un poco más oscuro y llevaba la misma expresión.- ¡Bella Swan me saludo!- dijo la chica brincando como Alice haciendo que Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Rose, Alice y yo estalláramos en risas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté a la chica cuando pude relajarme del ataque de risas. Me levanté y halé a Edward a mi lado, simplemente porque no me quería alejar de él.

-Ehh… Yooo- comenzó la chica, nerviosa.- Mi nombre es Jane- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Encantada de conocerte Jane. ¿Eres la hija de Aro, verdad?- Le pregunté y ella asintió repetidas veces con su cabeza.- Eres muy linda- dije ladeando mi rostro mientras la veía. La chica era realmente linda.

-Oh, gracias- dijo sonrojándose.- Ehh, ¿te tomarías una foto conmigo?- pidió mientras me mostraba su cámara.

-¡Claro!- dije divertida. Era extraño que las personas me pidieran que me tomara fotos o autógrafos, yo no era ninguna celebridad de Hollywood, como Kristen Stewart o Ashley Green, yo solo era una modelo para una marca de surfistas, eso era todo mi trabajo en el medio.

-Yo la tomo, si quieres- pidió mi novio con una media sonrisa a Jane, a quién casi se le cae la quijada cuando lo vio.

-Cl-claro, gracias- dijo cuando sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente, supongo, de hecho, muchas veces yo tenía que hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunté al chico que no se había movido ni había hablado.

-Y-yo soy Alec- dijo tartamudeando- Eres por mucho la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida- dijo con su boca abierta, todavía no reaccionaba.

-Wow, gracias- dije algo apenada… ¿Acaso me acababa de coquetear un chico de 14 años? Eso si era raro.

-Bellie- dijo Alice riendo por lo que acababa de pasar.- ¿Porqué no te tomas una con Jane, luego una con Alec y luego una con ambos?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro, con gusto- dije riendo.

La primera foto fue con Jane, luego me tomé la foto con Alec, en la cual me sentí algo incómoda porque el chico prácticamente me había estampado un sonoro beso mojado en mi mejilla, luego de la foto. La cara de Edward valía millones, parecía estar a punto de morirse de la risa, pero también se veía algo molesto por el atrevimiento del chico.

-Gracias Bella- se despidieron ambos y se fueron a su mesa con su familia.

-Iuuuuuuck- dijo Emmett imitando a Alice cuando decía eso- Ese enano te acaba de "germinizar" con su baba- dijo señalando mi mejilla y riéndose estruendosamente.

-Asquito Bella- dijo Rose riéndose y estando de acuerdo con el comportamiento de su enorme novio.

-Eso solo le sucede a Bella y al Pato Lucas- dijo Jasper uniéndose a las risas de los otros dos.

-Ven Bella, yo lo arreglo- dijo Alice quien, de la nada, sacó un pequeño bolsito y sacó toallitas húmedas para limpiar mi cara y luego me maquilló rápidamente- Listo- dijo luego de unos minutos.

-Gracias Alice- dije riéndome.

-Edward- dijo de repente Emmett… Oh, oh, esto se iba a poner bueno- ¿Cómo es posible que un niño de 14 años logre besar a Bella de esa manera y tú no hagas nada?- preguntó con sus codos sobre la mesa y su rostro sobre sus puños.

-¿Qué me sugieres que debía haber hecho, Emmett?- dijo Edward siguiéndole el juego a su hermano. Todos en la mesa estábamos atentos.

-No sé, tal vez tú debiste…- dijo y entrecerró sus ojos. Luego, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro… Esto definitivamente va a ser bueno.- ¡Debiste haber reclamado tu territorio!- dijo levantándose de la mesa y caminando hasta donde estaba yo- ¡Debiste ábrela besado como un tonto!- dijo y se agachó a mi altura.

-No lo hagas- advertí a Emmett… ya no me estaba gustando esto… ¿Porqué Rose en vez de estarse riendo, no venía y alejaba a su troglodita de mi?

-No voy a hacer nada que Edward no haya hecho- dijo y me guiñó un ojo y luego me dio un piquito

-AAAAAAARGGG- grité separándome inmediatamente de Emmett- ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡ERES MI HERMANOOOOO!- seguí gritando sentada mientras Edward estaba tenso a mi lado y el resto reía.

-PÁGAME JASPER- gritó Emmett- Besé a Bella, me debes 100 dólaritos- dijo bailando de regreso a su silla.

-¿Fue una apuesta?- preguntó Edward con su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-Si hermanito celosito- dijo Emmett feliz. Yo estaba en shock post-piquito- Jasper apostó a que no era capaz de besar a la pequeña y yo le dije que si era capaz y ahora me debe 100 dólares- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡No sabes lo raro que es que tu hermano te bese!- le dije a Emmett cuando recuperé mi voz.

-Iuuck, es cierto- dijo Emmett con una mueca- De todas formas peque, no besas tan bien como crees- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Roooose- dije quejándome- ¿Porqué no le dices que deje de molestarme?- pregunté molesta.

-Bellie, es que me toca la mitad de la ganancia- dijo riéndose mientras chocaba los cinco con Emmett y este le daba la mitad del dinero.

-Uggh, me voy- dije levantándome de la mesa y caminando al jardín del hospital.

Era impresionante como los chicos lograban sacarme de quicio con algunos de sus inútiles apuestas en las cuales siempre había logrado tener el papel de "A que no hacer tal cosa a Bella"…

-Idiotas- dije sentándome en un banquito en medio del camino.

No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. Simplemente me quería ir a mi casa a dormir y a tratar de olvidar el estúpido beso que Emmett me acababa de dar.

Estuve sola un ratico, hasta que comencé a sentir algo de frío y justo cuando iba a buscar la manera de cubrirme, una chaqueta se posó suavemente sobre mis hombros, inundándome inmediatamente de calor y de un aroma que ya conocía perfectamente.

-Gracias, Edward- dije y me volteé a verlo. Tenía una cálida sonrisa en sus labios y me miraba con cariño.

-No quiero que te enfermes- dijo ampliando su sonrisa- ¿Me puedo sentar?- preguntó viendo el banquito.

-Adelante- dije riendo y arrimándome un poco para que él entrara.

-Gracias- dijo y me abrazó, llevándome a la posición más cómoda para ambos. Sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y mi cabeza en su pecho.- Lamento mucho que Emmett te haya hecho pasar un mal rato- dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio en esa posición.

-No hay problema- dije con una gran suspiro- es solo que ya llevo tanto tiempo siendo el centro de sus apuestas que no entiendo cómo es que todavía tienen ideas para hacerme sentir incómoda, sencillamente, no sé cómo lo logran.- dije finalmente, viendo hacia las estrellas entre los brazos de Edward.

-Son Jasper y Emmett- dijo riendo. Tuve que reír con él. Era cierto, eran ellos, nunca se les iban a acabar las ideas para incomodarme de cualquier manera.

Reímos un rato y luego nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio. Yo veía las estrellas, pero sentía la mirada fija de Edward sobre mi rostro, a medida que acariciaba lentamente mi cabello y mi espalda.

-Bella- me llamó Edward.

-Dime- dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

_O toi qui savamment jettes un beau regard,  
Bleu comme les minuits, à travers les fenêtres,  
Je te vis sur la route où j'errais au hasard  
Des parfums et de l'heure et des rires champêtres.  
__Le soleil blondissait tes cheveux d'un long rai,  
Tes prunelles sur moi dardaient leur double flamme ;  
Tu m'apparus, ô nymphe ! et je considérai  
Ton visage de vierge et tes hanches de femmes.  
__Je te vis sur la route où j'errais au hasard  
Des ombres et de l'heure et des rires champêtres,  
O toi qui longuement jettes un beau regard,  
Bleu comme les minuits, à travers les fenêtres.(2)_

Edward había recitado un poema de amor de un famoso autor francés, del cual no recordaba el nombre, pues había quedado completamente embobada con las palabras de Edward.

-Bella- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- Gracias por haber aceptado venir esta noche conmigo y con mi familia- dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-Gracias a ti por venir conmigo y por el hermoso poema- dije sonrojándome- Me he quedado embobada escuchándote- agregué.

-Es bueno saber que tengo ese poder sobre ti- dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

-Amo cuando sonríes así- dije colocando una mano en su mejilla.

-Y yo amo cuando me miras así- dijo y unió nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

-¿Deberíamos entrar?- pregunté con fastidio. No estaba segura si debíamos volver y seguir soportando las bromas de Emmett.

-Solo si quieres bailar conmigo- dijo Edward con algo de emoción en sus ojos.

-No soy buena bailando, ya lo sabes- dije sonrojándome.

-Todo está en quién te lleva- dijo y se levantó- ¿Me concedes un baile?- dijo formal.

-Está bien- dije rindiéndome. Era imposible no aceptar a esa petición cuando Edward me miraba de esa forma.

Caminamos dentro de la sala de fiestas y todos estaban bailando. Era impresionante la manera como todos los Cullen eran capaces de bailar con tanta gracia cualquier estilo de música.

Edward tomó mi cintura, pasamos por la mesa a dejar su chaqueta y luego nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

-Ahora si- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.- Bella, ¿bailas conmigo?- dijo tendiéndome una mano, como hacen en las películas, cuando el chico guapo invita a bailar a la chica nerda… Era una rara comparación, pero solo eso pasó por mi cabeza.

-Claro- dije tomando su mano mientras dejaba que él me guiara en el baile.- Pero no sé como bailar una canción lenta- dije apenada.

-Tranquila, haz lo que te diga- dijo colocando sus manos en mi espalda baja- ahora tu pon tus manos en mis hombros- dijo amable con una sonrisa y yo hice caso.

-Listo- dije dándome cuenta que estábamos realmente cerca uno del otro- Ahora lo difícil… a bailar- dije y Edward soltó una ligera carcajada.

-Tú solo sígueme- dijo todavía riendo mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo y me sujetaba cariñosamente ahí.

…

* * *

1) Fotografía

Tu sonrisa me atrae como

Me atraería una flor

Fotografía tú eres el hongo oscuro

De la selva

Que es su belleza

Los blancos ahí están

Claro de luna

En un jardín pacífico

Lleno de aguas vivas y de jardineros endiablados

Fotografía tú eres el humo del ardor

Que es su belleza

Y hay en tí

Fotografía

Lánguidos tonos

Donde se oye

Una melopea

Fotografía tú eres la sombra

Del Sol

Que es su belleza.

(2)Poema de amor:

Oh tu que sabiamente lanzas hermosas miradas,  
Bellas como la medianoche a través de la ventana  
Te vi sobre la carretera por donde erraba al azar  
Entre los perfumes, el tiempo y las risas campestres

El sol alumbraba tus cabellos con un largo rayo  
Tus pupilas lanzaban sobre mis su doble llama  
Tu te me apareciste, oh ninfa! Y yo consideré  
Tu rostro de virgen y tus caderas de mujer

Te vi sobre la carretera por donde erraba al azar  
Entre los perfumes, el tiempo y las risas campestres  
Oh tu que sabiamente lanzas hermosas miradas,  
Bellas como la medianoche a través de la ventana

* * *

**Hoooooola :) **

**HA! PUDE CON EL FRANCÉS :D**

**No saben todo lo que sufrí traduciendo los poemas! y cuando terminé me acordé del siempre confiable Google Chrome :S y yo sufriendo!**

**Bueh... creo que llevo record personal de actualizaciones :) Tardé exactamente 2 días en actualizar :D**

**Hahahaha Emmett besó a Bella por 100 $ xD Pobrecito Edward, todo tenso!**

**Muchísimas gracias a las nuevas lectoras :) Y a las viejas también!**

**Gracias por todas las alertas, favoritos y reviews! **

**¿Creen que me dejarían llegar a los 135 Reviews con este capi? Pooooorfis :) Son solo 11 más :D**

**Espero que les guste el capi :)**

**Nos leemos proooonto :D!**


	19. La canción del concurso

CAPÍTULO 19: LA CANCIÓN DEL CONCURSO

**Edward POV**

La fiesta había terminado y ya estábamos en el camino de regreso a Forks. Eran las 3.45 am y no estaba seguro si debía llevar a Bella, quién dormía cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto recostada de la ventana, a su casa o a mi casa.

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna, la piel de Bella adquiría un hermoso tono pálido que la hacía verse aún más bella. Todavía no podía creer que Bella aceptara salir conmigo. Simplemente era el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando ella estaba a mi lado.

A pesar de que llevaba la calefacción en el Volvo, me pareció que Bella tenía frío, por lo que, en un intento malabarista, me quité el saco y lo usé como manta para arropar a mi Bella.

Ella respiró profundamente mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta de una manera que supuse sería más cómoda para ella.

Aún nos quedaba como una hora de camino, pero tomé mi celular y llamé a Alice.

-_¿Qué pasó hermanito?-_ preguntó mi hermana con voz patosa, seguramente la había despertado, pues antes de irnos, Jasper era el que tenía las llaves del Porshe

-Siento haberte despertado Alice- dije disculpándome- ¿llevo a Bella a su casa o la llevo a la nuestra?- pregunté sin rodeos.

-_Tranquilo Ed, lleva a Bella contigo a casa, ya Charlie sabe que se queda esta noche con nosotros…-_dijo mi hermana y bostezó audiblemente- _Nos vemos mañana hermanito, seguiré durmiendo-_ dijo despidiéndose y trancó.

Guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo y seguí el camino a casa, siguiendo el Porshe y el Mercedes, pues el Jeep iba detrás de mí.

Llegamos a la casa a eso de las 4.30 am… Ya casi estaba amaneciendo y nosotros era que íbamos llegando.

Me bajé del Volvo y saqué cargada a Bella. Cuando me giré con ella en brazos, me dio mucha risa la vista.

Emmett llevaba a Rosalie cargada como un saco de papas, es decir, la llevaba encima de su hombro y sujetaba únicamente sus rodillas contra su pecho. Jasper tenía el trabajo fácil. Alice era tan pequeña que prácticamente la llevaba contra su pecho, como cuando cargas a un niño pequeño. Mi papá la tenía difícil, mamá iba caminando como una zombie a su lado. Él la sujetaba de la cintura mientras ella recargaba todo su peso contra él.

-Creo que nuestras mujeres tienen límite de tiempo- dijo papá abriendo la puerta de la casa con una risa bajita.

-Si- respondimos los tres entrando a la casa.

-Jasper- lo llamó mi papá- deberías quedarte esta noche- dijo sonriéndole- de todas formas Rose se queda también- agregó viendo a Emmett.

-Oh, ok- dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Los tres subimos las escaleras y cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto con su mujer en brazos, ya que al final, mamá se había quedado tan dormida que papá tuvo que cargarla para subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y entré con Bella en brazos. La deposité cariñosamente en la cama. Por un momento, me quedé completamente embobado viéndola. Parecía un ángel que había bajado del cielo, solo para hacerme feliz. Me senté a un lado de ella en la cama y admiré su rostro. Su hermosos ojos chocolate estaban cerrados. Sus largas pestañas cubrían una pequeña parte de sus mejillas, que aún durmiendo, adquirían aquel tono rosado que me robaba la respiración. Sus labios estaban curveados en una tierna sonrisa y me pregunté con qué estaría soñando.

Bajé un poco mis ojos por su cuerpo. Me deleité con la forma como el vestido se pegaba a las curvas de Bella y luego se me escapó un suspiro cuando vi sus piernas. Esas largas piernas que estaban brillantes y bronceadas lograban despertar en mí sensaciones que nunca antes habían tenido lugar en mi cuerpo.

-Hermosa- susurré viendo de nuevo su rostro.

Vi sus zapatos y se los quité con cuidado de no despertarla y luego la arropé con mi cobija.

Me cambié el traje por unos pantalones de pijama y no me puse camisa.

En este momento tenía dos opciones. Dormir en el sofá o dormir con Bella en mi cama… La segunda opción me parecía la más espectacular idea que había cruzado mi cabeza en mis 17 años de vida, pero respondiendo a las costumbres que me habían inculcado, me recosté en el sofá mirando al techo.

-Mmmm- murmuró Bella desde la cama- Quiero ese chocolate- dijo ahora con voz más clara.

Me levanté del sofá y me arrodillé a su lado en el suelo. Por un momento pensé que se había despertado, pero cuando la ví, sus ojos estaban cerrados y la sonrisa en su cara era más grande.

Bella estaba dormida, estaba soñando y de paso, hablando dormida.

-Edward- susurró mi nombre de la manera más dulce que había escuchado- te quiero- dijo y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Yo también te quiero- susurré mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello que se había puesto en su rostro.

-Emmett, te van a matar los ratones- dijo mi novia después de un rato de silencio. Ahora su sonrisa había cambiado por una mueca de disgusto- y también te van a atacar los Jimmy Choo de Alice- dijo riendo.

No pude evitar la risita que se escapó de mis labios. Bella seguía molesta con Emmett por la estúpida apuesta y ahora soñaba su venganza contra él.

-Yo quiero chocolate- dijo haciendo un tierno pucherito con su boca.- Edward, yo quiero chocolate- dijo quejándose… No tenía idea de lo que estaba soñando, pero era muy gracioso como Bella, aún estando dormida, podía hacer que me dieran ganas de darle el mundo entero si me lo pedía.

-No tengo chocolate- susurré esperando que no se despertara

-Que mal- respondió ella- no te vayas- dijo Bella y pensé que estaba despierta, pero cuando su respiración siguió calmada, me di cuenta que todavía estaba con Morfeo.

Respiré profundamente. No me quería alejar de Bella, así que tomé una rápida decisión.

Me metí en la cama y Bella inmediatamente se acomodó en mi pecho, como si tuviera un imán que la atrajera hasta ese punto. Ella respiró profundamente y siguió durmiendo tranquila.

Me quedé dormido viendo la belleza que tenía en mi pecho.

Me despertó el sonido de la ducha de mi cuarto. Me moví perezosamente y gruñí cuando me di cuenta que Bella no estaba a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos y lo confirmé. No había rastro de Bella en la cama y no tenía idea de la hora que era. Me senté en la cama y lo primero que vi fue un montoncito azul al lado de la puerta del baño.

Me paré extrañado y lo tomé en mis manos. Mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron completamente cuando me di cuenta que era el vestido que Bella había utilizado anoche en la fiesta. En ese momento se vino una imagen a mi cabeza… Bella caminado en mi cuarto en ropa interior, o mejor aún, como dios la trajo al mundo, y yo como un idiota durmiendo…

-Arg- gruñí mientras colocaba el vestido en la cama y me sentaba al lado con mi cara en mis manos.

En eso, la puerta del baño salió, dejando ver a Bella con unos shorts de rayas y una camisa que reconocí, pues era mía.

-Buenas tardes dormilón- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se estrujaba el cabello mojado con una toalla.

-¿Buenas tardes?- pregunté riéndome y levantándome para caminar hacia ella.

-Sip- dijo riéndose mientras me abrazaba y dejaba la toalla en el piso.- Son las 2 de la tarde- dijo riendo.- Aunque no es como si hubiese alguien despierto aparte de nosotros- dijo riendo.

-¿no se han despertado?- pregunté y ella simplemente negó con su cabeza.

-Nadie- dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos y después una mueca rara se extendió por el rostro de Bella.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté preocupado.

-Tal vez deberías bañarte… Necesito ir a casa a hacer las tareas que Alice no hizo- dijo con la misma mueca.

-Oh- dije y después comencé a reír- Alice dejó todas tus tareas hechas en su escritorio- dije riendo al acordarme cómo mi hermana había trabajado como loca haciendo su tarea y la tarea de Bella para que ella no se negara a ir a la fiesta con nosotros.

-Oh, bueno- dijo riendo un poco- de todas formas creo que ya tengo que ir a casa… ¿Me llevas, por fa?- pidió con cara de corderito.

-Claro- respondí mientras la abrazaba.- pero necesito algo a cambio- dije acercando nuestros rostros.

-¿Y qué necesitas?- dijo poniéndose en las puntas de sus pies y pasando sus brazos por mi cuello.

-Un beso- dije sonriendo.

-Yo puedo dar…- comenzó a decir, pero la detuve con un beso cargado de pasión…

-Uff, ya- dijo Bella separándose de mí, con su cara sonrojada y su respiración errática- Mejor te metes a bañar y yo… iré a hacer cualquier otra cosa- dijo riéndose nerviosamente mientras prácticamente salía huyendo de mi cuarto.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me metí a bañar. Comencé a tararear una melodía nueva… No sabía por qué, pero de repente la inspiración me golpeó.

-_Tu apareciste como un sueño para mí_- canté con la melodía en mi cabeza… ¡Necesitaba un papel y un bolígrafo con urgencia!

Me terminé de bañar y vestir y corrí por una libreta y un bolígrafo para anotar todo lo que tenía en la mente.

"_Tu apareciste como un sueño para mí,_

_al igual que un caleidoscopio de colores cubriéndome. _

_Eres todo lo que necesito, cada aliento que respiro…"_

Escribí todo rápidamente en mi libreta y bajé corriendo las escaleras a la sala. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la tele. Llevaba puesta una de mis sudaderas y se veía tan tierna que no me daban ganas de llevarla a su casa, sino que me daban ganas de secuestrarla y quedármela solo para mi.

-¿Lista?- le pregunté mientras me colocaba detrás de ella en el sofá y me inclinaba para verla.

-Sip- dijo riendo, agarró unas cuantas bolsas y caminó a mi lado hasta el Volvo. Abrí su puerta y ella se sentó cómodamente con el montón de bolsas encima de ella. Me senté en el asiento del piloto y conduje hacia casa de Bella.

-Creo que me voy a ahogar entre tantas bolsas- dijo riendo mientras revolvía algunas cosas en las mismas.

-¿Por qué tantas bolsas?- dije riéndome mientras la veía.

-Es que parece que Alice no solamente hizo la tarea, como que hizo compras también- dijo riendo.

-Ahhh- dije- Típico- terminé y una carcajada gloriosa salió de los labios de Bella, dejándome completamente deslumbrado…

-Típico de tu hermana- dijo ella cuando se graduó.

Llegamos a su casa y la ayudé con las bolsas. Ella abrió la puerta y pasamos a su casa.

-¿PAPÁ?- gritó mientras iba en dirección a la cocina.

-Aquí estoy- gritó Charlie desde la cocina.

-Vamos- dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome con ella.

-Hola chicos- dijo Charlie cuando entramos a la cocina. Ya él estaba al tanto de nuestra relación, por lo que no se inmutó al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas.- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?- preguntó aguantando la risa.

-Muy gracioso, papá- dijo Bella pegándole por un brazo suavemente- ya sé que no puedo contar contigo cuando de Alice se trate- dijo riendo.

-¿De qué te quejas Bells?, estabas con tu novio y tus amigos… ¿Me vas a decir que no disfrutaste la noche?- dijo todavía conteniendo la risa.

-Si, me gustó, y NO TE VOY A CONTAR MAS NADA- dijo desesperadamente sonrojada- Así que ríete de una vez, se te nota demasiado que estás aguantando la risa…- dijo entrecerrando sus ojitos mirando su papá.

-HAAAAAAA- estalló Charlie. No pude contener mi risa y me uní a Charlie. Bella tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y nos miraba calculadoramente.

-Ustedes dos juntos son peores que un grupo de viejas chismosas- dijo y se dio vuelta y salió de la cocina.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Edward- dijo Charlie cuando nos calmamos.

-No hay problema, no dejaría que nada le pasara… Ni siquiera que mi hermana la secuestrara- añadí y una sonrisa se puso en el rostro de Charlie.

-Lo sé- dijo todavía con su sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo me retiro- dije luego de tenderle la mano a Charlie y saliendo de la cocina.

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, viendo algún programa en la tele. Me acerqué a ella y besé su frente.

-No te molestes- dije abrazándola.

-No estoy molesta- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Eso es bueno-dije sin dejar de abrazarla.- Hey, creo que para mañana te tengo una sorpresa- dije y ella se separó un poco para verme al rostro.

-¿Crees?- dijo frunciendo su ceño mientras una sonrisa ladeada aparecía en su rostro.

-Sí, creo- dije riendo- todo depende de lo que pueda escribir esta tarde- dije levantándome- Nos vemos mañana, mi pequeña Bella- dije besando sus suaves labios ligeramente.

-Nos vemos- dijo ella sonrojada- Espero mi sorpresa- dijo ella en la puerta, mientras yo iba caminando al Volvo.

-Yo también- dije sonriéndole. Me monté en el Volvo y me fui a mi casa.

En el camino iba tratando de ponerle sentido a todas las palabras que llegaban a mi cabeza… Cuando llegué a la casa, todos estaban en la cocina, _desayuno-almorzando-merendando._

-¡Hola hermanito!- me saludó Emmett- ¿Y Bella?- preguntó al ver que estaba solo.

-Me pidió que la llevara a su casa para poder arreglar las cosas del instituto- dije mientras tomaba una manzana y le daba un gran mordizco.

-¿No comió nada?- preguntó mi mamá abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-De verdad no sé- admití… Aunque seguramente Bella si había comido algo, pero no le había preguntado.

-Ay, Edward- dijo mi mamá- ¿Cómo es posible que no le hayas preguntado?- dijo molesta.

-Yo…- iba a decir algo pero Alice me interrumpió.

-¿Se llevó las bolsas?- preguntó con la esperanza en sus ojitos.

-Si, ¿no crees que exageraste?- pregunté riendo

-No- dijo feliz.

Comí mi manzana en la cocina con mi mamá, mi papá, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose. Luego subí a mi cuarto por mi libreta y bajé de nuevo al piano. Ya Jasper y Rose se había ido. Mamá y papá estaban sentados en el jardín. Alice estaba en su cuarto, al igual que Emmett, por lo que tenía suficiente privacidad como para empezar a hacer la canción que no salía de mi cabeza, la canción que, si quedaba bien, sería la canción del concurso.

"_Porque no hay ninguna garantía_

_De que esta vida es fácil_

_Cuando mi mundo se está desmoronando,_

_Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad,_

_Ahí es cuando te miro..."_

Escribí todo lo que veía a mi mente… Después de un rato, ya tenía la letra… Lo único que me faltaba ahora sería ordenarla.

-¿Por qué no puedo escribir ordenadamente?- dije exasperado.

-Porque no está en tu naturaleza- dijo Alice danzando por la sala.- ¿Cómo te ayudo?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado, viéndome con una sonrisa.

-Es que… no sé como ordenar esto- dije entregándole la libreta donde había escrito todo.

-Wow… si que eres desordenado- dijo Alice leyendo la letra- ¿Sabes algo Ed?- dijo la enana cuando terminó de leer.

-Dime- dije nervioso. Alice nunca estaba tan tranquila.

-Esta letra los describe perfectamente a ambos… Es perfecta- dijo mi hermana hablando orgullosa.- Sabía que ustedes dos iban a estar juntos desde que conocí a Bella- dijo sonriendo- Lo único que faltaba era que se conocieran… Y ahora que están juntos, sé que no me equivoque- dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-¿Acaso eres adivina?- dije sonriéndole.

-Sabes que no, pero tengo un sexto sentido que nunca falla- dijo riendo.

-Gracias Alice- dije abrazándola como cuando estábamos pequeños- ¿Qué me dices de la letra?- pregunté cuando la solté.

-Bueno- dijo ella con el bolígrafo en la mano- creo que podemos poner esto por aquí- dijo escribiendo en una hoja aparte, la forma como ella "sabía" que la letra funcionaría.- Hay que agregar esto… ¿Puedo añadir algo a tu letra?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro enana, tu eres la experta- dije riendo y ella comenzó a escribir algo.

-Léelo a ver si te gusta- dijo entregándome la hoja después de unos minutos.

"_Todos necesitan inspiración_

_Todos necesitan un alma_

_Una hermosa melodía, cuando las noches son tan largas…"_

-Está perfecta Alice- dije con una sonrisa en mis labios- Ahora solo falta terminar la melodía y listo… Tendremos nuestra canción- dije emocionado.

-En esa parte no creo que te pueda ayudar mucho… No me tocó la habilidad con el piano- dijo riendo- solo me tocó el sexto sentido- dijo y rió más fuerte.

-Bueno, pero necesito a alguien que me diga que tal está- dije sonriéndole.

-Me quedo entonces- dijo mi hermana poniéndose cómoda mientras yo pasaba mis dedos por las teclas del piano.

Toqué algo parecido a una melodía y luego empecé con lo que había venido a mi mente cuando me estaba bañando. La toqué varias veces y cuando estuve totalmente convencido, miré a Alice. Ella estaba totalmente sonriente cuando la vi.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunté.

-¿Me dejas vestirlos a ambos?- preguntó brincando.

-¿Si te digo que sí, me dices que te parece la melodía?- pregunté riendo

-Si- dijo brincando todavía.

-Entonces si- dije y ella gritó de felicidad.

-¡Es preciosa!- gritó abrazándome.- ¡Quiero ver la cara de Bella!- dijo riendo.

-¿Crees que la melodía de para unos arreglos de guitarra?- le pregunté a Alice.

-Claro, solo se tienen que poner de acuerdo mañana- dijo mi hermana sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias Alice- dije feliz.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- preguntó ladeando su cara.

-Por todo- dije riendo- Por presentarme a Bella, por ayudarme con la canción, por la melodía, por todo- dije sinceramente…

-¡Awwww, hermaniito!- chilló Alice y me abrazó.

-Gracias enana- dije riendo.

-Bueno Ed, lo hago porque soy tu hermana y porque me gusta verte feliz- dijo sonriendo- y también porque me gusta ver a mi amiga feliz- dijo y se paró del banquito- Bueno, te dejo para que pienses en los arreglos de la guitarra, yo tengo que ir a diseñar, ¡solo tengo dos semanas!- dijo riendo y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Me quedé unos minutos más practicando con el piano… A la hora de la cena, comimos en familia y luego cada uno se fue a dormir.

Antes de dormir en lo único que pensaba era en Bella, en lo que ella pudiera pensar de la canción que había escrito pensando en ella…

* * *

**Holaaaa :) Yo de nuevoooo!**

**Huhuhuuuuu... ya le llegó la canción a Edward :) **

**Vamos a hacer un trato... Si alguien sabe la qué canción es (ES EN INGLÉS LA ORIGINAL) me lo deja saber en un REVIEW y el premio será un pequeño adelanto del capi que viene... ¿Que les parece?**

**Muchas gracias a todoooooooaaaas por sus alertas, favoritos y los reviews :)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi :) y espero sus reviews en él!**

**Nos leemos proooontooo :)**

**P.D.: felicitenme! hahaha, llevo record en las actualizaciones! jejejeje ahora si... Nos leemos(k)!**


	20. El concurso

CAPÍTULO 20: EL CONCURSO

**Bella POV**

Odio tanto los lunes en la mañana… Simplemente es una cosa que es más grande que yo. Lo delicioso de un domingo por la tarde se arruina cuando te das cuenta que al día siguiente tienes clases a la mañana.

-Uggh- gruñí mientras me levantaba de mi cama para comenzar mi rutina de aseo personal para el colegio.

Cuando me estaba bañando recapacité sobre mi odio a los lunes en la mañana… En realidad no todo era tan malo. Mi primera clase era a las 9.30, por lo que tenía suficiente tiempo para arreglarme y desayunar con calma. Otra cosa que tenían a favor los lunes en la mañana era que la primera clase que tenía era con Edward, mi novio.

En ese pensamiento, salí de la ducha con una sonrisa y comencé a arreglarme. Bajé a desayunar y me di cuenta que ya Charlie había salido a la comisaría.

-Como siempre- canturreé mientras danzaba por la cocina en busca de algo de comer.

Al final me decidí por un tazón con cereales y leche.

Al terminar de comer, coloqué todo en el lavaplatos y subí a mi cuarto a terminar de arreglar las cosas para el instituto. Terminé de meter mis cosas en el bolso del colegio y una corneta me hizo apurarme… No era la corneta del Volvo, tampoco era la corneta del Porshe. Cuando abrí la puerta principal de la casa me sorprendió mucho ver a Emmett recostado del Jeep, esperándome con una sonrisa.

-BUENOS DIAS HERMANITA- gritó Emmett tan fuerte que estoy segura que despertó a toda la cuadra, y me abrazó tan fuerte que me sacó el aire de los pulmones.

-E-Emmett… aire- jadeé en su abrazo.

-Ups, lo siento- dijo soltándome- ¿Cómo estas, hermanita?- dijo sonriendo como siempre.

-Bien Emmett, buenos días- dije riendo por el entusiasmo matutino de Emmett.

-Antes de que preguntes, Edward y Alice están preparando algo para alguna clase y me pidieron que pasara por ti para ir al instituto- dijo orgulloso- ya confían en mí como para pasar buscándote- dijo señalándose con sus pulgares, como un niño que hace algo solo por primera vez.

-De acuerdo- dije riéndome- ¿Y Rose?- pregunté al ver que estaba solo en el Jeep.

-Se va con Jasper en el BMW- dijo restándole importancia.

-Ahhh… ok, ok- dije y caminé a la puerta del copiloto. Emmett la abrió pero la diferencia de altura entre la puerta y yo era tanta que ambos nos reímos. No es que yo midiera 1.80cm, para nada, medía apenas 1.68cm y estaba orgullosa de ellos, pero esta puerta debía estar a una altura que ni siquiera podía levantar mi pierna para subirme.

-Deja que te ayude- dijo Emmett, quien me levantó por la cintura y me sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Gracias- dije entre risas. Él se sentó a mi lado y partimos camino al instituto.

-¿Cómo haces para montarte tan fácilmente?- pregunté al recordar la gracia con la que Emmett se montaba en el Jeep.

-Fácil- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- No soy un chichón de piso- dijo mirándome con una enorme sonrisa al mejor estilo Emmett en su cara.

-¡EMMETT!- grité riéndome. Se acababa de burlar de mi estatura, o mejor dicho, de mí falta de ella.

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad- dijo riendo.

Estuvimos riendo unos minutos más y de repente sentí cómo la velocidad del Jeep aumentaba.

-¿Por qué tanta velocidad?- pregunté al ver que la aguja estaba por llegar a los 120 km/hora.

-Rose viene atrás- dijo riendo y acelerando más.

Me giré y efectivamente, el BMW rojo de Rose venía acercándose a toda velocidad al Jeep.

-¿Por qué cosa es la competencia hoy?- pregunté mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en el asiento y me colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-El puesto al lado del Volvo- dijo riendo.

-Ahhh…- dije nada más y me dispuse a ver cómo Emmett maniobraba con el Jeep para quedar siempre adelante del BMW.

-¿¡Es necesaria la competencia!- chillé al ver que la aguja iba por los 140 km/hora y ya estábamos entrando al estacionamiento del instituto.

-SI- gritó Emmett riendo.

En una derrapada por el estacionamiento lleno de estudiantes, el BMW de Rose se coló frente al Jeep y logró quedarse con el puesto al lado del Volvo, donde ya estaban esperándonos Edward y Alice.

-SIIIII- chilló Rose saltando del BMW y haciendo el baile de la victoria con Jasper- GANEEEEE- gritó señalando el Jeep mientras seguía bailando.

-Wow- dijo entre suspiros Emmett- no sabía que mi Rose podía manejar de esa manera- dijo Emmett con una mirada de orgullo dirigida a Rose.

Emmett se tuvo que estacionar algunos puestos más allá de los chicos y me ayudó a bajar del Jeep.

-Estás orgulloso de Rose- dije viendo su sonrisa de tonto.

-Extremadamente- dijo riendo mientras caminábamos hacia los chicos. Edward me esperaba con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Salí corriendo y aterricé entre los brazos de mi novio.

-Lamento mucho la carrera- comentó viéndome a los ojos.

-Para nada, fue emocionante- dije riendo.

-Entonces, buenos días-dijo rozando mis labios con los suyos.

-Buenos días- dije riendo mientras lo abrazaba y reía entre sus brazos.

-Tu sorpresa está lista- susurró en mi oído.

-Vamos a verla- dije riendo.

-Mmmm es más complicado que eso- dijo arrugando su nariz- Pero ven, te va a gustar- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigíamos al salón de música.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y entramos al salón de música. En el salón ya había varias parejas ensayando sus canciones para el concurso… No me había fijado en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, ya solo nos quedaban dos semanas de clases para las vacaciones y por ende, para el concurso. Nosotros no teníamos canción para el concurso y eso me comenzaba a estresar más que cualquier cosa.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Edward nervioso.

-Si, si… dije sentándome con él en el banquito del piano.- solo que me di cuenta que no tenemos canción todavía- dije viendo como el resto del salón ensayaba. A lo lejos vi a Jacob, me sonrió y me saludó con una de sus enormes manos, al parecer, el chico no dejaba de crecer. Le devolví el gesto y cuando me giré, Edward tenía sus ojos entrecerrados en dirección a Jacob.

-Hey, relájate- dije riendo.

-Solo… no me gusta cómo te mira- dijo con su mandíbula tensa.

Lo miré en silencio durante algunos segundos. Suspiré pesadamente y él dirigió sus ojos a mí, de nuevo.

-¿Qué esperas que no me muestras mi sorpresa?- dije molesta. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que Edward se dé cuenta que él es el único chico que me interesa?" pensé mientras lo veía con mis ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh- dijo y su rostro se suavizó.- ¿Creí que no te gustaban las sorpresas?- dijo riendo ligeramente.

-No me gustan- dije si cambiar mi posición- pero si mi novio me tiene una sorpresa, tengo que verla- dije sonriendo ahora.

-Espero que te guste- dijo pasando sus dedos por el piano, dejando que las notas de una hermosa melodía inundaran mi cabeza.

Edward tocó toda la melodía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Está hermosa- dije cuando terminó.

-Es nuestra canción- dijo sonriendome mientras me entregaba la letra de la canción.

"_Cuando te veo" _era el título de la misma. La letra era simplemente hermosa.

-Está perfecta- dije mientras le sonreía a Edward.

-Pues, necesitamos agregarle tu guitarra y tu voz y así si será perfecta- dijo viéndome con cariño.

Tomé la guitarra que estaba al lado del piano y comencé a tocar mientras Edward tocaba el piano…

Esa clase estuvimos completamente enfocados en hacer que los dos instrumentos se compenetraran de alguna forma. Los siguientes 14 días fueron completamente extenuantes. Teníamos las pruebas trimestrales y teníamos que trabajar en nuestra canción, la que por cierto, estaba segura que iba a ganar en el concurso.

Los días pasaron entre estudios y canciones acompañadas de Edward y el resto de los chicos.

Estaba completamente feliz porque había salido bien en cada uno de los exámenes y ahora solo me tenía que enfocar en el concurso.

La temperatura de Forks había bajado considerablemente, ya el frío no era soportable sin algunas capas de ropas encima y era mucho mejor con alguna bebida caliente cerca.

Pasaron los días y ya había llegado la hora. Al fin había llegado el día. Hoy era el día del concurso y estaba en mi casa siendo atacada por Alice y Rose en un intento de arreglarme "perfectamente", como ellas decían, para impresionar a todos. Supuestamente la calificación del año de música dependía de este concurso. Muchas veces habíamos ensayado la canción, muchas veces en las que compartía algún tiempo a solas con Edward, muchas veces en las que nos olvidábamos del trabajo y únicamente nos besábamos toda la hora...

-Bella- me llamó Alice- ¡Deja de soñar despierta! Te necesito activa para terminar de arreglarte- dijo regañándome

-Está bien- dije mientras me obligaba a mi misma a dejar mis pensamientos para otro momento, uno en el que no estuvieran halando mi cabello para peinarlo.

-¿Podrías dejar de moverte?- me pidió Rose mientras halaba de nuevo mi cabello.

-No me estoy moviendo- dije ahogando un grito- ¡Tú eres la que me está halando el cabello!- grité sin poder contenerme

-Bella, cálmate- pidió Alice mientras colocaba algo en mi cara.

-Estaría más calmada si me dijeran cuánto falta para que esté lista- dije enfurruñándome.

-Falta poco- dijo Rose mientras hacía algo con mi cabello. Me habían prohibido ver algo hasta que terminaran de arreglarme.

Unas haladas de cabello, gritos y lloriqueos de mi parte después estuve lista. Alice me había hecho un vestido rojo pasión entallado que tenía bolsillitos a los lados que quedaba justo debajo de mis rodillas, dándole un toque serio y sofisticado, pero siendo aún juvenil y fresco. Gracias a dios no le había dado por ponerme unos tacones de 10 cm, sino que me había dado unas bailarinas negras con brillitos en las que me sentía completamente cómoda. Mi cabello estaba arreglado en unas suaves ondas que terminaban en bucles sobre mi espalda y mi maquillaje era sencillo, pero delicado, ya que Alice había pintado mis labios del mismo rojo que mi vestido.

-Gracias chicas- dije viéndolas con cariño- siempre me quejo, pero saben que las quiero- dije riendo mientras las abrazaba.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron en coro.

-Quedaste como la versión mejorada de Blancanieves- dijo Alice aplaudiendo.

-¿Gracias?- pregunté más que otra cosa.

-Te ves genial Bella- dijo Rose brincando con ella.

-Bella, ya es hora- dijo mi papá en la puerta del cuarto.

-Wow, Charlie- dije riéndome- Te ves muy bien con traje- dije halagándolo.

-Gracias hija, Alice me obligó a usarlo- dijo riendo conmigo.

-Bueno, bueno, ya- dijo Rose- NOS VAMOS- gritó Eufórica mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia la patrulla. Me sorprendió muchísimo ver a Alice y a Rose tan felices de entrar en la patrulla de papá.

-Quita esa cara Bellie Bells, ¡es nuestra primera vez como presas!- gritó Alice en el asiento de atrás.

-Aquí no viajan los presos- comentó Charlie riendo.

-¿Entonces qué clase de criminales viajan aquí?- preguntó Rose con interés.

-Solamente los detenidos. Pueden ser chicos revoltosos, adictos a la velocidad, entre otros- dijo mi padre con profesionalismo.

-Oh, yo pido ser una revoltosa- dijo Rose riendo.

-En ese caso yo soy una adicta a la velocidad… Charlie, ¿Has detenido a alguien por ser adicto a las compras?- preguntó Alice asustada.

-No, enana, todavía no he detenido a nadie por eso- dijo mi papá riendo y tuv que reír con él.

-Uff, que bueno- exclamó Alice mientras se despatarraba en el asiento- No me vienen bien las rayas horizontales- dijo con terror en sus ojos.

No pudimos aguantar el ataque de risa que nos dio hasta el instituto. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme y luego de saludarlos, se fueron con Charlie a sentarse en sus asientos y a apartar el de los otros 4 chicos que no concursaban hoy.

Alice y Rose me acompañaron hasta las puertas del gimnasio y luego se despidieron, deseándome buena suerte.

Después de unas respiraciones profundas para calmar los nervios, entré al gimnasio, donde todo, detrás de bambalinas, era un desastre.

Había gritos, canciones, llantos, instrumentos, zapatos y cualquier otra cosa imaginable por todos lados. Caminé un poco y sentí una cálida mano contra mi brazo.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche- dijo Edward con voz tierna.

Me giré a verlo y me encontré con una de las imágenes que me robaban el aliento. Edward llevaba un traje negro con una corbata roja del mismo tono que mi vestido.

-Digo lo mismo- dijo sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Puedo besarte? ¿O mi hermana me mata?- preguntó mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Un besito no le hace daño a nadie- dije riendo mientras me ponía en puntitas para besar ligeramente sus labios y separarme lentamente- pero no debemos tentar nuestra suerte- añadí riendo.

-¿Porqué te veo como más bajita?- preguntó Edward riendo y ladeando su rostro.

-Ah, es que Alice no me zampó los tacones esta noche- dije riendo- hoy vengo en bailarinas- dije levantando mi pie delicadamente para que Edward viera los zapaticos.

-Te quedan perfectas- dijo abrazándome de nuevo y dándome un beso en la frente- tú eres perfecta- añadió riendo ligeramente.

-Gracias- dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-QUERIDOS CHICOS- gritó el profesor desde una escalera- YA ES HORA, ESTA NOCHE TODOS SON GRANDES NOMBRES, TODOS TIENEN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE GANAR- dijo y todos dirigimos nuestra atención a él.- PERO SOLO UNO SERÁ EL GANADOR.

-Seremos nosotros- susurré en el oído de Edward haciendo que él riera.

-QUIERO QUE TODOS REVISEN EL ORDEN DE LAS PRESENTACIONES EN AQUELLA HOJA- señaló un lugar alejado- Y SE ALISTEN, COMENZAMOS EN CINCO MIUTOS- gritó y subió al escenario.

Todos los alumnos de la salita se reunieron alrededor de la hoja y algunos gritaron y otros estaban a punto de llorar.

Cuando tuvimos un huequito, Edward y yo nos acercamos a ver…

-Somos los últimos- dijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- pregunté riéndome.

-Es excelente, si eres el primero, abres el concurso, pero te olvidan rápidamente. En cambio, si eres el último, cierras el concurso pero estás más fresco en la mente de los jueces- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ya has ido a otros concursos?- pregunté mientras reía.

-En realidad… No- dijo riendo- Es el primero, pero mi abuela, en Inglaterra, siempre decía que el mejor numero para hacer una presentación, era el último- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Entonces estamos de suerte- dije riendo- Tu abuela dice la verdad, somos los mejores y vamos de últimos- añadí con una sonrisa

Edward me abrazó y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo entre sus brazos mientras reía.

-Te quiero tanto, Bella- dijo besando mi frente.

-Como yo a ti- dije riendo.

Nos sentamos sobre unos cojines a esperar nuestro turno. Pasaron las horas y la sala se fue vaciando progresivamente.

-Cullen y Swan, es su turno- Nos llamó la organizadora.

Edward se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme. Caminamos tomados de mano y esperamos que nos llamaran al escenario. Fuimos recibidos por un montón de aplausos, silbidos y gritos por parte del público. Edward me ayudó a subirme en el piano, acomodé el micrófono y me pasó la guitarra, antes de sentarse él en el banquito del piano.

-Buenas noches- dije por el micrófono- Nuestra canción se llama "When I look at you", esperamos que sea de su agrado- dije sonriéndole al público y en específico a mi familia, quienes no habían dejado de aplaudir o gritar en ningún momento.

Respiré profundo y vi a Edward, él me regaló una sonrisa y luego comenzó a tocar el piano. Me hizo una señal con su cabeza y comencé a tocar la guitarra. "Tres, dos, uno" conté mentalmente y comencé a cantar.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_Beautiful melody, when the nights so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy (Yeah)_

_When my world is falling apart,_

_when there is no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I (I) look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I (I) look at you_

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars_

_hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong and I know_

_I'm not alone (Yeah)_

_When my world is falling apart,_

_when there is no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I (I) look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I (I) look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I (I) look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah)_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I (I) look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me._

Canté viendo únicamente a mi novio. Cuando terminamos fui sacada de trance por una ronda ensordecedora de aplausos y gritos.

-BIEN TÓRTOLOS- gritaba Emmett, mientras Edward me ayudaba a bajar del piano y a hacer la reverencia al público.

-Chicos, no se muevan- dijo el profesor por el micrófono- Creo que es bastante obvio, pero igual hay que anunciarlo. Los ganadores del concurso de invierno del Instituto de Forks de este año son… Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen- dijo el profesor mientras nos entregaba un precioso trofeo a ambos mientras se intensificaba el sonido de los aplausos y los gritos.

-Ganamos- chillé abrazando a Edward- estuviste perfecto- dije todavía abrazándolo.

-Tu estuviste perfecta, tú hiciste todo el trabajo- dijo riendo mientras se inclinaba para besarme como había esperado que lo hiciera durante todo el concierto.

-SI DAÑAS EL MAQUILLAJE TE AHORCO EDWARD- gritó Alice desde el público y todos comenzaron a reír.

-Parece que tentamos mucho nuestra suerte- dijo Edward riendo mientras me abrazaba.

-Sí, eso parece- dije devolviéndole el abrazo mientras nos retirábamos hacia donde estaba nuestra familia, quienes nos esperaban para felicitarnos.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡QUE NO PANDA EL CÚNICO! El fic no ha terminado :)**

**Hehehehe HOOOLA :)**

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?**

**hehehe a mi si, en realidad es uno de mis capítulos favoritos! **

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las que comentaron en el capi pasado... Hubo algunas chicas a las que no les pude mandar el adelanto porque no podía hacerles REPLY en sus rr... Disculpenme esa! De verdad estaba estresada por eso y no sabía que hacer... En fin, la canción era WHEN I LOOK AT YOU de MILEY CYRUS muchas la pegaron!**

**Gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos y Reviews :) Tengo que agradecer especialmente a todas las que me han colocado entre sus historias y autoras favoritas! Me siento completamente feliz y orgullosa que me leean y esperen con ansias mis capitulos :) **

**Espero sus rr en este capi, entonces...!**

**Graaaaaacias!**

**Se les quieeere :)**

**Nos leeemos!**


	21. ¡Vacaciones!

CAPITULO 21: VACACIONES

**Edward POV**

Las vacaciones de diciembre fueron las primeras navidades que en realidad disfruté. Pasarlas en Londres no era malo, para nada… Pero no existe nada mejor en este mundo que estar con tu familia, tus amigos, la gente que quieres y, por supuesto, con tu novia.

Bella prácticamente había llorado para que no le comprara nada de regalos, pero no sirvió de nada. Teniendo a Bella a mi lado me daban ganas de comprarle el mundo entero, solamente para ver como su boca se abría, cómo me protestaba y al final, cómo aceptaba todo con una hermosa sonrisa y su adorable sonrojo característico.

Como era de esperarse, mi hermana exageró en las compras navideñas. No solo nos llenó de regalos a nosotros, sino que Charlie, Reneé y los sres. Hale también recibieron montones de regalos de navidad.

Entre nosotros nos regalamos cosas más o menos simples. Unos zapatos, carteras para las chicas, alguno que otro video juego, en fin, cosas que un adolescente necesita para su día a día.

Bella nos sorprendió a todos. El día de la víspera de navidad, Bella no apareció en todo el día. Estuve a punto de un ataque al corazón cuando Charlie nos dijo a Alice y a mí, que Bella se había ido al aeropuerto sola y que no sabía si iba a volver. Puedo jurar que sentí como mi alma se despegaba de mi cuerpo y salía vagando por las infinidades mundanas. Obvio que Alice lloró… No sabía que mi hermana podía llorar tanto. Cuando estuvimos de regreso en la casa le contamos a Esme, pero ella no se inmutó, simplemente nos dijo que nos relajáramos y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se fue a arreglar para la cena. Ella sabía algo de la desaparición de mi novia, pero no nos iba a decir. Cuando llegó la noche, ni Alice ni yo teníamos ánimos de bajar, pero ver a Emmett tan emocionado sin razón alguna, nos hizo cambiar de idea. Cuando llegamos a la sala, Bella estaba ahí, con una hermosa sonrisa, acompañada de su mamá, Reneé y su esposo Phill, también estaba Charlie y obviamente también estaba el resto de mi familia. Ver a Bella ahí parada me devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-¡No vuelvas a irte sin siquiera mandarme un mensaje!- gruñí mientras la abrazaba protectoramente y la levantaba del piso para darle vueltas en el aire.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- se disculpaba ella entre risas- Es que tenía que recoger unas cosas a último momento- dijo cuando la puse en el suelo.

-¿Nuestros regalos?- preguntó Alice entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Si- dijo Bella con la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en su rostro. Ella estaba emocionada por nuestros regalos… Ahora sentía curiosidad sobre ellos.

-ENTONCES TE PERDONO- gritó mi hermana abrazándola- pero no nos dejes abandonados nunca más- chillo abrazándola más fuerte.

-A mi no me abandonó- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Qué?- dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-Fue mi cómplice- dijo Bella riendo- Los regalos son bastante pesados para mi sola y le pedí ayuda a Emmett- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No es justo- dijimos en coro Alice y yo, de nuevo.

La cena navideña fue realmente buena. Estuvo fenomenal. A las doce en punto nos sentamos todos alrededor del árbol de navidad en la sala y comenzamos a repartir los regalos.

Como esperaba, la cara de Bella fue hermosa cuando le di su regalo. Decidí comprarle una pulsera con un dije de diamante en forma de corazón. Primero peleó conmigo frente a todos. Luego de unas palabras, aceptó el regalo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

-Feliz navidad- susurré para ella antes de besarla.

-Bueeeeeno- dijo Emmett interrumpiéndonos.- Bella, vamos a buscar las cosas- dijo Emmett emocionado.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo Bella, me dio un piquito y salió corriendo detrás de mi hermano.

Todos nos quedamos en la sala con caras de "no entiendo que pasa aquí" y cuando llegaron de nuevo, respiramos con calma nuevamente.

-Bueno familia- dijo Emmett- Bella nos va a hacer el mejor regalo del año- dijo riendo y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Rose, quien seguramente ya estaba al tanto del regalo que nos haría Bella.

-Ehhh.. Bueno, primero que nada tengo que darles las gracias a todos por este año tan maravilloso- comenzó mi novia- no saben cómo los quiero a todos y cada uno de los que están presentes en esta sala- dijo mirándonos a todos con una linda sonrisa.- Primero, quiero que se acerquen los padres- dijo riendo, se volteó y tomó unas cuantas bolsas que estaban a su lado en el piso.

Nuestros padres se levantaron y Bella les entregó las bolsas a Charlie, Reneé, Phill, Carlisle, Esme y a los Sres. Hale.

-Feliz navidad- dijo Bella riendo al ver sus caras. Les había regalado trajes de baños Roxy, shorts de playa, ropa de verano, ropa de invierno, en fin, muchas cosas playeras a nuestros padres, quienes estaban disfrutando bastante con la sorpresa.

Luego de agradecerle a Bella, todos se sentaron.

-Ahora, quiero que vengan uno por uno los chicos- dijo Bella riendo un poco nerviosa.- Primero, Emmett- dijo riendo más fuerte.

-Voy- dijo levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia ella.

-Emmett, tú ya sabes cuál es el regalo, no se lo arruines a los demás- dijo riendo y abrazándolo

-De acuerdo- dijo Emmett riendo.

Bella fue a la cocina y sacó una tabla de snowboard que decía "EMMETT" abajo y a un lado tenía la marca Quicksilver.

-Gracias pequeña- dijo Emmett riendo mientras agarraba su tabla y se sentaba de nuevo.

-Ahora Rose- dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba ahora una tabla roja de snowboard, parecida a la de Emmett, pero que decía "ROSE" abajo y se la entregaba a Rosalie. Ella la abrazó y le besó una mejilla y luego se sentó riéndose.

El proceso se repitió con Alice, Jasper y por último, conmigo.

-Al fin- dije cuando me llamó- "Los últimos siempre serán los primeros"- dije y todos comenzaron a reír. Bella me entregó una tabla azul rey, mi color favorito, que decía "EDWARD" abajo, me besó suavemente y me pidió que me sentara.

Rose y Emmett estaban a punto de estallar de la felicidad, pero el resto de nosotros no tenía idea de lo que se traía mi novia entre manos.

Bella entró a la cocina y sacó una tabla igual a la mía, pero que decía "BELLA" abajo y se paró frente a todos.

-Las tablas son solo la primera parte del regalo- dijo riendo al ver que Alice estaba rebotando sobre su trasero de la felicidad.- En sus cuartos encontrarán el equipo completo para hacer Snowboard. Tienen la ropa, los lentes, los gorros y hasta los zapatos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No es como mucho?- preguntó Jasper algo apenado.

-Para nada- se apresuró a decir Bella- Es algo que quiero que todos hagamos juntos- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Va a tardar un tiempo para que lo estrenemos, pero… en las vacaciones de fin de año, antes de que Rose, Emmett y Jasper vayan a la universidad… ¡nos vamos a Europa a aprender a hacer snowboard!- dijo mi novia emocionada y Rose y Alice se pararon corriendo a abrazarla.

-TE AMAMOS ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-gritaron cuando la abrazaron- NOS VAMOS A EUROPA- gritaron las dos brincando.

-Wow Bella- dijo Charlie riendo- ¿Lo tenías fríamente calculado, verdad hija?- dijo riendo.

-Claro papá- dijo Bella sonrojándose- Y me alegra muchísimo haber contado con el apoyo de los padres para esto- dijo agradecida con todos los adultos de la sala.

-No es nada cariño- dijo mi mamá emocionada.- Ese es el regalo de graduación para todos… Aunque Edward, Alice y tú no se estén graduando, se lo merecen- dijo mi mamá abrazando a Bella.

El resto de la noche nos la pasamos revisando el resto de nuestros regalos, comparando las tablas y la ropa y viendo muchas cosas más.

-Gracias- le dije a Bella en un momento de tranquilidad en el que los dos estábamos sentados en el porche de la casa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con sus ojos color chocolate brillando a la luz de la luna.

-Por todo- dije riendo ligeramente- por los regalos y gracias por llevarnos a Europa- dije agradecido, ya que gracias a mi novia, iba a volver a aquel hermoso y viejo continente en el que había crecido con mis abuelos.

- De nada- dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y yo la envolvía por los hombros- Tu vas a ser nuestro guía en algunos sitios- dijo riendo- Y antes de que preguntes cómo pagué los regalos… No me costaron nada- dijo riendo al ver que mi boca se había caído al piso.- Verás querido novio, al tener un contrato con la marca, te regalan prácticamente todo lo que pidas y más en fechas especiales como ésta- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En serio?- pregunté todavía en shock

-Si- dijo- no creo que sea el momento para mostrarte lo que me regaló Rose- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras comenzaba a reír.

¿Qué le había regalado Rosalie a Bella? Ok, ella era modelo de Victoria's secret y eso es una línea de lencer… ¡OH DIOS MÍO!.

-¿Ya te calló el veinte?- preguntó Bella riéndose

-Quiero ver ese regalo- dije sonrojado.

-Todavía no estoy lista- susurró contra mi pecho.

-No tengo apuro- aseguré apretando mi agarre en sus hombros.

La noche terminó y los días pasaron volando hasta año nuevo. De nuevo pasamos la noche en familia en mi casa y esta vez disfruté más que en navidad, pues Bella no se separó de mi lado en ningún momento. Cuando fue la hora de las 12 campanadas para despedir el año agarré a Bella por la cintura y contamos juntos en reversa.

-TRES, DOS, UNO… FELIZ AÑO- gritamos todos mientras reíamos.

-Te amo Isabella- dije sonriéndole.

-Yo también- dijo Bella halándome por el cuello para que me agachara y así me dio el primer beso del año.

Fue mucho más pasional que algunos de los besos que ya nos habíamos dado. Me incliné para profundizar el beso y ella lo recibió gustosa. Sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello y de vez en cuando me acariciaba la nuca, haciendo que cada vez profundizara más el beso. Mis manos viajaban curiosas por la cintura de Bella, pero sin llegar a más.

Cuando rompimos el beso, ambos estábamos sonrojados y nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas.

-Feliz año- susurré depositando otro beso, pero mucho más ligero, sobre sus labios.

-Feliz año- dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba.

Así comenzamos el año, pero lastimosamente, las vacaciones no duran por siempre y a la semana siguiente tuvimos que reincorporarnos al instituto.

Las clases transcurrieron a su ritmo… horriblemente lento. El invierno dio paso a la primavera y con esto al concurso del instituto para elegir a la reina del instituto.

Alice obligó a Bella a inscribirse, ya que Rose se inscribió ella solita. Las tres concursaron y no fue sorpresa cuando las tres quedaron entre las cinco finalistas. En serio, ese día fue el peor día de nuestras vidas para Emmett, Jasper y para mí. Todos los chicos del instituto estaban babeando por nuestras novias.

-RECUERDENME QUE MÁS NUNCA LAS DEJE CONCURSAR EN ALGUNA ESTUPIDEZ DE ESTAS- gruñó Emmett en su asiento.

Jasper y yo nos limitamos a gruñir en afirmación y a apretar los asientos con nuestras manos para tratar de controlarnos y no matar a nadie… por hoy.

El concurso terminó y los profesores eligieron a Rose como la reina del Instituto. Ésta muy emocionada recibió la corona y casi que llora… ¡Cómo si fuera una cosa de esas en las que participan chicas de todo el planeta!... Lo siento, no sé cómo se llama el concurso… ¡Soy hombre, yo veo futbol americano, béisbol y hasta tennis!

Saltando el día del concurso el instituto fue realmente "normal". Las locuras de mi hermana seguían a su nivel normal… de hecho, creo que hasta había disminuido su número de compras en el centro comercial. Ya no iba todos los días, ahora iba de tres a cuatro veces por semana y eso para Alice, es un milagro.

La primavera dio paso al verano y con verano quiero decir al último día de clases en el instituto de Forks.

-Hermaniiiiiito- chilló Alice, quien venía corriendo por los pasillos del instituto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro hacia donde nos encontrábamos Bella y yo.

-¿Qué pasó enana?- Pregunté después de atajarla en mis brazos, ya que la enana había saltado y volado por el aire unos cuantos metros.

-¡Emmett, Rose y Jasper tienen noticias!-gritó en mis brazos.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Bella emocionada.

-¡En la oficina del director!- dijo Alice cuando la puse en el piso-¡Vaaaaaamos!- dijo tomándonos a cada uno por las manos y haciéndonos correr detrás de ella.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del director, muchos alumnos del último año tenían grandes sobres amarillos en sus manos.

-EMMETT, JASPER, ROSE- gritó Alice moviendo sus manitos en el aire para que los chicos la vieran. Cuando lo hicieron, salieron corriendo hasta donde estábamos todos.

-¿Cuéntennos, qué es eso?- preguntó Bella señalando los sobres ya abiertos que estaban en sus manos.

-Son los resultados de las solicitudes de admisión para la universidad- dijo Rose con una sonrisa más grande que ella.

-¿Y?- chilló Alice con sus ojos abiertos como platos, esperando una respuesta.

-Pues, todos hemos sido aceptados en casi todas las universidades a las que solicitamos- dijo Jasper orgulloso.

-FELICITACIOOONES- chilló mi hermana mientras abrazaba a su novio.

-¡Que bueno!- dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a Rose.

-Felicitaciones grandote- dije dándole un abrazo a Emmett.

-Hermanito siéntete orgulloso, me aceptaron en: "_Washington University", "University of Los Angeles" _y en "_Auburn"_

-¡Wow Em, eso es genial!- dije dándole otro abrazo a mi hermano.

-¿Y a ti, Rose?- le pregunté cuando Bella se giró a felicitar a Emmett.

-A mi me aceptaron en: "_University of New York", "Washington University" y en "Yale"._

-¿En serio, en Yale?- preguntó Alice con los ojos como platos.

-Si, en Yale- dijo orgullosa.

-¿Y a ti Jazz?- preguntó Alice.

-Me aceptaron en: "_Yale",_ "_Harvard"_ y en la _"University of Washington"_ .

-FELICITACIONES- gritó mi hermana de nuevo.

Los felicitamos un rato y después nos fuimos al estacionamiento. Los tres graduandos iban cuchicheando algo entre ellos, pero nos detuvimos fue por la pregunta que hizo Bella.

-Chicos- los llamó- ¿Qué van a hacer?- preguntó ceñuda- Digo, es que todos quedaron en universidades asombrosas y eso es un gran logro, pero… ¿Van juntos o qué?- peguntó y Alice y yo nos giramos a ver el panorama.

Emmett abrazaba a Rose por la cintura y Jasper la tomaba por los hombros. Los tres tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Hasta que alguien se dio cuenta del detalle- dijo Rose riendo, haciendo que Emmett y Jasper rieran con ella.

-¿Bueno?- preguntamos los tres en coro.

-Nosotros ya lo hemos hablado entre nosotros y con nuestros padres. La información nos llegó la semana pasada, pero el instituto entregó hoy todos los sobres- dijo Jasper- En la única universidad en la que todos fuimos aceptados en las carreras que de verdad queremos estudiar fue en Washington- añadió con una sonrisa- Yo quedé en Administración y Contaduría- dijo orgulloso.

-Yo quedé en "Sports Marketing"- dijo Emmett.

-Y yo quedé en Arquitectura y Urbanismo- dijo Rose sonriendo.

-¿O sea que…?- preguntó Alice esperando más información.

-No se van a deshacer de nosotros tan fácilmente- dijo Emmett riendo- ¡Nos quedamos en Washington!- celebró elevando su puño libre en el aire.

-SIIIII- gritó Alice brincando sobre Jasper.

-Lo mejor de todo es que alquilaremos un apartamento para los tres mientras que ustedes ingresan a la universidad, luego, veremos que alquilamos para que estemos juntos- dijo Rose brincando con Alice.

-Pensaron en todo- dijo Bella abrazándome.

-Claro Bella, mira, Edward ingresará en la escuela de Medicina de la universidad, Alice en la de diseño y luego hará su postgrado en diseño de modas y tu, queridísima Bella, estudiaras literatura, letras o lo que te dé la gana ahí, con nosotros- dijo Rose.

-Todos seremos felices y comeremos perdices en Washington, a unas pocas horas de nuestro querido pueblito- dijo Emmett y todos comenzamos a reír.

Tuvimos poco tiempo para celebrar que los chicos habían quedado en la universidad, ya que a la semana siguiente fue la graduación. Ese día Bella se quedó a dormir en casa de Rose, con Alice y Jasper se quedó en mi casa.

La mañana de la graduación nos levantamos temprano, desayunamos y luego nos arreglamos para irnos al instituto para la ceremonia.

Al llegar al instituto, Jasper y Emmett se fueron por un lado y mis padres y yo por otro.

Nos sentamos en nuestro lugares y apartamos dos para Alice y Bella.

-¡No puedo creer que las togas sean amarillas!- se quejó mi hermana cuando se sentó.

-Son feas- dijo Bella con una mueca mientras se sentaba a mi lado y yo la abrazaba para atraerla a mí.

-¿Por qué se quejan, loquitas?- preguntó mi mamá cariñosamente.

-Es que…- comenzó a decir Bella, pero Alice la interrumpió.

-¡Las togas son de un amarillo horrendo!- dijo mi hermana- ¡El año que viene no dejaré que eso suceda!- dijo enfurruñándose en el asiento.

Después de las risas, nos dedicamos a ver el acto. Papá no dejaba de tomarle fotos a los graduandos y cuando fue el turno de Emmett, mamá comenzó a llorar. Luego pasaron Jasper y Rose y mamá volvió a llorar, diciendo que era la madre más orgullosa del mundo. Mamá quería a todos como sus hijos, era la mujer más cariñosa que había conocido en mi vida.

Luego del acto, nos fuimos a un restaurante en la ciudad para celebrar que oficialmente los chicos se habían graduado.

Comimos entre risas, como era costumbre y luego llevamos a Bella a su casa y nos fuimos a la nuestra.

Pasó una semana en la que Alice, Bella y Rose estaban de casa en casa preparando todo para nuestras vacaciones en grupo.

Alice había empacado la ropa de todos. No exagero. Mi hermana pasó prácticamente un día de la semana con cada uno de nosotros "ayudándonos a hacer las maletas"… ¡Mentira! ¡Ella se había encargado de meter hasta la ropa interior de cada uno!

-Relájate Edward- dijo Bella cuando nos quedamos un momento solos en mi habitación.

Nos sentamos en mi cama y Bella se acurrucó contra mí.

-No puedo creer que Alice acaba de hacer mi maleta… ¡y hasta organizó mi ropa interior!- dije frustrado.

-Tranquilo- dijo Bella- ya verás que el empeño de Alice valdrá la pena cuando lleguemos a Suiza y logremos montarnos en nuestras tablas de snowboard- dijo riéndose contra mi pecho.

-Eso espero- dije abrazándola más fuerte- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de éstas vacaciones?- le pregunté viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Que voy a ir contigo- dije y deposité un suave beso en sus labios.

-Esa idea es la que más me encanta- dijo riendo y volvió a besarme.

Tenía el presentimiento de que éstas vacaciones iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de mi vida… si, eso era más que seguro.

* * *

**Holaaaa :)**

**hehehehe ¿como estan?**

**Primero que nada tengo que decirles que estoy FELICICICICICISIIIMA porque mi fic ya tiene más de 160 reviews :) Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado el fic! me hacen creer que tengo talento xD**

**Otra cosita... Este capi se puede considerar como un "capítulo de enlace", ya que necesitaba adelantar el tiempo en el fic, pero me daba cosita dejar algunas cosas como en el aire y buen, Edward vino al rescate xD ¡Gracias Edward!... Un anuncio más... Chicas, está llegando el momento de la verdad... El lemmon está cerca, puedo sentirlo hasta en mis zapatos Vans nuevos recién llegados de NYC :) Hehehhee lucharé y lloraré por dejarles algo que valga la pena, pero sean pacientes conmigo, recuerden que estoy tratando de salir de la casilla de "apesto escribiendo lemmons" para llegar a la de "hago mi mejor esfuerzo escribiendolos" xD**

**Gracias de nueeeevo por todas las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews :)**

**Dejenme su review en este para saber que les parece :) **

**Graaacias! Se les quiere cada dia más :)**

**Nos leemooos (k)!**


	22. ¡Amo Europa!

NO ME MATEEEEN :'(

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí tienen el capi :D

Abajo les explico!

Disfrutenloooo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 22: ¡AMO EUROPA!

**Bella POV**

Creo que nunca antes había pasado aproximadamente 9 horas sentada en una misma posición durante todo el viaje. Viajábamos en primera clase a petición de Alice…

-¡No puedo creer que dormí cinco horas!- me quejé cuando estábamos desembarcando- Seguro no pudiste dormir nada, Edward- le dije un poco apenada.

-Tranquila bonita- dijo dándome un beso en la nariz- Descansé lo suficiente- dijo abrazándome

-¡Hey, familia!- gritó Emmett, quién venía corriendo con Rose encaramada en su espalda como un bebé Koala.

-¿Qué paso, Emmett?- preguntó Jasper cuando Emmett llegó con Rose a nuestro lado.

-Yo entiendo que teníamos todo planeado, pero… ¿Alguien sabe en qué hotel nos vamos a quedar?- preguntó y Rose se asomó sobre su hombro.

-Ups- dije sonrojándome.

-¡CÓMO QUE UPS!- gritó Emmett haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz- ¡NO NOS PUEDES TRAER A ZURICH Y QUEDARNOS EN UN "UPS"- volvió a gritar

-Cálmate Emmett- dijo Alice sonriendo.

Alice no me había dejado en paz desde que se había enterado que nuestras vacaciones serían en Suiza. Ella misma había hecho las reservaciones en el hotel.

-Nos vamos a quedar en el Rothaus- dijo prácticamente brincando.- Ya nos espera afuera el transporte del hotel, luego de que nos instalemos podremos salir a fiestear por los alrededores- dijo brincando.

-Pensaste en todo- dije riendo- Gracias- dije y la abracé.

-Vamos chicas, tenemos que recoger las maletas- dijo Jasper.

Cuando solté a Alice, abracé a Edward por la cintura y caminamos juntos hasta la cinta, para retirar nuestras maletas.

Al salir de la zona de inmigración, nos esperaba un señor bajito, regordete que cargaba un traje negro y un cartelito que decía "CULLEN" en letras mayúsculas.

-Ahí- dijo Alice mientras salía corriendo para pararse frente al señor.

-¿Señorita Cullen?- preguntó el señor.

-Sí, la misma que viste y calza- contestó Alice con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a Zúrich, Suiza- dijo regalándonos una sonrisa a todos.- Vamos a dirigirnos al transporte para llevarlos al hotel, espero que pasen unas excelentes vacaciones- dijo con un inglés completamente fluido.

-Gracias- contestamos todos en coro mientras caminábamos detrás del señor, cuyo nombre me pareció impronunciable.

Zúrich es la ciudad más poblada de Suiza y es cercana a los Alpes suizos, nuestro destino en estas vacaciones para poder aprender a esquiar. A pesar de que estos meses regularmente son cálidos, aquí la temperatura no superaba los 6ºC, por lo que era realmente mucho más frío que Forks.

Para llegar al hotel debíamos pasar por el casco antiguo de Zúrich. Ahí pudimos ver las iglesias, edificios públicos y casas burguesas de la Edad Media, además de calles históricas eminentemente turísticas.

-Esto es precioso- dijo Rosalie con su rostro pegado a una de las ventanas

-Es cierto- dijo Alice imitando la posición.

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?- dijo Jasper riéndose- Parecen unas turistas locas- agregó con una carcajada que todos tuvimos que secundar.

-Bueno chicos- nos llamó el señor cuando todos pudimos calmar nuestras risas.- Hemos llegado- dijo y ahora todos pegamos nuestros rostros a las ventanas.

Frente a nuestros ojos se abría paso un enorme edificio color café que llevaba el mismo estilo de construcción que las que habíamos visto en el centro de la ciudad. No supe cuantos pisos eran, pero el hotel se veía realmente hermoso.

-VAMOS- chillaron Alice y Rose cuando bajaron del carro y arrancaron a correr escaleras arriba para entrar en el edificio.

-Están locas- dije riendo mientras caminaba con Edward detrás de ellas.

No habíamos terminado de llegar cuando ya ambas chicas estaban brincando frente al mostrador.

-Siiii- chillaban con sus voces agudas y todo el mundo que estaba cerca volteó a verlas.

-¡Qué buena forma de tener un perfil bajo!- se burló Edward a mi lado.

-¿Qué tienen?- preguntó Emmett señalando a las chicas mientras dejaba algunas maletas en el piso.

-No lo…-comenzó a decir Edward pero Alice lo interrumpió.

-¡Ya tenemos las llaves!- chilló llena de alegría- ¡Vamos!- gritó de nuevo mientras salía corriendo con Rose a los ascensores.

-¿Cuándo se cansan?- pregunté riéndome mientras ayudaba con algunas maletas… Obvio que con una sola, ya que ni Emmett, ni Jasper y mucho menos Edward me dejaron agarrar alguna otra.- Uggh, se pasan- dije y comencé a caminar mientras ellos explotaban de la risa.

Subimos los 6 en el ascensor más todo el montón de maletas hasta el piso 12 del hotel, uno de los últimos pisos.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, vimos un amplio corredor que tenía unas 5 puertas bastante alejadas unas de las otras.

-Bien, el orden es éste- dijo Alice parándose frente a todos.

-Emmett y Rose en la primera, dejando una de por medio, estaremos Jasper y yo- dijo con una sonrisa- y dejando otra de por medio, estarán Edward y Bellie Bells- dijo con una sonrisa más grande.

-Vamos- dijo Emmett cargando como 5 maletas el solo y entrando por la puerta que Rose ya había abierto.

Alice caminó hacia su puerta y la abrió, Jasper entró con varias maletas y se regresó a buscar as que faltaba… todas de Alice.

-¿Qué esperas Bella?- me preguntó Alice agitando las llaves frente a mi cara.

-Oh- dije volviendo a la realidad- vamos- le dije a Edward cuando Alice me dio la llave.

Caminamos hasta la puerta más alejada y cuando la abrí me sorprendió lo que vi.

Un gran ventanal con balcón se abría paso al extremo final del cuarto y la mejor vista que pudiera esperar estaba frente a mis ojos. A lo lejos podíamos ver como comenzaba el atardecer en este lado del mundo sobre los Alpes.

-Wow- dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Caminó hasta quedar detrás de mí y me abrazó por la espalda.

-Esto es hermoso- dije acomodándome contra su pecho, viendo las montañas.

-Eso puedo discutirlo, estando tu presente- dijo susurrando en mi oído.

-No eres parcial- dije riendo mientras me volteaba y lo empujaba para que cayera en la cama.

-¿Sabes algo que también me alegra de esta habitación?- dije riendo encima de él en l cama.

-¿Qué?- preguntó apretando su agarre en mi cintura.

-Que solo hay una enooooorme cama en la que vamos a tener que dormir juntos- dije riendo mientras él se tensaba momentáneamente.

-¿Vamos a dormir juntos dos semanas?- preguntó viéndome con ojos como platos.

-A menos que quieras que le pida a Emmett que cambiemos de cuartos para que yo duerma con Rose y tú con él… Creo que sí, dormiremos juntos dos semanas- respondí con suavidad, pero estaba aguantando una carcajada monumental al ver la expresión de mi torturado novio.

-Creo que…- comenzó a decir, pero respiró varias veces y se relajó un poco- serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida- dijo sonriendome de la manera en la que me derretía.

Me quedé como una tonta viendo la sonrisa de Edward… tenía un poco más de un año viéndola y aún así no dejaba de derretirme como si fuera la primera vez, es más, cada vez era mejor que la anterior.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta cuando te quedas pegada?- comentó Edward divertido mientras yo regresaba a la realidad.

-No me quedo pegada- me quejé.

-Si lo haces, y me encanta- dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios que me tomó por sorpresa.-Ven- dijo Edward y de pronto estuvimos correctamente acomodados en la cama, Edward sobre las almohadas y yo sobre su pecho.

-Me encanta estar así contigo- admití mientras él me estrechaba más fuertemente contra sí.

-Mmmmm- murmuró acomodándose- ¿Sabes algo?

-Se muchas cosas-me reí mientras levantaba mi rostro para poder verlo.

Edward tenía la expresión de sueño más linda del mundo. Sus ojos dorados estaban brillantes y sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente.

-Novio- susurré mientras me acomodaba de lado y él hacía lo mismo

-Dime novia- dijo con sus ojos casi cerrados.

-Sueña conmigo- susurré, deposité un besito suave en sus labios y él se quedó dormido con una hermosa sonrisa.

Estuve viéndolo dormir unos cuantos minutos, hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo agarré y era un mensaje de Alice.

"_Jazz se durmió :( Y no pienso ir a tocar la puerta de Rose… ¡quién sabe lo que me puedo encontrar ahí!... ¿Cenan conmigo?"_

-Uff, yo tampoco tocaría esa puerta- susurré mientras me levantaba de la cama y me arreglaba un poco, todo mientras le respondía a Alice.

"_Claro enana, ya voy"_ escribí y se lo mandé.

Me vi en el espejo por un instante y decidí que trenzarme el cabello era la única manera de domarlo rápidamente, así que dejé una trenza floja sobre mi hombro izquierdo y salí del cuarto luego de haber colocado una manta sobre Edward.

Alice ya me estaba esperando afuera.

-¿también se quedó dormido?- preguntó Alice cuando estábamos esperando el ascensor.

-Si, casi que se acostó y ahí se quedó- dije riendo.

Cenamos tranquilamente en el gran restaurante del Hotel y como a las 7 pm cada una volvió a su habitación.

Edward todavía estaba durmiendo y decidí darme una ducha rápida.

Antes de eso, abrí una de mis maletas para sacar mi ropa… Casi me desmayo cuando vi lo que Alice me había empacado para dormir.

Había cosas de la línea Pink de Victoria's Secret de las cuales no estaba segura si eran aptas para el frío que estaba haciendo aquí. Camisones de seda, pequeños shorts, camisitas de tiritas… Eso era lo que había. Decidí no pelear mucho conmigo misma y agarré uno de los diminutos conjuntos de ropa interior, un short rosado, una camisita gris con un grabado de PINK en el pecho y una sudadera gris con el mismo grabado.

Me metí en el baño y con el agua caliente me relajé más de lo necesario, casi hasta el punto en el que me estaba quedando dormida en la ducha.

Salí y me sequé con la toalla y me coloqué la ropa interior y la pijamita y comencé a desenredar mi cabello con una crema que Alice había metido en mi neceser que olía a fresas.

Lo peiné hacia atrás y luego lo arreglé de lado y salí del baño.

-Wow- dije cuando estuve a punto de chocar con Edward en la puerta del baño. Él llevaba una toalla en su hombro y todavía tenía una cara de sueño que no jugaba.

-Discúlpame bonita- dijo restregándose los ojos, sin verme.

-No tranquilo- dije- Si sigues restregándote los ojos así, terminarás con conjuntivitis- agregué al ver que no dejaba de hacerlo.

-Mejor lo de…- dijo y su boca casi cayó al suelo. Sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos y se enfocaron directamente en mi pecho…

-Mejor me quito para que puedas pasar- dije mientras sentía como mi rostro estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Ya va- dijo él recuperándose y agarrándome por la cintura. Edward colocó una mano en mi espalda y la otra en mi mejilla y me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, la mano que estaba en mi mejilla se colocó en mi nuca y mis manos fueron a su cuello, ambos profundizamos el beso y solo nos separamos por la necesidad de oxígeno.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo cuando colocó su frente contra la mía.

-Gracias- dije completamente sonrojada.

Edward se separó de mi y luego se metió al baño. Me coloqué la sudadera y me senté en el sofá mientras intentaba buscar algo en la tele, como mi intento fue fallido, coloqué una de las películas que Alice había metido en mi maleta "Green Zone" de Matt Damon. No entendía la película, pero la dejé puesta de todas formas.

-Es muy mala- dijo de repente una hermosa voz aterciopelada detrás de mi.

Me giré en el sofá para encontrarme con los hermosos ojos de Edward. Mi boca se abrió al ver que únicamente llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pijama y nada más…

-¿No tienes frío?- pregunté cuando fui capaz de mover mi boca

-Nop- dijo y se sentó a mi lado.- ¿De verdad te gusta la película?- preguntó viéndome a los ojos. Sentía como su mirada me derretía.

-No lo sé- respondí- sinceramente ni entiendo la película- agregué con una risita.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Edward sin dejar de verme.

-Dime tu- dije imitando su posición.

-¿Qué tal si… hacemos alguna competencia?- preguntó indeciso.

-¿Cómo cual?-pregunte sonriendo.

-Tal vez… - dijo acercándose a mí. Quedamos a unos pocos centímetros y estábamos nariz con nariz. Tenía unas ganas locas de besarlo y tocarlo, pero no entendía de lo que se trataba esta competencia.- El que resista más sin besar al otro- susurró con una sonrisa.

-No es justo- me quejé en susurros. –Pero puedo aguantar- agregué

-Yo también puedo- dijo Edward.

Así comenzó nuestra competencia. Nariz con nariz. Sentía su respiración mezclándose con la mía. Ambos con poca ropa y yo con unas ganas locas de besarlo.

-No aguanto más- dijo Edward a los pocos minutos del concurso y prácticamente se lanzó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme.

Me reí por la reacción. Edward estaba besándome mientras yo me reía.

-Gané- dije riendo entre sus brazos y sus besos.

-Felicitaciones- dijo sin dejar de besarme.

Coloqué mis manos en su cuello y Edward me acostó suavemente sobre el sofá, sin dejar de besarme. Se colocó entre mis piernas y siguió besándome con fervor.

Me sentía como si estuviera en las nubes. No podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era de tener a Edward como mi novio y de paso, estar de vacaciones con él en un país tan hermoso como Suiza… Mis manos siguieron en su cuello, pero las manos de Edward viajaban por mi cintura y mi espalda, acariciando todo sobre la tela, la cual, de repente comenzó a parecerme estorbosa.

Decidí que si él tocaba, yo también podía, por lo que una de mis manos viajo a sus amplios hombros, acariciándolo suavemente. Mi mano viajo de su hombro a su pecho y cuando gimió por mi contacto, me sentí poderosa y segura, yo era la que había hecho que Edward Cullen gimiera con solo tocarlo.

-Si tú puedes tocarme, yo haré lo mismo- dijo Edward entre besos.

Sus manos fueron al cierre de mi sudadera y lo bajó lenta y tortuosamente. Cuando por fin sus manos me lo quitaron completamente sus ojos me recorrieron mientras sus manos hacían lo mismo.

Lentamente lo empujé y quedé sentada sobre mis rodillas y lo besé como él había estado haciendo conmigo.

Sus manos no bajaban de mi cintura, pero cuando metió sus frías manos dentro de mi camisa y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, cedí. Hacía tiempo que había pensado que ya estaba lista para una relación a otro nivel con Edward, pero esto era la certificación de eso. Estaba lista y de eso no había dudas.

Cuando sintió mi suave gemido contra sus labios se separó de mi, sin dejar de tocarme. Me vio a los ojos y me di cuenta que los suyos estaban algo oscurecidos y lo único que veía era pasión, deseo y amor. Supuse que me veía igual en ese momento, pues lo único que realmente deseaba era a él.

Sin que él dijera nada, me quité la franelita y la lancé a algún lugar de la habitación, quedando ambos casi en las mismas condiciones, él con su pecho desnudo y yo solo con mi sostén.

Edward me veía con una especie de devoción que no comprendía, hasta que comenzó a tocarme.

Sus manos viajaron por mis hombros, por mi pecho, por mi abdomen…

Su boca fue a mi cuello, el cual besó con ternura y yo ya estaba volviéndome loca con sus besos. Su boca fue a mi clavícula mientras, de alguna manera, yo seguía recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos, tratando de aprendérmelo de memoria, como si fuera un mapa.

Edward se levantó del sofá, y me llevó con él. Quedamos parados al lado del sofá, ambos tocándonos mutuamente. Sentía que me estaba quemando, y me comenzaba a gustar ese fuego.

Edward seguía besando mi cuello mientras sus manos llegaron a la liga de mis shorts y de un tirón, cayeron al suelo dejándome solo en ropa interior frente a mi novio.

Mis manos imitaron las suyas, solo que yo estaba algo temblorosa y me tardé un poco en la liga de su pijama, pero con decisión, tiré sus pantalones al suelo, quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones.

Edward me pegó a su cuerpo y besó mis labios con pasión. Al estar tan pegados pude sentir su "gran problema" presionado contra mi abdomen y eso fue lo que me terminó de dar determinación...

Las manos de Edward me tomaron por la cintura y tomé la iniciativa por primera vez en la noche. Con un pequeño brinco, enredé mis piernas en la cintura de Edward, sintiendo su erección contra mi centro durante el trayecto. Ambos gemimos ante mi acción y continuamos besándonos con pasión.

Edward caminó conmigo en brazos y se sentó conmigo entre sus piernas en la cama.

Nos separamos y Edward me miró a los ojos. Pasó uno de sus dedos por el borde de la tela de mi sostén hasta la línea de mis pechos. Me miró a los ojos pidiéndome permiso para quitarlo, y se lo dí. Lo besé mientras sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo hasta llegar al gancho del sostén.

Nuestros pechos desnudos quedaron pegados a medida que nos acostamos en la cama, Edward sobre mí.

Sus manos tocaron todo lo que estaba a su alcance mientras sus labios no le dejaban de besar los míos.

De alguna manera y de un momento a otro, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos y ya habíamos tocado cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, lo que hacía que mis ganas crecieran más y más. Estábamos tan calientes que ni una era de hielo repentina nos enfriaría en este momento.

El "gran problema" de Edward era muy obvio y yo estaba que explotaba.

-Ed…ward- jadeé entre sus besos- ya es...estoy lista- dije con dificultad, pero él lo entendió.

-¿Segura?- preguntó.

-Si- dije y volví a besarlo como estaba haciéndolo, con pasión.

Sentí como Edward se acomodaba entre mis piernas y estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

Sentí como poco a poco se abría paso a través de mí y de repente se frenó.

-¿Soy tu primera vez?- preguntó y cuando lo vi a los ojos vi algo de emoción. Realmente nunca habíamos hablado de mi virginidad.

-Si- contesté con esfuerzo.

-Tú también eres la mía- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que me robó el aliento. No lo esperaba, pero estaba muy feliz de ésta situación.

-Entonces sigue- dije mientras lo volvía a besar y él seguía y atravesaba mi himen, llevándose con él mi virginidad. Sentí un pequeño dolor que hizo que algunas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, pero sabía que el dolor duraba poco, y que después venía lo bueno.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo después de un momento en el que ambos dejamos de respirar y él limpiaba esas pocas lágrimas con suaves besos.

-Si- respondí y para que el entendiera, levanté un poco mis caderas para que continuara.

En realidad creo que ninguno sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero nos estábamos dejando llevar por el momento, y ambos estábamos disfrutándolo.

Edward no dejaba de acariciarme y yo hacía lo mismo con él. Era una experiencia completamente nueva para los dos.

Con cada minuto que pasaba comenzaba a sentir como algo dentro de mi comenzaba a calentarse más y más y en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

-Bella- me dijo entre jadeos- ya… casi- me dijo y yo estaba igual

-Yo igual- dije y sucedió.

Como si estuviéramos sincronizados nos tensamos al mismo tiempo mientras nos veníamos uno contra el otro. Gritamos y gemimos y luego Edward quedó completamente acostado sobre mi.

-Eso ha sido…- comenzó con la respiración entre cortada.

-Wow- terminé su frase.

-Exacto- dijo y me besó suavemente.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y poco a poco nos calmamos. Edward se había acomodado sobre su espalda y yo había ocupado mi lugar sobre su pecho, estábamos arropadas con las sabanas y él acariciaba suavemente mi cabello hasta mi espalda.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó suavemente.

-Mejor que bien- respondí mientras me pegaba más a él.

De repente, Edward se tensó a mi lado.

-Bella- comenzó con voz temblorosa- no usamos protección- dijo molesto.

Estuve callada un momento. Hacía tres años que tomaba la píldora todos los días y a la misma hora por culpa de Alice, ya que se empeñó de empezar a tomarla junto con Rose y me metieron a mí en el paquete, pues como tienen hormonas ayudan mucho para la piel, el cabello y las uñas. Nunca se lo había dicho, porque no habíamos tenido relaciones, pero ahora era algo diferente.

-¿Por qué estás tan callada?- preguntó nervioso.

-Tranquilo- dije cuando me senté en la cama, llevándome una sábana conmigo para taparme. A pesar de haber hecho el amor con Edward, me daba demasiada pena que me viera completamente desnuda.- Tomo anticonceptivos- dije con una sonrisa al ver que su rostro se relajaba.

-¿En serio?- dijo con renovada felicidad.

-Si- dije riendo.- disfrutamos de la experiencia completa- dije sonrojándome por mis palabras.

-Y tenemos mucho más tiempo para volvernos profesionales en el tema- agregó el igual de sonrojado que yo.

-Yo encantada- dije riendo mientras me volvía a acostar sobre él.

"Edward definitivamente es el hombre de mi vida" pensé antes de quedarme dormida entre sus brazos, ambos completamente desnudos y con sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Dios, que pena con la tardanza, pero tengo una buena excusa.**

**Esta semana terminé el colegio y estuvimos en diferentes reuniones en las casa de mis amigos celebrando que nos graduamos , además, resulta ser que fui admitida en la facultad de odontología de la UCV y ésta comenzó con el curso propedéutico esta semana, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de terminar de escribir el capi… Hoy fue que tuve libre la tarde y la utilicé para terminar de escribirlo y además agregar el Lemmon (EL CUAL NO IBA EN ESTE CAPI, PERO DEBIDO A LA TARDANZA ME PARECIÓ GENIAL PARA DISTRAERLAS DE ORGANIZAR UN ASESINATO EN MI CONTRA xD), del cual estoy orgullosa, pues creo que es el primer lemmon que escribo "MEDIANAMENTE BIEN", y me pareció tierno y todo, pues no es nada gráfico ni grotesco.**

**Bueno… Muchas gracias por todos los rr del capi anterior. :D**

**Gracias también a las alertas y favoritos :) Soy feliz gracias a todos los que me leen :)**

**Espero recibir los rr en este, y de nuevo pido disculpas por la tardanza**

**A los que se preguntan cuantos capis quedan, tengo que serles sincera, no lo se... No son más de 10, pero no tengo un número definido en mente... **

**GRAAAACIIIAS**

**Nos leemos :D**


	23. Diversión en la nieve

CAPÍTULO 23: DIVERSIÓN EN LA NIEVE

**Edward POV**

Me desperté con Bella durmiendo aún sobre mi pecho, mientras mis manos la agarraban por la cintura, debajo de las sábanas. Todavía no podía creer que una chica como Bella se hubiera fijado en mí y de paso, que me amara tanto como yo la amaba a ella.

La noche anterior sin duda alguna fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro con todo lo que teníamos y ahora despertaba con una hermosa mujer a mi lado.

Acaricié suavemente el cabello de Bella hasta su espalda baja. Simplemente ella era lo más hermoso que me había pasado en la vida.

Su piel era suave y sedosa y la sentía completamente pegada a mí. Su cuerpo era perfecto, cada curva y cada parte era perfectas.

La sentí respirar profundamente cuando sintió mis caricias y se pegó aún más a mí.

-Mmmm- murmuró entre dormida y despierta

-Buenos días, mi amor- dije besando su cabello.

-Buenos días- dijo ella con voz patosa. Todavía no se despertaba completamente.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunté. Sabía que la primera vez para una chica era dolorosa, pero no tenía idea de qué tanto.

-Con sueño- dijo enterrándose en mi pecho y yo no pude evitar reírme ante su respuesta. Bella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, ni siquiera cuando estaba medio adormilada.

-No me refería a eso- dije riéndome.

-Yo sé- dijo estirándose debajo de las sabanas.- Estoy bien- dijo viéndome por primera vez a los ojos. Esos ojos color chocolate en los que solo podía ver cariño y calor. Esos ojos que me dejan idiotizado cada vez que se quedan fijos en los míos.- ¿Y tú?- preguntó de repente con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

-Mejor que bien- dije repitiendo sus palabras de anoche, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Bella se estiró de nuevo y me besó suavemente y luego se paró de la cama, envolviéndose con una de las sabanas.

-Tenemos que espabilarnos- dijo sonriendome- ¡hoy aprenderemos a esquiar!- dijo brincando como Alice.

-¿Tan emocionada estás de caerte?- le dije riendo mientras me levantaba y la rodeaba con mis brazos. Ya no me importaba que me viera desnudo, total, de ahora en adelante pensaba pasar mucho tiempo desnudo con ella.

-No me voy a caer… mucho- dijo riendo mientras salía de mis brazos y comenzaba a preparar su ropa de esquiar.

De repente unos golpes muy fuertes comenzaron a sonar contra la puerta. Agarré una sabana de la cama y me la enrollé en la cintura antes de abrir.

-AL FIN- gritó Alice entrando al cuarto sin siquiera verme. Detrás de ella entraron Emmett, Rose y Jasper.

Todos se quedaron en shock cuando me vieron envuelto en una sabana, al igual que Bella. Fue como esas películas en las que los amigos se ven entre ellos, luego ven "la escena del crimen", luego ven a los implicados y al final es que les cae el veinte.

-¿¡QUE HICIERON ANOCHE!- gritó Alice abriendo mucho sus ojos, haciendo que todos nos asustáramos y luego explotáramos en risas. Bella no podía estar más sonrojada en este momento.

-¡Esoooo hermanito!- dijo Emmett abrazándome- ¿Así que el pequeño "Eddie" ya tuvo algo de acción eh?- dijo cuando me soltó y sentí como mi boca se abrió de golpe… ¿Acaso mi hermano no podía tener algo de respeto?

-EMMETT- le gritó Rose antes de darle un buen golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué hice?- preguntó sobándose.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer que Bella se sonroje así?- preguntó Jasper riendo, Bella cada vez se iba poniendo más roja… ¡Y yo que pensé que eso era imposible!

-Bella, anda a bañarte y arreglarte- dijo Alice brincando de felicidad.- ¡Ya te llevamos la ropa!- dijo brincando con Rose, seguro en el baño le esperaba un interrogatorio al mejor estilo Cullen- Hale.

Bella me miró completamente sonrojada y prácticamente salió corriendo al baño. Alice y Rose recogieron algunas cosas y entraron unos segundos después al baño y cerraron la puerta.

-Así que…- comenzó a decir Emmett con una sonrisota en su carota.

-Así que… ¿Qué?- dije respirando profundo para no matar a mi querido hermano mayor.

-¿Bella y tu…- preguntó sin completar la frase.

-¡Si, si pasó! ¿Felices? ¡No les voy a dar detalles!- dije enfurruñándome.

-¡BIEN HERMANITO!- celebró Emmett chocando los cinco con Jasper.

-Pensábamos que te ibas a ir de Europa siendo virgen, pero… ¡mírate!- dijo Jasper señalando mi desnudez- ¡A la primera noche!- dijo y comenzó a reír.

-¿Apostaron?- pregunté con los ojos abiertos.

-¡NO!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-¡Con eso no se apuesta!- dijeron riendo.

-Pero si llegabas virgen a Forks, si íbamos a hacer algo para remediar eso- dijo mi hermano con una mirada completamente sospechosa que me indicó que era mejor no enterarme de lo que pudieran haber planificado para mí.

-Yo… me cambio en tu cuarto- le dije a Jasper para cambiar de tema y para arreglarme, ya me estaba dando frío eso de estar cubierto solo con una sábana de la cintura para abajo.

Agarré mis cosas y salí con los chicos del cuarto al cuarto de Jasper. Apenas entramos corrí al baño y me metí en la ducha para bañarme. Cuando terminé me sequé y me vestí. Cuando terminé salí del baño y Emmett y Jasper tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Qué?- pregunté viéndome a ver si era que había salido desnudo, pero no, estaba vestido…

-¿Sabes que pasa después de la primera vez?- preguntó Jasper sonriendo.

- A ver- dije después de haber respirado profundo- Ustedes son los expertos, así que díganme, ¿qué pasa después de la primera vez?- pregunté con fingido interés.

-Todo se vuelve más… Intenso- dijo Emmett y con una sonrisa, salió del cuarto seguido por Jasper y yo los seguí luego de unos segundos.

¿Intenso? ¿Por qué todo se vuelve más intenso después de la primera vez? No entiendo.

Caminé fuera de la habitación y ya las chicas nos estaban esperando con todo el equipo de Snowboarding que Bella nos había regalado en las navidades pasadas.

-¿Todos listos para desayunar e ir a esquiar?- preguntó Alice emocionada.

-¡Si!- contestó Emmett mientras salía corriendo a llamar el ascensor.

Todos reímos y fui a recoger mi equipo en mi cuarto.

Caminé un poco y solo me detuve cuando Bella me llamó.

-Yo lo tengo- dijo y me volteé a verla. Puedo jurar que mi boca sonó por la velocidad a la que se abrió, al igual que mis ojos. Bella estaba preciosa. Un leve rubor cubría sus suaves mejillas y una leve sonrisa adornaba sus finos, pero carnosos labios. Sus chocolates ojos tenían una chispa de alegría que estaba ahí desde anoche, una chispa que hacía que esos ojos fueran aún más hermosos que antes. Dios, Bella era perfecta para mí.

-G-gracias- tartamudeé en un intento de salir de mi estado de shock, mientras tomaba la tabla y el bolso que Bella me estaba tendiendo.- Estás preciosa- dije cuando me recuperé y le regalé esa sonrisa que hacía que Bella suspirara solo con verla. Cuando la vio, me gané mi suspiro.

-Gracias- contestó sonrojándose un poco más, viéndose aún más hermosa que antes.- Vamos, nos están esperando- dijo regalándome una bella sonrisa antes de tomar mi mano libre y caminar así hasta el ascensor.

El desayuno fue relativamente normal, a excepción de los comentarios pesados de mi hermano y uno que otro de Jasper. Rose y Alice se limitaban a mirar a Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios y ella se sonrojaba cada vez más.

Luego del desayuno nos montamos en la van del hotel y ésta nos llevó a los Alpes suizos, lugar dónde íbamos a encontrarnos con el entrenador para que nos enseñara a esquiar.

-¡QUE BELLO ES ESTO!- gritó Alice cuando bajó de la camioneta.

Delante de nuestros ojos se abría paso un hermoso paisaje. A pesar de estar en "verano", las montañas estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de blanca nieve que te invitaban a saltar en ella. Hacía algo de frío a pesar de que había un radiante sol sobre nuestras cabezas. Un gran letrero decía algo en alemán y abajo lo repetía en inglés… "zona para esquiar" decía y una sonrisa enorme apareció en todos los rostros que bajaban de la van.

-VAMOS, YA QUIERO ESQUIAR- gritó Emmett antes de salir corriendo hacia la zona dónde ya se encontraban varias personas.

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó dulcemente Bella mientras tomaba mi mano. A pesar de tener guantes, podía sentir la corriente eléctrica que sentía cada vez que la tocaba.

-Claro- dije sonriéndole mientras comenzábamos a caminar juntos hacia donde nos esperaban los chicos.

-Esto va a ser genial- dijo Rose brincando al mejor estilo Alice Cullen mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Jasper y Emmett, quienes se estaban riendo de su reacción.

En realidad no era difícil reírse de las tres chicas, nunca pensé que les gustara hacer algo aparte de ir de compras como ejercicio diario… Mucho menos pensé que el deporte por el que estarían locas sería algo tan… extremo.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Bella sonriendome.

-En… musarañas- dije riendo al ver que su sonrisa era cambiada por una mueca.- ¿Qué?- pregunté sin quitar mi sonrisa.

-¿Musarañas?- preguntó sin cambiar su cara, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a reconocer cuando mi Bella trataba de ocultar una sonrisa detrás de una mueca, como en este momento.

-Claro bonita, musarañas- dije con una sonrisa y encogiéndome de hombros, antes de que una sonrisa se pusiera en los labios de mi novia.

-Claro- dijo ella riendo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Vamos?- pregunté al ver que ya Emmett y los chicos estaban con alguien que parecía ser el instructor y el primero nos llamaba y movía sus brazos.

-Mmmm, déjame pensarlo- dijo Bella sonriendo- Primero quiero algo- dijo viéndome directo a los ojos antes de ponerse en puntitas y besar mis labios. Sentí como me comenzaba a quemar de nuevo, solo que ésta vez si estaba completamente seguro de lo que me sucedía, quería volver a tomar a Bella y hacerla mía, de nuevo. Me importaba en lo más mínimo que fuera un lugar público y que varias personas nos estuvieran viendo. "¡Baaah, púdranse!" pensé cuando apreté a Bella contra mi cuerpo, sin dejar de besarlo.

Bella rió suavemente contra mis labios y se separó, regalándome una dulce mirada antes de salir corriendo a donde estaban las chicas con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Caminé en las nubes hasta llegar al lado de los chicos, quien también tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Ya entendiste porqué todo es más intenso luego de la primera vez?- me preguntó Emmett moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente de arriba hacia abajo.

Claro que lo había entendido, luego de ese beso, entendía todo el tema de lo "intenso" de la situación.

-Si- dije simplemente mirando como Bella se sonrojaba ante algo que decía Rose.

-Ella también sufre, no te preocupes- dijo Jasper mirándome de la misma manera que lo hacía Emmett.

-Bueno chicos, buenos días… ¿Ustedes son del grupo que viene de los Estados Unidos?- preguntó un chico frente a nosotros, llamando la atención de todos.

-Si- contestó Alice emocionada- ¿Tú vas a ser nuestro instructor de Esquí?- preguntó brincando.

-Sí, mi nombre es **Shaun White **– dijo a modo de presentación.

-Mucho gusto Shaun, yo soy Alice, ellas son mis amigas, Rose, Bella, Emmett y Edward, mis hermanos y Jasper, mi novio- dijo la enana presentándonos a todos.

-Un placer conocerlos chicos, ¿vamos?- dijo señalando con su cabeza la enorme montaña cubierta de nieve.

Caminamos detrás del entrenador riendo entre nosotros. No podía dejar de mirar a Bella, simplemente cada movimiento, cada sonrisa hacía que mi corazón saltara desbocado en mi pecho y quisiera ir a besarla como nunca… Esto era realmente intenso.

-Bien chicos- dijo Shaun cuando estuvimos bien arriba en la nevada montaña- Primero que nada, ¿Todos tienen sus equipos?- preguntó y todos asentimos- Bueno, perfecto, entonces pónganse en parejas para comenzar a enseñarles lo básico- dijo sonriéndole a Rose… Este chico no sabía en lo que se metía.

-PIDO A BELLA- gritó Emmett levantando a mi pequeña novia en sus enormes brazos, antes de lanzarme una mirada divertida a mi y una asesina a Shaun.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Rose con la boca abierta.

-Yo voy contigo, hermanita- dijo Jasper riendo mientras se acercaba a Rose.

-Bueno, que más da- dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a mi lado- Hola hermanito- dijo sonriendome- Seremos pareja- dijo riendo por la elección de palabras.

-Será- dije riendo con ella mientras nos colocábamos la protección necesaria y agarrábamos las tablas.

-¡Bella!- chilló de repente Emmett- ¿Te vas a caer mucho, verdad?- preguntó divertido mientras terminaba de colocarse los googles de nieve.

-Espero que no- dijo Bella sonrojándose.

-¡ESTO SERÁ REQUETEDIVERTIDO!- gritó Emmett haciendo que todos estalláramos de risa.

-¿Requetedivertido?- preguntó Bella con cara de pocos amigos.-¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra?.

-LA ACABO DE INVENTAR- gritó mi hermano mientras comenzaba una loca danza diciendo algo como "Viva la _inventación"_

-¡Emmett! ¡Mal habladoooo!- gritó Jasper riendo mientras mi hermano continuaba con su extraño baile de la "Inventación"… Si, yo tampoco puedo creer que mi hermano vaya a la universidad con un lenguaje como el suyo, pero qué podía hacer, así era mi hermano y brutico y todo lo quería.

-Menos mal que es nuestro hermano, porque brutico y todo lo quiero- dijo Alice repitiendo lo que yo estaba pensando hace unos segundos.

-Si- dije riendo mientras comenzábamos a hacer lo que Shaun nos iba indicando.

Bella no podía ni ponerse de pie en la tabla, pero era muy perseverante, hasta que de un momento a otro, se pudo poner de pie y Emmett comenzó a arrastrarla colina abajo, ambos montados en las tablas riendo a todo pulmón.

-Esos dos son un desastre- dijo Alice montándose ella sola en su tabla y esquiando de una manera que la hacía verse como una profesional… Si, Alice aprendía las cosas con solo verlas.

-Pero ella es mi hermoso desastre- dije riendo detrás de mi hermana, quien me regaló una gran sonrisa y sus ojitos brillaron- ¿Qué estás planeando?- le pregunté nervioso al ver sus ojos brillar, normalmente eso sucedía cuando se le ocurría alguna salida loca al centro comercial.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy planeando algo Edward Anthony Cullen?- dijo tratando de sonar lo más seria que podía, pero una sonrisa en su rostro la traicionó.

-No, nada. Solo lo digo porque te brillan los ojos y tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro que te delata querida Mary Alice Cullen- le dije en el mismo tono que ella había utilizado conmigo.

-Bueno- dijo riendo, quitándose la tabla de sus pequeños pies y llegando a mi lado.-Si planeo algo- dijo riendo.

-¿Me cuentas?- pregunté esperanzado.

-Claro- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa de sus labios.- Esta noche vamos a salir- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿A dónde?- pregunté frunciendo un poco mi ceño. Las salidas nocturnas de Alice no eran algo de lo que me sintiera orgulloso, todavía no olvidaba el accidente de Avalon del año pasado.

-Obvio que a un bar- dijo moviendo sus bracitos teatralmente.

-¿Todos?- pregunté sin tragarme completamente el cuentico ese de "vamos a un bar".

-Claro tonto, no puedo dejarte a Bella ni a ti solos en un cuarto una noche porque llegan y parecen conejos- dijo tratando de no reírse de su propio chiste.

-Muy graciosa enana, tú no eres ninguna santa- dije mirándola lo más serio que podía.

-Lo sé- dijo sonriendo- pero por lo menos a mi no se me cae la baba cuando veo a Bellie Bells- dijo guiñándome un ojo y luego sonrió, se colocó su tabla y siguió esquiando como si lo hubiese hecho de toda la vida.

Me giré a ver a Bella, quien parecía que de nuevo estaba sentada en la nieve mientras Emmett la miraba divertido, como reprochándole que no se levantaba rápido y ella solo recogió un poco de nieve en sus manos y logró estrellarle la bola de nieve en el pecho a mi enorme hermano.

-NO LO HICISTE- gritó Emmett riendo

-¿Y SI LO HICE QUE?- gritó Bella riendo mientras se paraba de la nieve y agarraba la tabla entre sus guantes y la colocaba frente a ella en una especie de "escudo contra Emmetts"

-Pues- dijo mi hermano agachándose y recogiendo algo de nieve. Comencé a correr hasta donde estaban los dos y me coloqué delante de Bella, dándole la espalda a Emmett y sentí como se estrellaba una gran bola de nieve contra mi espalda- NO SE VALE QUE TE ATRAVIESES, AGUAFIESTAS- gritó Emmett a mi espalda.

-Gracias, Edward- dijo Bella riendo. La enrollé n mis brazos y besé su cabello.

-De nada mi pequeño y hermoso desastre- dije y ella rió.

-¿Mi nuevo apodo es "desastre"?- preguntó haciendo una cara de perrito mojado que me deslumbró. Sin pensarlo dos veces, besé sus labios con fervor, sintiendo como poco a poco quedábamos envueltos en nuestra burbuja personal, olvidándonos de todo y de todos.

Lenta y tortuosamente Bella se separó de mi y me miró directamente a los ojos, todavía no había olvidado que ella me había hecho una pregunta.

-Sí, tu apodo es desastre, mi pequeño y hermoso desastre- dije antes de besarla de nuevo.

-¿Pueden dejar de comerse los rostros?, ¡hay niños presentes!- gritó Emmett y después comenzó a reírse, rompiendo así nuestra burbuja y llevándonos a ambos a la realidad. Cuando nos separamos, ambos giramos nuestros rostros hacia un par de niños que nos miraban como tratando de resolver un complicado problema de matemáticas.

-¿Eso era un beso?- preguntó la pequeña niña rubia mientras se sonrojaba un poco, la niña no tendría más de unos 4 añitos.

-Si- le respondió un pequeño niño a su lado, no se veía mucho mayor que ella y se notaba que no eran hermanos, pues no se parecían en nada.

-¿Y porqué a mi nunca me han dado un beso así?- preguntó la niña señalándonos a Bella y a mi con su pequeño dedito. Ambos nos sonrojamos más de la cuenta y Emmett no dejaba de reírse.

-Ehhh…- dijo Bella soltándose de mi agarre y caminando hacia la pequeña niña, se arrodilló frente a ella y le sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto, Bella le sonreía maternal y cariñosamente a la niña.- Esa clase de besos te la da la persona que más quieres en el mundo- le dijo sonriéndole a la niña.

-¿Cómo mi mami o mi papi?- preguntó la pequeña.

-No- dijo Bella sin perder esa hermosa sonrisa- Ellos siempre te van a amar, pero un beso de verdad te lo da la persona que es más importante para ti- dijo Bella.

-Ahhh- dijo la pequeña mientras el niño no dejaba de verla. Reconocería esa mirada en cualquier lado, ese niño estaba enamorado de la pequeña y se le notaba desde lejos.- ¿Él es la persona más importante para ti?- preguntó la pequeña señalándome. Bella giró su rostro para verme y su sonrisa se ensanchó más todavía. Para ese momento Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett ya estaban a mi lado, viendo la escena con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Sí, él es la persona más importante en mi vida- dijo Bella sonriéndole con cariño a la pequeñita.

-¿Y yo qué?- preguntó Emmett haciendo que todos riéramos, pero la niña frunció su ceño.

-¿también él te da besos?- preguntó la niña molesta mientras señalaba a Emmett.

-Ha, te ganaste una enemiga en miniatura- le dije riendo al ver cómo la niña lo miraba.

-Uy, mejor me callo- dijo mi hermano reprimiendo una carcajada mientras cerraba su bocota.

-No, él no me da besos- dijo Bella riendo un poco- todos ellos que ves allá son parte del grupo de personas que son importantisísimas en mi vida- dijo Bella sonando como una niña- pero el chico que ves allá es el amor de mi vida- dijo sonriendome un poco sonrojada.

-Es lindo- dijo la niña viéndome con su pequeño rostro ladeado mientras el niño me lanzaba una mirada de odio puro.

-tu también tienes un enemigo en miniatura, lero lero- dijo Emmett en susurro para que solo yo lo escuchara.

No había pasado por alto la mirada que el pequeño chico me había dirigido, pero por suerte Bella lo notó y salió al rescate.

-Lo sé, tengo suerte de que me quiera- dijo sonriéndole a los dos chicos-Tú también vas a encontrar al chico indicado para ti, cuando sea el momento indicado- dijo y luego le sonrió al niño haciendo que él se sonrojara- quizás lo tienes más cerca de lo que crees- dijo Bella riendo un poco.

-¿Nos vamos Emily?- le preguntó el niño a la pequeña muy caballerosamente para su corta edad.

-Si Sam- dijo la niña sonriéndole mientras se iban corriendo tomados de mano por la nieve.

-¡Ay dios mío!- chilló mi hermana cuando Bella llegó a nuestro lado- ¡Qué cuchura de niños! ¡Van a terminar juntos sin duda alguna!- chilló de nuevo mi hermana.

-¿No crees que es un poco apresurado para decir eso?- preguntó Jasper sonriéndole a mi hermanita.

-Para nada, cuando digo algo, se cumple- dijo viéndome directamente a mi y a Bella- Como con éstos dos tortolitos- dijo señalándonos, ya era la tercera vez en el día que alguien me señalaba.

Todos rieron estruendosamente menos Bella y yo, quienes nos sumergimos de nuevo en nuestra burbuja personal.

-¿Así que el amor de tu vida, ehh?- le pregunté antes de rodearla con mis brazos.

-Si- contesto ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-Pues tú no eres el amor de mi vida, eres el amor de mi existencia-dije antes de besarla suavemente y colocar mi frente contra la suya.

-YA TORTOLITOS- gritó Emmett separándonos y cargando a Bella sobre su hombro- ¿LA TENGO QUE SECUESTRAR PARA QUE DEJEN DE BESUQUEARSE?- preguntó riendo mientras Bella gritaba que la bajara.

-Suéltala- le dije a mi hermano.

-Solo si me prometen que no se van a seguir comiendo los rostros frente a mi- dijo riendo mientras bajaba a Bella.

-TONTO- le gritó Bella a Emmett antes de correr a abrazarme.

-Uy, la pequeña me ha insultado- dijo Emmett colocando teatralmente una mano en su corazón.

-CALLATE- le gritó Bella riendo a mi lado.

-Bueno, basta de drama- dijo Alice emocionada.- Ya es hora de que les diga que vamos a hacer esta noche- dijo brincando en la nieve.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Rose emocionada.

-VAMOS A UN BAR- gritó Alice mientras abrazaba a Rose y comenzaban a brincar en la nieve.

-¿Siempre son así cuando viajan juntas?- le pregunté a Bella riendo.

-Si, y pueden ser peores- dijo la razón de mi existencia riendo conmigo.

Definitivamente estas vacaciones habían sido la mejor idea que se le podía haber ocurrido a Bella.

* * *

**Shaun White es el campeón de los X GAMES WINTER del año pasado y espero que también de este ao, pueden ver sus videos en YOUTUBE :)**

**hooolaaa :)**

**Hehehehe tarde pero seguro. Acabo de terminar de escribir el capi porque tuve un "atacaso artístico" que duró exactamente dos horas :) **

**Uff... Este capi es como largo no?**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todoas las que comentan mi fic :) GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! se que lo digo en todos los capis, pero es verdad, les agradezco de corazón todo el apoyo que me brindan con mi queridisísimo fic :D Estoy enamorada de él xD**

**Espero contar con sus rr en este capi :D**

**No puedo creer que casi tengo 190 rr :') Como las quierooo!**

**Graaacias :)**

**Nos leemos (k) MUAAAAKS :D**

**P.D.: Vienen canciooones, si quieren alguna en especial, déjenmelo saber en sus rr :D Gracias! (K)(Y)**


	24. Perdonándolo con un salto

CAPÍTULO 24: PERDONÁNDOLO CON UN SALTO

**Bella POV**

Alice prácticamente nos había arrastrado montaña abajo con el pretexto de tener poco tiempo para arreglarnos antes de salir al famoso bar al que se había empeñado a llevarnos en unas cuantas horas.

Estaba sentada con Edward en la camioneta de regreso al hotel y apenas llegamos, Alice me arrastró hasta mi habitación obligándome a bañarme mientras ella revoloteaba por mi maleta buscando "algo decente" para que me pudiera poner…

-BELLA- gritó Alice desde la puerta.

-QUÉ- grité de vuelta quitándome el shampoo del cabello.

-¿PUEDO ESCOGER CUALQUIER COSA?- preguntó y me la imaginé poniendo pucherito. No podía creer que ya conocía esa carita y era capaz de imaginarla.

-SERÁ- grité riéndome mientras comenzaba a enjabonarme.

-ALICE ABREME- gritaba Edward… Seguramente todo el hotel se había enterado que la enana lo había dejado fuera de la habitación para que no la interrumpiera en su búsqueda.

-YA CASI HERMANITO, RELAJATE- gritaba Alice riendo.

Me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño para encontrarme con una Alice con sus pequeños bracitos llenos de mis cosas.

-¿Lista?- preguntó.

-Aja- dije asintiendo con mi cabeza.

-Vamooooos- dijo Alice riendo mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Tengo que salir en toalla?- pregunté viendo mis pies.

-Claro Bella, solo vas a mi habitación- dijo ella caminando.

Caminé detrás de ella hasta su habitación, donde estaba la puerta abierta y entramos.

Cuando entré, los ojos de Jasper y Edward se abrieron como platos.

-¿Por qué Bella solo tiene una toalla?- preguntó Jasper mirando hacia otro lado.

-Porque se va a cambiar aquí- dijo Alice sonriendo al ver que Edward no dejaba de verme.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos?- preguntó Edward sin dejar de verme.

-A las 8, así que vayan arreglándose- dijo Alice mientras los empujaba a ambos fuera de la habitación.

Alice me pasó mi ropa mientras ella se bañaba y comencé a vestirme. Alice me había dado unos pantalones de cuero negro con unos tacones rojos y una camisa larga blanca con un estampado negro al frente.

Para ahorrarme parte de la tortura, peiné mi cabello de lado, dejando que se secara solo para que quedaran las ondas naturales. Además, me maquillé sencillamente, solo base, polvo, rímel y lip gloss.

Cuando Alice salió, me felicitó por mi elección, pero de todas formas retocó algunos detalles de mi cabello y mi maquillaje. Ella se vistió y esperamos a que Rose estuviera lista en su habitación y luego, a las 8 en punto, salimos los 6 del hotel y caminamos hasta el bar.

No era que el bar estuviera muy lejos, pero con el frío que estaba haciendo parecía que las distancias fueran kilométricas y no unos cuantos metros como era en realidad.

Al entrar al bar, Edward me abrazó protectoramente ya que en la entrada había algunos chicos que no tenían muy buen aspecto. Entramos y Alice escogió una mesa cerca del pequeño escenario que había adentro.

-Tu hermana está loca- susurré en el oído de Edward haciendo que él se estremeciera.

Después de nuestra primera vez juntos, todo estaba siendo un poco más… intenso. De alguna manera, cada vez que Edward me besaba, me sentía más allá de las nubes; cada vez que me tocaba, sentía las corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y cuando me hablaba, sentía que esa era la melodía más hermosa que pudiera haber escuchado en mi vida.

-Lo sé- susurró en mi oído- pero esta noche se lo paso… te ves hermosa- susurró y ahora fue mi turno de estremecerme.

-Gracias- dije sonrojada. Giré un poco mi rostro y vi un cartelito que llamó mi atención. "Martes de karaoke y baile" decía en letras pequeñas…- ¿Tu hermana nos trajo a cantar y bailar?- pregunté con mis ojos abiertos.

-Eso… creo- dijo Edward viendo lo mismo que yo. Alice se había montado en el escenario y ya había comenzado a bailar y a cantar con Rose.

-WOOOOOOHOOOO- gritaban Emmett y Jasper mientras ellas se divertían en el escenario cantando "Why don't you love me" de Beyoncé.

-¡SUBE BELLA!- gritaron cuando terminaron.

-Oh, dios mío, me van a matar- dije riendo mientras caminaba al escenario.

-SIIIII- gritaron cundo me subí al escenario y caminé a ellas.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward no dejaban de vernos y reírse.

-¿Qué locura haremos ahora?- Pregunté mientras agarraba uno de los micrófonos que me estaban entregando.

-Cantaremos "Take it off"- dijeron riendo

-Nosotras hacemos los coros, tu eres la voz principal… Así que… ¡A DARLEEE!- gritó Alice riendo mientras comenzaba la música.

La música comenzó a sonar y comenzaron Rose y Alice a cantar

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

Alice me miró y supe que era mi momento de comenzar a cantar… ¡Gracias a dios podia leer la letra!

_When the dark_

_Of the night comes around._

_That's the time,_

_That the animal comes alive._

_Looking for_

_Something wild._

Ahora cantamos las tres juntas.

_And now we lookin' like pimps_

_In my gold Trans-Am._

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_

_In my handbag._

_Got my drunk text on_

_I'll regret it in the mornin'_

_But tonight_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

La música sonó y las tres bailamos a su ritmo… Tal vez con movimientos demasiado sugerentes, pero la estábamos pasando tan bien, que no nos importó nada.

_Lose your mind._

_Lose it now._

_Lose your clothes_

_In the crowd._

_We're delirious._

_Tear it down_

_'Til the sun comes back around._

Canté sola mientras bailaba por el escenario. Vi que Edward tenía su boca completamente abierta y eso fue incentivo suficiente para seguir bailando de esa manera

_N-now we're getting so smashed._

_Knocking over trash cans._

_Eurbody breakin' bottles_

_It's a filthy hot mess._

_Gonna get faded_

_I'm not the designated_

_Driver so_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oooh._

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

Bajamos del escenario entre risas y aplausos por parte del público, en verdad habíamos hecho todo un espectáculo con la canción de Ke$ha.

Caminamos un poco, pero tenía ganas de ir al baño, por lo que les dije a las chicas que yo iba al baño y ellas siguieron a la mesa.

Cuando salí del baño, alguien estaba parado al lado en la pared.

-Qué espectáculo- dijo el chico.

-Ehh… Gracias- dije intentando caminar, pero él me había trancado el paso.-¿Me das permiso, por favor?- pedí lo más amablemente que pude.

-Mmmmm… Quiero un beso a cambio- dijo el chico acercándose a mí. Olía a alcohol y a cigarro… Una mezcla completamente repulsiva.

-Tengo novio, no te me acerques- dije alejándome del chico, pero mi espalda chocó con la pared, dejándome encerrada entre la pared y el chico.

-Él no me preocupa, quizás yo te de algo que el nunca te va a poder dar- dijo el chico y comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-ALÉJATE- grité cuando el chico estaba muy cerca

Después de mi gritó todo pasó muy rápido. Edward se encontraba sobre el chico golpeándolo, mientras Jasper me alejaba de la escena y Emmett ayudaba a Edward.

No sé cómo, pero me solté del agarre de Jasper y corría donde estaba Edward.

-YA EDWARD, BASTA- grité al ver que el chico al que golpeaba estaba a punto de quedarse inconsciente.

Edward volteó a verme y me asustó lo que vi. En su rostro no había otro sentimiento que no fuera el de enojo. No quedaban rastros del chico que yo conocía, solamente había una máscara de maldad.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo de ahí.

-DÉJALO- grité al ver que había continuado golpeándolo.

-¡Y POR QUE CARAJO TE IMPORTA ÉL!- me gritó Edward frente a todos. Todo el bar se quedó en silencio mientras él se levantaba y me miraba con odio… Ok, él nunca me había gritado y nunca me había mirado así…

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi novio?- dije muy bajito, pero él me escuchó.

Sonrió de manera forzada y me arrastró fuera del bar, dejando a todos estáticos adentro.

-¡SUELTAME!- le grité una vez que estuvimos afuera- ¡ME ESTÁS HACIENDO DAÑO!

-¿AHORA SI TE IMPORTA QUE TE HAGAN DAÑO, NO?- gritó molesto.

-Edward… ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté a punto de llanto.

-ME ARRECHA QUE TODO EL MUNDO PREGUNTE LO MISMO- gritó mientras me miraba de la misma manera.

-¿Y YO SOY TODO EL MUNDO?- pregunté, me estaba comenzando a molestar. Primero me gritaba, ¿y ahora me echaba la culpa?

-NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HICISTE- me gritó en la cara mientras me agarraba por los hombros.

-¿Y QUE COÑO HICE?- grité llorando, ya no lloraba de tristeza, estaba llorando de la rabia.

-¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO LO BESASTE?- gritó alterado.

-¿A QUIÉN?- grité sin entender.

-AL BORRACHO ESE- gritó soltándome.

Me quedé en blanco… ¿Esto era una escena de celos? No, no podía ser una escena de celos… ¿A caso no le había demostrado de todas las maneras existentes que él era el único en mi vida?

-¿NO ME VAS A CONTESTAR?- gritó

-YO NO HICE NADA- grité molesta, triste, dolida y demás.- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTO SEA UNA ESCENA DE CELOS!- grité mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro.- ¿ACASO NO TE HE DEMOSTRADO QUE TE AMO?- pregunté y él no contestaba- ¿¡ACASO NO ME ACOSTÉ CONTIGO!- grité desesperada… Sabía que esa no era la manera de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no encontraba otra manera de hacerlo.

Edward se quedó ahí, frente a mí, completamente sin palabras.

-Bella…- comenzó a decir. Su rostro ya no era la máscara de molestia que había estado presente. Trató de acercarse a mi, pero yo me alejé.

-No te me acerques- dije entre lágrimas- No quiero que me toques- dije de nuevo mientras caminaba en dirección al hotel.

-Bella por favor- dijo Edward trancándome el paso, se veía desesperado, pero yo solo tenía ganas de golpearlo.

-NO ME TOQUES- grité cuando estuvo a punto de abrazarme. Eso hizo que su cara fuera de completa sorpresa.- YA ME HICISTE DAÑO, NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES- grité de nuevo.

-¿QUÉ HACES EDWARD?- gritó Emmett llegando hasta donde estábamos con Rose, Jasper y Alice detrás de él.

Al ver las lágrimas en mi rostro, todos se quedaron congelados.

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó Emmett.

-NADA- grité mientras seguía mi camino al hotel.

No escuché nada de lo que decían detrás de mi, pues lo único que quería era llegar y dormir o por lo menos despertarme de esta estúpida pesadilla.

Llegamos al piso donde nos estábamos quedando y entré a mi habitación sin decir nada.

En ese momento odiaba el hecho de tener una sola cama en la habitación.

-Bella- me llamó Rose desde la puerta- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- preguntó mientras me miraba con cuidado, como si estuviera esperando que en cualquier momento comenzara a llorar como una niña pequeña que había sido castigada por algo.

-No, gracias Rose- dije fingiendo una sonrisa.- Estoy bien- aseguré al ver que ella no quitaba la mueca de su rostro.

-Es un idiota, pero tarde o temprano todo se va a arreglar- dijo Rose mirándome y quitando la mueca por una sonrisa.

-Eso espero- dije suspirando.

Rose se fue y los gritos seguían afuera, en el pasillo. Decidí que dormiría en el sofá, por lo que cambié mis almohadas y una sábana para allá.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Edward al ver lo que hacía.

-No voy a dormir contigo- dije sin verlo, no me sentía capaz de verlo y no llorar.

-No, yo duermo ahí- dijo Edward después de suspirar- Tu duerme en la cama- dijo y me volteé a verlo.

Su rostro era una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía describir completamente…

-Como sea- dije cansada, no quería seguir peleando con él, pero sabía que no era yo la que tenía que pedir disculpas, sino él.

Caminé pasando de largo a su lado y me acosté en la cama, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de cambiarme de ropa, simplemente me desmaquille, me quité los tacones y me acosté.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando escuché a Edward.

-Soy el idiota más grande del mundo- dijo y luego me quedé dormida…

Solo esperaba que él se diera cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo…

Los siguientes días fueron algo extraños para Edward y para mí. No podía creer que él pensara que yo tenía ojos para cualquier otra persona que no fuera él y tampoco podía creer lo que había dicho.

Ya era viernes por la mañana y Edward seguía durmiendo en el sofá mientras que yo dormía sola, en la gran cama. Él no había hecho nada para yo lo perdonara y yo no iba a hacerlo sin incentivo alguno.

Me levanté en silencio y me metí al baño, donde me bañé y arreglé. Al salir, Edward esperaba sentado en la cama. Cuando me vio, sus ojos mostraban una desesperación que nunca antes había visto en ellos, pero como ya dije, él fue el que comenzó con la pelea, ahora él tiene que resolverlo.

-Buenos días- dije con voz carente de cualquier emoción, aunque siendo sincera me moría por volver a estar dentro de sus brazos y volver a besarlo… ¡Estar casi una semana sin besar a tu novio es difícil!... pero no imposible.

Edward suspiró y se levantó de la cama antes de responderme un "Buenos días" que sonó igual de desesperado y triste que su expresión. Salí de la habitación antes de que la situación se pusiera más tensa, pues ese sentimiento se sentía en cada esquina de la habitación y casi que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de plástico…

Llegué al restaurant del hotel dónde ya me esperaban Alice y Rose, quienes hablaban animadamente entre ellas.

-Hola chicas- saludé sentándome en una de las sillas libres.

-Hola Bellie Bells- dijo Alice animada.

-Buenos días Bells- dijo Rose sonriendome.

-¿Todavía está el campo de batalla?- preguntó Alice arrugando un poco su nariz.

-Si- contesté cansadamente.

-Mi hermano es un idiota- dijo Alice enfurruñándose

-Más que idiota… ¡No ve la cara que pone Bella cada vez que lo ve a él!- dijo Rose molesta… Las tres estábamos molestas con mi novio por su reacción en el bar el martes pasado…

-Ya- dije suspirando- él es el que se tiene que disculpar, punto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunté cambiando de tema radicalmente.

-DÍA DE CHICAS- gritaron juntas y todos en el restaurante se voltearon a vernos.

-SHHHHHH- dije riendo mientras ellas se unían a mis risas-¿Qué vamos a hacer en nuestro día de chicas?- pregunté sin dejar de reír.

-Sencillo- dijo Rose- Haremos salto de base- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Salto de base?- Pregunté. No entendía nada de lo que tuviera que ver con los deportes. ¡Apenas y había logrado pararme en la snowboard!

-Bungee Jumping, Bella- aclaró Alice rebotando en su asiento.

-¡QUÉ!- grité y todos volvieron a mirarnos. Me sonrojé de inmediato. Respiré varias veces y me calmé.- Yo no voy a hacer eso- dije enfurruñándome

-Oh, sí lo harás- dijeron ambas con esas sonrisas que dicen "O lo haces o te mato".

-Me niego- dije… Al menos debía mantener mi punto de vista, por no mencionar mi orgullo.

-No me importa- dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a arreglarse- ¿Qué esperas que no te levantas?- preguntó con una mueca en su rostro.

-Ugggh- gruñí levantándome- vamos- dije molesta caminando hacia la puerta.

De salida los chicos venían llegando al restaurant. Edward me miró con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto quería y en su rostro veía arrepentimiento, pero necesitaba que él mismo me lo dijera, no solo verlo, tenía que oírlo.

Pasé a su lado con mi vista fija en el suelo. Salimos del hotel y Alice nos arrastró a Rose y a mí a una camioneta con el logo del hotel y el señor conductor nos llevó a un lugar muy famoso donde se hace salto en Bungee… El puente _Traverse_, donde grandes personalidades venían a arrojarse al vacío con una cuerda elástica… ¡LITERALMENTE TE TIRABAS AL VACÍO!

Al llegar, Alice dio nuestros nombres y de una vez comenzaron a ponerme un arnés de seguridad.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo primero?- pregunté algo asustada.

-Pues porque ella dijo tu nombre primero- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es justo- dije aún más asustada que antes.

-La vida no es justa- dijo Alice riendo.

Cuando el arnés estuvo asegurado, el señor me indicó que me parara en la plataforma, pues ya la cuerda estaba conectada y podía saltar cuando quisiera.

Caminé a la plataforma y me di cuenta que estaba completamente loca si saltaba, pero debía hacerlo.

-¡BELLA!- gritó esa voz que ya conocía, completamente desesperado.

Me giré a verlo y venía corriendo, con Jasper y Emmett pisándole los talones.

-¡ESTÁS LOCA O QUE!- gritó cuando llegó. Cualquier sentimiento de culpa que hubiese tenido lugar en mi cuerpo desapareció con esas cuatro palabras.

-Si viniste a gritarme de nuevo, te puedes ir- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en un intento de contenerme y no gritarle frente a todos, no de nuevo.

-¡BAJA DE AHÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!- gritó desde la defensa del puente.

-¿PARA QUE ME SIGAS GRITANDO?- grité irónica… ya no tenía paciencia para sus gritos ni para los gritos de nadie.

-Chicos, cálmense- comenzó a decir el señor del salto.

-USTED NO SE META- gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el señor retrocediera algunos pasos.

-BAJA- gritó Edward molesto.

-NO- grité de vuelta… Como dicen algunos, para gritón, gritona y media.

Edward cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza y respiró varias veces.

-Bella, por favor, baja de ahí- dijo intentando sonar más calmado.

-No me da la gana- dije imitando su voz.

-Maldición- dijo volteándose- SEÑOR- dijo llamando la atención del señor del salto.

-Dígame- dijo el señor algo rencoroso

-¿Pueden hacerse saltos dobles?- preguntó Edward apretando el puente de su nariz con su mano, como cuando estaba muy molesto.

-Claro señor, ¿desea saltar con la señorita?- preguntó dirigiéndome una mirada furtiva.

-Si- dijo simplemente y yo me quedé en shock.

-No te me acerques- le dije a Edward cuando llegó a mi lado. Él hizo caso omiso de mi advertencia y se acercó a mí, el señor ya le había colocado el arnés de seguridad a Edward y ahora estaba uniendo nuestros arneses para que quedáramos completamente juntos, pero nuestros brazos guindaban a cada lada de nuestros cuerpos.

-Chicos, saltar en parejas es sencillo, simplemente abrácense como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y saltan- dijo a modo de explicación.

-No me toques- dije entre dientes.

-Bella, por favor, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Edward desesperado- No voy a dejar que saltes sola- dijo viéndome a los ojos y volví a ver en ellos lo que había visto en la mañana.

-Si vas a gritarme de nuevo, prefiero irme caminando a Estados Unidos- dije molesta.

-¿Sabes que tendrías que nadar?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras me abrazaba.

-No me toques- dije intentado alejarme pero ya me había abrazado.- Uggh, si, se que tendría que nadar, no caminar- dije viéndolo.

-Bueno, en este caso, tendrás que abrazarme muy fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y eso como porqué?- pregunté en un intento de picarlo.

-Porque- dijo y caminó algunos pasos en la plataforma, empujándome en el camino- vamos a saltar- dijo y abrí mis ojos de golpe.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH- grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras cerraba mis ojos y enterraba mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, quién también gritaba, pero hasta sus gritos eran sexis… Lo admito, la carne es débil.

La caída era violenta, de no ser por los arneses y las cuerdas pensaría que estaba haciendo salto de acantilado.

Algunos segundos, gritos y rebotes después, Edward y yo estábamos completamente cabeza abajo y me pude separar de él un poco para ver su cara.

-Estás pálida- dijo Edward tocando mi mejilla.

-No me sueltes- dije apretando más mi agarre en su cintura, sentía que si lo soltaba me iba a caer al agua que estaba a unos metros de nuestras cabezas

-Tranquila- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.- No lo haré, pero con una condición- dijo con una sonrisa más grande.

-LA QUE SEA- grité apretando su cintura, él ganaba, no me importa, pero no quería morir de cabeza al agua.

-Tienes que escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte, sin interrumpirme- dijo mirándome serio.

-TRATO- dije a punto de un histérico ataque de histeria.

-Me agradan estos acuerdos- dijo Edward apretando su abrazo a mi alrededor.- Bella… necesito que me perdones- comenzó viéndome directamente a los ojos, mientras que los míos se abrían como platos.- No puedo estar más tiempo separado de ti, no sabes lo mal que me siento por todo lo que paso. Sé que piensas que soy un estúpido y me lo merezco, pero soy un estúpido enamorado. Sé que me has demostrado de todas las maneras posibles en este mundo que me quieres, pero todavía no entiendo cómo es posible que me hayas elegido a mí. Me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando estoy contigo. Cuando estamos juntos me siento completo. Adoro cuando cantas, adoro cuando bailas… ¡hasta adoro tus pecas!- dijo acariciando suavemente mi mejilla.

-No me sueltes- repetí nerviosa al ver que había quitado un brazo de mi espala.

-No dejaría que nada malo te pasara- dijo envolviéndome de nuevo en mi adorada cuna de seguridad- Bella, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y fui un completo idiota al haberte hecho sentir mal, no me lo puedo perdonar yo mismo… ¿Cómo es posible hacerle tanto daño a lo único que amas con toda tu alma? Se que dije cosas de las que me arrepiento muchísimo, no eres nada de lo que dije, eres la mujer más perfecta que conozco y por eso es que me arrepiento de todo, de absolutamente todo lo que dije. Bella, te amo con toda mi alma y necesito que me perdones… ¿Lo harías?- me preguntó viéndose arrepentido de verdad… Eso era todo lo que necesitaba…

Necesitaba que Edward se diera cuenta que él era el único que realmente me importaba, que se diera cuenta que yo estoy dispuesta a todo por él y, sobre todo, que yo también lo amo con toda mi alma.

-Te respondo si no me sueltas- dije nerviosa… ¡No quería morir ahí!

-Hecho- dijo apretando su abrazo y riendo nerviosamente.

-Sí, te perdono- dije sonriéndole.-Necesitaba que te dieras cuenta que eres el único en mi vida y… no me vuelvas a gritar así- dije quitando la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Lo juro- dijo sonriendo, haciendo que yo también sonriera-¿Es un buen momento para besarte?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No lo sé- dije mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior- ¿Qué gano yo con ese beso?- pregunté imitando su voz… era muy mala en eso.

-Mi absoluta redención por todo el resto de mi vida- dijo muy dramático el hombre del cual estaba enamorada.

-Me agradan estos acuerdos- dije repitiendo sus palabras antes de besarlo.

¡Cómo había extrañado los labios de Edward!... Me corrijo, ¡COMO HABÍA EXTRAÑADO A EDWARD!

Nos besamos con dulzura hasta que escuchamos aplausos, gritos y risas. Nos separamos lentamente, ambos ya un poco colorados pues la gravedad estaba llevando toda nuestra sangre a nuestras cabezas y también por el calor propio del momento.

-YA ERA HORA- gritó Emmett riendo.

-SI BELLA, YA ERA HORA DE QUE DEJARAS DE HACERLO SUFRIR, POBRE EDWARD- gritó Jasper.

-NO SABEN LO IDIOTAS QUE SE VEN BESÁNDOSE CABEZA ABAJO- grito ahora Rose.

-YA LOS VAMOS A RESCATAR CHICOS- gritó por último Alice.

-Al menos ya vamos a tener sangre por todo el cuerpo y no solo en la cabeza- dije riéndome mientras me acomodaba en el pecho de Edward.

-Me siento como Spiderman- dijo riendo.

-¿Por qué como Spiderman? – pregunté sin moverme de mi posición.

-Pues porque hay una parte de la película donde el héroe besa a la chica y él esta cabeza abajo- explicó.

-¿Y tú eres el héroe?- pregunté viéndolo burlonamente.

-Sí, y tú eres la chica linda que está loquita por mí- dijo

-Cierto- acordé mientras reía en sus brazos.

Estar con Edward cabeza abajo había sido una experiencia realmente inolvidable, ahora sólo teníamos que esperar que nos rescataran antes de que no tengamos sangre en nuestro cuerpo, sino solamente en nuestras cabezas.

* * *

**LO SIEEEENTOOOO :(**

**Siento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo, pero es que lo tuve que reescribir! No me convencía nada de lo que escribía... Pero al final me llegó la inspiración y pude escribirloo :)**

**FUERON 19 PAGINAS DE WORD :D**

**es el capítulo más largo hasta el momentoooo :D**

**Les recomiendo el salto en bungee... es muy excelenteeee :D Jajajajajaja pero tienen que hacerlo sin comer... si no, vomitan x(**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyooo! Espero ver sus rr en este capiii :D Me gustaría saber qué les pareceee!**

**Chicas... No se si utilizan twitter, pero me pueden seguir áhí por AxisDaniela ese es mi usuariooo :D**

**Normalmente lo utilizo para postear cosas extrañas que pasan en mi vida, para quejarme de las colas xD o para poner comentarios locos... Es divertido :) Jajajajaja Espero que me sigaaan :D**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capiii :) Espero no tardar tantooo xD!**

**3**

**p.d.: Por fin pude ver ECLIPSEEE! De verdad, es la mejor de las 3!**


	25. El asunto

CAPITULO 25 EL "ASUNTO"

**Edward POV**

¿Podía haber alguien más feliz que yo en este momento? No lo creo.

El hecho de estar colgando cabeza abajo, con Bella riendo entre mis brazos me hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo. A mis 18 años ya había encontrado el amor de mi vida y no pensaba dejarla ir.

¿Qué por qué estaba cabeza abajo? Sencillo… Había hecho salto de Bungee. ¿Qué por qué había saltado en Bungee? También es sencillo… No iba a dejar que Bella saltara al vacío sola.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Bella mientras esperábamos que nos rescataran de las ligas de las que colgábamos.

-En… nosotros- dije sonriéndole como sabía que haría que se pusiera roja.

-¿Ah, sí?- volvió a preguntar Bella, sonrojada.

-Si- contesté y besé suavemente su frente.- Gracias por perdonarme- dije mientras la miraba con sentimiento.

¿Por qué siempre me sentía tan inseguro cuando algún tipo estaba cerca de mi Bella? No lo sabía, pero esa noche, después de nuestra discusión, me prometí bajarle dos a mis celos. La misma Bella me lo había repetido infinidades de veces, pero aún, después de un año juntos, se me hacía difícil creerlo.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando y te haga tener el ceño fruncido, deja de pensarlo- dijo Bella sonriendo dentro de mi abrazo.

Intenté acariciar su mejilla con una de mis manos.

-NO ME SUELTES- gritó escondiéndose en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Te dije que no dejaría que nada malo te pasara- dije riendo mientras volvía a poner mi mano en su espalda. Se me ocurrió algo para hacer que Bella se distrajera un rato hasta que nos bajaran de aquí-¿Qué habrías hecho si saltabas sola?- solté de golpe.

-Yo… Emm… No lo sé- dijo luego de verme con sus hermosos ojos chocolates abiertos como platos- PERO NO ME SUELTES- gritó al ver que había aflojado un poco mi agarre de su espalda.

-No te imagino a ti sola de cabeza- dije riéndome.

-No te burles- dijo con su cara escondida en mi pecho. Bella encajaba en mí como una pieza de rompecabezas.

Reí un rato con Bella en mi pecho. Los chicos llegaron y nos bajaron de las cuerdas y todo me dio vueltas cuando la sangre comenzó a correr correctamente por mis venas.

-Wooow Eddie, parece que estar tanto tiempo boca abajo con Bellie Bells te dejó algo mareado ¿no?- me dijo Emmett riendo-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano, pequeña?- le preguntó mi hermano a mi novia, quién se encontraba en la misma situación que yo.

-Ya… va- respondió Bella sentándose y enterrando su frente en sus rodillas.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté cuando yo estuve suficientemente recuperado.

Bella levantó una manito en el aire y dejó su dedo índice alto en el aire y su frente en sus piernas.

-Dame un momento- dijo todavía en su extraña posición.

Respiró profundo varias veces y luego se incorporó parándose frente a mí.

-Listo- dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa mientras me rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos.- Aunque no creo que todavía no estoy completamente bien- dijo riendo- me mareé-terminó enterrando su rostro en mi pecho.

-Uuuy Bella- dijo de repente mi hermano haciendo que ambos volteáramos a verlo- ¿El día que ustedes hicieron cochinadas, utilizaron protección?- preguntó de repente y a Bella y a mí se nos subieron los colores al rostro.

-¡EMMETT!- gritó Rosalie mientras le daba un gran golpe en la nuca- ¿CÓMO PREGUNTAS ESO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS?- preguntó Rose con los ojos abiertos.

-Es que… ¿Y si no utilizaron protección y ahora seré tío?- preguntó con una nota de emoción que hizo que tanto Bella como yo nos comenzáramos a reír como locos.- ¿QUÉ HICIERON?- preguntó Emmett llegando a nuestro lado.

-Emmett- dijo Bella más calmada- No sé por qué lo voy a decir, pero igual te lo diré para que no pienses cosas que no son. Tu hermana me hizo acostumbrarme a tomar anticonceptivos desde hace 3 años y si utilizamos protección… así que no, no serás tío… por lo pronto- dicho esto me miró directamente a los ojos y vi un brillo en ellos.

-¿Pastillas anticonceptivas desde los 15?- preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara.

-En realidad sería desde los 14- corrigió Alice saltando a un lado de Jasper.

-¡¿USTEDES DOS TOMAN ESAS COSAS DESDE ESA EDAD?- preguntó mi hermano alterado…

-Emmett, cálmate- dijo Rosalie riendo- Esas cosas tienen hormonas que ayudan en la belleza de las chicas… solo por eso comenzamos tan temprano con ellas- dijo Rose calmada.

-¿¡TU TAMBIÉN?- preguntó mi hermano con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-De hecho… fue mi idea comenzar a tomarlas- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros y Bella y Alice comenzaron a reír histéricamente.

-Uggg- gruñó Emmett.- Estas cosas de chicas me aburren… ¿Almorzamos?- preguntó con renovado entusiasmo.

-VAMOS- dijimos todos riendo… Emmett no tenía remedio.

Nos montamos los 6 en la van del hotel que esperaba por nosotros y pedimos que parara en un pequeño restaurant que llamó la atención de Alice.

Durante todo el camino, Bella estuvo abrazada a mí y yo la rodeaba protectoramente con mis brazos.

Al llegar, nos sentamos en una gran mesa y pedimos nuestros almuerzos.

-Pequeña Bella- dijo de repente mi hermano, dirigiéndose a mi hermosa novia.-¿Podemos hablar en aquella mesa?- pregunto algo serio, pero por la sonrisa de su rostro, supe que sería algo divertido… por lo menos para nosotros.

-¿Si?- dijo Bella más como pregunta que como respuesta.

-¡Pues vamos!- dijo Emmett levantándose y llevándose a Bella a la mesa que quedaba justo detrás de la nuestra… No estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no escucháramos las estupideces que seguramente mi hermano iba a decir.

-¿Será buena idea dejar a Bella con Emmett?-preguntó Jasper entre curioso y nervioso… Creo que todos estábamos igual…

-El hecho de que Emmett pueda corromper a Bella es algo que me resulta realmente gracioso. Emmett siempre quiso hablar de "El Asunto" con alguien que fuera menor que él- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa.- Conmigo no pudo porque mamá se le adelantó- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y con Edward no pudo porque… pues… bueno, él estaba demasiado lejos y no sería igual una charla de eso por teléfono que cara a cara- aclaró Alice riéndose.- Así que supongo que Bella es la víctima- dijo riéndose aún más fuerte.

-Pobre Bella- dijo Jasper y luego todos pusimos atención a la conversación que llevaban mi novia y mi hermano.

-Bella- decía Emmett en tono serio- ¿Alguna vez te han hablado de las "abejas y las flores"?- preguntó Emmett.

-Ehhh… ¿Cómo?- dijo Bella sin entender el sentido de la conversación.

-Claro Bella, Las abejas son la representación de los hombres- dijo Emmett y me lanzó una mirada que dejaba claro que esa conversación iba a ser de lo último de lo que Bella querría escuchar.- y las flores son las mujeres- dijo sonriéndole a ella.

-¿Porqué siento que esto no me va a gustar?- preguntó Bella escondiendo su cara en sus manos.

-Tranquila- dijo Emmett y Bella levantó su rostro.- ¿Sabes que las flores no proliferan sin las abejas?- preguntó Emmett y Bella simplemente asintió con su cabeza- Bueno, no todo es tan sencillo. Para que una abeja se interese en una flor, primero tiene que conocerla- dijo mi hermano seguro de sus palabras pero todos en mi mesa se estaban riendo. Emmett me miró divertido y le dije un "cuidado con lo que dices" mientras él seguía con su discurso.

-¿Cómo una abeja conoce a una flor?- preguntó Bella ladeando su rostro

-Sencillo, puede ser en un viaje, por ejemplo, a Los Ángeles- dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-¿Los Ángeles?- repitió Bella sin entender.

-Sí, una abeja puede conocer a una flor en ahí- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo intentar explicar el tema del sexo con una metáfora tan retorcida como la de "las abejas y las flores"- El punto es que para que las flores proliferen, a la abeja le tiene que gustar el polen de la flor- dijo… "oh, oh" pensé mientras veía divertido la escena. Bella estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa pues no entendía a qué venía la extraña charla de mi hermano.

-Dime de una vez que pasa con el estúpido polen de la flor- dijo Bella nerviosa.

-El punto del polen es que una flor puede ser hermosa por fuera, pero si su polen ya fue tocado por otra abeja, la flor puede tener muchas abejas interesadas en ella- dijo mi hermano tratando de contener una sonrisa que amenazaba su rostro.

-¿Cuál es el problema que la flor tenga muchas abejas?- preguntó Bella- ¿No sería más fácil así que crezcan otras flores?- dijo con una ceja levantada.

-No Bella, en este caso, si una flor ya está vista por otras abejas, nuestra abeja tiene que luchar contra todas ellas para quedarse con la flor que a él le gusta- dijo y se le escapó la sonrisa malvada más malvada que había visto- Bella, si a una abeja le gusta una flor y digamos que a la flor le gusta la abeja, las flores nacerán sin problema alguno- dijo riendo un poco- pero la flor y la abeja deben tomar precauciones… por lo menos, la abeja debe prevenir que la flor quede, digamos embarazada, protegiéndose, al igual que la flor. Digamos que la abeja se protege con preservativos y la flor se protege con anticonceptivos- dijo riendo un poco más fuerte pues la cara de Bella comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más roja.

-Bella está entendiendo el sentido de la conversación- dijo Rose bajito sin quitar los ojos de la mesa de Bella y Emmett.

-Digamos que en algún encuentro furtivo- comenzó Emmett de nuevo, y no dejaba de reír- la abeja y la flor olvidan tomar precauciones… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Emmett riendo.

-¿Nacen muchas flores?-dijo Bella a modo de pregunta.

-Correcto… A ver, si llevamos a las abejas y las flores a la vida real, la chica estaría embarazada… ¿no?- preguntó Emmett… No se como lo hacía, pero estaba hablando tranquilamente mientras nosotros estábamos muertos de la risa con la historia que se había inventado solo para hablarle de sexo a Bella.

-¡DIOS EMMETT!- gritó Bella y se levantó de la silla- ¿ME ESTÁS DANDO "LA CHARLA" SOBRE SEXO?- gritó de nuevo y todos los que estaban en el restaurante se volteaban a verla y luego reían en voz baja, haciendo que un murmullo se levantara por todo el lugar.

-Eres la primera persona que deja que casi termine con mi historia- dijo Emmett orgulloso de haber dicho por primera vez "el asunto" con tanta "delicadeza" como lo dicen los padres.

-¡Eres de lo peor!- dijo Bella más calmada pero totalmente sonrojada.- ¿Así que la abeja conoce a la flor en Los Ángeles?- dijo de repente, aun sonrojada.

-Pensé que te darías cuenta con eso, de que la charla era sobre ti y mi tonto hermano, pero parece que me equivoqué, pues seguías toda despistada- dijo riendo a rienda suelta.

-¡Emmett, acéptalo!- dijo Bella levantando sus manos teatralmente- ¡No estoy embarazada de Edward, no vas a ser tío hasta dentro de algunos años!- dijo muy segura, haciendo que todos en la mesa giraran a verme con los ojos como platos.

Yo había escuchado lo mismo que ellos, pero para mí tenía otro significado, pues el hecho de formar una familia con Bella era algo que cada vez tenía más peso en mi mente.

Sería lo mejor del mundo estar con Bella, en el porche de una gran casa, viendo como nuestros hijos juegan y crecen delante de nuestros ojos. Quizás también podían incluir un perro a su familia y ver como los niños jugaban con él…

-Eh, Edward- dijo Jasper agitando una mano frente a mi rostro.-Te perdiste en tu cabeza, hombre- dijo riendo.

Ya Bella y Emmett se había unido de nuevo a la mesa y todos reían por la conversación.

Me giré a ver el rostro de mi hermosa novia y ella me veía con sus ojos entrecerrados, pero aún así brillaban de emociones.

-¿Sabías que Emmett me iba a dar "la charla" y aún así me dejaste sola y desamparada?- preguntó con su ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo siento Bella, me enteré después de que te habías levatado- dije a modo de disculpa.

-Bueno… Lamento decirles a todos que Reneé se les adelantó unos 10 años… cuando…- dijo y comenzó a ponerse furiosamente roja.

-¿Cuándo… qué?- preguntó Alice riendo…

-Ay bueno, cuando era una niña virgen e inocente y no había conocido a ningún Cullen mañoso- dijo atropellando las palabras unas tras otras.

Todos en la mesa estallamos en carcajadas y pegué a Bella más contra mi pecho.

-Aunque no me arrepiento de haberte conocido… con tus mañas y todo- susurró Bella en mi oído mientras yo reía… Su voz había sonado tan… _Malditamente sexy_ que no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien.

Bella se estiró un poco y depositó un suave beso en mis labios que me había robado todo el aliento… En un momento era demasiado sexy para mi seguridad y al siguiente era demasiado tierna para la suya.

Terminamos de comer a eso de las 4 de la tarde… ¿Porqué habíamos tardado tanto en comer? Simple… Emmett y sus historias.

Llegamos al hotel y charlamos un rato más en el living del piso, pero después de un rato, las chicas, mejor dicho mi hermana y Rosalie, arrastraron a Bella a una sesión de chicas dentro de nuestra habitación, dejándonos a nosotros solos en el living.

-¿Qué les pareció mi charla instructiva?- preguntó de nuevo mi muy emocionado hermano.

-Ya te lo hemos dicho… No puedo creer que tengas tanta imaginación- dije riendo. Era como la octava vez que nos preguntaba lo mismo.

-Lo sé- dijo levantando los puños en el aire- ¿Soy genial o qué?- preguntó riendo.

-No quiero responder eso- dijo Jasper riendo.

Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que Rose y Alice salieron corriendo de mi habitación y cada una se encerró en la suya entre risas y comentarios sin sentido.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Jasper levantándose.

-No se, pero ya cada uno lo averiguará- dijo Emmett corriendo a su habitación.

Nos despedimos y entré a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Entraba en la habitación cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salía Bella envuelta con una pequeña toalla blanca que rodeaba su cuerpo, su largo cabello caía totalmente mojado por sus hombros haciéndola ver como un ángel… un ángel demasiado sexy. Bella no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba en la habitación, por lo que la tomé por la cintura y delicadamente la pose contra la pared y la sorprendí más con un apasionado beso que nos dejó jadeando a ambos.

-¡Qué inútil la necesidad de oxígeno!- exclamó Bella antes de continuar con nuestro beso.

Sentir a Bella casi desnuda en mis brazos y pegada de esa manera a mi cuerpo despertó sensaciones en mí que no eran nuevas, pero si más fuertes, más intensas.

El beso subía de tono y mi instinto me llevó a quitar cualquier espacio que hubiese entre mi cuerpo y el de Bella, pegando todo mi cuerpo al suyo. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo que había estado en mi mente toda la semana que pasamos en el campo de batallas, necesitaba a Bella más que nunca, necesitaba a mi complemento, la necesitaba a ella… con urgencia.

Bella enredó sus manos en mi cabello para profundizar aún más el beso, mientras mis manos bailaban lujuriosas por todo su cuerpo.

Poco a poco nos separamos y vi en los ojos de Bella el mismo deseo que sabía que había en los míos. A la misma velocidad, Bella me empujó hacia la cama, pero en ese intento veía como el nudo de su toalla se iba deshaciendo. "Que se caiga, que se caiga" pensaba mientras volvía a ver aquellas lagunas marrones que me hipnotizaban.

Quedé sobre ella en un rápido movimiento, pasando mis manos por toda la piel de sus piernas, deleitándome con ellas hasta que las enredó alrededor de mi cintura y me pegó más a su cuerpo.

-Ya, deja de jugar- dijo riendo ligeramente mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa.

Cuando la desabotonó toda, me la quitó de un tirón y la tiró a algún lugar de la habitación al cual no me importó mirar.

Lentamente subí mi mano de sus piernas al bendito nudo de la toalla que no hacía nada por terminar de soltarse. Con cuidado y sin romper nuestro beso quité el nudo de la toalla y Bella quedó completamente desnuda frente a mis ojos. Podía estar horas, días, meses e incluso años viéndola como bobo y nunca dejaría de decir que Bella era la mujer más hermosa que podía haber visto en mi vida.

-Eres hermosa, mi Bella- le dije y después volví a atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Las manos de Bella viajaban por mi pecho haciendo que el calor del momento aumentara con cada segundo y con cada caricia. Una mano de Bella viajó a mi pantalón y peleó con el botón y el cierre, pero con mi ayuda nos deshicimos de la estorbosa prenda rápidamente.

Mi "problema" era bastante visible y sentía que mi ropa interior me apretaba más y más con el paso del tiempo.

Bella pareció entender lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y jugó un momento con los elásticos del bóxer, pero la detuve y me los quité rápidamente, relajando así un poco la presión en mi ingle.

Estábamos desnudos, Bella debajo de mí, yo encima de Bella. Nos besábamos con pasión y nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro lujuriosas y curiosas. No podía más con la necesidad y me separé un poco de Bella.

-Preser… preser- intenté decir pero los jadeos no me dejaban.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella con una sonrisa, pero su respiración estaba igual que la mía.

-Preser…vativo- dije sin dejar de jadear.

Bella rió ligeramente mientras yo corría hasta donde estaban mis pantalones y buscaba uno que estaba en mi billetera.

Lo coloqué rápidamente y volví a mi posición sobre el cuerpo de Bella. Me coloqué en su centro y entre besos y caricias comencé a entrar suavemente en ella.

Tardamos solo unos segundos en encontrar el ritmo adecuado para los dos, pero una vez que lo encontramos, no lo perdimos.

-Más fu-fuerte, Ed-ward- pidió Bella entre gemidos, cosa que hizo que me excitara mucho más y comenzara a embestir a Bella más rápido.

Sentí como se estrechaba sobre mí y sabía que pronto ambos llegaríamos al clímax, pues me sentía igual que ella.

Algunas embestidas más y Bella llegó al orgasmo más sensual que había visto… Arqueó su espalda, haciendo que nuestros pechos estuvieran aún más cerca y me vine con ella cuando sentí que con ese movimiento llegaba aún más profundo en ella

Quedé con todo mi peso sobre el cuerpo de Bella. Lentamente levanté mi rostro para verla. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos estaban brillantes.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunté en susurros mientras me levantaba solo un poco para que ella no cargara todo mi peso.

-En… que tengo que ducharme de nuevo- dijo riendo un poco, haciéndola ver como la mujer tan hermosa que era, una mujer alegre y llena de vida.

-Será mañana, porque no te pienso dejar de abrazar ni un momento- dije y para darle credibilidad a mis palabras, me tumbé a un lado de ella y la abracé con poca fuerza.

Ella gritó un poco por el movimiento, pero luego se giró para encararme, dentro de mis brazos.

-Gracias por todo- dijo besando la punta de mi nariz, se acercó aún más, enredando nuestras piernas y cerró sus ojos. A los pocos segundos, su respiración acompasada me indicó que mi ángel se había quedado dormido.

-Gracias a ti por perdonarme- dije besando ligeramente su frente y luego me moví para quedar sobre mi espalda y subí a Bella a mi pecho.

No tenía sueño, solo quería quedarme contemplando a la hermosa chica con cara de ángel que descansaba tranquilamente sobre mi pecho.

Comencé a tararear una melodía que llegó a mi cabeza y poco a poco surgió la letra...

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta, come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of haven…_

Con esta canción en mi mente, me quedé dormido rodeando con mis brazos a mi pequeño pedacito de cielo…

* * *

**Hey Heey :D**

**Soy yo de nueeevooo…¿Me extrañaron? xD que egocéntrica soné…**

**Bueno, primero que nada les agradezco a todas la ENORME paciencia que me tienen con este fic… Se me ha complicado la cosa estos días y no había tenido tiempo para actualizar… Y debo admitir que es MUY DIFICIL escribir los Edward POV… Me identifico más con Bella, pues ella es chica xD pero Edward es hombre y se me hace difícil ponerme en sus zapatos…**

**Les tengo una noticioootototooota :D El fic está en "etapa cumbre" xD como ponen en las novelas cuando falta poco para que se acaben… Le quedan a lo mucho 4 capítulos, pero tardaré un poco subiéndolos, pues los voy a reescribir para que no sean tan… iguales…. No sé como describirlo… pero el punto es que le quedan 4 capis y listo :D**

**Tengo que darle un millón de gracias especiales a una querida amiga… Jaaviii :D Gracias ami por tu apoyo con este capi… de nuevo te lo digo, yo no pudiera haber escrito nada de lo que me pasaste :D Gracias, gracias, gracias! (Lo modifiqué solo un poco… más nada xD)**

**Ahora no me queda nada más que agradecerles a toda su apoyo y todos sus comentarios tan chéveres que me dejan en el fic :D Me encanta tener la bandeja de entrada de mi correo full de correos de FF xD**

**Graaaaaciaaaas :D Espero ver sus rr en este capii :D**

**Nos leemoooooos (:**

**P.d: Déjenme saber sus canciooones favoritas :D les tengo una sorpresa :D**


	26. Guitarras, peines y candelabros

CAPÍTULO 26: GUITARRAS, CEPILLOS Y CANDELABROS

**Bella POV**

Nuestra última semana en Zúrich pasó volando. Las clases de snowboard fueron aumentando de nivel y ya era casi toda una experta… una experta en caerme.

-NO PUEDE SER QUE NO LO LOGRÉ- dije el viernes en la mañana, muy molesta, mientras recogía mis cosas en la habitación- TODOS LOGRARON ALGO CON LA ESTÚPIDA TABLA Y YO NO- dije mientras dejaba de recoger y me sentaba enfurruñada en la cama.

-Relájate mi amor- dijo Edward abrazándome tiernamente, pero estaba riéndose ligeramente.

-Puedes reírte… soy patética…- dije molesta y resoplando

-Tonta Bella- dijo Edward besándome suavemente.-Eres la persona más ágil que he conocido- dijo serio pero luego los dos estallamos en risas.

-¡Si claro!- dije riendo- ¡Agilísima cayéndome!- dije riendo.

Reímos un rato y seguimos organizando nuestras cosas, nuestro avión despegaba a las 3 y apenas eran las 9… teníamos tiempo de sobra.

-Bella- me llamó Edward de repente- Voy a hablar con Alice, ya vengo…- dijo sonriendome… ¿Para qué querrá ver a la enana?

-Ok- dije encogiéndome de hombros…

-Voy a dejar la puerta abierta… no tardo- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Me aburrí como en… dos segundos, por lo que agarré, en mi pijama la cual consistía de un pequeño short de algodón y una camisa de tiritas de Bob Esponja, mi Ipod y lo puse en reproducción aleatoria y me sorprendió la canción que apareció…

_Me tienes y te vas,_

_me haces esperar,_

_no entregas nada a cambio_.

Sonó la primera estrofa de "Te amo, Te odio" de Ha-Ash… ¡Amaba esa canción!. Comencé a moverme seductoramente por el cuarto mientras iba cantando lo más sexy que podía… no sé por qué lo hacía así, pero esa canción me encantaba y me parecía que así sonaba genial.

_Me ruegas y mis pies_

_descalzos, otra vez,_

_se quedan por tu encanto. _

_Camino, me llevas, me elevas sin parar,_

_yo corro y tropiezo con mi ingenuidad._

_Despierto perdida, enredada_

_en tu forma de involucrarme,_

_ay, cómo odio amarte._

Canté y me monté en la cama mientras movía mis manos como si tuviera una guitarra y movía mi cabello al ritmo de la música…

_Más que negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo,_

_pero hay algo entre los dos._

_Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón,_

_toma todo más en serio o yo_

_a tí te digo adiós. _

_Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio,_

_ay, cómo odio amarte _

_Te odio te amo _

_te amo te odio _

_ay como odio amarte._

Salté de la cama y comencé a caminar por el cuarto con movimientos "felinos" pero tropezaba por todas las cosas regadas.

_Sonríes y le das otra oportunidad_

_a este amor viajero,_

_aunque parece ser que está en tu realidad_

_arrodillarte al miedo. _

_Te creo, te sigo, me elevo y a soñar,_

_me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad,_

_despierto perdida, enredada,_

_en tu forma de involucrarme,_

_ay, cómo odio amarte_

Ahora brinqué al sofá y utilizaba uno de mis cepillos para el cabello como micrófono…

_Más que negarlo que negarlo_

_quisiera olvidarlo pero hay algo_

_entre los dos dejale sentir_

_algo a tu corazon toma todo_

_mas en serio o yo a ti te digo adios _

_Te odio te amo te amo te odio_

_ay como odio amarte_

_te odio te amo te amote odio _

_ay como odio amarte_

Con el mismo cepillo hice una guitarra imaginaria y comencé con el solo de guitarra más genial que había sido creado con un cepillo para peinar.

Luego del solo de cepillo, el mismo volvió a su función original, servir de micrófono.

_Más que negarlo que negarlo_

_quisiera olvidarlo pero hay algo_

_entre los dos déjale sentir_

_algo a tu corazon toma todo_

_mas en serio o yo a ti te digo adios_

_Más que negarlo que negarlo_

_quisiera olvidarlo pero hay algo_

_entre los dos dejale sentir_

_algo a tu corazon toma todo_

_mas en serio o yo a ti te digo adios_

_Te odio te amo te amo te odio_

_ay como odio amarte_

_te odio te amo te amo_

_te odio ay como odio amarte_

_Te odio te amo te amo te odio_

_ay como odio amarte_

_te odio te amo te amo te odio _

_ay como odio amarte._

Terminé de cantar y estaba agotada, mi cabello revuelto y tenía una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro… ¡Cómo me divertía cantar así!

De repente escuché risas y aplausos y me giré a la puerta.

-BIEN- gritaba Emmett riendo con una sonrisa en su cara mientras aplaudía al igual que Rose.

-No sabía que se pudieran hacer solos de cepillos- dijo Rose riendo.

En este punto mi rostro debía estar de "adorable" color rojo tomate…

-¡Eso fue genial!- dijo Jasper riendo y Alice estaba frente a él, aplaudiéndome y riendo.

-¡Caminabas sexy y te tropezabas… esa fue mi parte favorita!- chilló la enana mientras corría a abrazarme.

Edward me miraba recostado de la puerta del cuarto con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-A mi me gustó todo- dijo sonriendo más todavía… ¿Acaso no le había dicho que esa sonrisa me dejaba sin aliento?

-¡Qué pena!- dije cuando todos se habían quedado viéndome con caras de bobos.- ¿Porqué no me dijeron algo para que me detuviera?- pregunté aún sonrojada.

-Porque siempre es divertido verte improvisando- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-No es… justo- dije sentándome en la cama y todos entraron a la habitación.

-Bella… queremos hacer algo antes de irnos- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-NO quiero la charla, otra vez- aclaré y todos se rieron.

-No, tranquila- dijo riendo- es otra cosa… queremos dejar nuestra huella en Zúrich.

-¿Y qué tienen planeado?- pregunté. Siempre era la última en enterarme de sus locuras, pero las apoyaba en cualquier instancia.

-Nosotros…- comenzó Jasper pero Alice lo interrumpió.

-Báñate primero, tenemos que tener todo recogido antes de hacer cualquier cosa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Será- dije algo extrañada. Me levanté de la cama y ya Alice había escogido mi ropa y hasta mi ropa interior- ¡Qué exagerada eres!- reí mientras caminaba hacia el baño, donde se metieron de golpe Rose y Alice y cerraron la puerta detrás de mí.

-Bellita de mi corazón- comenzó Rose.

-Tenemos que pedirte un favorsototote- Continuó Alice.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunté con cautela.

-Queremos hacer un "candelabro interior"- dijo Rose y estoy segura que en mi rostro se vio que no entendí nada de lo que dijo, por lo que suspiró pesadamente y me sonrió- Bella, queremos colgar nuestra ropa interior en el candelabro de la recepción- dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡¿QUE USTEDES QUIEREN HACER QUE?- grité en el baño y las risas se escucharon desde afuera.

-Shhhh, Bella- me mandó a callar Alice- No queremos que todo el hotel se entere… Todavía- agregó con una sonrisa malvada.

-Dios, no las entiendo… ¿Para qué quieren colgar su ropa interior en el candelabro de la recepción?- pregunté sin entender.

-¡Para dejar nuestra marca en Zúrich, ya te dijimos!- gritó Emmett desde afuera.

-CALLATE- le gritamos las tres en el baño.

-Aggg- dije sentándome en la poceta (excusado, retrete) con la tapa abajo.-¿Qué hago?- dije. No me podía salir de esta. No veía como.

-Tienes que hacer algo parecido a lo que estabas haciendo aquí, solo que Jasper te acompañará con la guitarra- dijo Alice brincando y aplaudiendo.

-¿Y ustedes que harán?- pregunté con mis ojos entrecerrados.

-Coordinaremos a Emmett y a Edward con la puntería de calzones y para que nadie se dé cuenta- dijo Rose brincando con Alice.

-De acuerdo… ¡Pero yo elijo mi panty para el candelabro!- dije levantándome del excusado y comencé a brincar con ellas.

Afuera del baño se escucharon risas y abrí la puerta de golpe, haciendo que tres chicos me vieran con ojos como platos.

-Ustedes… nada… Yo elijo mi panty- dije repitiendo lo que había dicho y volví a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Eres la mejor Bellie Bellls!- dijeron en coro mientras me abrazaban.

-Lo sé- dije riendo.-Ahora, ¿me dejan bañarme?- pregunté y ellas rieron y luego salieron del baño.

Me bañé con agua caliente y me vestí con lo que Alice me había dejado en el baño.

Un jean gris tubito, una camisa manga larga cuello tortuga color azul y unos converse amarillos… "Lindo" pensé cuando me vi en el espejo.

Desenredé mi cabello e hice la rutina de siempre, peinado y maquillaje. Cuando estuve lista, salí del baño y fue sorprendente como toda la habitación ya estaba en orden.

-Wow- dije y todos rieron por mi cara-¡Todo está en orden!- dije riendo un poco.

-Bella apúrate a escoger la panty- dijo Alice al lado de mi maleta.

-Voy- dije caminando con desgana hacia ella.

-Escoge algo que haga que Edward se sonroje- me susurró Alice antes de alejarse.- El trato es el siguiente- dijo en voz alta- la ropa debe estar limpia y debe ser de algún color llamativo, no blanco- dijo.

-Le quitas la diversión si está limpia- dijo Emmett y todos nos asqueamos.

-COCHINO- dijimos a coro y él lo único que hizo fue reírse.

-Bueno- dije buscando entre mi ropa limpia alguna panty que me gustara para el candelabro. Busqué y busqué y al final encontré una tanguita fucsia con un beso en la parte de adelante que nunca llegué a ponerme…- Listo, la encontré- dije sonriendo, pero escondiendo la prenda en mis manos.

-A veeeeer- dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-No, vamos a sacarlas al mismo tiempo ¿si?- dije y ellas asintieron con sus cabezas.- Uno… dos… ¡tres!- grité y las tres sacamos las pantys y se las mostramos a los chicos.

Efectivamente, la cara de Edward se puso colorada cuando le lancé la panty y esta cayó en sus manos.

-¡ESTO VA A SER GENIAL!- dijo Emmett moviendo en el aire la tanga roja de Rose.

Todos salieron de la habitación, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

-Es una lástima…- dijo Edward viéndome sonrojado mientras metía la tanga en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté ladeando mi rostro cuando se acercó.

Edward tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó con sentimiento. Cuando necesitamos oxígeno, colocó su frente en la mía.

-Que no te la vi puesta- dijo y ahora la sonrojada fui yo.

-Hay muchas más- dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-¡muero por verlas!- dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba.

-¡Hey tortolitos, empieza la función!- nos llamó Emmett desde la puerta.

Nos separamos y terminamos de cerrar nuestras maletas y las arrastramos al pasillo, revisamos que no se nos olvidara nada y cerramos.

Iba escuchando una canción muy movida y se me ocurrió una mejor idea.

-¡HEY!- grité y todos se giraron en el ascensor para verme- Tengo una mejor idea que una canción lenta- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¡HABLA!- dijeron Alice y Rose prácticamente brincando.

-¡Cantaremos "Dynamite" de Taio Cruz!- Dije emocionada, mientras le mostraba a todos mi Ipod.

-Uy- dijo Jasper- Esa no me la sé.- dijo Jasper arrugando la nariz.

-Awww- dije triste.- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- pregunté

-¡Yo me sacrifico por el equipo!- dijo Emmett riendo.- ¡Esa canción es una de mis favoritas!

Todos reímos por la declaración de Emmett… ¡Todas las canciones estaban entre sus canciones favoritas!

-Bueno, entonces quedamos así: Jasper y yo tendremos que tirar los calzones al candelabro; Bella y Emmett hacen el espectáculo y Alice y Rose vigilan que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo- aclaró Edward abrazándome.

-¡Correcto!- dijimos todos en coro y llegamos a planta baja.

-Buena suerte- dije dándole un besito a Edward.

-Igual a ti… Seré el que lanza pantys sexis al candelabro, espero que me dediques algún baile- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras salíamos tomados de manos del ascensor, arrastrando unas cuantas maletas con nuestra mano libre.

-Bueno gente- dijo Emmett medio bajito para que solo nosotros lo escucháramos.- ¿Cómo comenzamos?- preguntó emocionado.

-Nosotros nos esconderemos por allá- dijo Alice señalando un lugar alejado en la recepción donde no había nadie y quedaba perfectamente cerca del gran candelabro de la recepción- Ustedes deben ir allá- dijo ahora señalando un lugar muy concurrido- Tienen que hacer que todos los vean… ¡ustedes pueden!- dijo aplaudiendo quedito.

-¿Y las maletas?- pregunté viendo la montaña de maletas por la que estábamos rodeados.

-Ese es otro punto… Las maletas se las tienen que quedar ustedes para no ser tan… obvios… Vamos a hacer como que Alice y yo estamos entregando las habitaciones y Jasper y Edward harán el trabajo feo…- dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Tienen que ser rápidos y luego correr a ver el espectáculo de Emmett y de Bella- dijo Alice.

-¡Manos a la obra!- dijeron Jasper y Edward.

Con ayuda de Emmett los chicos pusieron todas nuestras maletas en el medio del gentío y luego se dispersaron, dejándonos solos a Emmett y a mí, para empezar la distracción.

-Bells, ¿Estás lista?- me preguntó Emmett mientras se colocaba un audífono del Ipod.

-Lista- dije imitándolo.

-¿Me sigues?- preguntó medio en broma, medio en reto.

-Puedo con esto más que tú- dije riéndome.

-BAILEMOS ENTONCES- dijo y todos se giraron a vernos.

-Comienza la función- dije bajito y me giré a ver a Emmett para poner la canción en "play" al mismo tiempo.

Emmett estaba parado mientras golpeaba su pierna con el ritmo de la canción y comenzó a cantar…

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor_

_'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite_

_Brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Ye, ye_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

_Yeah!_

Cantó mientras comenzaba a bailar… Era raro cantar con Emmett, pero rápidamente tomé mi Ipod y lo utilicé como micrófono para poder imitar los movimientos "raperos" de Emmett.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO!_

_Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO!_

_Baby, let's go!_

Canté y Emmett se giró para bailar conmigo mientras animábamos al público de la recepción. A lo lejos veía como Alice y Rose hablaban con seguridad y con la recepcionista y más allá veía a Edward y a Jasper lanzando nuestra ropa interior al candelabro.

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

Jasper y Edward terminaron de tirar la ropa al candelabro y corrieron hacia donde estábamos cantando, al igual que Alice y Rose… ¡Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado con el candelabro de la recepción!

_I came to move, move, move, move_

_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_

_Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do_

_Ye, ye_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

_Yeah!_

Canté mientras arrastraba a Edward y lo hacía bailar y reír. Emmett hizo lo mismo con Rose y Alice obligó a Jasper a bailar con nosotros. Luego Emmett y yo nos pusimos adelante y cantamos con los que se sabían la canción y con los que no también.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO!_

_Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO!_

_Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_I'm gonna take it all like,_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing,_

_I'm alone and all I_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing_

_'Cause I, I, I Believe it_

_And I, I, I_

_I just want it all, I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

_Hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO!_

_Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO!_

_Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite!_

Terminamos de cantar y todos nos aplaudieron e incluso silbaron y dijeron cosas en varios idiomas que no entendía.

-¿Estamos listos para regresar a Estados Unidos?- preguntó Alice riendo una vez que comenzamos a arrastrar nuestras maletas fuera del

-¡SI!- respondimos todos riendo mientras sacábamos las maletas y las montábamos en la Van que nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

-Mami, ¿Porqué hay calzones en el candelabro?- preguntó una niñita que venía entrando con su mamá al hotel.

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros y estallamos en risas.

-¡DEJAMOS NUESTRA MARCA EN ZÚRICH!- gritamos una vez que nos montamos en la camioneta y ésta se puso en marcha.

Estas vacaciones definitivamente habían sido las mejores que habíamos pasado… "¡Todos juntos y dejando marcas por donde vamos!"

* * *

**Holaaa :)**

**Me adelanté con este capi, lo sé… pero es que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos… ¡Dejando huellas por donde vamos!... Eso es lo que todos deberíamos hacer… Dejar nuestra huella en el mundo :D**

**Dejando de un ladito mi arranque de emoción, ¿Qué les pareció el capi? La idea de la ropa interior en las lámparas es genial xD Yo lo hice en un viaje!... Me reí demasiado con este capítulo… Quise mostrar el lado divertido de Bella… ¡Es más divertido cantar con Emmett, que con Edward xD! Pero es que con Edward es amor… con Emm es farándula xD!**

**Bueno chicas, quedan 3… con esos si estoy pasando trabajín xD pero ya están en producción…**

**Gracias a todas las que me han dejado su recomendación musical… :D Estoy trabajando para ponerlas todas :)**

**Gracias a todas las que agregan mis fics a sus favoritos, tanto "Nuestro Amor Será Leyenda" como "La canción de un sueño" (: y también gracias a las que me agregan a sus autoras favoritas :)**

**MI BANDEJA DE ENTRADA DE HOTMAIL ESTABA LLENA :') Graaaaciaaas (k)!**

**Déjenme saber que les parece el capi con un rr :D**

**Nos leemos proooontooo!**


	27. Ya lo superé

CAPÍTULO 27: YA LO SUPERÉ

**Edward POV**

Las vacaciones acabaron casi tan rápido como habían llegado y tuvimos que regresar al instituto de Forks.

Emmett, Rose y Jasper se habían marchado hace una semana a Washington para su primer año en la universidad y la casa estaba tan calmada que realmente daba… miedo.

-NO LO SOPORTO MÁS- gritó Alice cuando se cansó del silencio.- ME VOY A CASA DE BELLA- gritó subiendo a su cuarto bajo la mirada atónita de mis padres y la mía misma.

-Creo que a tu hermana le molesta un poco el silencio- dijo mi padre riendo.

-No solo la molesta, querido- comenzó mi mamá- la vuelve loca- dijo riendo también.

-ME VOY- dijo Alice bajando con una enorme maleta por las escaleras- EDWARD, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA EN EL INSTITUTO- gritó de nuevo- NOS VEMOS- gritó al salir por la puerta.

Si, Alice gritó muchas veces en menos de 3 segundos.

La casa quedó en completo silencio luego de que el Porshe de Alice saliera a toda velocidad de la cochera de la casa.

-Se fue- dijeron mis padres conteniendo las risas.

-En menos de…- dijo revisando su reloj- 5 minutos- dijo y ninguno pudo contener las carcajadas.

Después de la dramática salida de mi hermana y una tarde de risas subí a mi habitación a escuchar algo de música. Había dejado mi celular cargando, por lo que cuando lo prendí tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Uno de los mensajes era de Bella.

"_Hey Novio (: ¿Qué tal el silencio en tu casa? Por aquí todo estaba… solo. Por cierto, Alice llegó a los 300km/h de tu casa a la mía… Llegó y se apoderó de la sala, deberías ver la cara de Charlie_

_Te amo. -B"_

Decía el mensaje, el cual me hizo sonreír mucho. Era domingo "familiar" para Charlie, así que él y mi novia se dedicaban a arreglar la casa y esas cosas, por lo que es fácil imaginarse la cara de mi suegro cuando encontró a Alice instalada en su sala… Mi hermana era una loca al volante por lo que seguro llegó en… 3 minutos a casa de Bella.

Mi relación con Bella estaba mejor que nunca, a pesar de que tenía un secreto… Hace aproximadamente 3 meses que Jasper había insistido en enseñarme a toca la guitarra para ampliar mi conocimiento en música y realmente me estaba yendo bien en las prácticas. Sé que Jasper decía que era su idea, pero sabía que mi pequeña hermana estaba detrás de todo mi aprendizaje, pues en repetidas ocasiones la había escuchado diciendo "_Hermanito, las serenatas se dan con guitarras, no con pianos" _A pesar de todo, me sentía muy cómodo con la guitarra, pero no cambiaría mi piano, nunca.

Cuando volvimos de Europa tuvimos que ir de "emergencia" a Los Ángeles, pues a Bella y a Rose las necesitaban para un photoshoot que cambió mi vida.

_Flashback_

_-¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE A BELLA LA CONTRATARON EN VICTORIA'S SECRET!- le grité a mi hermana cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de una Bella únicamente cubierta por unas pantys de perritos y un sostén a juego que me llamaba a gritos para que lo tocara._

_-Porque sabía que te pondrías así. Ahora, ¿puedes ser más como Emmett y únicamente disfrutar del photoshoot?- me preguntó señalando a mi hermano quien se reía estruendosamente y hacía reír a Bella y a Rose._

_-Será- dije después de un suspiro- ¡pero al que la mire, lo mato!- dije y Alice largó una carcajada antes de caminar al set._

"_Si claro, ser más como Emmett" pensé con sarcasmo antes de volver al set. "Gracias a Dios que ya superé mis celos… creo"_

_Fin del Flashback _

Con mi vista en el techo me permití divagar en mi mente, dándome cuenta de lo bueno de la vida. Tener una familia que te quiere, poder contar con amigos incondicionales y lo mejor de todo, tener a Bella a mi lado…

Este año sería el encargado del concierto de bienvenida para los _"freshman"_ del Instituto, pues Alice se había encargado, antes de salir de vacaciones, de asegurarse de ser la nueva presidenta estudiantil para controlar todo y siendo su hermano, no me quedaba otra opción que seguirle el juego en cuanta cosa loca se le ocurriera, lo bueno de esto, de nuevo, era que Bella estaba en la misma situación que yo, ambos nos veíamos arrastrados por la pequeña demonio.

"_Supongo que Charlie casi se desmaya cuando la vio. Por aquí todo esta… ¿Callado? Si, muuuy callado ahora que Alice no está gritando como loca que no aguanta el silencio xD. Me muero por verte mañana…_

_Te amo más. –E"_

Escribí y le mandé el mensaje a Bella.

Este año los tres tendríamos mayor número de clases juntos, primero porque a los _seniors_ nos dejaban escoger nuestro horario de clases y segundo porque Alice ya los había hecho… La única clase extracurricular que no compartía con Bella era Fotografía, pues mi hermana la metió en otra con ella…

En realidad, todo estaba planeado… Mañana cumpliría dos años de novio con Bella y le tenía varias sorpresas… La primera comenzaba en el auditorio, pues a petición de mi hermana, cantaría frente a todos para hacer más amena la bienvenida de los nuevos.

Dormí tranquilamente esa noche, preparándome para lo que tenía preparado para Bella…

Me levanté y me arregle, llevé una rosa al Volvo para dársela a Bella y salí al colegio. Llegué temprano al instituto y recogí nuestros horarios y esperé junto al Volvo a que mi hermana y Bella llegaran.

El estacionamiento se iba llenando poco a poco. Había muchas caras nuevas y algunas que ya había visto en mis años anteriores. Muchas de las niñas nuevas se me quedaban viendo y susurraban cosas a sus amigas… Pobres, yo solo tengo ojos para…

_..You make me feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back…_

Sonaba a todo volumen la canción de Katy Perry por el estacionamiento desde el Porshe de Alice. Se estacionó junto al Volvo y ambas bajaron riendo, pues todos las miraban…

-Buenos días- dijo Bella frente a mí con esa sonrisa que me dejaba deslumbrado todo los días.

-Buenos días, hermosa- dije acercándome lentamente a ella y besando ligeramente sus labios- Te traje algo- dije riendo al ver su ceño fruncido. A Bella no le gustaba que yo gastara dinero en ella, pero de todas formas lo hacía. Me volteé y tomé la rosa en mis manos y se la entregué a Bella.

-Feliz aniversario- susurré cerca de sus labios.

-Feliz…- no la dejé terminar, pues atrapé sus labios con los míos en un ferviente beso. Nos separamos cuando necesitamos oxígeno y un carraspeo nos hizo voltear.

-¿Pueden hacer sus cochinaditas cuando yo no vea?- preguntó mi hermana fingiendo estar molesta, pero luego estalló en risas, haciendo que todo el estacionamiento volteara a vernos, de nuevo.

-No entiendo por qué nos ven tanto- dijo Bella contra mi pecho, pues la tenía abrazada protectoramente.

-Por dios Bella, todos saben quiénes somos – dijo mi hermana dando saltitos en su puesto- Además, su pequeño espectáculo dejó varios corazones rotos- agregó con una risita y Bella y yo la miramos extrañados.

-¿Corazones rotos?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-Claro tontos- dijo con una mueca de superioridad- los pobres nuevos casi lloran cuando besaste a Bella, Edward- dijo señalándome- y las nuevas lloraron-dijo riendo aún más fuerte.

Reímos un rato con ella y luego entramos todos al auditorio, donde el director nos esperaba para dar el repetido discurso de bienvenida…

-¿Porqué es igual al discurso del año pasado?-me preguntó Bella en susurros.

-Porque se lo sabe de memoria- dije en el mismo tono, pero riendo un poco.- ¿Te gustó la rosa?- le pregunté al ver que aún la llevaba entre sus manos.

-Me encantó- dijo sonrojándose ligeramente-¿Sabes qué locura tiene preparada tu hermana?- me preguntó luego de unos segundos en los que nos perdimos en los ojos del otro.

-En realidad… creo que ya lo verás.- dije señalando a mi pequeña hermana que ya estaba ocupando el lugar que antes había tenido el director.

-¡Hola instituto!- saludó muy animada mi hermana, haciendo que los que se habían dormido con el discurso del profesor, despertaran sobresaltados-¡Mi nombre es Alice Cullen y soy la presidenta del centro de estudiantes del instituto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-A Alice siempre se le ha hecho fácil hablar en público- me susurró Bella riendo.

-Desde pequeña- dije riendo con ella.

Bella y yo hablamos un poco mientras Alice recitaba su discurso de bienvenida para los nuevos… Oh, los nuevos… Cuando Alice dijo "Y los _Seniors_ no perderemos esta hermosa oportunidad para decirles…" Todos los _seniors_ gritamos NUEEEEVOOOS y luego comenzamos a reír. Alice culminó su discurso y luego comenzaron las diferentes actividades que ella había planeado.

-Primero que nada, quiero decirles que en el instituto de Forks contamos con un gran programa de música y para demostrarles lo que es talento natural, les presento a mi hermano, Edward, quién cantará una canción para su hermosísima novia, Bella Swan- dijo Alice señalándonos a Bella y a mí.

-¿Vas a cantarme algo frente a todos?- me preguntó Bella con sus ojos chocolates abiertos como platos.

-Si- dije tomando su mano para levantarnos y caminar al escenario. Todos aplaudieron cuando subimos y luego todo el auditorio quedó en silencio.

-Para los que no saben- comenzó Alice por el micrófono cuando se paró a nuestro lado- Él es mi hermano, Edward y ella es mi mejor amiga y modelo de Victoria's Secret y Roxy, Bella- Dijo presentándonos a cada uno- Mi hermanito les dirigirá unas palabras- dijo dándome el micrófono.

-Gracias Alice- dije rodando mis ojos- Bueno, quiero decirlo de nuevo… NUEEEVOOOS- dije y los de último año siguieron conmigo mientras Alice y Bella reían a mi lado.- Sean bienvenidos al Instituto de Forks, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho… no tengo más nada que decir- dije y me giré a ver a Bella, quién negaba fervientemente con su cabeza para que no le pasara el micrófono.- Bella no es buena hablando en público así que… ¿Alice?- dije y ella me quitó el micrófono.

En el escenario ya había dos banquitos. Caminé con Bella hacia ellos y la senté en el que ella quedaba prácticamente de espaldas al público y viendo al banquito que tenía en frente un micrófono de pie.

-Edward tocará algo que le enseñó mi novio, Jasper- dijo Alice y luego me entregó la guitarra.

Vi como los ojos de Bella se abrían ante la sorpresa.

"Cuando" dijo solo moviendo sus labios.

"Hace tiempo" dije de igual manera.

-Esta es una canción en la que tengo tiempo trabajando- dije para todos- Espero que te guste, mi cielo- dije mirando directa y únicamente a Bella y comencé a tocar la guitarra…

_I've been beaten down__  
I've been kicked around  
But she takes it all for me  
And I lost my faith  
In my darkest days  
But she makes me want to believe  
They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love  
She is love  
And she is all i need  
She's all i need  
Well i had my ways  
And they were all in vain  
And she waited patiently  
It was all the same  
All my pride and shame,  
But she put me on my feet  
They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love  
She is love  
And she is all i need  
She is love  
And she is all i need  
She is love  
And she is all i need_

-Gracias- dije cuando terminé y todo el auditorio comenzó a aplaudir. Bella me miraba con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas. Se levantó del banquito y rodeó mi cuerpo con sus bracitos.

-Es hermosa- dijo cuando levantó su rostro y yo limpié con mis manos aquellas lágrimas que habían logrado escaparse de sus hermosos y grandes ojos marrones- Gracias- dijo antes de besarme ligeramente.

-Gracias a ti- dije sonriéndole antes de que Alice nos sacara arrastrados del escenario.

Las clases comenzaron con el mismo ritmo de siempre… lentas. ¿Era posible que se apresuren solo un poquito? No teníamos ni un mes de nuevo en el instituto y ya queríamos salir de vacaciones.

En este momento me encontraba en la única clase que no compartía con Alice o Bella, me encontraba en Fotografía.

-Queridos alumnos- nos llamó la profesora Johanson cuando entró al salón.- Hoy quiero que trabajemos en el paisaje… Quiero que fotografíen algo del paisaje que los inspire a… no sé, que los inspire a… ¡cantar! Sí, eso- La profesora Johanson era una "alma libre", según Alice, pero yo diría más bien que está algo loca.-¡Abran las ventanas de su mente y dejen volar su imaginación!- gritó abriendo las ventanas del salón, el cual estaba en el primer piso del instituto y tenía vista al patio trasero del mismo.-¡Comiencen, no pierdan su imaginación!- dijo riendo. Sí, esta mujer estaba cada vez más loca.

Tomé mi cámara fotográfica y me senté encima de una de las mesas y miré hacia afuera. Una sonrisa tonta se formó en mi rostro cuando la vi.

Bella estaba sentada al pie del gran árbol del patio del instituto con su guitarra en sus piernas. Era el vivo retrato de la relajación. No había nada que la molestara.

Tomé mi cámara y comencé a tomarle fotos a mi novia desde diferentes puntos de la ventana.

En algunas, Bella salía viendo la guitarra, en otras con sus ojos cerrados, en otra tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y en otra me saludaba… Ya va, ¿Bella me saludaba en la foto? Revisé la memoria y si, Bella salía saludándome en la foto.

Levanté mi vista hacia el árbol y ahí estaba Bella, riendo mientras seguía saludándome con su brazo encima de su cabeza. Le devolví el saludo mientras me sonrojaba un poco. Bella siempre lograba hacerme sonrojar con los más sencillos actos, por ejemplo, descubrirme mientras le sacaba fotos intentando que ella no se diera cuenta.

Bella sonrió por última vez y siguió tocando su guitarra, de vez en cuando ella levantaba su vista y me sonreía de manera que mi corazón comenzaba a saltar en mi pecho.

Seguí con mi ronda de "fotos espontáneas a mi novia" y cuando terminó la hora caminé a paso tranquilo por el corredor del instituto que daba con el patio trasero. Al salir vi a alguien muy grande sentado con mi novia, Jacob Black, quien no era una persona que fuera completamente de mi agrado, pues, a pesar que todo el mundo en este estúpido pueblo sabía que Bella era mía, él seguía insistiendo con sus tratos demasiado amables para con ella…

Pero esta vez no lo veía todo con aquel típico color rojo que inundaba mi vista cada vez que entraba en mi fase de novio celoso. No. Esta vez todo seguía del mismo color, ya que sabía que Bella era mía y eso no iba a cambiar por nada del mundo. Yo no dejaría que eso sucediera.

Caminé con tranquilidad hasta llegar cerca del árbol, dónde el primero que me vio fue Jacob.

-Hola Jacob- saludé lo más cordialmente que pude y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no había rastro de falsedad a mi voz.

-Ehhh… Hola Edward- dijo parándose de golpe.

-¿Tomaste buenas fotos?- me preguntó Bella desde el suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero con una mirada precavida.

-Si, fue realmente… inspirador- dije moviendo mis manos al mejor estilo de la profesora Johanson

-Iuuugh- dijo Jacob a mi lado- La profesora Johanson me da miedo- dijo estremeciéndose visiblemente, haciéndonos reír a Bella y a mi.-Bueno, yo… emm… yo mejor me voy con Leah- dijo rascándose la nuca- Nos vemos chicos- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Eso fue impresionante- dijo Bella cuando me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté sin entenderla.

-No lo atacaste por el cuello cuando hablaba conmigo- dijo Bella sonrojándose y bajando su rostro.

Suspiré y con mi mano levanté su rostro para que me viera.

-Ya lo superé- le dije viéndola directamente a los ojos- Aprendí a confiar en ti de la misma manera en la que tú confías en mi- dije sonriendo al ver que Bella estaba en estado de shock- No te quiero decepcionar más a causa de mis celos, por eso, ya lo superé- dije siendo completamente sincero.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que res lo más genial que me ha pasado en la vida?-me preguntó con una sonrisa hermosa mientras se acercaba un poco a mis labios.

-Mmmm… Si, pero me encanta escucharlo- agregué riendo antes de besarla ligeramente- Por cierto- dije cuando nos separamos- ¿Quién es Leah?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

-La novia de Jacob- dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

Wow, esa no me la esperaba… Creo que tal vez, de ahora en adelante, no seré tan duro con Jacob… Solo tal vez…

-¿Qué tocabas cuando me las estaba dando de paparazzi?- le pregunté luego de mi momento de pensar solo en cosas algo locas.

-Yo… nada, estaba afinando- me mintió. Lo supe cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de ese color rosado que me volvía loco.

-Me mientes- dije severo- Anda, dime- dije poniendo la cara que Alice ponía cada vez que pedía que la acompañáramos de compras.

-Aggh ¿Porqué todos saben hacer esa carita?- preguntó riéndose- Bueno, estaba trabajando en una canción… ¿Quieres escucharla?- Me preguntó sonriendo.

-Yo Encantado- dije sonriéndole de vuelta mientras ella comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra…

_Your beautiful eyes stare right into mine_

_and sometimes i think of you late at night_

_i don't know why_

_i wanna be somewhere where you are_

_i wanna be where..._

_your here, your eyes are lookin into mine_

_so baby, make me fly_

_my heart has never felt this way before_

_i'm lookin through your_

_i'm lookin through your eyes…_

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Bella- Es lo único que tengo hasta el momento- dijo sonrojándose.

-Es perfecta… ¿Para quién es?- pregunté ladeando mi rostro.

-P-para ti- dijo tartamudeando y sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a brincar a toda velocidad en mi pecho por esas dos palabras…

-Gracias- dije y atrapé sus labios con los míos y le di un gran beso.

-No está lista todavía- me dijo riendo en mis labios por mi reacción.

-No me importa, es perfecta- dije y la volví a besar.

Debo decir que nunca antes me habían dedicado una canción, pero es que nunca antes había conocido a alguien como Bella, mi Bella.

* * *

**Holaaaa mi gente lindaaa :)**

**Quiero pedirles disculpas por el total atraso con el capi, pero es que tenía dengue y de verdad no podía ni levantarme de mi cama... Ayer fue que me comencé a sentir mejor y decidí avanzar algo el capi, por eso, si ven que hay cosas algo incoherentes, me avisan y las arreglo... De verdad que es lo peor que me ha dado en mi vida... ¡Me dolía el cabello :S!**

**Bueno, ahora si... "ETAPA CUMBRE" xD Decidí que el capi que viene es el final, pero tendrá un epílogo con una sorpresa incluída, por lo que al fic le quedan solo dos capis y listo...**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen y me comentan :)**

**Gracias también por los favoritos y las alertas :D**

**Nos leemos prooontooo :) Se les quieere :D**


	28. Everlasting Love

CAPÍTULO 28: EVERLASTING LOVE

(Muchos POV)

**Alice POV**

Uff, todo un año preparando el discurso de graduación había sido un trabajo duro. Tener que equilibrar mis salidas de compras de emergencias, arrastrar a Bella al centro comercial, ayudar a Edward con los regalos para Bella, llevar a Rose y a Bella a los shoots, renovar los armarios de mis padres, salir con mi Jazzy, aguantar a Emmett… Sí, lo sé, mi vida no es fácil, pero al final y con ayuda de mi mejor amiga, logramos escribir un gran discurso de graduación.

-Bella, estoy nerviosa- le dije en voz baja mientras caminábamos al gimnasio del instituto con nuestras togas negras… ¡HA, LO LOGRÉ! Al final pude hacer que cambiaran el feo color amarillo desgastado de las togas por uno negro satinado que realmente me gustaba.

-Allie, tú eres Alice Cullen, puedes hacerlo todo- dijo Bella riéndose y haciendo que Edward se riera con ella.

Esos dos estaban más enamorados el uno del otro que yo con las compras… Bueno, no tanto… ¡Yo amo las compras… y a Jasper!

-Cierto enana- dijo Edward abrazando a Bella por la cintura y descansando su barbilla en su hombro- Además, te sabes el discurso de memoria, todo va a salir bien.

-Aww- dije abrazándolos a ambos- ¿Verdad que si?- pregunté sonriendo y aplaudiendo- Si puedo con dos modelos de Victoria's Secret, puedo con un grupo de adolescentes- dije brincando.

-Por favor alumnos, colóquense en orden alfabético para poder ingresar al gimnasio- pidió la profesora Goff.

-Nos vemos amiga- dije abrazando a Bella.

-Suerte- dijo mi hermanito antes de agacharse un poco y besar a mi mejor amiga.

-Espero no caerme- dijo Bella algo sonrojada y no escuché mas nada porque arrastré a Edward por una mano hasta llegar a donde estaban todos los alumnos cuyos apellidos comenzaban por "C".

Luego de unos cinco minutos, la profesora Goff nos hizo entrar al gimnasio y todos nos aplaudieron. Me sentía como en uno de los tantos desfiles de modas a los que había podido asistir con mis amigas.

El director dedicaba algunas palabras a los alumnos y luego venía mi turno.

-… Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con la señorita Alice Cullen, la presidenta del centro de estudiantes y una de los graduandos sobresalientes- dijo y todos aplaudieron y me paré de mi asiento, me volteé y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. Vi a Jasper prácticamente parado encima de mi hermano Emmett haciéndome señas con las manos para que lo viera. "TE AMO" dijo moviendo sus labios. "YO MAS" dije de igual manera y comencé a caminar hacia el escenario

Si, lo presentía, todo iba a salir bien en este día.

**Emmett POV**

-¡Esa es mi hermanita!- grité cuando Alice terminó de decir su discurso y todos comenzaban a aplaudir. Yo no aplaudía. ¿Para qué? Todos hacen siempre eso… Además, es mi hermanita de la que hablamos, tenía que ser algo original y que hiciera reír a todos.

3, 2, 1… Todos a mi lado habían estallado en risas. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rose, Charlie, Reneé… ¡Incluso Bella y Edward que estaban más adelante estaban riendo! Si, punto para mí.

-Gracias Emm- dijo Alice por el micrófono, ella también se estaba riendo. ¡Doble punto para mí!.

Alice bajó por las escaleras dando pequeños saltitos de duendes y se sentó al lado de mi otro hermanito… ¿Porqué serán tan diferentes entre ellos? Digo, lo único que tienen en común esos dos es el amor que le tienen a Bella… listo, eso es todo…

-Se complementan- susurró esa suave voz que me volvía loco, lo dijo como si me estuviera leyendo la mente- Es fácil leerte, Emm- dijo Rose riéndose ligeramente.

-No es justo, yo nunca leo nada- dije enfurruñándome.

-Que tonto- dijo Rose riéndose.- Pero eres mi tonto- dijo y me abrazó, pero como yo soy taaaaan grande y ella es taaaaan pequeña, cambié de posición y ella quedó entre mis brazos.

-Todo tuyo- dije antes de besarla ligeramente.

-Hey, ya viene Alice- dijo Jasper a nuestro lado muy emocionado. ¡Sí! Otra oportunidad para hacer mi magia con las risas.

Alice caminó dando saltitos, recibió el título y lo enseñó al público… esa era mi señal…

-¡AGARRATE MUNDO, QUE ALICE CULLEN SALIÓ DEL INSITUTO Y VA POR TI!- grité a todo pulmón haciendo que todos en el gimnasio rieran a rienda suelta.

Alice me mandó una "mirada del mal", me sacó la lengua y se bajó del escenario, dejando ahora a Edward agarrándose el estómago del ataque de risa que le había dado.

Mamá estaba como loca sacando fotos a todo lo que pasaba. Desde que a Edward le había dado su fase de fotógrafo, mamá decidió que ella también tendría la misma fase, por lo que había flashes desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Los alumnos siguieron pasando y no veía la hora que llegara la "S"… Una sonrisa malvada se iba formando poco a poco en mi rostro.

-Lo que sea que estés planeando para Bella, no te dejaré decirlo- dijo Rose mirándome con sus hermosos ojos azules entrecerrados.

-Yo no he dicho nada- dije sin cambiar la expresión de mi rostro.

-Emmett Cullen, no te voy a dejar que le hagas pasar pena a Bella- dijo mi novia muy segura de ella misma.

No dije nada, solo me limité a esperar que llamaran a Swan, Bella Swan.

Al fin había llegado el momento, Bellita se había levantado de la silla y caminaba con su rostro encendido al escenario, subió las escaleras y recogió su título, cuando se volteó me puse de pie dispuesto a gritar en vez de aplaudir.

-BEL…- intenté decir, pero las manos de Rose me callaron por completo.

-Si dices algo fuera de lugar, te juro que no habrá más de "aquello" por tiempo indefinido… tú decides- dijo tan rápido que me costó trabajo entender, pero cuando se metió con "eso" mi plan se vino abajo.

-FELICITACIONES BELLITA- grité rápidamente cuando Rose me soltó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Podía molestar a Bella en cualquier otro momento, pero mejor que Rose no esté cerca, así, si no se entera, no me puede quitar "eso".

**Rose POV**

Al fin había terminado el tortuoso acto de graduación y Emmett no había hecho ningún comentario fuera de lugar, cosa que me costó mucho trabajo realmente pues nunca se sabe que pasa por la cabeza de este enorme oso al que le digo novio.

Desde que nos habíamos ido a la universidad el año pasado, Emmett había planeado millones de bromas para decirle a Bella cuando recogiera su título, por eso, y para salvar a mi amiga de un trastorno permanente de rubor rostro, amenacé a Emmett con algo que le dolía mucho perder… lo amenacé con "eso"… Bueno, con falta de sexo.

Esme había organizado un almuerzo familiar para celebrar que por fin todos estábamos fuera del Instituto y ahora los tres pequeños iban con nosotros a Washington. Hace algunos días Esme había ido con Reneé a Washington a encontrar algo que fuera un poco más grande para los 6, obviamente, ninguno dijo en ningún momento que aunque el apartamento tuviese 200 habitaciones íbamos a dormir separados, no, cada uno dormiría con su respectivo novio, y eso estaba más que dicho.

Al llegar a la casa, todos estábamos realmente emocionados y hambrientos, pues se suponía que la ceremonia fuera hasta las doce, pero la cosa de la celebración con una persona como Emmett es como el dicho, "pica y se extiende" por lo que terminamos llegando a la casa Cullen a eso de las 3 de la tarde, cansados y como dije, con hambre.

-¡Me muero de hambre!- exclamó Emmett con una presa de pollo en su mano y otra en su boca.

Era la imagen perfecta del neandertal. Dios. ¿Por qué tenía que comer así?

-Emmett, contrólate. Vas a hacer que a Rose le de algo- dijo Esme sonriendome cariñosamente.

-Gracias- dije con sentimiento.- Yo no le hubiera dicho eso precisamente.- añadí y todos rieron.

En todo el tiempo que tenía conociendo a los Cullen, nunca los había visto tan felices… y esa felicidad tenía nombre, apellido y calzaba 38 en Jimmy Choo. Bella Swan había llegado para quedarse. Aún recuerdo cuando la conocí. Aquella niña con aparatos que no necesitaba y tenía poca autoestima se había convertido en una gran modelo y una gran amiga. Alice siempre dijo que cuando Bella y Edward se conocieran se enamorarían y serían novios… Ahora sé que no debo apostar en su contra nunca, pues nunca había visto a Edward tan feliz como lo es desde hace 2 años…

Comimos en familia y luego nos enfrascamos en una discusión acerca del mismo tema de siempre… Las bromas de Emmett a Bella y las incontables apuestas de Jasper y Emmett.

Bella se fue con Edward al piano y comenzaron a cantar algo realmente lindo…

_Heart's gone astray, deep in her when they go._

_I went away just when you needed me so._

_You won't regret, I'll come back begging you._

_Won't you forget, welcome the love we once knew._

_Open up your eyes, then you realize._

_Here I stand with my everlasting love._

_Need you by my side._

_Girl, to be my bride._

_Never be denied everlasting love..._

_oh..._

-Rose- me llamó Alice y dejé de escuchar la canción.

-Dime enana- dije sentándome con ella y con mi hermano.

-Ellos dos se casarán en 4 años- dijo sonriendo.- Y tú te casarás antes- agregó levantando una ceja en mi dirección.

-No pienso decir nada al respecto…- dije rodando mis ojos. Si Alice lo decía, así sería.

_(Tres años después)_

**Alice POV.**

No podía decir que no estaba orgullosa de mi misma… Qué les puedo decir, me encontraba en mi lugar favorito del mundo, con mis dos mejores amigas y una de ellas estaba dentro de un probador midiéndose un vestido de novia diseñado por… mí.

-Rosalie Hale, si no sales en este mismo momento de ese probador te juro que tumbo la puerta de una patada- dije molesta.

Ya todos estábamos graduados de la universidad de Washington. Rose de arquitecto, Emmett de gerente de marketing de deportes, Jasper de administrador, Edward de médico (y estaba haciendo el post-grado de pediatría), Bella de licenciada en letras y yo de diseñadora. Todo había salido de acuerdo a lo previsto.

Nuestros viajes de trabajo aún seguían igual que siempre y parece que con los años mis amigas estaban más solicitadas que nunca… Contratos con muchos ceros volaban en mis manos. No me quejo, que a tus amigas les paguen 10.000 $ la hora por verse bonitas era algo… lindo. Y todo era mucho mejor cuando ellas eran el rostro de mi línea de ropa, la cual estaba comenzando a resonar en las mejores pasarelas del mundo.

Rose se iba a casar con mi hermano Emmett dentro de un mes y ya tenía todo listo, lo único que faltaba era el vestido, en el cual invertí muuuuuchos de mi tiempo libre para que quedara como quedó. Era un regalo para ella, y ya tenía planeado el vestido de Bella, el cual también sería un regalo, aunque le diera un ataque por eso.

-¡Dios mío, Rose, te ves hermosa!- chilló Bella a mi lado haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos. Me giré y me encontré con la perfecta figura de Rose envuelta en el delicado traje de novia que había hecho solo para ella.

-Está… perfecto- dije conteniendo las lágrimas.- Esta boda será perfecta- dije sintiéndome completamente orgullosa.

**Bella POV**

_(1 año después de la boda de Rose)_

Nos encontrábamos en París para el último desfile de la colección de verano de Victoria's Secret. Hacía ya dos años que solo trabajaba con ella y con Alice, pues mi contrato con la Roxy había terminado y Alice me había dicho que era mejor no renovarlo, para tener más tiempo para más tiempo para mí.

Hace un mes Rose había dado a luz a dos pequeños niños, sus dos gemelos… Eran los niños más lindos que había visto y en ese momento sentí que faltaba algo en mi vida…

-Bella, te toca- dijo Alice terminando de arreglar mis alas y comencé a caminar con gracia por la pasarela.

Lo bueno de estos shows es que la pasarela es completamente diferente. Podemos reír, caminar al ritmo de la música, dar vueltas… ¡incluso podemos bailar en vez de posar!

Hice mi caminata con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, intentado disfrutar de todo a mí alrededor, pero extrañaba a Edward. Tenía una semana sin verlo y ya lo extrañaba como nunca…

Luego del show fuimos al hotel a empacar nuestras cosas para volver a Estados Unidos.

Estaba sentada en la cama viendo como Alice daba vueltas alrededor de su maleta buscando alguna manera para cerrarla, pero no la encontraba. De repente sentí unas náuseas enormes y tuve que salir corriendo al baño.

-¡BELLA!- gritó Alice corriendo detrás de mí- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó

-No se Allie- dije sentándome en el piso del baño-Nunca en mis 22 años me había dado algo así dije poniendo mi frente en mis rodillas para tratar de recuperarme.

-Bella- me llamó Alice después de un momento de silencio. Levanté mi rostro y me encontré con unos ojos mirándome con emoción.

-¿Si?- pregunté ladeando mi rostro. Todavía no me recuperaba del mareo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vino la menstruación?- me preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La última vez que me vino… ¡DIOS MÍO! Me debería haber venido la semana pasada y todavía no llegaba.

-Tengo un retraso- dije con mis ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿De cuánto?- preguntó Alice

-Un poco más de una semana- dije intentando sacar la cuenta correctamente.

-¡Ya vengo!- dijo Alice levantándose del piso y corriendo a algún lado, regresó con una cajita en sus manos- Abre esto- dijo entregándome la cajita.

-¿Una prueba de embarazo?- pregunté sin dejar de ver la cajita-¿Qué haces con una prueba de embarazo en tu cartera?- le pregunté.

-Bella, cállate y utilízala- dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Estoy segura que ella intuía algo, pero yo no lograba entenderlo.

-¿Cuánto tarda?- pregunté mientras veía como Alice caminaba de lado a lado.

-3 minutos- dijo sonriendome- vamos a ver- dijo halándome por un brazo mientras caminábamos al baño a ver la prueba.

Una carita feliz azul adornaba el lugar donde se decidiría si estaba embarazada o no.

-¿Qué significa?- pregunté con la prueba en mi mano.

-ESTÁS EMBARAZADA- gritó Alice y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡VOY A SER MAMÁ!- grité cuando me di cuenta de la situación… No estaba segura si los mareos y las cosas comenzaban tan temprano, pero… ¿Cada mujer es diferente no?- Ay dios- dije soltando a Alice- ¡¿Cómo se lo diré a Edward?- chillé brincando como Alice.

Hacía bastante tiempo, a decir verdad, cuando nos enteramos que Rose estaba embarazada de gemelos, Edward y yo habíamos hablado algo acerca de tener hijos, pero nunca planeamos nada… ¡ni siquiera nos habíamos comprometido!

-Tengo un plan- dijo Alice con voz maligna- ¡Esto será divertido!- Dijo chillando como cuando estábamos pequeñas.

-Te escucho- dije riendo.

Ser madre sería un nuevo reto, pero decírselo a Edward era un reto igual de grande…

**Edward POV**

El hospital de Forks estaba más lleno que de costumbre. Carlisle me había llamado a atender una emergencia de un pequeño niño que se había caído y se había fracturado la muñeca.

Luego de atenderlo me fui a la oficina de Carlisle.

-¿Día ajetreado?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

-Si, un poco- dije sentándome frente a él.

_-Dc. Cullen- _Llamaron a mi padre por el intercomunicador de su oficina.

-Si, dime Jackie- dijo mi padre luego de presionar un botón en el teléfono. Jackie era la enfermera más antigua en el hospital, realmente era una señora sorprendentemente dedicada a su trabajo. Conocía a toda la familia y desde que trabajaba aquí la consideraba como una fuente de conocimiento inagotable.

-_Dc, hay una señorita en emergencias- _Dijo con un tono misterioso la enfermera.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó mi padre.

-_Se le realizó un examen de sangre y se desmayó, ahora tiene la tensión baja-_ dijo la enfermera.

-Ya vamos- dijo mi padre levantándose de la silla.- ¿Un último caso por hoy, aunque no sea tu área?- preguntó mi padre con una sonrisa amable.

-Claro- dije sonriéndole de vuelta.

Hace un año había terminado la especialización en pediatría y trabajaba en varios hospitales, pero residía en Forks, con Bella…

Pensar en Bella siempre ponía una sonrisa en mi rostro y teniendo 6 años de novios, había decidido comprarle el anillo de compromiso, para pedirle que fuera mi esposa, el cual reposaba en este momento en el bolsillo de mi bata… ¡Lo había comprado en la mañana, no me juzguen!.

Muchas veces le decía _Bella Cullen_ para ver su cara y ella solamente se sonrojaba y su sonrisa se volvía más ancha y en sus ojos se veía la esperanza. En éste momento Bella debería estar terminando su desfile en París, por lo que la llamaría en la noche para saber cómo iba todo.

Durante esta semana, su ausencia se notaba por todas partes en nuestra casa. Si, habíamos comprado una casa en Forks, no tan grande como la de mis padres, pero era algo parecido. Mamá, Alice y Rose se habían encargado de decorarla, al igual que sus casas no muy lejos de la nuestra… Habíamos decidido quedarnos en Forks, pero cada uno tenía otros lugares donde quedarse a lo largo del país, por la diferencia de nuestros trabajos.

Iba caminando con Carlisle y casi no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la zona de emergencias donde Jackie le entregaba una carpeta a mi padre.

Sus ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa se puso en sus labios, pero su expresión cambió tan rápido que pienso que fue mi imaginación.

-Hijo, este caso es sencillo, deberías verlo- dijo entregándome la carpeta, es en el cubículo 2- dijo señalándome el cubículo.

-Claro- dije y comencé a caminar con mi vista fija en la carpeta.

Entré al cubículo y ni siquiera vi a la chica, solamente revisé las intravenosas y volví mi vista a la carpeta, unas palabras captaron mi atención.

"_Un mes y medio de embarazo" _decía la hoja. "Con razón" pensé al recordar que se le había alterado la tensión y su caso.

-Señorita, tengo una buena noticia- dije firmando las hojas de la carpeta con su historia, ni siquiera me había molestado en ver su nombre- usted tiene un mes y medio de embarazo, felicitaciones- dije.

-Wow, no pensaba que fuera tanto- dijo _esa _voz. La voz de Bella resonó por completo en el pequeño cubículo.

Me giré rápidamente y vi la hermosa cara de mi novia frente a mi, con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

-¿Bella?- dije sin acercarme, capaz que era mi imaginación.

-Boo- Dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Niña o niño?- me preguntó sonriendome cálidamente.

-DIOS MIO, VOY A SER PAPÁ- grité mientras soltaba la carpeta y las hojas salían volando por todas partes en el cubículo y corría a abrazar a Bella-¿Porqué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?- le pregunté mientras acunaba su rostro en mis manos.

-Porque me desmayé- dijo sonrojándose.-Por cierto, quiero una niña- dijo sonriendo mientras le brillaban sus ojos.

-Te amo- dije antes de besarla y de repente muchas voces estaban con nosotros en el cubículo, me giré y vi a mi familia rodeándonos.

-FELICITACIONES FUTUROS PADRES- dijeron todos entre risas.

-Por cierto hermanito- dijo Emmett- ¿No tenías algo para Bella?- preguntó moviendo sus cejas.

-Emmett baja la voz, estás en un hospital y vas a despertar a los gemelos-dijo Rose mientras acomodaba a sus pequeños en el coche doble que los hacía ver aún más pequeños… Charlotte se parecía a Emmett y Peter se parecía a Rose.

-¿Qué me vas a dar?- preguntó Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomé su mano y la levanté de la camilla, me arrodille frente a ella y busqué en mi bata la pequeña cajita que guardaba el anillo.

-Isabella Swan, prometo amarte todo el tiempo que dure mi vida y más allá… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- pregunté abriendo la cajita y donde estaba el anillo.

-HERMANITO, DEBISTE PONERLE EMOCIÓN- gritó Emmett haciendo que los bebés se despertaran.

-Cállate- dijo Bella, quien no había dejado de verme con una hermosa sonrisa.- Tardaste 6 años- dijo sonriendome.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta- dije levantándome para quedar más o menos a su altura, yo era más alto.

-Si me quiero casar con usted, doctor-papá Cullen- dijo rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Eso me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo mi modelo-escritora- mamá- futura Cullen- dije antes de besarla y todos aplaudieron… ¡Incluso las enfermeras y los otros pacientes aplaudían!

No había sido la propuesta que tenía en mente, pero estaba completamente seguro que cada día amaba más a la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos. Y pensar que viví casi toda mi infancia en Londres y devolverme a Estados Unidos fue la mejor idea que había tenido, pues encontré a Bella, el amor de mi vida y la madre de mis hijo… completamente mi otra mitad.

**

* * *

**

**Hola :D**

**Este es un capítulo especial para mi... por fin pude poner un Emmett POV xD Fue muy divertido escribirlo :D**

**Chicas, disculpen la tardanza, pero recuerden que he estado enferma y, aunque ya estoy en proceso de recuperación, aún no estoy del todo bien.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mi salud en estos días, sepan que ya estoy mucho mejor :D y lamento no haber podido responder sus rr, pero en este si los responderé :D**

**Chiiiicaaaas… chan, chan, chaaaaan… Este fue el último capítulo… bueno no, queda el epílogo, pero ese viene con sorpresas xD**

**Gracias por su apoyo :D Espero ver sus rr en este capiiii :D**

**Nos vemos en el epílogo :D**


	29. EPILOGO

EPÍLOGO

(Nuestro amor será leyenda)

**Renesmee POV**

_(16 años después)_

-¡Estúpido informe para las vacaciones!- dije mientras cerraba la tapa de mi laptop con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que mis padres despegaran la vista del televisor del recibidor de la casa de verano de Florida.

-¿Todavía sin tema?- preguntó papá, quien tenía entre sus brazos a mi madre.

-Si- dije levantándome del sofá y caminando al sillón individual que antes era de papá, pero ahora lo había reclamado como mío. Llegué y me senté al revés. Si, al revés. Mis piernas estaban para arriba y mi cabeza estaba para abajo… ¡Si tenía que hacer eso para que me llegara un buen tema para el informe, lo haría!

-Nessie- dijo mamá aguantando la risa- No puedo creer que todavía hagas eso- dijo y no aguantó la pequeña, pero perceptible, carcajada que salió de sus labios.

-Te escuché- dije intentando no reír.

Si, desde hacía mucho tiempo hacía esto para intentar tener alguna buena idea.

Mis padres siempre reían cuando hacía esto, pero papá decía que si así se acaban mis problemas, que lo haga siempre que lo necesite.

Estaban viendo una vieja película de comedia y me quedé con ellos unos minutos viéndola, luego cambié mi vista hacia mis padres, quienes reían como si fuera la primera vez que veían esa película.

Mi papá es Edward Cullen, reconocido médico cirujano y pediatra de todo el país. Actualmente vivimos en California, pero papá quería pasar las vacaciones lo más alejado que pudiera del hospital y… ¿qué mejor idea que ir al otro lado del país?

Mamá era otra historia. Mi mamá es Isabella Swan, para efectos prácticos, Bella. Ella es una ex modelo reconocida y también una escritora exitosa. Mamá había tenido la oportunidad de viajar por los lugares más hermosos del mundo cuando apenas era una adolescente y por lo que me cuenta, lo había disfrutado muchísimo, sobre todo, cuando papá podía ir con ella.

El amor de mis padres comenzó en el instituto de Forks, lugar que visitaba todas las navidades sin falta, pues ahí viven mis abuelos.

Con un suspiro, giré sobre mi espalda y caí sobre mis pies en el suelo. Si, era algo de lo que ya no me sorprendía, papá dijo que había heredado la coordinación de mi cuerpo de su lado de la familia, pues mamá era… bueno, ella era algo torpe cuando no estaba concentrada.

-Nessie, acuérdate que tus tíos llegan en un rato, no te vayas a dormir- dijo mi papá regalándome una sonrisa.

-Claro- dije sonriendo y luego me mordí mi labio en un gesto que había heredado de mi mamá. Hacía días que quería preguntar por otra persona, pero me daba pena hacerlo con papá presente, pero sería peor si lo hacía frente al resto de mi familia.-Ehhh… ¿ma?- pregunté y mis padres giraron sus rostros de nuevo hacia mí.

-Dime Nessie- dijo mi mamá con voz cariñosa. Mamá era mi mejor amiga, a ella le contaba cada pequeño detalle de mi existencia y ella sabía por _quien_ iba a preguntar, pero me haría decirlo frente a papá… Las madres no cambian.

Respiré profundamente antes de hablar.

-¿Vienen Jacob, Leah y… _Jake_? – pregunté soltando todo de un sopetón.

Papá gruñó audiblemente mientras se enfurruñaba en el sofá y mamá comenzó a reír como siempre lo hacía cuando salía el tema de la familia Black Clearwater.

-Si Nessie, ellos también vienen- dijo mamá cuando se logró calmar un poco.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de Jacob Black y su mini él?- gruñó papá- A la única que soporto es a Leah, porque trabajo con ella y me cae bien- agregó, aún molesto y no pude evitar la risita nerviosa que salió de mi boca.

-Ammm… yo… me voy- dije muy sonrojada mientras giraba sobre mis talones.

Corrí escaleras arriba hasta el tercer piso de la casa, donde se encontraba la habitación de mis padres y la mía.

Cerré la puerta y corrí a mi espejo de cuerpo completo. El reflejo no era algo distinto a lo que veía todos los días.

¿Soy una chica normal? Podría decir que sí, pero decir que soy una rara mezcla de los genes de mis padres me definiría mejor.

Mido lo mismo que mi mamá. 168 centímetros para ser exactos y papá dice que ya no voy a crecer más. Peso unos 52 kilos, por lo que soy de contextura delgada, pero tenía mis curvas donde debían estar y no eran exageradas, solo eran… ¿sugerentes? No sé, pero ahí estaban. Mi piel era del mismo tono pálido que el de mis padres, aunque de los tres, yo era la menos pálida, pues tengo un pasatiempo diferente al de ellos. Mi cabello era enrulado casi hasta mi cintura, siendo del mismo color cobrizo que el de mi papá. Ni marrón ni rojo, sino cobrizo. Mi nariz y mejillas estaban llenas de pequeñas pecas que hacían contraste con mi piel y mis ojos eran, definitivamente, los más extraños que había visto. Eran una mezcla entre el dorado de mi padre y el marrón de mi madre… Algo en la mitad. No eran tan claros, pero tampoco tan oscuros, eran como el _chocolate con leche _y cuando tenía el sol reflejado en ellos cambiaban de color. Sí, soy rara, mis ojos cambian de color, pero papá dice que eso es normal también… ¡Gracias a Dios que tengo un papá médico! Era linda, eso decían todos, pero aún me consideraba bastante normal. Conozco a mucha gente, pero tengo pocos amigos. Mis primos contaban dentro de mis amigos y también estaba _él_, el hijo del mejor amigo de mi madre, Jake. ¿Porqué mis rodillas tiemblan cuando pienso en él? ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera solamente con nombrarlo?

Suspiré pesadamente y me senté en mi cama. La pared de mi cuarto estaba llena de fotografías. Mi padre tenía como pasatiempo desde que salió del instituto tomar fotos. Tenía muchas fotos de mis padres que estaban editadas y eran en blanco y negro o en tonos oscuros. Algunas estaban en colores, esas eran las que más me gustaban, pues en ellas estaban mis padres y mis tíos cuando eran adolescentes. Tenía muchas fotos de mi madre y de tía Rose de cuando fueron modelos e incluso habían algunas de mi prima Charlotte y mías como modelos para la línea de tía Alice… _CH (Cullen-Hale)._

Recuerdo cuando a tía Alice le dio por tener una rama de ropa juvenil en su "marca". Estaba totalmente emocionada y daba pequeños saltos de conejo mientras aplaudía. Le pidió primero a Charlotte que fuera una de sus modelos y ella aceptó encantada, pues ella quería seguir los pasos de tía Rose, lo que nunca esperé fue que mis tías, mi prima y mi propia madre me obligaran a modelar la ropa de CH… Aunque ahora no me arrepiento, pues gracias a ese trabajo puedo comprar todo lo necesario para mi pasatiempo.

Con una renovada sonrisa en mi rostro me cambié mi pijama por un cómodo bikini, me coloqué algo de protector solar en zonas importantes como mi nariz y mis hombros y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Vas a la playa?- preguntó mamá cuando pasé corriendo a la cocina.

-SI- grité con una galleta en la boca mientras caminaba de regreso al recibidor, donde mis padres recogían las películas del día.

-Acuérdate que ya vienen- dijo papá mientras acomodaba los cojines del sofá.

-Solo serán unas olas, nada más- dije poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito triste.

-Está bien- dijo papá sonriendo y rodando sus ojos.-Deberías dejar de aprender cosas de la enana- dijo utilizando el apodo de tía Alice.

-Siempre tiene buenos concejos- dije riendo mientras corría a la puerta trasera de la casa.

Al abrirla, el viento marino me golpeó completamente, haciendo que me estremeciera y que mi cabello se despeinara un poco más de lo normal.

Tomé mi tabla Roxy favorita y me dispuse a caminar a la playa. ¡Qué bien se sentía tener el océano como patio trasero! Gracias a mi amado pasatiempo había logrado mantenerme en forma y hacer que mi piel perdiera un poco ese color pálido por uno un poco más bronceado… Lo único que nunca se bronceaba era mi cara, que en vez de broncearse, se ponía de un odioso color rojo y ardía mucho si no colocaba suficiente protector solar.

Llegué a la playa, donde muchos de los vecinos estaban tendidos en la arena o estaban surfeando en la playa…

-¡NESSIE!- gritó alguien y me giré. Corriendo con una tabla demasiado grande venía una de mis pocas amigas, Jane.

-¡Hola Jane!- dije cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para abrazarla y hablar sin gritar- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté realmente interesada.

-Muy bien amiga- dijo tirando su enorme tabla a la arena. Jane era pequeña, pero era guerrera… Su tabla era enorme, pero ella podía con ella.- ¿Qué tal el informe?- me preguntó arrugando su nariz.

-No muy bien, aún no he conseguido tema- dije imitando su mueca.

-Aff… estúpidos informes de vacaciones- dijo levantando sus manos al aire.

-Seeeh- dije antes de reírme.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema radicalmente- dijo de repente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.- Adivina quién me invitó a salir- me retó.

-Fácil- le dije encogiéndome de hombros- al fin hablaste con Alec y él te invitó a salir- dije como si no me impresionara, pero en realidad no lo hacía. Alec era mi vecino de casa y era un chico agradable y estaba totalmente loco por Jane, pero ella nunca había cruzado más de 3 palabras con él.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- gritó sonriendo- ¡LE QUITAS LA EMOCIÓN A LAS COSAS RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN!- gritó y luego me abrazó.

-Felicitaciones, el chico te quiere- dije algo melancólica… Tengo 16 años y nunca he tenido novio… ¡Ni siquiera me han dado mi primer beso!

-Tranquila Nessie, sé que hay _alguien_ que realmente está muy loquito por ti- dijo muy segura de ella misma.

-Eso espero- dije riendo un poco- ¿Qué esperamos que no estamos surfeando?- pregunté mientras agarraba mi tabla y Jane hacía lo mismo y corríamos al agua.

Cuando estaba en el agua me sentía libre. En el agua el surf es vida y el resto son detalles. Estando en el agua veo cada ola como diferentes oportunidades que van pasando y no quiero dejar pasar la más grande.

-Nessie me voy- me dijo Jane desde su tabla- ¡me voy a arreglar para mi cita!- dijo sonriendome.

-Claro, luego me cuentas- dije despidiéndome con mi mano mientras ella comenzaba a patalear hasta la orilla.

Cuando la perdí de vista me giré de nuevo para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo en este momento, el océano.

"Si todo fuera tan sencillo como tomar una tabla y surfear, ya hubiese escrito mi ensayo" pensé mientras comenzaba a patalear para montar una buena ola que se estaba formando detrás de mí.

Desde la cima de la ola podía ver toda la playa… Bueno, por lo menos gran parte de ésta.

Vi mi casa y una sonrisa se puso en mi rostro cuando noté que había muchas personas corriendo de ella a la playa. Mi familia había llegado y con ella, uno de mis problemas.

Terminé la ola y me devolví al lugar donde se formaban las olas más grandes. Normalmente era un lugar donde solamente los chicos u hombres esperaban las olas, pero yo había decidido que era tan buena como ellos para esperar las olas ahí. Al principio fue difícil que se acostumbraran a mi presencia, pero ahora me saludan y todo.

-Llegó Nessie- dijo el Gran Kahuna, uno de los surfistas más viejos de la zona. Había vivido toda su vida en esta playa y la conocía como la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué hay, Kahuna?- dije tratando de sonar relajada y evitando pensar en _quien _estaría en la playa en este preciso momento.

-Todo bien, pequeña- dijo riendo- Creo que tu tío está algo emocionado- dijo señalando la playa, donde podía ver cómo tío Emmett comenzaba a desvestirse y a correr con una de mis tablas.

-Solo espero que no la rompa- dije riendo con él mientras esperábamos que tío Emmett llegara a dónde estábamos esperándolo.

-¡SOBRINITA!- gritó mi tío cuando llegó a nosotros- ¡Estás bellísima!- dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros, con cuidado de no tirarme de la tabla.

-Gracias Tío Emm- dije sonriéndole.

-¿Qué hay, Kahuna?- dijo mi tío de repente, haciéndonos reír a Kahuna y a mí.

-Todos los Cullen me saludan igual- dijo Kahuna riendo- Todo bien Emmett, todo bien- dijo más calmado.- Bueno queridos Cullen, me voy, el gran azul me llama- dijo antes de comenzar a patalear y agarrar una gran ola.

-Te vi desde la orilla- dijo tío Emmett de repente, haciendo que girara mi rostro hacia él. Tío Emmett era la persona más cariñosa y graciosa que había conocido.- Eres toda una experta- dijo señalando las olas que dejábamos pasar.

-Solo tengo buena suerte escogiendo- dije encogiéndome un poco de hombros.

-¿Aún no tienes tema?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-No- dije con un suspiro.

-Creo que puedes pedirle ayuda a Peter o a Charlotte, por lo que escuché ellos ya lo terminaron- dijo para ayudarme.

-Creo que eso haré- dije regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que sonríes igual que mi hermanito?- me preguntó con su rostro ladeado.

-Si tío, lo dices a cada rato- dije riendo.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó de repente.- ¡Había olvidado que tú no te sonrojas tanto como Bellie Bells!- dijo riendo.

Era algo bueno que no me sonrojara de esa manera, si no, sería realmente vergonzoso. ¡No sé cómo mamá lo soporta!

Surfeé algunas olas con mi tío y luego nos tuvimos que ir a la playa, pues tía Alice se metería al agua en cualquier momento para arrastrarnos a la orilla si fuera necesario.

-¡¿Es que no pensabas salir nunca a saludar a tu tía favorita!- gritó mi tía mientras me abrazaba.

-Hola tía Alice- dije riendo-¿Cómo van las cosas en New York?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¡Ay Nessie, si te cuento!- chilló antes de contarme como iba todo con la nueva línea de ropa y de las próximas sesiones de fotos.

-¿Puedes dejar que la pequeña nos salude a todos, linda?- dijo caballerosamente tío Jasper.

-¡Oh, claro!- dijo tía Alice riendo.

-¿Cómo estás Nessie?- me preguntó tío Jasper luego de un gran abrazo.

-Buen tío, ¿y tú? ¿y Angie?- pregunté ambas cosas de una vez.

-Todo va perfectamente, sabes cómo es Alice y ahora que anda trabajando en la nueva línea, todo está algo loco.- dijo señalando a mi tía Alice mientras reía ligeramente- Angie está jugando con Rebecca- dijo y ahí mi corazón se paró.

Mi prima Angie, hija de Tía Alice y tío Jasper, tenía 12 años y era la pequeñita de la familia. Rebecca, hija de Jacob y Leah, también tenía 12 años y ellas realmente se llevaban bien, eran mejores amigas desde que se conocieron.

Si ya Rebecca estaba jugando con Angie, significaba una sola cosa… _él_ ya estaba aquí, aunque aún no lo vea.

Saludé a tía Rose y a Charlotte, quienes ya se habían instalado en unas enormes toallas a agarrar el sol como unas tejas.

-Hola tía, hola Char- las saludé y me senté en un borde de las toallas. Acomodé mi largo cabello en una trenza floja de medio lado mientras ellas se sentaban para poder tener "la charla" de siempre.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Andy?- le pregunté a Charlotte y ella inmediatamente se sonrojó. Una de las ventajas de estudiar con tus primos era que conocía todos sus puntos débiles, pero ellos también conocen los míos.

-Bueno, bien- dijo aún sonrojada.

-¡Vamos cariño, no nos dejes así!- dijo tía Rose en un intento de hacer que mi prima siguiera hablando, y vaya que funcionó.

Charlotte nos contó todo lo que Andy había hecho para que ella aceptara salir con él. Aunque en algunas partes tuve que fingir estar sorprendida, pues, como con Jane, Andy era un muy buen chico y me había pedido concejos para sorprender a mi prima.

De nuevo, aquí estaba yo. Escuchando cómo todos tenían sus romances mientras yo estaba enfrascada con un estúpido informe y desahogándome en las olas.

-NESSIE- gritó Charlotte moviendo sus manos frente a mi rostro, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- preguntó frunciendo sus cejas.

-Yo… lo siento, me perdí-dije y mi tía comenzó a reír.

-Eso es taaaaan Bella- dijo riendo- Tu mamá siempre hacía lo mismo cuando pensaba en Edward- dijo riendo aún más fuerte.

Mamá nos miraba con su rostro ladeado mientras papá trataba de no reír. Tía Rose se fue con los "adultos" y nos dejó a Charlotte y a mi solas, para "hablar"

-Ya, dime ¿Qué pasa con Jake?- preguntó una vez que tía Rose se fue.

-Sabía que esto no era solo una charla de primas- dije suspirando

-No, no lo es- dijo riendo un poco.-¿Te gusta, verdad?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Si- dije sintiendo como me sonrojaba un poco… No tanto ni tan visible como mi mamá, pero ahí estaba el color rojo sobre mis mejillas.

-Sabes que es el mejor amigo de Peter- dijo sonriendo. Cómo olvidarlo, me gustaba el mejor amigo de mi primo.- No entiendo, Peter siempre dice que él habla de ti a cada rato, pero cuando están juntos, a los dos les da algo y ni se miran- dijo dejándome en shock.

-¿Jake habla de mi con tu hermano?- pregunté incrédula, seguramente era mentira, sí, eso debía ser.

-Si Nessie, yo misma los he escuchado… creo que tú también le gustas- dijo sonriendome –Confía en mí, siendo un año mayor que tú, se lo que digo- dijo con orgullo.

-Si claro, 17 años te dan la súper experiencia en el romance- dije en tono de burla.

-Búrlate, pero sabes que es cierto- dijo riendo.

Estuvimos un rato riendo sentadas en las toallas, hasta que las pequeñas llegaron a nuestro lado. Saludé a Angie y a Rebecca y ellas siguieron jugando a lo que sea que estuvieran jugando.

-¿Cómo están las dos chicas bellas de la playa?- preguntó mi primo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la toalla y me abrazaba como siempre, por los hombros.

-Hola primito- dije riendo, pero mi risa cesó cuando levanté mi rostro y me encontré con la brillante sonrisa de Jake. Tuve que tragar para quitar el nudo que se hacía en mi garganta cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Conocía demasiado a mis primos, por lo que noté las miraditas que se daban y cómo Char asentía rápidamente y cómo en la cara de Peter aparecía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás, Nessie?- me preguntó Jake sentándose al lado de Char.

Jake era casi tan alto como mi papá. Debía medir unos 180 centímetros y estaba… _musculoso_. No era la primera vez que íbamos a la playa y tampoco era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa, pero cada vez me quedaba más embobada que la anterior.

-B-bien ¿y t-tu?- dije tartamudeando. "Genial, tartamuda y sonrojada" pensé mientras desviaba mi mirada de su cuerpo a su rostro… Obviamente, disfrutando de la vista en el camino.

-Mejor ahora- dijo sonriendome mientras se sentaba junto a Charlotte.

-¿A si?- preguntó mi prima.- ¿Mejor por…?- dijo en un intento de que Jake continuara hablando.

- Porque… si- dijo riendo un poco y luego me miró y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, bueno, yo solo decía monosílabos, pero era porque me sentía extraña con Jake mirándome de esa forma.

A Jake lo conocía desde hace ya bastante tiempo, a decir verdad, desde que nací. Él era un año mayor que yo, pero al igual que mis primos, estudiábamos todos juntos.

La mamá de Jake, Leah, era la mano derecha de mi papá, Leah era una reconocida cirujana y siempre que tenía algo importante llamaba a papá para que la ayudara y viceversa, por eso, cuando papá obtuvo un cargo en el hospital de Los Ángeles, decidió mudarse y Leah hizo lo mismo, pues papá le había dejado un gran puesto en el mismo hospital. Jacob era el gerente de uno de los mejores talleres de autos que había en la ciudad, el cual por cierto, era de mi tía Rose. _Talleres Hale_ era uno de los talleres que más tiendas tenía a lo largo del país. Tío Emmett tenía un gimnasio en Los Ángeles, el cual era el más utilizado por las estrellas, por eso, cuando quería ver a algún famoso sudando, iba a "entrenar" a su gimnasio.

-¡Chicos!- chilló tía Alice de repente y todos volteamos.-Necesito su opinión, ¿quieren hacer una fogata aquí en la noche?- preguntó emocionada. Todos nos vimos entre todos y respondimos un sí a coro.

-¿Qué me dices Nessie?- me preguntó de repente mi primo. No había escuchado nada de lo que me había dicho.

-Disculpa, no escuché- dije encogiéndome un poco de hombros.

-Jake te reta a una competencia de surf, ¿qué dices?- dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- pregunté viendo a Jake, él era uno de los mejores surfistas que había visto en mi vida y además, era la razón secreta por la que había comenzado a surfear… solo que ahora no lo hacía por él, lo hacía por mí y por lo diferente que me sentía cuando estaba sobre la tabla.

-Claro, a ver si eres tan buena como dicen- dijo levantándose… No sé si fue mi impresión o él me estaba menospreciando. Quizás fue el tono con el que lo dijo… Pero en ese momento mi corazón recibió un apretón que no fue anda agradable.

Me levanté algo desilusionada de la toalla.

-Yo también lo noté- dijo Charlotte a mi lado.- Creo que es un idiota.- agregó molesta.

-No… importa- dije con un suspiro. Mi primo tenía mi tabla entre sus manos y me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Tú puedes- dijo sonriendome mientras me entregaba la tabla. Ya era más de medio día.

-No sabes en lo que me has metido- dije mirándolo ceñuda.

-¿Te gusta él, cierto?- me preguntó sin rodeos. Genial, mi familia no tiene pelos en la lengua.

-No me gusta que me hable así- dije mirando la arena. No tenía ganas de llorar, simplemente quería golpear a alguien.

-Yo también lo noté, pero… él dice cosas así cuando está nervioso.- dijo Peter defendiendo a su amigo.

-No me importa- dije molesta.- Si tanto quiere verme surfeando, que vea tus videos- dije tirando la tabla en la arena. Ya estaba mucho más que molesta y había comenzado mi etapa de "rabieta"

-Nessie, no, por favor, nada de rabietas- dijo Peter sonriendo mientras tomaba mis hombros. Sus ojos dorados, iguales a los de tío Emmett, me miraban con cariño.- Jake está loco por verte surfeando, es más, se va a caer a penas te pares en la tabla- dijo sonriendome.

-Aff- dije molesta mientras recogía mi tabla.

Caminé por segunda vez en el día al "Gran Azul" y comencé a patalear mar adentro.

Jake estaba donde estaba el Gran Kahuna, decidí alejarme un poco de ellos, no quería hablar con él.

Jake agarró una ola "débil" y siguió flotando sobre la tabla hasta la orilla. ¿Porqué una ola así cuando las series eran 1 a 3? No lo entendía.

Conté cada ola que pasó luego de que él había hecho… nada. 1, 2, 3, esta era la buena.

Tomé la ola como siempre, lo único diferente de esta ocasión era que iba descargando mi molestia con cada truco que sacaba con la tabla. Al terminar con ella, me deslicé con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Llegué a la orilla y moví mi cabello de lado a lado, luego lo acomodé en la misma trenza y levanté mi rostro. Mis primos aplaudían y me sonreían, mi familia aplaudía y tío Emmett gritaba cosas graciosas. Jacob y Leah también me aplaudían y por último estaba Jake, quién tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca hacía una pequeña "O".

Sonreí internamente. "Toma eso, idiota" pensé mientras caminaba con una sonrisa en mis labios en dirección a Jake.

-Woah- dijo cuando estuve suficientemente cerca de él. Estaba tan cerca que tenía que levantar mi rostro para verlo y sentía su respiración en mi rostro. Por un momento pensé en lo que se sentiría besarlo, pero deseché rápidamente ese sentimiento.

-Ya sabes que lo que dicen si es verdad, no me molestes más- escupí de golpe, haciendo que la cara de Jake fuera de sorpresa por mis palabras. Sonreí abiertamente y giré sobre mis talones, caminando con mi tabla lo más alejada que podía de todo y de todos.

Llegué prácticamente al borde de la playa, donde tiré mi tabla a la arena y me senté sobre ella, a ver el mar.

¿Por qué de repente me sentía con unas ganas horrendas de llorar? ¿De verdad habrá algún chico que se interese realmente en mí? ¿Porqué le había sorprendido tanto mi reacción a Jake?

-Nessie- me llamó mi papá.

-¿Si?- dije sin despegar mi vista del agua, ya todo comenzaba a cambiar de color, pues estaba anocheciendo.

-Hija, ya vamos a entrar a la casa a arreglarnos para la loca fogata de tu tía, dijo sentándose a mi lado-¿Por qué tan callada?- preguntó papá y giré mi rostro.

-Porque no sé por qué no hay ningún chico que se interese en mí- dije molesta- porque nunca seré tan linda como Charlotte y porque no soy más interesante que las piedras en la arena, por eso- dije mirando a mi padre a los ojos, no sé cuando pensé todo eso, pero eso era lo que sentía solo por unas estúpidas palabras de un estúpido chico. "El chico que te gusta" me recordó mi conciencia.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Jake?- preguntó papá con la mandíbula tensa

-Si… no… ¡YA NO SE!- grité histérica mientras colocaba mi frente en mis rodillas.

-Primero que nada, SÉ que hay MUCHOS chicos interesados en ti, soy tu padre, pero también fui adolescente y sé muchas cosas de la vida. Segundo, eres la niña más linda que he visto en mi vida y no permito que te compares con otras y tercero eres todo un misterio y por misterio me refiero a interesante… ¿Qué otra chica conoces que sea capaz de pasar casi tres horas sentada en la arena sobre su tabla sin moverse ni un centímetro y sin despegar su vista del agua?- preguntó mi papá con voz relajada mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que aún estaban en mis mejillas.- ¿Mejor?- preguntó.

-Sí, gracias- dije sonriéndole.- Mamá va a tener un ataque porque fuiste tú el que me ayudó y no ella.- dije cuando entramos a la casa… Ya varios estaban abajo y tío Emmett y tío Jasper estaban preparando la fogata… ¡y yo aún estaba en traje de baño!

-Nessie, ¿Qué haces en traje de baño todavía?- me preguntó tía Alice cuando iba subiendo las escaleras.

-Yo… acabo de llegar- dije bajando mi rostro para que no viera mis ojos hinchados.

-Bueno, tengo mucho que hacer, encima de tu cama te dejé algo exclusivo, disfrútalo- dijo antes de darme un sonoro beso en mi mejilla y salir disparada escaleras abajo.

Caminé solo un poco y me topé con _ella._

-Renesmee Cullen- dijo mamá molesta-¿Me cuentas o adivino?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Mamá… solo estaba pensando- dije la mitad de la verdad.

-¿Por qué tiene que ayudarte tu papá cuando soy yo la que sabe TODO lo que te pasa con Jake?- preguntó aún con su posición.

-Bien- dije con un suspiro- me sentí mal por algo que me dijo y me le hablé de mala gana… me sentí fea e inútil. ¿Feliz?- dije resumiendo la historia.

-No, no estoy feliz… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- preguntó mamá abrazándome.

-No, tranquila- dije devolviéndole el abrazo-pero será mejor que me cambie antes de que tía Alice venga a hacerlo ella misma- dije riendo un poco.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que todo se va a arreglar en la fogata, ya verás- dijo mamá antes de soltarme y seguir con su camino.

Llegué a mi cuarto, tomé una toalla y me metí al baño. Utilizaba productos con olor a coco, pues me encantaba oler a playa. Cuando salí de la ducha, me coloqué la crema humectante, también con olor a coco, y comencé a vestirme.

Tía Alice me había hecho un hermoso vestido blanco de tiritas. Me quedaba perfecto. Peiné mi cabello y decidí hacer una trenza suelta, otra vez. Me maquillé un poco, solo lo esencial: Polvo, mascara, delineador y lip gloss… más nada.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mi primita en la mitad de ellas.

-Angie, ¿a quién esperas?- pregunté, pues supuse que ya todos deberían estar en la fogata.

- A Rebecca- dijo con una sonrisa- Ella fue con Jake a buscar algo- dijo mirándome con esos ojos de cachorrito que esconde algo…

-Listo- escuché la voz de la pequeña Rebecca en las escaleras y me giré a verla, venía de la mano de Jake.

Al verlo, mi corazón brincó en mi pecho. Llevaba unas bermudas caquis y una camisa de vestir blanca con las mangas arremangadas a los codos, iba descalzo, igual que yo.

-Que linda estás Nessie- dijo Rebecca cuando quedó al mismo nivel que Angie- ¿Verdad hermano?- preguntó la niña y vi que Jake escondía algo detrás de su espalda.

-Sí, estás hermosa Nessie-dijo Jake viéndome con cariño… Oh no, no, no no…. Mi corazón se aceleraba solo con verlo.

-Gracias- dije bajando mi rostro.

-Nessie, ¿puedes buscar los malvaviscos?- me preguntó Angie con una sonrisa.

-Claro, los alcanzo en la fogata- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar a la cocina.

-Te acompaño- dijo Jake detrás de mí. Simplemente me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando a la cocina.

Encontré los malvaviscos sobre la mesa y me giré rápidamente, chocando con el pecho de Jake.

-Lo siento- dije alejándome.

-No… yo lo siento Nessie, soy un idiota, no debí haberte hablado así- dijo Jake viéndome directamente a los ojos.- Se que suena trillado, pero realmente me pongo muy nervioso cuando estás cerca. Quiero hacer muchas cosas que te impresionen y lo que logro es alejarte… Lo siento- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Yo… ¿Porqué te pongo nervioso?- dije frunciendo mi ceño. Yo era la que se ponía nerviosa con él cerca, cómo en este momento.

-Porque… eres la chica más linda que he visto y tu realmente me… tu me… tu me gustas Nessie- dijo por fin y abrí mi boca de golpe.

No podía decir nada, estaba en estado catatónico. Creo que hasta había dejado de respirar.

-Nessie, tengo un regalo para ti- dijo y pude ver como se sonrojó un poco.- Lo compré hace tiempo, pero no sabía cómo dártelo- dijo sonriendome ligeramente.

-Gracias- dije como susurro. No estaba segura de que mi voz sonara normal en un tono adecuado. Tomé la bolsita y la abrí lentamente, de ella salió un hermoso broche para el cabello de una rosa blanca.- Está hermoso, gracias- dije regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

Con los malvaviscos en mis manos, corrí hasta el pasillo, donde había un gran espejo. Tomé el broche y lo coloqué del lado contrario al que caía la trenza, aguantando unos mechones rebeldes que no entraban en la trenza.

-Woah, está lindo. Gracias Jake- dije y me volteé a verlo. Jake se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y su mirada recorría mi cuerpo y se paraba en mi rostro.- ¿Qué?- pregunté sonrojándome.

-Eres… perfecta- dijo sin dejar de verme.

Me había dicho que le gustaba, me había dicho que lo pongo nervioso, me había pedido que lo disculpara por hablarme así en la playa, pero… ¿Por qué todavía tengo ganas de pegarle? En realidad no sé si son ganas de golpearlo o de… ¿besarlo?...

-¡Aff!- exclamé mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

-¿Ahora que hice?- preguntó Jake con una sonrisa. Se veía tan lindo. Él creía que había hecho algo… en realidad no ha hecho nada, y eso es lo que me estresa…

-No, no, no eres tu- dije negando muchas veces con mi cabeza.

-¿No eres tú, soy yo?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi- ¿No crees que es una excusa algo trillada?- me preguntó con una sonrisa muy cerca de mi cuerpo, tanto que estaba atrapada entre él y el espejo.

-Nunca lo dije… no dije eso- dije incoherentemente- Jake… yo- intenté decir, pero ahora él se había agachado un poco y nuestros rostros estaban al mismo nivel.

-¿Tu, qué?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Yo… quiero golpearte, quiero gritarte, quiero volver a golpearte, quiero abrazarte y golpearte de nuevo, quiero be…- intenté decir pero sus labios estaban sobre los míos callando cualquier intento de golpearlo… ¿Porqué había dicho que lo quería golpear? Ya no lo recordaba, solo sabía que le estaba devolviendo el beso como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Las manos de Jake estaban en mi cuello y mis manos descansaban en sus brazos. Lentamente Jake rompió el beso y unió nuestras frentes mientras intentábamos recuperar nuestras respiraciones.

-¿Aún quieres golpearme?- me preguntó cuando recuperó su respiración.

-Algo- dije y para mostrar mi punto, golpeé su hombro con mi puño.

-¡Auch!- dijo bajito sin moverse de su posición.

-Te lo dije- dije riendo- Quería besarte y golpearte… Eso fue lo que me faltó- dije riendo un poco.

Estaba feliz, mi primer beso había sido con el chico que me gustaba, pues todavía era muy pronto para decir que estaba enamorada, pero aún tenía la sensación de que eso llegaría pronto…

-Me gustas mucho Nessie- dijo de repente Jake- ¿Puedo saber que sientes por mí?- me preguntó y cambió sus manos de lugar, de mi cuello fueron a mi cintura.

-Tu… también me gustas- le dije bajando mi rostro.

Una de las manos de Jake fue de mi cintura a mi barbilla, levantó mi rostro y me besó con dulzura.

-No sabes lo bien que se siente tenerte en mis brazos- dijo luego de besarme.

-Creo que me puedo acostumbrar rápidamente a estar así- dije y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho aprovechando para abrazarlo en el camino. Realmente me podría acostumbrar a estar dentro de sus brazos.

-Nessie, ¿Vamos?- me preguntó dulcemente, sin moverme de mi lugar.

-Claro, seguro están esperando los malvaviscos- dije riendo un poco.

Jake rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y caminamos a la parte trasera de la casa y salimos a la fogata, donde todos nos estaban esperando.

-AL FIN- chilló tía Alice- Pensé que tendría que entrar y presenciar una masacre- dijo riendo un poco y todos rieron con ella.

Al principio me tensé un poco, pero luego, al ver que Jake solo sonreía y apretaba más su brazo en mis hombros, me relajé y pude reír tranquila.

Mis padres me miraban con sonrisas en los rostros. Mamá con una sonrisa ganadora, de esas que me da cuando sabe que algo bueno me pasó o que estoy feliz con algo. La de papá era diferente, era una sonrisa un tanto… ¿maliciosa? Seguramente ya estaba planeando las mil y una formas de hacer de "papá preocupado por su hija" frente a Jake… ¡Oh, no! Eso sería muy gracioso…

-Bueno, Bella y Edward estaban a punto de cantaros algo- dijo tío Emmett- ¡Espero que no sea una melosada de las suyas!- exclamó y todos reímos.

Me senté en un espacio que nos hicieron mis primos Charlotte y Peter junto con Jake y esperamos a que mis padres decidieran cuál canción iban a cantar.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó papá a mamá.

-Siempre- respondió mamá con una sonrisa.

Papá tenía una guitarra entre sus manos y mamá se acercó a él, y ambos comenzaron a cantar…

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She wont believe me_

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Her nails, her nails_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_Id never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

La mirada que tenían mis padres no era la misma de todos los días, era _esa_ clase de miradas que le das a la persona que amas, a aquella por la que te levantas todos los días e intentas que se enamore más de ti… Esa era la mirada de mis padres. Una mirada… _de leyenda._ De esas de las que solo lees, de las que crees que no existen, pero ahí están…

Durante la canción pude ver que mis tíos tenían la misma mirada que tenían mis padres, una mirada que con solo eso, siendo una mirada, demostraba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro… Demostraba el verdadero amor… el amor del que siempre leí en los cuentos de hadas…

Giré mi rostro y me encontré con los ojos de Jake, el me miraba de la misma manera en la que se estaban viendo mis padres. Lentamente se acercó a mi y me besó ligeramente los labios y ahí entendí todo.

Yo también tenía esa mirada, pues al fin había encontrado al chico que me hacía sentir completa, que me hacía sentir feliz… ¿Quién diría que sería Jake el que me haría entender eso?... Luego de unos segundos comprendí lo que había estado frente a mí todas las vacaciones…

¡Había encontrado el tema para mi informe de vacaciones! Escribiría acerca de los _amores de leyenda_, de aquellos amores que creemos que solo existen en los libros, pero que en la vida real también existen, pues yo lo había tenido frente a mi nariz toda mi vida… Un amor como el que se profesaban mis padres no era simplemente un amor… era _Un amor de leyenda _y era algo que yo también quería para mi… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás mi relación con Jake apenas estaba empezando, pero… ¿quién puede negar que _Nuestro Amor Será Leyenda _en un futuro? Tal vez eso era lo que esperaba, pero por ahora solo me preocupaba en comenzar bien con Jake, él era mi primer novio… ¡Y no iba a dejar que mi papá lo espantara!

FIN :D

* * *

**CANCIÓN: Just the way you are / Bruno Mars... Es muuuy buena, pienso que describe todo lo que Edward piensa de Bella :) Lo se, soy una loca romántica, pero así me leen y me quieren xD **

* * *

**Holaaaa :D**

**¿Qué tal mi Nessie POV? Era algo que tenía planeado desde el principio… **

**Bueno mi querida gente, aquí acaba NUESTRO AMOR SERÁ LEYENDA.**

**Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que recibí con esta locura mía :D Muchísimas gracias a las que se preocuparon por mi salud, debo decirles que ya estoy completamente recuperada y mucho más delgada xD (gracias a la dieta líquida que me tocó :C)… Muchísisisisisiiiiimas gracias a todas las que se tomaron un momentico de su tiempo para leerme y sobre todo a las que me dejaron sus comentarios a lo largo de todo el fic :D Espero recibir sus reviews en este Epilogo (si se le puede llamar así al capítulo más largo que he escrito, fueron 24 pags en word xD).**

**Se que ya lo he dicho muchísimo, pero gracias!**

**Tengo las mejores lectoras del mundooo :D Así si dan ganas de escribir…**

**Gracias por creer (Y POR HACERME CREER) que tengo talento escribiendo.**

**Gracias por comentar mis locuras.**

**Gracias por sus increíbles sugerencias musicales.**

**Gracias por contestar cuando pedía rr :D**

**Gracias por seguir dejando sus rr xD**

**Gracias por los favoritos.**

**Gracias por las desveladas por mis atacasos artísticos para poder dejarles algo bueno en el fic**

**GRACIAS POR TODO…**

**Sepan que esta no es la última vez que me ven por estos lares xD… En la semana comenzaré a subir mi tercera (y última hasta el momento) historia… ARRIESGANDOME… espero que se echen una pasadita por ella cuando esté disponible por aquí, por ff :D**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo en el camino… Las quiero chicas, son las mejores en serio :)**

**AxiisDaniiela.**


End file.
